Il n'y a pas d'âge
by Mlle-JetSet
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans et je suis amoureuse du frère de ma meilleure amie. Ce ne serait pas un problème si il n'était pas plus vieux que moi .. beaucoup plus vieux ...Tous humain
1. Résumé

Coucou ! Voilà le résumé de ma première histoire ! Je me lance et j'espère que ce ne sera pas mauvais ! Laisser moi des reviews pour me dire si le résumé vous inspire ou non !

J'ai un peu de mal avec le site alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent ! ^^

Et pour finir je m'excuse dès à présent pour les - très nombreuses - fautes d'orthographes !

* * *

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans et je suis amoureuse du frère de ma meilleure amie. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Après tout à mon âge c'est normale d'avoir un petit ami ou de flasher sur un garçon. Sauf que … ce n'est pas vraiment d'un garçon que je suis amoureuse mais plutôt d'un homme … de 29 ans qui en plus d'être de le frère de ma meilleure amie … et un pote à mon père. Pour moi ce n'est pas un obstacle mais à première vue ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Eviter le pire

**Chapitre 1 : **Eviter le pire …

Coucou ! Et bien voilà, je vous poste le premier chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serait pas déçu par rapport au résumé que j'en avais fait !

J'ai reçu plus de reviews et de remarques gentilles que j'en attendais et j'ai vraiment été surprise de voir que certaine avait l'air très enthousiaste mais j'étais vraiment très contente surtout que je ne savais pas si c'était un bon sujet !

Par contre, on m'a dit que mon résumé pouvait ressembler à une histoire qui a été postée mais qui n'a pas été finie et puis qui a été supprimée ! Franchement je n'ai pas lu cette histoire donc je ne sais absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait parler. Alors si vous avez eu l'occasion de la lire et que ma propre histoire lui ressemble et bien ce serait vraiment pas de chance et je m'en excuse maintenant au près de l'auteur !

Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir dit, comme ça au moins je sais qu'on a déjà écrit sur ce sujet (je me sens moins seule !).

De toute façon pour l'instant je n'ai que quatre chapitres d'écrit et je sais en gros ce qu'il va se passer dans mon histoire. Pour le nombre de chapitre je n'en sais absolument rien mais j'écris et on verra ou mon imagination me porte !

J'ajoute que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer (surtout Edward !) et que je n'ai fais que les reprendre !

J'ai tenté de corriger les fautes mais je vais considérer l'idée de demander de l'aide à une Beta ne vous inquiétez pas !

Voilou ! Bon maintenant je me tais (je pense que j'ai assez parler!) et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et surtout pensez à me dire votre avis (surtout si vous n'êtes pas déçu !) comme ça je sais ou je vais !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **Eviter le pire …

**PDV Bella**

- Bella je t'en prie on va être en retard si tu continues et mon frère ne va pas nous attendre encore une heure dans le salon.

Ma meilleure amie, visiblement exaspérée, était allongée sur son lit, les yeux braqués sur moi et avait l'air prêt à m'arracher les yeux de la tête.

Pour ma part, je tentais de tirer sur cette maudite jupe très – trop ! - courte qu'elle m'avait forcée à enfiler. Elle n'avait pas ce problème-là elle puisqu'elle avait un short !

- En plus cette jupe ne sera pas plus longue si tu tires dessus alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avant de me la déchirer ! Je te rappelle que j'aimerai la revoir en un seul morceau !

Je lançais un sourire crispée à Alice. Normale que cette jupe ne m'aille pas. Alice faisait bien une demi tête de moins que moi ! J'aurais voulu lui exprimer ma façon de penser à ce lutin diabolique !

J'avais beau la connaître depuis mes sept ans, cela ne changeait rien au fait que parfois son exubérance et son obsession à vouloir me rendre sexy et à jouer avec moi comme elle l'aurait fait avec une de ces Barbie quand elle était plus jeune, me tapaient un peu sur les nerfs.

Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier notre rencontre à l'école élémentaire le jour de ma rentrée en CE2. Tout le monde était excité à la pensée qu'un nouveau médecin extrêmement talentueux, marié et père de trois enfants allaient débarquer dans notre petite bourgade. A sept ans, je me fichais éperdument de tout ça moi j'avais juste retenu que le docteur avait trois enfants. Je me rappelle avec quel ardeur j'avais souhaité qu'un des enfants aient mon âge comme ça j'aurais quelqu'un pour jouer à cache-cache ou encore à chat perché avec moi. Mon frère à l'époque refusait obstinément de m'accueillir dans ces jeux sous prétexte que j'étais une fille ! Quant aux autres élèves, ils se contentaient de m'ignorer !

A l'époque ma mère venait de quitter mon père depuis environ deux ans, nous laissant ainsi seule mon frère Jasper, de deux ans mon aîné et moi-même. Nous étions donc élevés par notre chérif de père Charlie qui avait du mal à s'en remettre d'ailleurs de ce départ sans justification. Le matin elle était là et puis en revenant du travail, elle n'y était plus. Nous avions seulement eu le droit à un mot comme quoi elle partait et qu'il ne fallait pas la suivre. J'ai appris, il y a quelques années qu'elle s'était remarié avec un joueur de base-ball du nom de Phil et qu'elle vivait à Phoenix à plus de quatre heure en avion d'ici. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à nous contacter et pour ma part je ne tenais pas du tout à ce qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. Elle nous avait abandonné, elle ne méritait pas que je m'attarde sur elle.

J'ai très peu de souvenir de cette femme qui selon les dires de mon père à la même forme de visage que moi. Je mentirais si j'affirmais qu'elle ne m'avait pas manqué mais dans cette histoire, c'est sans doute Charlie et surtout Jasper qui ont souffert. Après tout, mon frère avait sept ans à l'époque. Je sais que mon père a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Aujourd'hui encore, même après tant d'années, mon père ne nous avait jamais présenté une femme et je trouvais ça un peu triste parce que je le trouvais plutôt belle homme malgré son caractère grincheux.

Je n'avais donc rien d'intéressant pour une jeune fillette comme Alice, plus vieille que moi, qui – dans la classe de Jasper – ne devait par conséquent ne me portait aucun intérêt. Et pourtant … il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Jasper pour la proclamer comme une amie et encore moins de temps au lutin après les présentations avec moi de me considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Résultat, nous en étions à plus de neuf ans d'amitié et elle était celle dont j'étais le plus proche. Avec Jasper nous étions tous trois inséparables (il avait fini par accepté que je sois une fille et que je pouvais jouer avec lui sans pleurnicher !) et nous avions fait les quatre cents coups pour le plus grand malheur de nos parents respectifs que mes deux amis adorés tournés en bourrique. Parfois la sœur aînée d'Alice, Rosalie se joignait à nous. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, elle avait environ six ans de plus que moi mais elle adorait nous accompagner dans nos sorties et une solide amitié s'était développé entre nous, même si nous avions rarement fréquenté la même école. Je suppose que le fait que nos parents soient amis aidés beaucoup !

D'ailleurs ce soir, nous sortions à quatre dans une espèce de boîte. Techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit mais Alice m'entraînait bien trop souvent à mon goût dans ses plans d'un goût douteux. Heureusement que mon père Charlie avait d'une part une confiance aveugle en mon frère aîné qui n'hésitait pas à sortir les points pour défendre ma vertu et d'autre part il suffisait à Alice de sortir son sourire Made in Cullen pour le charmer. Elle avait toujours eu son effet sur lui et même si elle lui cachait la plupart des plans qu'elle avait dans la tête, elle réussissait toujours à le convaincre. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien aimé qu'elle me donne quelques astuces bien utiles !

C'est sans doute pour cela que sa réaction a été plus que positif quand il a appris que l'amitié qui liée Alice et Jasper, c'était transformée en quelque chose qui allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié fraternelle, que c'était un véritable amour qui durait depuis maintenant un an. Il n'avait omis aucune objection et avait éclaté de rire en disant je le cite « je suis trop content que mon fils c'est enfin trouvé sa dulcinée ! En plus, il s'agit de toi Alice je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! ». A croire qu'il n'avait attendu que ça.

Mon frère avait soupiré de soulagement et Alice aussi par la même occasion (je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu plus stressée que ce jour-là !). Moi j'avais été heureuse pour eux de la réaction positive de mon père surtout que les deux tourtereaux m'avaient confiés leurs sentiments respectifs durant des mois avant de se le dire. J'avais été au milieu tentant de résonner l'un puis l'autre et je jure que ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Surtout quand votre frère vous réveillait (alors que vous dormiez comme un bébé) à une heure du matin sous prétexte que sa chère et tendre venait de lui envoyer un cœur après un simple « bisou » et qu'il cherchait à tout pris ce que ça voulait dire ! Plus pathétique on ne faisait pas !

Quand ils s'étaient décidés à prendre les devants et à se l'avouer mutuellement, je jure que j'avais soufflé de soulagement et puis j'étais quand même contente pour eux.

Le fait que Charlie le prenne si bien était une victoire et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux du moins jusqu'à ce que Charlie - mon cher père ! - ce retourne vers moi et ne me lance d'un air goguenard « Mais que ça ne te donne pas des idées ma chérie, tu es bien trop jeune pour penser aux garçons ! Tu as tout le temps de t'y consacrer ! ». Il n'avait pas rajouté que si je ne m'y intéressais jamais ce ne serait que mieux mais il le pensait tellement fort que j'aurais presque pus lire dans son esprit.

J'avais bien faillit le tuer mais je n'avais rien dit. Parce que ce n'était pas mon genre de répondre et que je connaissais le sexisme de Charlie. De plus ça n'aurait fait qu'allumer ces soupçons. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance de lui faire entendre raison ou de le faire bouger de ses positions. Pour lui j'étais toujours cette gamine de sept ans avec ses couettes de travers, je le savais et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance que l'homme que j'aime, m'aime en retour !

Alors pourquoi hurler pour rien ? Cela ne servirait à rien et Charlie risquerait de croire que j'avais réellement quelqu'un en vue et il était strictement hors de question qu'il ait le moindre soupçon. Ce serait la catastrophe surtout si il découvrait qui me plaisait _vraiment_. Rien que l'idée me donnait des frissons d'horreur !

Au bout d'un long moment, je finis par arrêter de vouloir rallonger ma jupe et la laissée telle qu'elle avant de me tourner vers Alice qui avait sautée sur ces pieds et avait –comme toujours - un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était satisfaite que j'abandonne enfin la manœuvre de vouloir rallonger cet engin de torture. Au moins elle avait abandonné l'idée de me faire porter des talons hauts, extravagant. Connaissant ma maladresse je n'avais nulle besoin de faire 10 cm de plus pour me retrouver la tête la première sur le sol de la boîte. Je me débrouillais déjà très bien à plat avec des ballerines aux pieds !

Mon dieu, Alice et la mode, je n'y échapperais jamais …

- Bon vu que tu sembles avoir fini de tirer sur cette jupe on peut peut-être y aller ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle attendait une réponse quelconque, elle attrapa mon poignet et sans un mot de plus, m'entraîna dans les escaliers pour descendre dans le salon ou se trouvaient ses parents enlacés sur le canapé en train de regarder CNN sur leur écran plat qui devait faire le double (voir le triple !) de celui que nous avions à la maison.

Quand ils m'entendirent descendre les marches de la maison ils se tournèrent vers moi et bien qu'ils parurent légèrement surpris de ma tenue ils ne firent pas de commentaire. Je pense que l'idée de ce mettre leur fille à dos les rebutés quelque peu !

- Alors Bella ? me demanda Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant tout en serrant sa femme contre lui. Tu n'es pas traumatisée ?

Je laissais échapper un petit rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai l'habitude depuis dix ans Carlisle. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait encore me choquer de sa part !

- Oh ça va ! Tu m'adores de toute façon ! s'exclama l'intéressé pas le moins du monde vexée.

Elle sautillait fière d'elle apparemment.

Carlisle était vraiment un bel homme surtout quand on savait son âge. Il était blond avec des cheveux un peu grisonnants sur les tempes. Il avait un charisme fou sans doute dû à son métier. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillaient et son sourire me rappelait indéniablement quelqu'un. Quant à Esmée, sa femme, s'était la même chose. On retenait ses cheveux couleurs caramel et ses yeux d'un vert profond qui avait cette capacité à vous faire tout avouer.

Ses deux-là transpiraient la bonté et la gentillesse même quand on ne faisait que poser les yeux sur eux. Je les adorais c'était comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Sans parler de leur beauté ! Avec des parents tels que eux ce n'était guère étonnant qu'ils aient engendré des enfants aussi beau.

Carlisle et Esmée rirent ensemble face à l'exubérance de leur fille en même temps je crois qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans son cas. C'était désespéré !

- Bon amusez-vous bien surtout ce soir !

Dans la version officielle, on devait juste sortir entre amis ! Bien entendu, Alice n'allait pas crier sur les toits qu'elle emmenait une mineure en boîte je pense que ni Carlisle ni Esmée n'apprécieraient trop le mensonge de leur fille cadette, enfin leur première fille était là aussi, et oui Rosalie venait ! Non ça ne plairait vraiment pas au Docteur Cullen et encore moins à sa femme si même Rosalie qui avait 22 ans se mettait à mentir ! Bien que ce fût loin d'être la première fois qu'ils sortaient dans un endroit ou techniquement ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Jusque-là j'arrivais plus ou moins à esquiver cette fois ci je n'avais pas réussis à inventer un excuse assez convaincante !

- Bien sûr ! En même temps …

Alice n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un beau ténor la coupait dans son élan suivit de l'apparition dans le salon du plus belle homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner légèrement.

- Bon les filles vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Cela fait une heure que je vous attends, j'ai du travail moi alors j'aimerais bien pourvoir rentrer chez moi si vous le permettait !

Tout en grognant, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux cuivrés faisant se tendre les muscles de sa chemise ! Bon dieu qu'il était beau ! Ce sourire et ses yeux verts … sans parler de ses extraordinaires cheveux.

Alice souffla d'exaspération devant l'air ronchon de son frère qui en avait plus que marre apparemment ! Ma meilleure amie n'était pas du genre à perdre sa bonne humeur mais son frère avait tendance à y arriver avec seulement deux mots.

- C'est bon le ronchon on arrive détend-toi ! Tu devrais vraiment sortir un de ces quatre ça te ferait du bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Sur ces mots et avant que qui que ce soit est réagi, elle prit une nouvelle fois mon poignet et m'entraina à l'extérieur vers la Volvo gris métallisée de son cher frère. J'adorais cette voiture elle allait en même temps avec le conducteur qui toujours de mauvais poil s'installait au volant et démarrer sans rien dire ! Il connaissait sa benjamine !

Cette perfection avait un nom ! Edward. Et j'avais beau n'avoir que 16 ans … je l'aimais depuis ce fameux jour où Alice m'avait invité chez elle, environ un mois après son arrivée pour que l'on passe une journée sympa avec Rosalie, Jasper, elle et moi. En traversant le salon de la grande villa blanche ou vivait toujours les Cullen, trois garçons étaient penchés sur des jeux vidéo et riaient aux éclats. J'avais alors posés mes yeux de petite fille sur sa beauté éclatante et dans mon fort intérieur du haut de mes sept ans je m'étais juré que ce serait lui mon mari et que je finirai ma vie avec lui et le fait qu'il est 20 ans à cette époque ne m'avait absolument pas arrêté ! De toute façon neuf ans plus tard alors qu'il approchait la trentaine il était encore plus beau qu'à l'époque et je nourrissais toujours ce genre de rêve qui resterait illusoire ! Et oui il n'y a pas que pour mon père Charlie que je resterai une gamine avec des couettes de travers ! Heureusement que Jasper était totalement sous l'emprise d'Alice parce que sinon lui aussi agirait comme ça. Mais ma meilleure amie avait disons des méthodes de persuasions qui marchaient plutôt bien sur lui !

Edward me prenait pour une gamine, pour la gamine que je n'étais plus et je le savais parfaitement. Il était gentil avec moi, il l'avait toujours été dès le début. Même à vingt ans cela ne le dérageait pas de venir jouer avec ses sœurs et moi. En grandissant, ça ne le gênait pas non plus quand nous squattions le salon pour regarder nos films à l'eau de rose, il restait même avec nous en riant quand nous nous mettions à pleurer. Quand il prenait l'envie à Alice de vouloir nous entrainer dans les boutiques et qu'aucune de nous n'avait de permis, il était là aussi et il nous accompagnait bien que ça n'avait rien de très distrayant pour lui.

Quand il était parti faire ses études, il revenait le plus souvent qu'il pouvait et cette période fut dure pour moi bien que personne n'en ai jamais rien su. Après tout il avait plus de treize ans de plus que moi ! Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un aurait compris.

Personnellement cela ne me gênait absolument pas et même si je tentais parfois de me résonner malgré tout en me disant que j'aurais plus de chance avec un garçon de mon âge, j'ai quand même envie d'y croire un tout petit peu.

Qu'il remarque que je n'ai plus sept ans et que mes cheveux sont subtilement bouclés et descende en vague jusqu'au trois quart de mon dos, que mes tenues n'ont plus rien d'enfant et qu'au contraire je suis féminine et que j'ai perdu les rondeurs de mon enfance, que des courbes sont apparues sur mon corps. Oui j'aimerais qu'il le remarque.

- Bon tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps grincheux ? lança soudain Alice qui sautillait sur le siège avant de la Volvo alors que j'étais assise à l'arrière.

Je jetais des regards à Edward dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il était concentré sur la route.

- Alice à près tes remarques sexuelles je me passerais bien de tes commentaires !

Visiblement il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer et tentait de le faire comprendre à se cadette qui elle n'en avait apparemment rien à faire !

- Allez Edward à part ton boulot de prof tu ne fais plus rien ? Tu devrais vraiment sortir qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi Bella ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et j'acquiesçais la gorge nouée. Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward avait des petite-amies d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elle était la secrétaire du lycée cette chère Tanya Denali, blonde taille mannequin qui était aussi futée qu'un poisson rouge.

J'étais jalouse, inutile de le nier. J'aimerais tant que ce soit moi qu'il sert dans ses bras.

ais je ne pouvais rien y faire de toute façon. Cette femme était une garce. Elle était de la pire espèce avec les élèves et passait son temps à sauter sur tous les hommes mure de ce lycée. Oh Edward était loin d'avoir l'exclusivité !

Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant ou non de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient au lycée. Tanya n'était pas vraiment une fille respectable comme dirait mon père. Je me demandais, et je n'étais pas la seule, ce que faisait Edward avec elle. C'était un passionné des livres, ce qui explique le prof de littérature, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûre que Tanya n'ai jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie ! Mais bon, elle avait sans doute d'autres talents cachés que je ne voulais sûrement pas connaître !

En ce qui concerné Edward, c'était sans doute le meilleur prof que j'ai eu (je ne suis pas vraiment objective je sais !) Mais pourtant je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. En dehors de son physique plus qu'avantageux, il m'était réellement une bonne ambiance de travail. J'adorais littéralement assisté à ses cours et quand j'étais tombé dans sa classe en début d'année j'avais pratiquement fait un bon de trois mètres tellement j'étais heureuse ! Je pouvais passer encore plus de temps avec lui que je n'en passais déjà. Je pouvais aussi l'admirer à loisir durant une heure entière par jour et c'était vraiment mon heure préférée dans la journée.

- Et bin … Edward fait ce qu'il veut !

- Merci Bella c'est gentil !

Il m'envoya un sourire éblouissant dans le rétroviseur et mon cœur se serra face à sa beauté. Ses yeux verts étaient exceptionnels. J'aurais tant aimé qu'ils brillent pour moi … rien que pour moi.

- De rien, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

Un sourire d'Edward valait son pesant d'or.

- Non Edward tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu as besoin de sortir, _sérieusement_ j'entends !

« Pas avec ta cruche » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer et continua de se concentrer sur la route alors que je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage. Alice n'avait pas forcément tort.

Edward devrait vraiment fondé une famille. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul toute sa vie ? Arrivera un moment où il se lassera de Tanya et où il pensera à se caser et, quand ce moment arrivera parce se sera forcément le cas un jour, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point, je n'aurais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et mon cœur brisé pour souffrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions chez moi et j'en fus heureuse. La vie sentimentale de l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas un sujet des plus agréables.

Edward se gara derrière la voiture de patrouille de mon père et descendit de la voiture suivit d'Alice et moi. Il allait passer la soirée chez moi avec mon père et quelques amis devant le match de base-ball alors que Jasper nous conduirait Alice, Rosalie et moi en boîte.

Je rentrais dans ma maison et déposais mon sac près de l'entrée en sachant qu'il n'allait pas nous falloir longtemps pour mettre les voiles.

Mon père était déjà installé au salon et disposait des paquets de bière sur la table basse du salon en compagnie d'Emmett, le mec le plus baraqué qu'il m'a été donnée de rencontrer. Il ne devait pas être loin du 1 mètre 90 mais et il n'avait rien à envier au sportif de haut niveau tellement il était musclé.

Emmett McCarthy était le meilleur ami d'Edward et ceux depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Ils étaient légèrement plus jeune que lui mais ils avaient quasiment grandit ensemble. Emmett était typiquement ce que n'était pas Edward, il ne passait pas cinq minutes sans faire une blague pas toujours marrantes (même lui l'avoué !) et les allusions avec lui étaient monnaie courante, mais malgré tout il était d'une gentillesse et d'un soutien à toute épreuve. Il travaillait dans un garage à la sortie de la ville et depuis environ six mois, il sortait avec la sœur d'Edward, Rosalie. Au départ ce dernier avait émis quelques réserves mais apparemment il avait fini par accepter. De toute façon je pense qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix surtout face à la tornade qu'était la plus vieille de ces sœurs. Alice avait beau être celle qui prenait le plus de place, Rosalie elle avait un air glaciale sur ces traits et quand on n'était pas d'accord avec elle on avait intérêt à avoir les explications adéquates. Enfin autant ne pas la contrarier et c'est surement ce que s'était dit Edward. Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient absolument rien dit, ils étaient même très content pour leur fille aîné, après tout ce n'était que 6 ans de différence. Et puis il y avait un avantage tout de même c'est qu'ils connaissaient bien Emmett depuis toutes ces années à traîner avec Edward !

- Salut les jeunes ! Salut Edward alors près à se le faire se match ?

Mon père était aux anges en donnant l'accolade à Edward. Il adorait ses soirées entres hommes surtout quand ses chers enfants dégagés comme s'était le cas ce soir.

Charlie n'avait que 34 ans mais parfois je me demandais s'il n'avait pas plutôt mon âge ! Bref il n'était pas rare que les garçons s'improvisent une soirée pour eux devant un bon match.

- Edinou est enfin la ! s'écria Emmett après avoir lâché Rosalie.

Le spécimen Emmett était un colosse vraiment impressionnant. J'étais même sûr qu'il prenait en muscle à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il passait son temps à manger –d'ailleurs il avait un sandwich à la main tout en tenant Rose de l'autre côté. Mieux valait éviter de l'inviter à manger, c'était un frigidaire à lui tout seul. D'ailleurs demain j'étais bonne pour faire les courses.

Au surnom que lui donna Emmett, Edward leva les yeux au ciel guère heureux.

- Oui Em' je suis là, soupira-t-il.

- Bon la soirée va enfin pouvoir commencer allait du ballet les gosses !

Sur ces mots il s'affala sur le canapé et un grand bruit se fit entendre quand il entra en contact avec. De notre côté, Alice, Jasper et moi grognâmes tous en même temps face à ces remarques. Rosalie quant à elle se contenta de secoua la tête.

- Bon on va-y aller !

Elle attrapa son sac et embrassa Emmett.

- Pas de bêtise avec ma fille, nous lança Charlie.

- Papa ! M'écriai-je rouge de colère. Arrête maintenant !

Emmett riait à gorge déployait alors qu'Edward m'ébouriffait les cheveux comme on le ferait avec une gamine de cinq ans. Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras d'un coup pour le faire stopper et lui lançais un regard plus que noir, ce qui n'eut pour le résultat que de le faire rire plus.

Je détestai par-dessus tout quand il faisait cela. J'avais l'impression qu'il me mettait définitivement dans le rôle de la gamine, de la dernière et lui de l'adulte qui avait l'expérience derrière lui.

Je me détournais vite fait pour éviter qu'il ne s'aperçoive à quel point il me faisait mal. J'aimais cet homme et je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui mais lui l'adulte responsable ne pouvait décemment pas s'intéressait à moi, à la jeune femme que je devenais il avait toujours dans la tête cette idée que j'étais la petite dernière qu'il fallait protéger des mauvais garçons !

Alors que discrètement, je l'espérais en tout cas, je passai ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes débuts de larmes je tombai sur les prunelles inquisitrices d'Alice qui avait parfaitement remarqué l'échange.

Elle avait les yeux plissaient et vu son air elle tentait de comprendre. J'avais passé toutes ces années à cacher tous ce que je ressentais même à ma meilleure amie. C'était mon secret. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est le jugement négatif de mes amis les plus proches. Surtout Alice ! Je n'avais pas honte de l'aimer certes mais je savais que certains pourraient mal le prendre et la dernière chose que le voulais c'est que les propos soient rapportés à Edward de façon déformés et qu'il puisse mal le prendre ou alors l'interpréter à sa sauce. Mais apparemment, j'allais être dévoilé plus tôt que je ne le voulais et ça en serait fini de ma tranquillité et des pleurs le soir dans ma chambre seul dans mon lit là où personne ne pouvait me voir ni m'entendre.

- Bon allons-y ! S'exclama Alice se détournant enfin de moi.

Je sais qu'elle a compris, Alice a une perception assez exceptionnelle et à partir du moment où elle se doute de quelque chose, il est rare qu'elle lâche le morceau. Elle va avoir des soupçons mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance cette conversation aura lieu d'ici des mois voire des années !

On peut toujours croire au père noël !

Elle attrape la main de Jasper puis celle de Rosalie avant de donner un signe de tête vers la porte et de m'intimai l'ordre de sortir. Sans un mot de plus, Edward, Emmett et Charlie se concentrèrent sur l'écran de télévision et ne firent plus cas de nous.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la BM de Rosalie qui s'installa au volant alors que je pris place sur le siège passager et les deux tourtereaux à l'arrière.

Il ne se passa pas dix minutes de route avant qu'Alice ne m'accoste.

- Bella, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? M'accusa-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Pas devant tout le monde eu je envie de hurler ! Mais il était trop tard, Rosalie et Jasper levaient les sourcils, curieux de savoir de quoi cette peste voulait parler.

Des années avant d'avoir cette conversation ?! Mon œil avec Alice.

**PDV Edward.**

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Emmett, Charlie et moi avons toujours fait des soirées comme celle-ci les jours de match. Les gosses nous avaient laissé tranquille ainsi pas besoin de surveiller nos paroles en leur présence. Etre prof de littérature dans le même lycée qu'eux n'étaient pas toujours la meilleure chose surtout quand ils prenaient un malin plaisir à nous affichés en plein cour et la reine à ce jeu-là n'était autre que ma propre sœur.

La seule qui me laissait tranquille était Bella. Elle était calme dans mes cours et ne passait pas son temps à vouloir des points supérieur sous prétexte qu'elle me connaissait et que du coup je n'avais pas le droit de lui mettre des sales notes. De toute façon, les sales notes de Bella étaient rares. Dans mon cours en tout cas je ne me rappelais pas lui en avoir un jour mis une seule. Elle était passionnait de Littérature et ses copies étaient toujours un plaisir à lire. Cette gamine à elle toute seule était agréable, elle l'avait toujours été.

Je me souviens encore de ses couettes de travers quand elle était petite, plus rien à voir avec la magnifique chevelure qu'elle arborait maintenant. De plus elle se mettait en valeur avec ses jupes et ses tee-shirts moulants. Elle devenait une femme mais pour moi elle resterait la petite gamine, la dernière de notre groupe, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas apparemment. Mais on ne se refaisait pas !

- BUT ! hurla Emmett en se levant les bras en l'air, ce qui me fit sursauter d'un seul coup tellement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Charlie aussi était debout fière comme un pan avec sa canette de bière à la main. Il la vida d'un seul coup sans prendre la peine de respirer suivit par Emmett. Il était aux anges apparemment.

J'aimais ces soirées entres mecs mais ce soir un sentiment de mélancolie m'avait submergé. Je savais parfaitement d'où cela venait et n'avait qu'un nom : Tanya.

Je couchais avec elle depuis environ un an et nous avions ce que l'on appelle une relation suivit. La première pour moi depuis un moment. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas rester dans les coups d'un soir toute ma vie. J'allais sur mes trente ans et pour tout dire … je songeais très fortement à me caser et à fonder une famille. Bref, j'avais une relation avec Tanya peut être que je devrais passer à l'étape supérieur et je ne sais pas … lui proposer de s'installer chez moi ?

En faîte cette idée me déprimait.

Tanya était pourtant parfaite au lit et elle me satisfaisait amplement mais dans ma tête il devait y avoir autre chose … un cœur qui bat plus fort à la vue de l'autre … des étoiles dans les yeux et tout le reste … mais avec elle, il n'y avait rien du tout. Rien mis à part une entente sexuelle. Pas très concluant pour une vie à deux.

Ce qui me déprimait en faîte c'est que tout le monde autour de moi semblait connaître cela. Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice (bien que l'idée que ma si innocente petite sœur ne soit plus si innocente me met en rogne), même Charlie fréquentait quelqu'un bien qu'aucun de ses deux enfants ne soient au courant. Et moi je baisais une femme qui ne me plaisait que pour ses performances sexuelles et pour ses talents cachés entre les draps.

Oui, très déprimant à trente et quelques ballets !

- Dis Ed', qu'est ce qui t'arrive au juste ? me lança Charlie. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me faire sortir de mes songes.

- Oh rien … éludai-je.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que les mots d'Alice dans la voiture m'avaient plus perturbés que je n'en avais laissé paraître.

Abordé le sujet avec eux ne ferait que me déprimer encore. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir avancer depuis 10 ans en faîte. Je me faisais parfaitement à ma vie de célibataire qui baise avec la même nana sans s'impliquer davantage ! Enfin jusqu'à maintenant ça me plaisait !

Emmett et Charlie avaient froncés les sourcils signe qu'ils ne me croyaient absolument pas.

- C'est Tanya ? supposa Emmett et bien entendu je ne le détrompais pas. J'attrapais ma bière et bu d'un seul coup une longue gorgée suivit d'une deuxième et d'une troisième.

- Oui c'est elle continua-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait, cette garce ?

Voilà mon meilleur ami. Il ne supportait pas du tout "ma petite amie" et ne se gênait pas pour me rappeler qu'il y avait de meilleur fille à baiser qu'elle. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à la détester. J'avais parfaitement entendu la remarque d'Alice tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas vraiment Tanya c'est plutôt ... je ne sais pas ?

Emmett fit un bond dans le canapé et se redressa d'un seul coup ce qui donné un spectacle assez comique vu sa carrure.

- Attend me dis pas qu'elle t'a mis le grappin dessus ?

- Bin techniquement oui, elle m'a mis le grappin dessus depuis un an mais …  
- Elle veut plus de sexe ? Cette fille est une nympho fallait t'y attendre ?

- Non elle ne veux pas plus de sexe Emmett !

Ce mec ne pensait qu'à ça je vous jure ! Et dire que ma sœur sortait avec lui ! Pitié au secours !

- Alors c'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle veut le mariage je ne te croirais pas ! Elle n'a pas vraiment l'allure mère au foyer si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il m'étudia un long moment !

- Attend c'est toi qui veux mettre un genoux à terre ?

Emmett n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant que je ne lui avoue la vérité je le savais parfaitement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets immédiat !

J'avais beau y réfléchir je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer allait dans un magasin et acheter une bague de fiançailles dans l'optique de mettre un genou à terre devant Tanya et lui offrir amour et fidélité ! Non, définitivement je n'arrivais même pas à y songer !

Je n'étais même pas sûre que Tanya abandonne ses autres coups pour moi. D'ailleurs est-ce que moi-même j'en avais envie ?

- Ah, c'est la garce alors qui veut des Edinou et des Edinette miniatures …  
A ses mots Charlie ricana et je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Mon vieux largue là avant qu'elle te fasse un gosse dans le dos. Elle n'a peut être pas l'allure d'une mère mais c'est une femme !

Il prit sa bière et en but une gorgée alors que la simple idée de me faire piéger par Tanya me donner des frissons dans le dos, même si je savais que ce n'était pas dans ces projets !

- T'inquiète, Edichou je ne vais pas la laisser …  
- Emmett, grondai-je, c'est bon épargne-moi. J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre tes commentaires.

Charlie me regarda d'un œil bizarre comme si il me voyait pour la première fois ou que je sortais d'une autre planète.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Cullen ? me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Il baissa le son de la télévision et prit l'air sérieux qu'il avait toujours quand il travaillait et qu'il essayait de résoudre un problème épineux.

Mon dieu j'allais en avoir pour la soirée !

**PDV Bella**

Nous étions arrivés à la boîte et le monde me tournait déjà la tête. Je n'étais pas une grande fêtarde c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec cette jupe trop courte au milieu de ses danseurs dont la moitié était déjà bien bourrés.

- Allée Bella on va danser ! s'exclama Alice, surexcitée.

Elle avait un énorme sourire qui lui fendait le visage. Mon frère Jasper n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi ici. Rosalie elle riait mais avait l'air tout de même gêné. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à aller danser au milieu de la scène et à danser coller serrer avec un des mecs qui la regardaient avec intérêt mais pas ce soir. Elle aimait Emmett et elle avait trop donné pour l'avoir pour le perdre maintenant comme elle le disait elle-même.

Elle avait ramé avant qu'Emmett la voit comme autre chose que la sœur de son meilleure amie. La réaction d'Edward avait beaucoup compté pour lui et même si Rosalie n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire, les choses n'avaient pas été des plus simples. Elle n'allait pas tout détruire maintenant pour une sortie malheureuse.

Alice profita de mon instant d'inattention pour m'attraper la main et pour m'entrainer sur la piste de danse au milieu de tous ses jeunes déchainés. D'ailleurs certains n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Rassurant ….

- Allée Bella, décoince toi un peu c'est vraiment flippant !

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'à mes yeux c'était surtout elle qui me faisait flipper ! Mais vu que je n'avais guère le choix, je me mis à bouger en essayent d'imiter mes deux amies. Jasper lui avait préféré se diriger vers le bar et attraper un verre sans alcool. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était lui qui nous ramenait tous à la maison à la fin de la soirée. Idée d'Alice ! Jasper avait été content de s'y soustraire.

- Mon dieu Bella regarde-moi ce type à côté de jazzou au bar ! S'exclama soudain ma meilleure amie qui ne le resterait plus bien longtemps si elle continuait sur cette lancée.

- Bon sang Alice je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque avec tes cris hystériques. Je l'entendais hurler même à travers la musique horrible qui défilait par les haut-parleurs.

Elle balaya ma remarque d'un geste impatient de la main. Ok ! Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

- Mais regarde ?! S'entêta-t-elle voyant que je ne faisais rien pour m'intéresser à cet « bombe » !

Pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille je jetais un vaque regard. Bon en toute objectivité c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air pas mal. Grand, je devrais même plutôt dire très grand il ne devait pas vraiment être un adepte du pot de Nutella mais plutôt de la tablette vu les pectoraux qui se dessinaient sous sa chemise ajustée. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il était blond et même de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir que ces yeux étaient particulièrement clairs même sans voir leurs véritables couleurs. Il avait un sourire charmeur pendu sur les lèvres et allait savoir pourquoi j'avais cette impression que … il me fixait ? Moi ? Incroyable !

Pourtant je ne sais pas … il n'était pas … Edward sans doute. Mais il avait quelque chose que le faisait un peu paraître dangereux. Bref, malgré toute cette beauté pas mon genre … pas mon genre du tout.

- Oué pas mal, soufflai-je.

Je savais parfaitement qu'Alice n'allait pas me lâcher si je ne lui répondais pas. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'avais réussi à m'en sortir dans la voiture.

Elle grimaça face au peu d'enthousiasme dont je faisais preuve.

- Tu rigoles c'est une bombe ! Va le voir ! Tu as l'air de lui avoir tapé dans l'œil.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Criai-je aussitôt. Il est hors de question que j'aille voir cet homme que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve pour lui faire la conversation. En plus je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il pourra me dire.

Je croisais obstinément mes bras sur mon torse tout en cessant de danser. Je n'irai pas voir cet homme je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais vu l'expression d'Alice elle n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Rosalie de son côté ne prenait pas part à tout ça et continuait de danser sans se préoccuper de nous.

Sympa la solidarité !

- C'est le but Bella ! Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance ! Il ne doit pas avoir plus … de quoi … 20 ou 22 ans ! Parfait pour toi. Il va bien falloir un jour que tu comprennes que tu deviens une femme et qu'il faut que tu murisses ! Tu ne comptes pas devenir une nonne quand même ?!

J'avais envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y en avait qu'un que je voulais mais ce serait inutile. Pas la peine de rajouter des suspicions à ce qu'elle se doutait déjà.

De toute façon, elle serait comme la plupart des gens qui apprennent qu'une ado de 16 ans s'est entichée d'un mec de plus de 29 ans. Elle essayerait de me résonner sans aucun doute.

Après tout c'était un homme et je n'étais qu'une adolescente qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ! Cela me fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

C'était tellement injuste que mes sentiments à l'égard d'Edward m'étouffaient à ce point.

- Lâche-moi Alice !

- Surement pas ! Tu vas aller le voir et le brancher comme n'importe quelle femme digne de ce nom !

Elle me poussa dans sa direction avec ma maladresse légendaire, je trébuchais sur mes propres pieds. Géniale ce rétamer et ce retrouver les quatre fers en l'air au beau milieu d'une boîte réputée ! Tout à fait mon genre !

Mais ceci n'eut pas le loisir de se produire. Deux mains puissantes me rattrapèrent in-extremis avant que je n'embrasse goulument le sol. Je redressais prête à remercier mon sauveur et à tuer Alice dans le même coup. Mais je tombais nez à nez avec le mec du bar ! Géniale je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

- Ca va Mademoiselle ? Rien de grave au moins ?

Il avait une voix grave et un sourire charmeur mais qui n'était pas pour autant moqueur sur les lèvres. Il me redressa et me remit sur mes pieds sans pour autant reprendre ses mains qui étaient toujours sur ma taille.

Il était trop près …

- O … ou … oui ! Bégayai-je en baissant la tête.

Super ! Maintenant j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer. C'était décidément une soirée horrible ! Monsieur Sourire continua de me détailler avant de me tendre une main et de ma lâcher du même coup. Pourtant il ne recula pas pour autant.

- Moi c'est James !

Colgate ! Ce mec devait avoir un abonnement chez Colgate.

- Be … Bella et … merci pour le sauvetage !

C'était à peu près cohérent. Merci mon dieu !

Mais maintenant je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de lui faire la conversation.

- Tu veux un verre ? Me proposa-t-il en désignant le bar d'un geste du pouce.

Je hochai la tête timidement, je n'allais quand même pas lui refusait après tout il venait de me sauver de moi-même.

Deux minutes plus tard nous étions accoudés au bar. Je jetais un regard sur la piste de danse mais ni Alice ni Rosalie ni mon frère ne s'y trouvaient. J'allais vraiment faire un meurtre ce soir. Ils n'allaient quand même pas m'abandonner dans ce bar avec cet inconnu !

Je me rassurais quelque peu en songeant que jamais Jasper ne ferait ça sinon Charlie le tuerait avec son arme de service.

- Alors … Bella … tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Si je ne lui réponds rien vous croyez qu'il laissera tomber le morceau ? Pas sûr si monsieur et coriace.

- Je vais au lycée ! Lançai-je tout de go.

Après tout il se rendrait peut être compte que j'étais jeune. Et dire qu'Edward devait au moins avoir plus de huit de plus que ce mec et que lui je ne lui aurais rappelé pour rien au monde que je n'avais que 16 ans, donc toujours mineurs, que j'étais la fille d'un de ses meilleurs potes, et qu'en plus j'étais son élève !

A ça non ! Si j'avais eu l'occasion qu'Edward me regarde comme ce James me regardait en ce moment … avec un air de prédateur … je ne lui remémorerais surement pas tous ces points.

- Ah ?

Ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturbé plus que ça apparemment.

- Intéressant dis-moi ! murmura-t-il alors que je portais le verre à mes lèvres.

Il me fixait comme si il avait envie de ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la piste mais mes amies et mon frère étaient trop loin pour qu'ils comprennent que je voulais de l'aide pour m'échapper.

Mon dieu que quelqu'un me sorte de là !

Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'avais accepté ce verre ?

**PDV Edward**

Deux heures ! Durant deux heures ces mecs m'avaient tartiné avec les multiples questions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Je n'en pouvais plus franchement.

Ils en étaient arrivés à la crise de la trentaine qui devait faire rage dans mon esprit et au fait que tous les hommes de mon âge étaient déjà casés et que moi je vivais toujours en célibataire dans mon appart' de luxe. Ils n'avaient certes pas tort mais j'avais plus l'air d'un gars désespéré de leur point de vue que d'un homme qui cherchait une relation sérieuse qui allait plus loin que du sexe pur. Enfin… C'est ma mère qui allait être contente, elle qui voulait avoir à tout prix des petits-enfants et qui par-dessus tout avait eu vent des anecdotes sur Tanya (Alice !) et qui avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimerait absolument pas ! De toute façon jamais Esmée et Carlisle Cullen pourtant très tolérant ne s'entendraient avec cette fille.

J'airais en voiture dans les rues sombres sans but fixe. Prendre conscience du fait que je voulais moi aussi une vie de famille avec une femme qui me dirait bonsoir le soir et avec des petites bouilles d'enfant qui serait heureux de me voir rentrer car je pourrais jouer avec eux à la guerre ou à la poupée avec mes filles, était dur surtout quand on y avait jamais particulièrement songé.

Mon dieu … oui … je voulais de cela moi aussi. En prendre conscience me déstabilisais quelque peu, je devais sans doute l'accepter.

Je continuai de rouler sans but dans les rues quand soudain j'aperçus la voiture de Jasper sur le parking d'une boîte de nuit.

Je pilai nette au milieu de la chaussée ce qui m'attira des coups de klaxon du chauffeur qui était derrière moi. Il n'était pas passé loin de mon pare-chocs visiblement !

Les jeunes étaient censés être au resto et au ciné, non ?! Alors qu'est-ce que la voiture de mon beau-frère faisait au milieu d'un parking dans un club qui était interdit au moins de 21 ans ? Bella était avec eux et elle n'avait que 16 ans quant à Alice et Jasper ils en ont 18. Je donnai un coup de volant et m'engouffrai dans la première place que je trouvais avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture en claquant la portière.

S'ils étaient effectivement dans ce club, je vous jure qu'ils allaient tous m'entendre. Je n'allais pas faire dans la dentelle. Tout le monde savait que cet endroit était loin d'être fréquentable et mieux valait en rester éloigner le plus possible. Je payai rapidement l'entrée avant de me diriger à grands pas vers la piste. Je n'eus pas longtemps à repérer ma plus jeune sœur au milieu de tous les danseurs elles étaient accompagnés de Jasper et de Rosalie bien sûr ! Mon dieu même si cette dernière avait le droit de rentrés ici, après tout elle avait plus de 22 ans, ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Si Emmett savait ça il allait la tuer exactement comme moi, j'avais envie de le faire à cet instant.

Je tentais de repérer Bella au milieu de tout ce monde mais je ne la voyais nulle part. Mais où était-elle ?

Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de truc mon dieu si Charlie apprenait ça il allait la tuer sur place.

- Alice ! Grondai-je en lui attrapant le bras assez fort je dois bien l'avouer.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup comme frapper d'horreur et stoppa nette de se déhancher. Jasper n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. J'allais avoir une de ses discussions avec lui il allait s'en rappeler c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Rosalie non plus n'avait pas l'air particulièrement rassurée même si elle était moins coupable que les autres … quoi que ça aurai dû être son rôle de les arrêter en toute logique.

- Ou est Bella ? Grondai-je la voie chargée de colère.

Je continuai à regarder autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien du tout … jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive au bar avec un mec blond beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle. Mon dieu elle avait l'air d'une gamine à côté de lui et c'est ce qu'elle était dans ma tête. Je me rappelle encore à ses six ans elle était si petite pour une enfant de cette âge. Bella avait toujours était petite et elle l'était à cette instant. Je connaissais l'expression qu'arborée ce gars. Je l'avais déjà eu moi-même à l'occasion. Un mélange de désir d'attente et de satisfaction.

Je vis rouge en un instant et lâché ma sœur.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite et allée à la voiture ! Jasper tu les surveille ! Criai-je à travers la musique qui était assourdissante.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeais vers Bella et ce pervers accoudé au bar avec une seule idée en tête la sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Il était debout devant elle et lui tendait la main l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Chose qui fut confirmé quand je m'approchais suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- On peut aller ailleurs ? Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas !

Mes points se serrèrent et j'eus soudain envie de frapper quelque chose … ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence. Surtout quand une de ses mains se posèrent sur la taille fine de Bella. plus près de sa poitrine que de sa taille.

J'allais commettre un meurtre !

- Lève tes salles pattes d'elle espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurlai-je hors de moi.

J'attrapais Bella d'un seul coup et la collé contre moi. Sa réaction me pétrifia, elle s'affala contre mon torse d'une façon qui n'avait rien de naturel.

J'attrapai sa tête et la relevée vers moi pour voir son visage. Elle avait les paupières à demi close et les yeux brillants. En levant les yeux vers les verres sur le comptoir je constatais que le sien était encore à demi plein. Ce type l'avait drogué !

La drogue du violeur ! Je serrais encore plus fort Bella contre moi.

- Espèce d'ordure tu vas me le payer !

Si Bella n'était pas complétement appuyé contre moi je lui aurais sauté dessus et je l'aurais démembrais sans aucune hésitation. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état, toute seule pendant que je réglais son compte à l'autre qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air ravi. Se serait trop dangereux pour elle. Il fallait que je l'emmène le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. De toute façon le prenait la fuite.

Je ne pouvais pas le rattraper. Ma priorité était Bella.

Je ravalais donc ma haine et la soulevais dans mes bras comme on le ferait avec un bébé avant de me diriger à grand hâte vers la sortie.

Dès que je fus sur le parking mes sœurs et Jasper poussèrent un cri d'horreur.

- Rosalie tu montes avec moi, on fonce à l'hôpital. Jasper Alice vous me suivaient.

Je n'attendais aucune réponse et posais Bella sur la banquette arrière de ma Volvo alors que Rosalie s'engouffrai avec elle. Je démarrai d'un seul coup ce qui fit crisser les pneus mais à cet instant je m'en moquais éperdument et pris sans attendre la direction de l'hôpital.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon père. Il décrocha dès la deuxième tonalité.

- Papa ! Rejoins-nous vite à l'hôpital !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Edward ?

Je l'avais affolé mais pour moi ce n'était pas pour rien. Bella était si innocente qu'elle ne méritait pas de subir de telle chose.

- Bella a sans doute du ingérer la drogue du violeur elle est totalement dans les vapes et …  
- Calme-toi Edward, je vais immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Il raccrocha et je balançai mon portable sur le siège passager. Je fixai droit devant moi la route, roulant à plus de 160 km/heures. On ne pouvait pas laisser cette gamine dans un tel état. Tant pis pour la limitation à 70.

- BON SANG qu'est-ce que vous aviez dans la tête tous les quatre ? Hurlai-je à ma sœur dans l'habitable confiné de la voiture. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas débarqué ? Tu veux que je te le dise Rosalie ? Merde ! Elle n'a que 16 ans c'est une gamine et elle se serait faite violée !

J'avais besoin d'évacuer cette haine qui m'enserrer la tête dans un étau. Ils étaient tous irresponsable et un peu plus et c'était Bella qui en payé le prix.

- On la surveillait Edward !

La protestation de Rose était mince. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort et qu'elle n'avait donc pas d'argument pour se défendre.

- VRAIMENT ? Vous la surveillait tellement qu'un type à réussit à lui faire avaler je ne sais quel drogue qui aura je ne sais quelle conséquence sur son ORGANISME!

Elle ne répondit et il valait mieux. Elle était censé être responsable et se comportais comme une gamine.

Je pénétrai bientôt dans le parking du centre hospitalier et me garais en double file devant les urgences. Déjà je vis mon père et des urgentistes sortir du bâtiment. Plusieurs personnes prirent Bella en charge et bientôt elle était emmenée loin de nous. Je commençais juste à me détendre légèrement. Elle allait être soignée et tout irait bien. Mon père était un médecin exceptionnel, j'avais confiance en lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignaient. Ma sœur avait l'air terrorisait et son petit-ami n'avait pas meilleur mine alors qu'il essayait de la consoler comme il pouvait. Rosalie prit sa place et berça notre cadette, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

Bientôt ma mère déboula aux urgences suivit par Charlie et Emmett. Le père de Bella était tellement affolé qu'il hurlait au milieu de l'hôpital en exigent de savoir comment allait sa fille.

Je me levai et tentai de calmer mon ami.

- Bon sang Edward, c'est ma fille !

Il n'était pas loin des larmes et ses yeux brillaient. Je pouvais le comprendre. Je réagirais de la même façon si c'était ma fille qui était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital à cause d'un mec qui n'avait pas assez de …. Pour ce trouver seul une fille à baiser au lieu de la droguer pour tirer son coup et se vider les bourses. Mais quel con !

- Je sais Charlie !

Il s'effondra sur une chaise en plastique le regard vide et je m'installais à son côté. Emmett de son côté avait pris Rosalie dans ses bras et la bercer alors que Jasper berçait ma deuxième sœur.

- Mais quel abruti ces gosses ! Quel abruti ! S'insurgea Charlie en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il tourna la tête vers son fils et s'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose de bien senti quand mon père arriva au même moment. Nous nous levâmes tous d'un même mouvement.

- Ces jours ne sont pas en danger ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Il faut maintenant que son corps évacue la drogue et nous allons la garder en observation jusque-là mais elle va allait bien.

- Merci mon dieu ! Soupira-t-il.

Il eut un léger malaise de soulagement et je l'attrapai in-extremis parce qu'il tanguait légèrement sur ses pieds.

- Tu devrais te reposer Charlie, conseilla mon père. Tu pourras voir Bella demain et je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas la voir maintenant ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Mon père parut peser le pour et le contre et finit par hocher la tête.

- D'accord mais pas longtemps ! De toute façon elle n'est pas très lucide.

- Mon pauvre bébé, souffla-t-il en suivant un infirmier qui le conduisait à sa fille.

Je poussai tout comme les autres un soupir et me détendis à mon tour sans remarquer à quel point j'étais toujours aussi crispé depuis notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Mon père se tourna vers mes deux sœurs et vu son expression il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'en rester là. Et j'approuvai tout à fait. Elles méritaient toutes les deux une bonne leçon.

- Rosalie Alice vous rentrez avec votre mère sans discussion et vous allez droit au lit.

Aucune de mes sœurs ne protestèrent et c'est sans un mot qu'elles quittèrent leurs petits-amis pour suivre ma mère qui m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Je restai avec mon père et mon meilleur ami dans le couloir de l'hôpital qui à deux heures du matin, c'était quand même vidé. Jasper lui était assis sur une des chaises en plastiques la tête entre les mains.

- Heureusement que tu étais là Edward, sinon je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé !

- Moi non plus papa !

Charlie réapparut plus épuisé que jamais. Il trainait des pieds et ses cernes sous ses yeux lui prenaient la moitié du visage.

- Elle a l'air si fragile dans ce lit. Comment on a pu lui faire ça ? C'est encore une enfant !

Emmett et moi opinâmes. Il avait parfaitement raison. Bella était une enfant encore et le fait qu'un enfoiré lui ai fait ça dans la but de la baiser comme le chien qu'il était nous révulsés au plus au point.

Charlie se tourna vers son fils et je vis presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il avait l'air en colère et il avait parfaitement le droit de l'être.

- On y va Jasper !

Il n'adressa rien d'autre à son fils avant de remercier mon père et de saluer Emmett. Quand il se tourna vers moi il me donna une accolade et me remercia dans un souffle.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Edward.

Je lui tapai dans le dos et il se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie sans faire attention à son fils.

- Bon je vais aller veiller Bella puis je vais rentrer pour discuter de la punition des filles avec ta mère. Je hochai la tête et saluai mon père sans faire de commentaire. De toute façon je n'avais rien à dire. Je pris la direction du parking ou j'avais garé ma Volvo quelques heures plus tôt. Emmett ne disait rien et c'est en silence que je le saluai alors qu'il rejoignait sa jeep. Lui aussi devait en avoir gros sur la patate.

Je ne mis que dix minutes pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'affalai tout habiller sur mon lit.

Quelle journée !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en sortant de mon lit ce matin.

J'irai voir Bella demain matin puis j'irai voir Tanya qui sait peut être que passé un peu de temps avec elle en dehors du lit pourrait se révéler bénéfique.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir profondément.

**PDV Charlie**

Élever des ados n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Mais j'aime mes enfants de tout mon cœur. Quand leur mère m'a quitté les laissant eux aussi derrière elle j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. J'aimais Renée de toute la fougue de mon adolescence. Il faut dire que nous avions eu Jasper très tôt. Je n'avais que 15 ans et Renée 17 ans. Nous avions tout appris ensemble et ce fut un accident tout comme notre petite Bella d'ailleurs mais les meilleurs accidents de ma vie bien que pour ma fille j'avais légèrement accusé Renée de l'avoir fait exprès. Deux accidents en deux ans je trouvais ça beaucoup quand même à l'époque mais quand j'ai vu ma petite Bella je n'ai pas regretté un instant la décision de la garder même si Renée m'avait par la suite quitté sans aucun mot d'explication pas plus à moi qu'aux deux enfants. Je ne comprenais toujours pas aujourd'hui pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Surtout qu'elle les avait toujours couvé toujours materné mais du jour au lendemain tout a changé et même si mes enfants n'en parlent jamais, le fait d'avoir grandi sans soutien maternelle les a marqués. Tous les deux. Ils avaient eu substitution en la personne d'Esmée la femme de C arlisle notre réputé médecin. Alice et ma fille étaient devenues inséparables avec le temps et il faut pourtant dire qu'elles n'ont pas le même caractère. Là où Alice est très vive et exubérante Bella est timide et très discrète. Elles se complètent en quelque sorte.

Esmée avait beaucoup aidé Bella surtout pour les trucs de filles ou je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle avait été présente dès leurs arrivé à Forks il y a plus de dix ans.

Je m'étais tout de suite entendu avec Edward bien qu'il soit légèrement plus jeune que moi et Emmett était un véritable boute-en-train, il ne se lassait jamais. Certes à l'époque nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. J'avais deux enfants à charge, ma femme m'avait quitté sans explication et je peinais à m'en sortir avec mon seul salaire de chérif mais pourtant nous nous étions bien rapprochés et depuis nous organisions souvent des soirées d'hommes quand mes gosses débarrassaient le plancher.

Ce soir quand Esmée m'avait appelé pour me dire que ma fille était à l'hôpital à cause d'une drogue que quelqu'un avait mis dans son verre j'avais tout laissé tomber et nous nous étions précipités avec Emmett à son chevet. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Edward pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Voir sa fille allongée sur un lit dans une pièce où tout est blanc l'a fait paraître encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. J'avais versé des larmes en songeant que ça aurait pu être bien pire et que dans son malheur elle avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Pour moi cette chance s'appelait Edward.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu laisser ça arriver Jasper.

Je parlais tout bas plus par lassitude qu'autre chose. J'en voulais à mon fils de ne pas avoir pu mieux protéger sa petite sœur. Je lui en voulais bien plus pour ça que pour le fait qu'il m'ait menti et qu'ils se soient retrouvés à quatre dans un club ou seulement un seul d'entre eux pouvait entrer.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une idée de Bella. Elle n'aimait pas sortir en général et préférait vingt fois la compagnie de ses livres que des gens de son âge. Garçon ou fille. Elle était comme ça ma Bella.

- Je suis désolé papa !

Je balayais ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait changer quoi que ce soit dans le fait que ma petite fille avait risqué gros se soir.

- Va te coucher Jasper, je n'en peux plus.

Sans un mot il monta à l'étage et j'entendis des pas légers durant quelques secondes avant que cela ne cesse. Il était couché.

Je savais que je n'allais pas dormir. J'avais prévenue Sue ma compagne depuis maintenant quelques mois que Bella était à l'hôpital et elle avait tenté de me rassurer comme elle avait pu. Personne n'était au courant pour elle et moi enfin à part Edward et Emmett. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois et j'hésitai encore à la présenter à mes enfants. Je voulais être sûr de moi avant de l'imposer. Mais je savais qu'elle était faîte pour moi.

Demain j'irai voir ma Bella et elle pourra rentrer le soir apparemment. Heureusement elle reprenait le lycée que dans deux jours et la connaissant elle n'aurait pas apprécié loupé ne serais-ce qu'une heure. Espérons qu'elle soit apte à y retourner sinon je ne sais pas comment elle allait le prendre.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors comment c'était ? Pas trop déçues ? Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?

C'était un chapitre qui m'étais un peu en place les chose. J'espère que je ne fais pas apparaître Bella trop nunuche ! Elle n'a que 16 ans !

Pour le prochain chapitre ce sera Bella à l'hôpital et ... un lemon ... plutôt détaillé je dois bien le dire (d'ou le rated M dès le départ!). Mais désolé de vous recevoir ce ne sera pas entre nos tourtereaux ..

Laissez moi une petite reviews (bubulle du bas !) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 2 :** Rencontre

Coucou ! Je suis contente de voir que mon premier chapitre n'est pas déçu tout le monde et que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaite que je la continue (de toute façon je ne comptais pas arrêter ^^).

Je m'excuse vraiment pour le nombre de fautes dans le chapitre précédent ! Je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez bondi ! J'espère avoir bien rectifié le tir avec ce chapitre ci surtout grâce à l'aide de _**choupiechou**_ qui m'a grandement aidé à le rendre plus lisible en corrigeant mon orthographe pitoyable !

Je sais que d'ores et déjà que je vais décevoir certaine d'entre vous avec ce chapitre 2 notamment à cause du lemon mais en faîte pour moi c'est nécessaire afin de faire changer certaine personne de comportement. De toute façon, au moment voulu je vous préviens et vous pouvez ainsi couper cette partie et reprendre plus bas !

J'ai eu quelques remarques négatives sur le comportement trop nunuche de Bella, en fait au départ elle passe vraiment pour une nunuche qui ne dit jamais rien (notamment avec Alice) mais c'est fait exprès. Elle va rester comme ça pour plusieurs chapitres justement pour que son comportement par la suite évolue vraiment et qu'on puisse remarquer cette évolution et le fait qu'elle grandit au fil des pages.

Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Rencontre

**PDV Bella**

Il m'a fallu un moment ce matin pour comprendre où j'étais. Mais les murs blancs ne pouvaient pas me tromper. J'avais passé assez de temps dans ces murs pour ne pas être totalement désorientée. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, Charlie se trouvait là, assis sur la chaise en plastique qu'ils donnaient au visiteur. Il n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait juste caressé les cheveux. Son visage portait les marques d'une nuit blanche. Les traits tirés, la peau pâle et de profonds cernes creusant ses joues.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je devais avoir une réponse. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose mise à part que nous étions allé dans cette boîte. J'avais cette impression que ma tête était comme dans un étau et que mes membres n'étaient plus que du coton. Ça ne devait pas être joli-joli surtout en finissant à l'hôpital.

- On t'a fait prendre la drogue du violeur Bella, m'expliqua mon père l'air lasse.

Je ne me souvenais pas de cette partie et d'un coup je pris peur.

Oh non pitié faîte qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé! Un bip étrange dans la chambre se fit entendre. Il s'était précipité et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du monitoring et que ce bruit venait de l'affolement de mon cœur.

- Calme-toi Bella, il ne t'est rien arrivé heureusement. Edward t'a sorti de là.

Je me calmais d'un coup et fixai mon père ahuri.

Edward ? Il m'avait sauvée ? L'homme que j'aimais m'avait sauvée ? Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Je le remerciai d'être là pour moi et de ne pas crier. La dernière chose que je voulais à ce moment précis c'est qu'il se mette à crier.

Je pleurais dans les bras de mon père durant un très long moment et cela me fit un bien fou.

J'avais vraiment mal de partout en particulier dans mon crâne. C'était comme si des lutins avaient élu domicile dans mon cerveau et se faisaient un malin plaisir de me torturer.

En repensant à la vieille, je me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais pas de la soirée à part quelques brides. Un visage d'homme pourtant semblait plus vivace que le reste, un mec blond aux yeux très clair.

Malgré ce trou évident, je ne cherchais pas plus loin. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler d'autres choses, je ne voulais pas de ces souvenirs dans ma tête. Franchement la seule chose que je voulais savoir c'était que j'allais bien, que rien ne m'étais arrivé et surtout qu'Edward m'avait sorti delà avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La seule chose dont je voulais être sûre c'est que je n'avais pas perdue ma virginité dans les bras d'un inconnu qui aurait abusé de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur mon sauveur et mon amour. Je l'aimais encore plus si c'était possible. Il avait été là quand j'en avais le plus besoin et je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante.

- Bella ! Comment ça va ?

Il s'approcha doucement de mon lit et prit l'autre siège en plastique de l'autre côté du lit. Il salua rapidement mon père d'une accolade et porta son attention sur moi avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Ca va.

Il y eut un moment de silence et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer quand je constatais qu'Edward avait ses prunelles émeraude braquées sur moi. Je baissais les yeux et me concentrais sur la couverture blanche et rugueuse de l'hôpital qui était beaucoup moins troublante que cet homme.

- Merci Edward sans toi …

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et mon pouls s'affola. Je m'exhortais au calme. Mon père et Edward pouvaient parfaitement l'entendre étant donné que j'étais sous monitoring. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'ils se rendent compte que mon cœur s'affolait à chaque petit frôlement, aussi infime soit-il, d'Edward. Ils en concluraient sans aucun mal que j'étais totalement éprise d'un homme de treize ans mon aîné. Ce serait la catastrophe !

- N'y pense pas, petite Bella. Tu n'as rien c'est le principal.

Il me sourit gentiment mais au lieu de faire bondir mon cœur cela me donna envie de pleurer mais aussi de le frapper. Il ne me regardait pas comme un homme regarde une femme qui lui plait. Il me regarde comme une enfant et me sourit comme on le ferait à une gamine qui le remercie parce qu'il lui a donnait du chocolat. « Petite Bella » quand comprendrait-il que je n'ai plus 6 ans ?!

J'aurais voulu dégager ma main de dessous la sienne mais je n'y parvins pas. Sa paume était si chaude sur la mienne. Elle était si douce, elle me rassurait tellement et puis il était si rare d'avoir un contact physique entre nous.

Je savais que si un jour j'avais le bénéfice de pouvoir serrer dans mes bras cet homme comme une femme amoureuse peut serrer son petit ami ou si j'ai la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans retenu … oui si un jour j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire tout ceci, je bénirais le ciel de me laisser avoir un homme tel que lui. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante.

Mais en attendant je devais m'y résoudre et vivre avec le fait que je ne suis pour lui qu'une simple gamine.

- Je tiens quand même à te dire merci pour tout.

Il continua de sourire avant de s'adresser à mon père et de lui demander comment allait Jasper.

- Je l'ai laissé à la maison.

Inutile de dire le ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

Il parut réfléchir avant de plonger son regard du même marron que le mien dans mes yeux.

-Tu sais que tu es dans de beaux draps jeune fille ?

Je hochai la tête. Oui je le savais mais en même temps je ne l'avais pas volé. J'avais certes été entraîné par ma folle de meilleure amie mais il n'empêche que je suis quand même rentré dans cette boîte. Le fait que Charlie nous sanctionne était à mes yeux, normal !

- Vous êtes tous les deux privés de sorti jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé de vous rendre votre liberté c'est bien compris jeune fille ?!

Mon père n'avait même pas haussé la voix. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû au fait que nous étions dans un hôpital et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer ou alors si il avait pris le partit de rester calme et de nous flanquer à mon frère et moi une punition vraiment plus horrible que d'être seulement privé de sortie.

Pour ma part, je me contentais de hocher la tête tout en lui lançant un sourire contrit. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup alors cela m'importais peu d'être privée de ça et il le savait parfaitement. J'avais juste une excuse maintenant pour ne pas aller faire les boutiques avec Alice. En revanche, pour mon frère ça allait être vraiment très dur parce qu'il passait plus de temps chez les Cullen avec sa petite-amie que chez nous avec mon père et moi.

Ce qui me faisait penser d'ailleurs …

- Et Alice et Rosalie ? Comment vont-elles ? Demandai-je à Edward inquiète du sort de mes amies.

- Mes parents ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose pour Rose, elle est majeur et vaccinée, elle s'est juste pris un savon mémorable et disons qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Emmett. Il est un peu jaloux, précisa-t-il en esquivant un demi-sourire imité par mon père.

Je les suivis moi aussi. « Un peu jaloux » était un euphémisme pour qualifier le comportement d'Emmett à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur Rose.

- Quand à Alice, elle est aussi privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais je soupçonne mes parents de ne pas tenir longtemps à l'enfermer à la maison en train de râler ou de pester contre les « merveilleuses » affaires qu'elle rate en restant là !

Alice et les fringues … je me demandais réellement si ce n'était pas une addiction ou un truc comme ça. Carlisle devrait vraiment envisager d'ausculter sa fille, ce genre de truc pouvait devenir une pathologie à la longue.

Je ris franchement avec Edward et mon père; nous connaissions tous Alice !

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, souffla le premier. Tu m'as réellement fait peur Bella tu sais.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi me fit honteusement plaisir même si c'était un peu puéril. Après tout il aurait eu le même genre de réaction pour n'importe qui, surtout pour ses sœurs !

- Moi aussi, renchérit mon père.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne se fasse entendre. Edward décrocha et se leva du siège ou il s'était installé. Il souffla un « je reviens » avant de prendre la conversation.

- Oui Tanya… oui je serai là d'ici un quart d'heure si tu veux…oui …

Ces mots furent ensuite étouffés et j'eu l'impression que mon cœur était littéralement brisé dans ma poitrine; surtout quand Edward revint dix minutes plus tard et qu'il nous prévint qu'il devait rejoindre Tanya chez elle parce qu'elle avait fait la cuisine et qu'il refusait de la faire attendre.

Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour s'imaginer que cela ira plus loin qu'un simple diner et qu'ils finiront dans le même lit. Après tout Edward est un homme avec des besoins je suppose. Je me doutais de ça mais le confirmer était encore pire que tout.

Je ne croisai pas son regard alors qu'il partait. De toute façon je n'en avais pas la force. Il pourrait lire trop de choses dans mes yeux, je n'avais jamais été transparente.

Je le sais pourtant que cette histoire n'aura probablement jamais l'aboutissement que je souhaite mais quand on a mon âge je suppose que c'est normal de ne pas renoncer et puis on ne pouvait pas oublier Edward Anthony Cullen d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'est pas un de ses hommes que l'on oublie même un jour.

Et je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher d'espérer même si je sais que ça finira avec mon cœur en mille morceaux !

**PDV Jasper **

Ma petite sœur allait mieux. J'étais allée la voir en début d'après-midi et elle sortait ce soir. Elle n'aurait aucunes séquelles heureusement. Je ne crois pas que je me serais un jour pardonné s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur.

C'est mon père qui allait la chercher avec la voiture de patrouille autant dire que ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose que Bella allait beaucoup apprécier mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

Je m'en voulais tellement de ce qui s'était passé et quelque part j'en voulais aussi un peu à Alice. Ma princesse nous avait entrainés dans cette histoire et comme je ne savais pas lui dire non j'avais suivi et je les avais même emmenés avec ma voiture. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois mais cette fois ci ça avait bien faillit partir en vrille. Et ma petite sœur avait failli en payer le prix.

Bien que l'on se dispute souvent pour un rien, je tenais à elle. Elle était ma petite sœur et je me devais de la protéger. La punition de mon père était largement mérité et je comptais bien m'y soumettre pareil pour Alice de son côté. Elle n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose, je le savais. Après tout elle n'avait fait que nous entrainer nous n'avions pas à accepter, mais je pense que pour Alice, Rosalie et moi être sanctionné était la moindre des choses et que ça aurai pu être plus grave, beaucoup plus grave...

Nous nous sentions tous les trois coupable et même si quelque part nous n'avions pas demandé à ce qu'un taré de première prenne ma sœur en cible, il n'en est pas moins que nous étions tous responsable d'elle et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avons été à la hauteur. Elle n'avait que 16 ans et nous l'avons laissé au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de nous, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Edward n'était pas arrivé, si il n'était pas passé par là, hier soir.

Enfin Bella allait se remettre, elle pouvait déjà allait au lycée demain et je savais qu'Edward allait prévenir ses profs (sans qu'elle le sache) comme ça au moindre problème, ils pourraient intervenir. Heureusement ma princesse et moi serons là aussi pour l'aider mais ma petite sœur allait bien malgré ses maux de tête et c'est tout ce qui était important.

Il était plus de 18heures quand mon père franchit le seuil de la maison avec Bella à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air légèrement agacée. S'il y avait bien une chose que ma sœur détestait c'était être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde et rentrer de l'hôpital dans la voiture de patrouille de son père, c'était attirer l'attention elle était plus du genre à se fondre dans le décor.

Elle monta les marches pour accéder à sa chambre alors que mon père s'arrêta devant la table que j'avais dressée et les casseroles sur le feu que j'avais préparé.

Je me doutais de ses pensées. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire la cuisine. En faîte je ne la faisais jamais pour la simple raison que c'était Bella qui avait tout pris en charge. Depuis qu'elle était en âge elle s'occupait du ménage, du rangement et de la cuisine. Mon père et moi ne la secondions pas beaucoup et pour le coup, ce soir, elle méritait que l'on s'occupe d'elle et non le contraire.

Je fis un signe de tête en direction de mon père qui préféra m'ignorer. Je le comprenais et je l'acceptais. Il allait falloir que je trime pour qu'il me fasse de nouveau confiance.

Quand Bella redescendit, elle me salua et me fit un grand sourire quand elle aperçut le tablier que j'avais mis. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers la table puis vers la nourriture qui cuisait sur le feu et là, elle se mit franchement à rire. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'elle se payait ma tête, mais je la laissais faire. Après tout, cela devait être comique et ça faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre rire comme ça que j'étais heureux d'avoir joué le clown.

- J'espère que c'est mangeable ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise habituelle dans la cuisine.

Je servais les pâtes et les steaks que j'avais préparé et attendit que mon père y goûte. A la grimace qu'il poussa, je ne fus pas étonné. Bella resterait la cuisinière de la maison pendant un petit moment apparemment.

- C'est … intéressant, pouffa Bella en attrapant des pâtes qui, il faut bien le dire collaient légèrement entre elles.

Je lui retournais sa grimace et nous mangeâmes en silence. Bella monta ensuite se coucher dans sa chambre alors que je m'attardais devant un match de foot avec mon père. D'ordinaire nous aurions bien rit tous les deux mais pas ce soir-là. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole. Ce n'est qu'au moment d'aller me coucher que je décidais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Je sais que je t'ai déçu et que j'ai mis la vie de Bella en danger … je suis désolé papa … vraiment.

Je le regardais quelques instants avant de tourner les talons. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. S'il avait hurlé au moins je saurais à quoi m'attendre mais il se contentait de m'ignorer comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est ça qui était encore plus dur pourtant il me rappela au moment où je passais la première marche.

- Je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas Jasper, et tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu es mon fils et tu fais des erreurs. Comme tout le monde… va te coucher tu as cours demain.

Je lui adressais un immense sourire. Je n'aimais pas être en froid avec mon père. C'était un homme bien et je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Nous avions vraiment une relation père fils et, même si nous étions macho il fallait bien le dire, envers notre chère Bella nous l'aimions tous les deux.

- Merci papa !

Je montais plus léger dans ma chambre et me précipitai sur mon téléphone. J'avais des messages de ma princesse. Je ne l'avais pas appelé de toute la journée tellement j'étais préoccupé par Bella mais elle devait être morte d'inquiétude.

**« Je suis désolée mon amour. Tout est de ma faute. Mais je t'aime mon jazzou. De tout mon cœur pardonne-moi. »**

Le fait qu'elle s'en veuille ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je m'empressais de la rassurer comme je pouvais.

**« Princesse, ne t'en veux pas comme ça. Bella ne t'en veux absolument pas d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Bella est saine et sauve c'est le principal. Je t'aime et tu me manques. » **

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle me réponde.

**« Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. J'avais tellement peur que tu … je ne sais pas … me quittes pour ce qui est arrivé à Bella. J'aurais perdu l'amour de ma vie et ma meilleure amie le même jour. »**

Voir mon Alice aussi déprimée ne me plaisait absolument pas. Elle si enjouée si pleine de vie. C'est ça qui m'avait plût chez elle. Elle était un soleil à elle toute seule. C'était la première fois qu'elle me qualifiait d'amour de sa vie et je peux dire à quel point ça m'a fait un plaisir immense.

**« Tu es l'amour de ma vie aussi. Pour ma vie entière. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là. Bella restera ta meilleure et toi la sienne. »**

Oui un jour j'épouserai cette femme et je lui ferai des enfants, pleins d'enfants et nous serons heureux je le sais.

**PDV Alice**

JE SUIS LA FEMME DE SA VIE !

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je lui avais peut être dit en premier mais il me l'avait répété et j'étais aux anges. Vraiment au paradis. Même si nous étions tous les deux privés de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre je m'en fichais. Ma meilleure amie ne m'en voulait pas. Mon amour ne m'en voulait pas. Je devais encore aller voir Charlie pour m'excuser mais pour moi c'était déjà un miracle en soit.

Mes parents ne m'avaient pas vraiment hurlé dessus. Ils s'étaient contentés de me punir, en revanche Rose avait eu le droit au savon. La pauvre … Ce n'était pas vraiment son idée mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Il faut dire que cette histoire nous avait tous un peu secoué.

Je descendis dans la cuisine me chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il fallait bien fêter cette nouvelle comme il se doit et quoi de mieux que le chocolat.

Je trouvais Rose et Emmett dans le salon en compagnie de ma mère. Ils discutaient tous ensemble. Mon père devait surement être déjà parti pour l'hôpital.

- Alors toujours levé le microbe ? Me taquina Emmett.

Il savait que je détestais qu'on fasse allusion à ma taille relativement peu élevé.

- Oui, Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

- Je vais manger !

Je pris du chocolat dans le frigo et m'installais ensuite à côté de ma mère. Elle aussi était soulagée que Bella n'ai rien de grave et qu'elle retourne demain au lycée.

- Alors privée de shopping pendant trois mois ça va être dur !

Il se foutait de moi mais je m'en moquais. La punition de mes parents était légitime et je savais de toute façon comment les faire craquer. Je ne leur donnai pas deux semaines pour qu'ils me laissent aller faire les boutiques ! Parole d'Alice.

**PDV Edward**(_**Pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire le lemon plutôt cru Tanya / Edward retrouvez moi plus bas !**__)_

- EDWARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD !

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je m'écroulais sur le lit complétement épuisé avant de sortir de Tanya et de rouler sur le côté.

Bon … la discussion ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme je l'entendais mais bon … Au moins c'était fort agréable. Il n'y a pas à dire Tanya était vraiment un bon coup. Je me tournais vers elle et mis une main sur un de ses seins dont je titillais la pointe.

- Si toutes nos « discussions » doivent se terminé comme ça je suis partante bébé.

Elle colla son corps contre le mien et je senti ma gaule revenir. Bon sang déjà trois fois et j'en redemandais encore. Il n'y a pas dire cette fille savait y faire.

- Ca devait être une discussion sérieuse à la base.

- OOOOUUUUUU ! Alors j'ai hâte de goûter aux discussions amusantes !

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué mais elle avait une voix nasillarde.

- Dis ça te dis de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux entre nous ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me regarda par-dessus ses cils fait au crayon. D'un mouvement elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. C'était plutôt une position suggestive si vous voulez mon avis.

- Sérieux ? Dans le sens habiter ensemble ?

Euh …  
- Peut-être pas … mais dans le sens … sorties officielles ...

Je ne sais pas si ça allait lui plaire mais je voulais au moins essayer de savoir si j'étais capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse ou du moins une relation qui n'était plus basée uniquement sur le sexe.

Certes elle n'était pas l'amour de ma vie et je ne comptais absolument pas lui passer la bague au doigt, mais rien ne m'empêchait de tenter le coup pour voir si j'en étais capable. Surtout qu'elle était plus qu'agréable à baiser ce qui était un fort avantage dans une possible vie à deux.

Certes la plupart de mes proches – en particulier ma sœur – allaient avoir une crise quand je leur dirais ça mais bon ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Ouéééé ! En voilà une idée alléchante. Il y aurait plus de sexe !

Euh … relation sérieuse ne rimait pas avec plus de sexe, enfin en tout cas pas chez moi. Je la voyais au minimum quatre nuits par semaine et autant dire qu'on ne dormait pas beaucoup ces nuits-là ! Je n'étais pas une machine, non plus !

Elle me lécha le torse et pris un de mes tétons en bouche alors que les choses devenaient plus chaudes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous venions tous les deux.

Une fois retombée, Tanya me regarda de ses yeux de braises.

- Je serai plus que prête à rencontrer tes parents mon amour.

Je n'avais pas non plus parlé de mes parents. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'approche à plus de cent mètres de ma mère aimante et dévouée à son mari et ses enfants. Pour ce qui était de mes sœurs, je crois qu'Alice lui sauterait dessus ! Rosalie, elle, se contenterait de l'ignorer royalement.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que je m'endorme de mon côté du lit alors qu'elle dormait de l'autre. Autre point que j'avais remarqué. Bien qu'il était rare que je reste dormir avec elle la nuit, j'avais remarqué que les rares fois où je le faisais, il m'était impossible que je la tienne dans mes bras en m'endormant. Je ne réussissais jamais à trouver le sommeil quand je la serrais contre moi et à nos réveils nous étions en général de chaque côté du lit le plus éloignés possible.

Quand je m'éveillais Tanya dormait encore. J'avais encore plus d'une heure et demie avant mon premier cours de la rentrée. Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais complétement nu vers la cuisine dans l'optique de me préparer un café. Avec Tanya le mot pudique n'existait pas. Elle me connaissait parfaitement et elle de son côté n'avait plus rien à me cacher ! Je connaissais son silicone par cœur.

Son appart' était simple. Elle était la secrétaire du lycée de Forks et vu le travail qu'elle fournissait, elle ne gagnait pas des milles et des cents et le peu qu'elle avait, elle le dépensait en fringues, en lingerie surtout et en produit de beauté. Quand ce n'était pas en chirurgie esthétique.

C'est au lycée que je l'avais bien entendu rencontrée. Certes elle faisait de l'œil a beaucoup de mecs et j'étais assez conscient de sa réputation et surtout de ce qu'elle faisait derrière mon dos mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à dire non et de toute façon ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Peut-être que je devais lui demander si on pouvait faire dans la fidélité ? Voir si moi aussi j'en étais capable ?

Oui je l'avoue, il m'arrivait souvent d'aller boire un verre et de trouver une fille. On buvait en général et elle me ramenait chez elle où nous passions un agréable moment avant que je ne la quitte après avoir fini. Je ne restai jamais longtemps et je rentrais chez moi pour dormir. Je pouvais tout à fait retrouver Tanya le lendemain, je n'en avais rien à faire en fait.

Ce que je lui avais proposé hier durant notre partie de jambe en l'air me paraissais quand même un bon début mais … toujours la même chose … je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Les coups d'un soir, je m'en passerais bien ce n'était pas ça le problème mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'avoir Tanya dans les pattes soit une si bonne idée que ça enfin … comme je l'ai dit peut être qu'essayer était quand même une bonne solution.

De toute façon comment vouliez-vous que je rencontre quelqu'un dans ce patelin ou tout le monde connait tout le monde ? Tanya était définitivement une bonne solution.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge en songeant que je devais peut être me dépêcher. Il allait falloir que je prenne une douche et que je passe chez moi me changer et prendre mes affaires avant d'aller chercher Alice, Jasper et Bella. Et oui je les emmenais au lycée en général parce que Bella n'avait pas encore le permis et que Jasper et Alice ne voulaient prendre leurs bolides et surtout les laisser sur le parking du minable petit lycée. N'importe quoi ces mômes …

Mais bon sa avait arrangé tout le monde que j'emmène les jeunes alors je m'y pliai bien volontiers. Nous allions au même endroit après tout.

Je sentis soudain une main sur mon sexe alors que je buvais une tasse de café bien serré. Je baissais les yeux et vit Tanya complètement nu elle aussi littéralement autour de moi.

- Baise-moi.

J'allais être en retard mais qu'importe. Je laissais la tasse sur le comptoir, la hissai sur ce dernier et sans préliminaire me glissai violemment en elle. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et nous jouîmes rapidement. Je sortis d'elle et elle se dirigea ensuite elle aussi vers la cafetière pour une tasse. Je repris la mienne un peu trop tiède à mon goût.

- On se voit à midi ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant.

Son 90 D me faisait de l'œil, ça aussi c'était refait, tout comme ses lèvres, ses fesses, son ventre, ses joues artificiellement gonflées … Ou était le naturel ?

Vu la lueur dans ses yeux je compris que j'allais devoir assumer un énième round. Je commençais légèrement à tirer la langue.

Je regardais ma montre. Bon nous avions encore le temps pour un coup si on s'y mettait rapidement.

- Oué pourquoi pas ! J'emmène les gosses ce matin je dois partir dans un quart d'heure.

Elle me lança un sourire de provocation en posant elle aussi sa tasse en même temps que moi.

- Un quart d'heure tu dis ça va faire court ?!

- Pas forcément … lâchai-je, alors que ma bite était dressée au garde à vous.

Elle remonta sur le comptoir les cuisses largement écartées et mis ses pieds sur le bord. On aurait dit une de ces héroïnes de série X. Elle se pencha en arrière et tendit ses seins vers moi.

- Alors tu ne viens pas ? Ça te fait envie …

Ces paroles avaient quelque chose de déplacé et je n'aimais pas spécialement ça, mais tant pis je m'approchais d'elle et sans la toucher nulle part, m'enfonçais en elle à l'endroit qui en avait accueilli plus d'un avant moi et même après d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être demander maintenant si on était fidèle ou non tous les deux ?!

Je ne la touchais nulle part et me contentais de sortir et de rentrer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure. Juste avant qu'elle jouisse, je me dégageais complètement et la fit descendre du comptoir avant de la retourner et de la pencher dessus. Son 90 D pendait sur le comptoir.

J'empoignais ses fesses à pleines mains et investissait de nouveau et pour je ne sais combien de fois son corps. Je donnais des coups tellement violemment qu'elle buta plusieurs fois contre le comptoir. Elle allait avoir des bosses mais elle me disait de continuer alors je n'allais certainement pasèm'arrêter. Je la martelais aussi durement que je le pouvais, y mettant toutes mes forces, et elle en redemandait encore.

Elle redoubla ses cris en même temps que je redoublais mes coups. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et on ne peut pas dire que ça me plaisait tellement mais je voulais me dépasser. Je voulais que cette fille fasse la différence. Je voulais qu'elle soit différente des autres avant. Je voulais ressentir cette étincelle, ce plus que je savais que je ressentirais avec la femme de ma vie. Je voulais être transporté et je savais que là ce n'était pas le cas.

Oh je prenais mon pied il n'y avait pas de doute mais je pourrais être avec une des filles que j'avais déjà baisé et se serais la même chose. Que ce soit Kate, Irina, Britney, Joyce, Lara, Rosie, Victoria, Jane, Sarah, et j'en passe … je les avais baisées comme j'étais en train de baiser Tanya. Je n'avais fait l'amour à aucune et maintenant je voulais faire l'amour, je voulais être transporté.

Etre conscient du fait que cela n'arriverait peut être jamais me fit venir encore plus violement. Je malaxais encore plus durement ses seins de ma main libre.

Mon dieu, j'avais besoin d'aimer quelqu'un et j'avais envie d'arrêter ça. Cette baise inutile et futile pour tirer mon coup. Je n'avais aucune envie de présenter Tanya à ma mère si aimante et à mon père si compréhensif. A ce couple parfait que j'avais pris comme modèle. Je voulais qu'une femme me regarde comme ma mère regardait mon père, avec un mélange d'amour et d'émerveillement, de possession et de fascination. Oui moi aussi je voulais ça.

Et non pas cette chatte ridicule commune à toutes ces salopes que j'avais baisé avec ses cris perçants, et cette femme avec son 90 D refait, ses lèvres artificiellement gonflées et sa chatte dont j'en suis sûr seul les hommes respectables et mariés n'avait pas vu.

Je n'étais tellement plus absorbé pas la partie de baise entre mes cuisses que je m'aperçus à peine que Tanya hurlait à la mort … son propre nom. Je jouis à mon tour dans un mouvement désespéré de rein. Là ou plus d'un avant moi avait jouit. Je me dégoutais tout à coup d'avoir pu même songé à quelque chose avec elle. Je sortais d'elle et ma queue retomba littéralement. Je reculais ensuite de trois pas, m'éloignant le plus possible, autant que je le pouvais. Sa chatte luisait, ses mains étaient rouges et du liquide coulait entre ses cuisses. Elle glissa le long du comptoir les jambes complétement écarté comme un peu plus tôt mais elle n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi.

(_**Fin du lemon Tanya / Edward**_)

C'était fini pour moi … j'arrêtais cette vie.

La prochaine qui rentrera dans ma vie … se sera ma femme … la prochaine fois que je fais ça … se sera par amour …

Sans même un regard vers la bimbo je retournais dans la chambre, enfilais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la porte. Tanya, qui décidément n'était pas prête à s'habiller, était adossé contre elle un sourire de chatte satisfaite aux lèvres.

- C'est toujours bon pour ce midi ?

- Je ne pense pas je travaille le midi !

Je la poussais de la porte et sans un regard vers elle, sorti de l'appart et me précipitai dehors.

Quand je démarrai la Volvo je la vie par la vitre toujours nu exposée au soleil levant. Cette femme n'avait aucune pudeur rien du fait qu'une dizaine de gars bavaient littéralement sur son corps. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de toute façon.

En rentrant chez moi je pris une douche deux fois de suite pour me laver de tout ça. C'était la dernière fois. C'était fini !

Je dus conduire vite pour arriver à l'heure devant chez Bella et Jasper. Ils m'attendaient déjà devant la porte. En jetant un coup d'œil à la tenue qu'elle portait je ne fus pas sûr que son père l'ai vue ce matin. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle devrait faire beaucoup plus attention.

Elle monta à l'avant alors que son frère lui prenait place à l'arrière. Elle me sourit doucement. Elle avait l'aire si naïve et innocente.

- Dis Bella …

- Oui ?

- Ton père t'a vue partir ce matin ?

Elle fronça les sourcils l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Ta tenue …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Ce n'est qu'un jean !

Elle s'énervait c'était visible. Mais je trouvais ce simple jean un peu provoquant quand même.

- Oui mais …

- Mais rien du tout. Tu n'as rien le droit de me dire. Tu n'es rien d'accord. Tu n'es pas mon père !

Géniale ! C'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ma journée.

Je récupérais ma sœur qui se jeta sur Jasper sans même prendre la peine de nous saluer à l'avant.

- Tu as fait ton devoir sur Madame de Bovary, Bella ?

Je tentais de reprendre la conversation avec elle et elle me jeta un drôle de regard avant de se radoucir.

- Oui je l'ai finis il y a une semaine et demi déjà avant … toute cette histoire.

Je sifflai ébahi. J'avais donné le devoir juste avant les vacances. Rare était ceux qui faisaient preuve de la même assiduité. Mais Bella était comme ça. Je la connaissais depuis qu'elle était toute petite, je n'étais pas si étonné que ça.

- Et bin …

Elle haussa les épaules. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était les compliments.

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée et les gosses descendirent de la Volvo. Bella m'embrassa sur la joue tout comme ma sœur avant de filer vers le premier cours. Je retrouverais Bella d'ici une heure pour mon propre cours de littérature.

Pour l'instant, pour la première heure, j'avais une classe de seconde particulièrement ennuyeuse. Je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait ouvert un livre de leur vie. Dans ces conditions il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils comprennent grand-chose à Flaubert, à Zola ou encore à Molière. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne croyais plus au miracle !

Quand j'entrais dans ma salle, les gamins étaient déjà installés et il y avait un bruit assourdissant.

- Du calme les jeunes ! Leur lançais-je en aparté.

J'obtins le silence rapidement. Comme par hasard ce n'était que des jeunes filles au premier rang. J'aurais voulu que ce soit pour mes incroyables capacités à capter l'attention ou pour mes cours très appréciés mais non … je n'étais pas naïf. Disons qu'aussi désagréable que ce soit j'avais comme qui dirait … un attrait sur ces jeunes filles. Et elles avaient du mal à comprendre qu'elles n'étaient que des gamines et que j'étais un homme !

Bon, il suffisait de les ignorer et de leur répondre tout à fait normalement comme n'importe quel professeur l'aurait fait et ça allait ! Du moins la plupart du temps !

- Bon nous allons entamer l'étude de la pièce de Sartre. Qui peut me dire le siècle où il a vécue ?

Cinquante minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentissait et c'était un soulagement. Les secondes sortirent pour laisser place aux premières dont Bella qui m'adressa un timide sourire. Elle s'installa dans le fond de la salle et sortit ses affaires.

Elle était la plus jeune de la classe étant donné qu'elle avait sauté le cours préparatoire. Elle se retrouvait donc avec un an d'avance sur tous ses camarades. Et même si elle était la plus jeune, elle était sans doute la plus mature aussi !

- Bon alors vous allez me faire un tas de vos copies que vous passerez devant pour que je puisse les ramasser ! Annonçai-je à mes élèves.

**PDV Bella**

Je fis passer ma copie devant moi avant de sortir un stylo et une feuille et de prendre le cours du jour. J'aimais vraiment les cours dispensés par Edward au-delà du fait qu'il était en plus un régal à regarder.

La remarque de ce matin sur mon jean m'avait mis en pétard mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps alors je lui avais pardonné comme à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas sain ce que je faisais je le savais parfaitement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'Edward se rende compte que j'avais grandi et que je n'étais plus une gamine.

Je devais avoir un plan. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que ma délurée de meilleure amie. Certes je ne comptais pas lui avouer que je voulais séduire son frère aîné qui avait plus de treize ans de plus que moi mais si j'inventais quelqu'un elle pourrait sans aucun doute me donner plein de conseils.

J'étais tout à fait consciente qu'une relation entre Edward et moi ne serait pas bien vue, surtout par mon père, qui d'ailleurs pensait que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un de ma vie ! Mais je voulais vraiment tenter le coup, qu'importent les conséquences, qu'importe tout le reste. Je voulais Edward. J'en avais marre de pleurer sur moi-même, je me devais d'agir maintenant comme ça je serais fixée une bonne fois pour toute.

A la fin du cours, je me levais à regret et après un signe de la main à mon Apollon sortis de la salle.

Ce n'est qu'à la pause de midi que je pus enfin voir Alice. Mais elle était avec Jasper et ils se bécotaient dans un coin de la cafète. Je poussai un gros soupir. Pas question de rester avec eux quand ils étaient comme ça. Je tournais donc les talons sans rien prendre à manger et me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque.

Ce ne fus guère étonnant de la trouver complétement vide. Rare étaient les gens qui avaient mis au moins une fois les pieds ici. Je me trouvais un bureau et attrapais mon livre d'Orgueil et Préjugés dans mon sac. Je l'avais déjà lu un nombre incalculable de fois mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le relire sans cesse, à un point d'ailleurs que la couverture était dans un piteux état. J'étais complètement absorbé au point où je ne me rendis même pas compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

- Bonjour ! Fut une voix féminine près de moi.

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui se tenait debout devant le bureau ou je m'étais installé. Je fermais mon livre, prenant garde de mettre un marque page pour ne pas perdre l'endroit où j'en étais.

- Bonjour !

- Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire. Je m'appelle Irina.

- Je suis Bella. Bella Swan.

Je lui lançais un sourire timide. Cette femme était très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds vénitien, ses yeux d'un bleu peu commun et son visage aux traits fins. Elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait au genou et un tee-shirt léger mais qui n'avait rien d'indécent. C'était bien l'une des premières femmes que je rencontrais qui était jolie mais ne jouait pas avec.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une élève ici. En général vous fuyez la bibliothèque durant le déjeuner.

Je ris légèrement. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- J'aime bien le calme de cet endroit et au moins je peux rester seule.

- Tu as raison c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je viens moi aussi dans les bibliothèques le midi.

Un silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de lui poser des questions personnelles, mais après tout, elle n'était pas prof juste secrétaire. Une secrétaire qui allait recevoir de nombreuses visites de garçons éperdument amoureux !

- Alors vous venez d'arriver ?

- Eh oui, je remplace l'ancienne secrétaire du principal. Elle est partit à la retraite la semaine dernière.

Je hochais la tête. Mme Cope était assez âgé, plus de 60 ans, et tout le monde se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle partirait. Elle n'allait pas manquer à grand monde, en général elle n'était pas très gentille avec les élèves.

- C'est bien.

- Oui, je voulais changer d'air. New-York est une ville dure à supporter alors quand on m'a proposé un poste ici je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

- Vous habitiez à New-York ? Soufflai-je impressionnée.

Elle eut un petit rire face à mon expression. Moi qui n'avais jamais mis les pieds hors de ce patelin. Le fait qu'elle vienne d'aussi loin et surtout d'une aussi grande ville était impressionnant.

- Et oui. Tu y es déjà allée ?

Je secouai la tête dépitée.

- Jamais. Mais j'ai déjà vu de nombreuses photos et je regarde de nombreuses séries à la télé … j'aimerai beaucoup y aller. C'est une sorte de rêve.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai mais quand tu y vis … tu n'as pas la même vision des choses. Disons que les gens … les gens sont plus individualistes dans des villes comme New-York que ici à Forks.

Je le regardais incrédule.

- Vous comparez New-York à Forks ?

Je portais ma main à ma bouche pour éviter de rire aux éclats. Irina aussi apparemment avait du mal à se contenir.

- Certes ! C'est vrai que ça n'a rien voir !

Soudain la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. J'attrapais mon sac.

- On se reverra surement ! Lançais-je à brûle pourpoint.

- Tu peux m'appeler Irina si tu veux et je t'appellerais Bella.

J'acquiesçais avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

**PDV Edward**

J'avais réussi à éviter Tanya toute la matinée.

Certes, elle m'avait appelé un nombre incalculable de fois mais je ne répondais jamais. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à elle avant longtemps, très longtemps même. Bon j'allais forcément la croiser à un moment donné, vu que le lycée n'était pas vraiment des plus grands, mais je m'arrangerais pour être très occupé à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas cours avant deux heures, il me restait donc encore une heure à ne rien faire. Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque espérant ne croiser personne. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte quelqu'un la poussa et me rentra littéralement dedans. Je stoppais la personne en posant mes mains sur sa taille.

- Excusez …

Bella releva la tête et devint rouge pivoine. J'avais toujours mes mains sur sa taille pour la stabiliser. Elle était particulièrement maladroite, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

- Ou vas-tu si vite jeune fille ?

- Et bin … en cours ?! D'ailleurs je vais être en retard !

Et sans un mot elle se volatilisa littéralement de mes bras pour courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire d'une telle insouciance. Bella était rafraichissante.

Je poussais la porte et entrais dans la bibliothèque. Je tombais nez à nez avec une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Nouvelle apparemment.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, prof de littérature.

- Oh … je suis Irina. Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire.

Elle devait probablement remplacer Mme Cope, la vieille femme qui était partie à la retraite. Elle allait donc travailler avec Tanya. La pauvre, elle n'avait pas de chance.

- Content de te rencontrer alors Irina.

Cette femme était une vraie beauté, peu commune certes, mais elle était vraiment belle. Elle paraissait assez réservée et face à mon regard elle baissait les yeux comme si je l'intimidais, exactement comme Bella le faisait.

- C'est agréable de voir de nouveaux visages à Forks. C'est plutôt rare en général.

J'essayais de ne pas l'intimider de trop et de rester moi aussi sur la réserve.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre de Bella.

- Oh tu as fait la connaissance de Bella ?

- Oui, c'est une charmante jeune fille !

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à ce qu'elle disait. Il était rare pour moi d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec une femme. En général, elle se pâmait devant moi, elle ne baissait pas les yeux comme le faisait Irina. Comme si ça les rendait intelligentes d'ailleurs.

**PDV Bella **

Je demandais à mon prof si je pouvais sortir et aller chercher ma trousse que j'avais oubliée à la bibliothèque. Ça m'apprendra à être si tête en l'air !

Je me souvenais encore d'Edward quand je m'étais littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Ses mains sur ma taille m'avaient provoqué des frissons dans tout le corps. Et son visage d'ange si près du mien.

Je me dépêchais de courir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas manquer trop de mon cours de bio, disons que j'avais quelques difficulté avec cette matière, et je refusais de prendre du retard plus que je n'en avais déjà.

Je poussais la porte et me retrouvais devant un spectacle qui provoqua une vive douleur dans mon cœur. Edward était près d'Irina et riait comme je l'entendais rarement rire, ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ils n'entendirent même pas que j'étais là. Je ne m'attardais pas plus que nécessaire et attrapais ma trousse avant de refermer la porte sans un bruit.

J'aimais bien Irina pourtant …

Pourquoi faisait-il attention à des filles telles Irina ou encore cette garce de Tanya mais jamais à moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui ne me verrait jamais-t-elle que je suis réellement ?

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! J'allais prendre les choses en main, et si à la fin Edward n'était toujours pas à moi, alors je passerais à autre chose mais je devais d'abord tout tenter sinon je le regretterais forcément un jour.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors pas trop déçu ?

Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Prochain chapitre peut être un petit rapprochement Edward Bella qui sait ?

Par contre, je serai absente plusieurs jour (je pars en vacance à Saint tropez !) donc je ne pourrai ni écrire ni publier! J'espère tout de même poster ce week-end en tout cas je ferai tout pour ! :)

voilà bisous


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu es une enfant !

**Chapitre 3** : Tu es une enfant !

Coucou ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 !

J'ai vraiment été contente des nombreux compliments que j'ai reçus pour le chapitre précédent. Apparemment le lemon ne vous a pas si dégoutée que ça … ^^

Merci une nouvelle fois à _**Choupiechou**_ qui corrige mes chapitres !

Voilà je vous laisse et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Tu es une enfant !

**PDV Edward **

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer avec Irina dans la bibliothèque. J'avais beaucoup ri avec elle. Quand la sonnerie avait retentit, je n'avais pas eu envie de partir mais je n'avais pas eu vraiment le choix. J'avais des cours à assurer et je me devais de le faire. J'adorais mon métier et même si parfois j'avais des envies de meurtre envers certain des élèves, d'autres étaient doués et c'était pour moi une joie de leur apprendre quelque chose.

De toute façon, je savais que je finirai par la revoir dans tous les cas. Le lycée de Forks n'était pas grand.

Rare étaient les fois où j'avais pu discuter comme ça avec une femme. En général, je n'abordais pas tous ces sujets, mis à part avec ma mère, mes sœurs et Bella parfois. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène.

A la fin des cours, j'étais un peu dans les nuages et bien entendu c'est à ce moment-là que je me fis littéralement coincer par Tanya dans un des couloirs désert. Tous les élèves devaient déjà avoir quitté les lieux, je suppose.

Ma sœur, Jasper et Bella devaient m'attendre près de ma Volvo, ce n'était pas le moment que cette bimbo au 90 D se mette en travers de mon chemin.

- Bin bébé, tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle attrapa mon sexe à travers mon jean. Cette femme ne pensait qu'à ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu la garder aussi longtemps !

- Tanya, il faut que j'y aille !

- On se voit ce soir ?

Elle roucoula comme les pigeons sous mes fenêtres et resserra sa prise sur moi. J'essayais de la repousser mais rien à faire, elle était une véritable sangsue quand elle s'y mettait. Je crois qu'être avec elle avait été une belle erreur. Comment j'allais faire pour m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ? Et dire que ce matin encore j'envisageais une relation … non mais des fois je devrais vraiment apprendre à ravaler mes idées.

- Tanya je crois qu'on devrait se donner un peu d'air tous les deux.

Elle me regarda l'air de ne pas y croire du tout.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle lâche une certaine partie de moi, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas devenir violent. Jamais je ne pourrais frapper une femme, même la plus horrible de toutes. Ma mère m'avait élevé comme ça et je ne supporterais pas de faire défaut à cette éducation que j'avais reçue.

- Ecoute Tanya … ce matin j'ai fait une erreur … toi et moi … une relation … ce n'est pas possible.

Elle me lâcha complètement et recula de trois pas.

Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux et je poussais un soupir.

- Je m'y attendais, souffla-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence et je ne savais absolument pas comment le rompre. De toute façon c'est elle qui s'en chargea.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de femme que l'on présente à sa mère.

- Tanya …

Je me sentais mal. Je n'avais pas joué franc jeu avec elle. Dès le départ j'avais voulu l'utiliser. Tanya avait beau être une bimbo, elle avait tout de même le droit à un minimum de respect et je ne lui avais même pas donné ça.

- Je suis désolé Tanya … je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec toi comme je l'ai fait. J'ai été con et je m'en excuse.

- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux pour tes parents … et pour une histoire … de toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment la femme d'une vie mais plutôt celle qu'on prend pour une nuit.

Elle avait les yeux baissés. Jamais je n'avais vu Tanya comme cela auparavant.

- Tanya …

- Non Edward, tu sais que j'ai raison et puis de toute façon cela ne me gêne pas. Je ne me vois pas avec mari et enfant … j'aime trop m'amuser et sortir … j'aime coucher avec des tas d'homme et être désirée …

- Tu es sûre que tu aimes tant que ça Tanya ?

Elle n'en avait pas l'air en tout cas. Je la sentais mal dans sa peau, et c'était bien l'une des premières fois où je la voyais vraiment pour ce qu'elle était, sans ce masque de chatte en chaleur qu'elle arborait tout le temps quand j'étais avec elle.

- C'est ma vie …

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me souris.

- En tout cas, on s'est bien amusé tous les deux … c'était cool cette année …

Elle riait et je me joignais à elle. J'aurais dû lui parler dès le départ. Je n'avais pensé qu'à ma petite personne et non à elle. J'aurais dû être honnête autant avec elle qu'avec moi-même. J'avais agi égoïstement et je le regrettais. J'avais de la chance que Tanya réagisse comme elle le faisait.

- Bon je vais y aller, je vais sortir ce soir il faut bien que je m'amuse de nouveau. Après toi ça va être dur de trouver un plan aussi bon.

Sur ces mots, elle disparue et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Tanya ne perdait pas le nord en tout cas.

Je rejoignis les enfants sur le parking du lycée. Ils n'avaient pas l'air super contents mais je grognais une vague excuse avant de démarrer. Je déposais Jasper et Alice chez mes parents. Le premier devait discuter avec mon père de je ne sais trop quoi. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Bella. Je la raccompagnais jusque chez elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Edward ? me proposa-t-elle gentiment. Papa ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer !

Au départ je voulais refuser mais je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul dans mon appart' à corriger des copies qui étaient pour la plupart des navets. Ni de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya ou dans ma vie en général !

- Si tu veux.

J'avais besoin de parler à Charlie. Je savais que lui se payerait moins ma tête que si j'en parlais à Emmett.

Je la suivis dans sa maison puis dans la cuisine.

- Une bière ?

Elle avait posé son sac sur le sol et ouvert le frigo.

- Oué si tu veux.

Je m'installais sur une des chaises de la cuisine pendant que Bella débouchait ma bouteille. Elle semblait gênée par ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de retomber vers l'avant. De la façon dont je la voyais en cet instant elle n'avait rien d'une petite fille. Cela me fit sourire. Bientôt des garçons vont tourner autour d'elle comme des rapaces pour obtenir ses faveurs. C'était vraiment une belle jeune fille, l'homme qui allait conquérir son cœur serait chanceux d'avoir une femme pareille.

Elle posa la bouteille devant moi avant de prendre pour elle un verre d'eau. Elle s'installa en face de moi et leva ses yeux chocolat pour me fixer.

- Tu as l'air épuisé Edward ! murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Et toi Bella ?

Je préférais parler d'elle que de moi !

- Pas de petit ami ?

Elle piqua un fard ce que je trouvais bizarre. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Pourtant, en général, les rumeurs tournaient dans le lycée et même les professeurs étaient au courant. Si Bella était avec quelqu'un il était étrange que tout le monde ne le sache pas.

- Bella ?

Je souris amusé par son air gêné.

**PDV Bella**

Je n'étais pas une personne courageuse. Je préférais éviter les obstacles plutôt que les affronter.

Je ne prenais pas non plus de décision en général, je laissais les autres s'en charger à ma place.

Je ne me battais que rarement pour ce que je voulais.

Mais Edward c'était différent. Je devais au moins essayer. Je me l'étais promis à moi-même. Si je n'étais pas capable de faire face à l'homme que j'aimais, alors nous resterions dans cette impasse encore de longues années, jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie un jour.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais droit vers Edward sans marquer de pose. Je ne réfléchissais même plus à ce que je faisais. Si je le faisais je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été si téméraire. Mais il devait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que je n'étais plus une gamine. J'étais prête à avouer mes sentiments.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient si douces. Des milliers de papillons voletèrent dans mon ventre et me réchauffèrent. Edward avait l'air hébété, ses bras le long du corps, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors que je l'embrassais doucement. J'aurais aimé poser mes mains sur son visage, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits en constatant que je m'enhardissais. C'était peut-être la seule et surtout l'unique fois où je sentirai Edward aussi proche alors j'en profitais au maximum.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudain et je sentis les mains d'Edward me repousser brutalement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si il venait d'éprouver un véritable choc.

Je me détournais de lui et attrapai mon verre d'eau pour le vider d'un coup. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'occupe.

Mon père pénétra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward, je me demandais ce que la Volvo faisait dans l'allée de mon jardin. Tu voulais parler de quelque chose, mon gars ?

Edward avait toujours les yeux rivés dans les miens. Mais il se ressaisit quand mon père lui tapa dans le dos. L'homme que j'aimais réagit comme un ressort et attrapa sa veste avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

- C'est rien Charlie … je … je t'appelle !

Avant que mon père ou moi puissions réagir, il était déjà sorti.

Je me retenais de verser des larmes. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais je savais que je n'avais plus aucune chance maintenant.

Il était parti comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

**PDV Edward**

Elle m'avait embrassé.

Bella !

La petite avec les couettes de travers et le visage enfantin m'avait embrassé !

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible !

Je roulais vite, aussi vite que je le pus pour rejoindre mon appartement.

Arrivé à destination je m'écroulais littéralement sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait le plus choqué.

Le fait que la petite Bella - une gamine ! - m'embrasse ou le fait que … j'avais ressenti quelque chose.

Parce que oui pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de différent avec une femme. Quelque chose que jamais je n'avais pensé ressentir un jour.

Et elle n'avait fait que m'embrasser !

- Mais merde ! C'est une gamine ! Me lamentai-je.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire au juste ? Fantasmer sur une gamine ? Sur la petite Bella ? Ce n'était pas possible pas ça ! J'entendis vaguement mon portable sonner. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à qui que ce soit ! J'étais en train de me rendre compte que je venais d'embrasser une gamine, que je risquais la prison pour ça ! J'étais prof, je faisais partit du corps enseignant, je risquais la radiation pour ça voir même la prison !

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! M'écriai-je.

Il était hors de question que je renonce à mon métier pour une gamine qui ne savait pas rester à sa place. J'allais lui parler et remettre les choses à leur place, enfouissant mes réactions et surtout ces picotements dans mon cœur au plus profond de moi.

**POV Bella **

J'étais allongée sur mon lit et je tentais de calmer mes larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je venais de perdre l'homme de mes rêves. Il n'avait certes jamais été à moi, mais ça revenait au même. Il était celui sur qui je fondais énormément d'espoirs depuis tant d'années. Je n'étais encore qu'une gamine que je rêvais déjà de lui.

Je le savais, pourtant, que je finirai par souffrir. Je me berçais d'illusion depuis longtemps. Il fallait que j'arrête de vivre dans mes rêves comme je le faisais.

Je ne voulais pas y mettre fin. Je voulais continuais d'espérer. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie mais quelles options me restait-il à part renoncer à Edward, pour toujours ? Même si cela faisait mal.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire justement.

Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais censé faire ça. J'aurais tant voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier et qui pourrait m'aider à sortir de cette impasse. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais parler, qui pourrai m'aider sans me juger.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit à ça.

- BELLA ! Hurla mon frère du salon.

Je me redressais sur mon lit avant de courir vers mon miroir. Mes yeux étaient bouffis, il allait forcément remarquer que j'avais pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme ça devant lui. Je courais vers ma trousse de maquillage pour tenter de cacher un tant soit peu tout ça.

- BELLA !

Cette fois je n'avais pas le choix. Je rangeais en vitesse avant de descendre dans le salon où m'attendaient Alice et Jasper sur le canapé. Mon père était en train de nettoyer ses cannes à pêche et prenait un soin minutieux avec ses cotons tiges à astiquer les moulinets ! Beaucoup plus de soin qu'il le faisait avec la maison en tout cas.

- Et bin tu en as mis du temps ? s'exclama Alice en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Je lui fis signe de se taire et elle parut le comprendre. J'allais avoir le droit à une sacré discussion avec elle quand on se retrouverait toutes les deux. Je ne voulais pas subir un interrogatoire, mais je savais que je n'allais pas avoir le choix et qu'elle ne me laisserait de toute façon pas tranquille tant que je ne lui avouerais pas tout.

- Je bossais, mentis-je sans honte.

Je n'avais jamais su vraiment mentir, mais depuis le temps que j'aimais Edward, et surtout que je pleurais pour lui, apprendre à camoufler mes larmes était devenu une habitude. Ma meilleure amie ne fit aucun commentaire et se tourna vers mon père.

- Merci Charlie de nous laisser sortir !

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir dehors pour rejoindre sa voiture. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de la suivre. A la moitié du trajet je savais déjà qu'elle nous emmenait chez elle. Heureusement qu'Edward ne vivait plus chez ses parents, je ne risquais donc pas de tomber sur lui. J'ignorai où mon amie nous emmenait ensuite et franchement je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Je n'avais même pas envie de le savoir de toute façon.

Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen, Alice m'entraina vers sa chambre si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de saluer ses parents. Mon frère, lui, fut rejeté au salon. Il ne protesta pas, il connaissait sa copine et savait que de toute façon il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec elle.

- J'ai le droit à des explications Bella ! M'attaqua-t-elle dès la porte refermée.

Je poussais un gros soupir et levait les yeux au ciel guère coopérative.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Elle haussa les sourcils guère habituée à mon ton.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec … mon frère ?

Je fermais les yeux voulant à tout prix disparaitre. Bien sûr elle m'avait percée à jour. Cette fille avait un radar à la place des yeux. Je me demandais même comment elle ne s'en était pas aperçue avant. Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire. Je n'avais pas honte d'aimer Edward, mais j'avais simplement peur de sa réaction. Il était assez probable qu'elle réagisse mal.

Après tout il s'agissait de son frère qui avait 13 ans de plus que moi. Je n'avais que 16 ans, 17 dans quelques mois et elle pourrait mal le prendre.

Alice et moi étions très différentes, et la plupart du temps elle pouvait m'exaspérer, surtout en ce qui concernait les fringues et l'apparence, mais elle était ma meilleure amie et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Certes elle ne connaissait pas tout mais elle en savait déjà plus que mon père ou mon frère réunit.

- Alice …, murmurai-je plus si sûre de moi.

Ma meilleure amie ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa près de moi. Elle se tortillait les mains, chose très rare chez elle. Elle était nerveuse. Mon dieu, comment j'allais faire pour lui en parler ?!

Je ne pensais pas que je serais stressée comme ça.

Ce n'était pas facile de lui parler de ça, surtout que j'avais passé une bonne partie de ma vie à le cacher, même aux personnes dont j'étais le plus proche.

- Es-tu amoureuse de mon frère Bella ?

Elle savait. Je n'étais pas plus étonnée que ça. Je m'en doutais en fait. Il était donc inutile que j'invente un bobard, de toute façon je ne savais pas mentir à ma meilleure amie.

Je baissais la tête, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour me préoccuper des conséquences. Je lui avouai la vérité, sans résistance, d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis mais il était suffisamment audible pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes et je n'osai pas le rompre. J'aurais voulu me tourner vers elle pour savoir à quoi elle pensait mais je n'en avais pas vraiment le courage.

- Ça change beaucoup de chose.

Je me sentais mal tout d'un coup. Cet amour que j'avais pour lui n'était pourtant pas malsain. Il était sans doute peu commun, mais il n'était pas horrible. Je l'aimais tellement, et même si je ne faisais pas ma vie avec lui, il y aurait toujours une place pour lui quoi qu'il arrive dans ma vie. Alors pourquoi avais-je cette impression désagréable qu'il pouvait être mal interprété ?

Je le savais parfaitement, pourtant. Si pour moi il était naturel, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dis ? Parce que je suppose que ça ne date pas d'hier ?

Son ton était neutre, il n'exprimait pas de sentiment particulier, ce qui me fit encore plus peur. Alice était toujours enthousiaste, même quand la situation n'était marrante pour personne elle réussissait à rire là où tout le monde pleurait, et c'était ça que beaucoup de personnes aimaient chez elle. Cette constante envie de mettre de la joie partout où elle passait, moi-même quand je voyais ma meilleure amie, j'oubliais ma tristesse aussitôt.

Alors la voir comme ça, je savais que la situation ne devait pas lui plaire.

- Depuis toujours, je crois, non je sais que j'aime ton frère. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ma voix était toujours aussi basse. J'avais peur de parler plus fort, non pas parce que les autres risquaient de m'entendre, mais seulement parce que le dire à haute voix rendait tout ceci trop réel.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Alice ! Soupirai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ma meilleure amie se leva et se planta devant moi.

- Pourquoi Bella ?

Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, ça je le savais.

- Parce que Alice ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'aime Edward, je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas supprimer ces sentiments du jour au lendemain … je ne peux pas… mais en parler … comment aurait-tu réagi ?

- BELLA !? cria-t-elle.

Je me stoppai net et me rassit sur son lit, sans faire de commentaire, fixant le sol comme si je pouvais y trouver la solution d'une équation particulièrement difficile.

- Arrête deux minutes, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas en train de te juger Bella. La situation … n'est pas idéale, je te l'accorde mais … l'amour … l'amour ne se trompe pas.

Je la regardais dans les yeux sans comprendre vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Bella … si tu es amoureuse d'Edward alors je ne dirai rien. De toute façon je n'en ai pas le droit. La seule chose que je veux te dire, c'est que tu dois faire très attention, votre différence d'âge est assez importante. Il est adulte, tu as à peine 16 ans, vous allez devoir faire attention. Les conséquences pourraient être énormes, surtout pour lui.

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Elle croyait vraiment que son frère et moi avions une relation.

- Euh … Alice ? Tu ne comprends pas …

- Si je crois que si.

Elle se réinstalla à mes côtés et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je voyais bien que son enthousiasme était en train de la gagner. Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il y avait de positif dans le fait d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, tout en sachant que je n'aurais jamais cette personne. C'était plutôt pathétique comme situation.

- Si tu es amoureuse de mon frère …

- Qui a 13 ans de plus que moi. J'ai beau le vouloir comme une folle, il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme une gamine, Alice. Pour lui je me fais toujours des couettes, je suis toujours aussi petite. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que … le pire c'est que ça me tue ! Je n'arrive même pas à me détacher de lui ! J'ai essayé … je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois j'ai échoué … Je ne sais pas comment faire pour passer à autre chose …

Les larmes étaient réapparues. Je pensais à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'avais embrassé, j'y avais mis tout mon cœur et … rien, il n'avait absolument rien dit. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Je sentis vaguement les bras de ma meilleure autour de moi.

- Bella, tu sais, ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'il pourra comprendre que tu n'es plus une gamine.

Je relevais la tête et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Mon cerveau était embrumé et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Alice ? Tu devrais être en train de hurler, non ?

- Est-ce que tu te fais l'effet d'un monstre Bella depuis que tu sais que tu aimes mon frère ?

Je secouai la tête. Non jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pensé que l'amour que je portais à Edward était malsain. Certes nous avions 13 ans de différence, mais pour moi ce n'était pas une question d'âge, mais de maturité. J'avais grandi sans mère, au milieu de deux garçons qui ne s'embarrassaient pas vraiment que je sois là ou pas.

J'assumai pratiquement toute seule la maison, parce que ni mon père ni mon frère ne prenaient en charge l'entretien. Je ne réagissais pas comme tout le monde, parfois j'avais même l'impression d'être une vieille. Bien entendu, j'étais quand même une ado de 16 ans, et je réagissais en tant que telle dans certaines situations.

- Non. Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien.

- Jamais je ne pourrai te juger. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je te connais par cœur, je sais qui tu es. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. J'aurais pu t'aider si j'avais su avant.

- Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose tu sais.

Elle soupira et de nouveau se leva pour arpenter la pièce alors que je me tordais les doigts.

- Si, j'aurais été là pour toi. Tu aurais eu quelqu'un à qui te confier au lieu de tout affronter toute seule.

Je reconnaissais bien là mon Alice. Elle serait toujours là quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Elle ne me laisserait pas tomber. J'eus soudain honte d'avoir douté d'elle. Je savais que même si la situation n'était pas idéale, elle me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

- Oh Alice !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola comme elle le pouvait. Je n'étais plus toute seule, c'était une certitude. Elle sera là et ne m'abandonnera pas.

J'avais tant espéré avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui tout partager, sans réaliser que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Quelle amie pitoyable j'avais fait pour Alice, je n'avais même pas cru en elle et en sa tolérance. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et à ma douleur. Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit que ma meilleure amie aurait pu tout à fait comprendre, et qu'elle aurait pu m'aider depuis le début.

Il fallait juste que j'ai un peu plus confiance en elle et surtout en moi.

- Je vais t'aider Bella. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, tu le sais. Après tout je suis amoureuse de ton frère, tu peux bien être amoureuse du mien…

Elle parvint à me faire rire. J'attrapai un mouchoir pour essuyer mes yeux. Elle avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, je devais agir et non m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Dès qu'un obstacle s'était dressé sur mon chemin, je m'étais écroulé et je n'avais même pas cherché à analyser la situation.

Elle me lâcha d'un coup et se dirigea en sautillant vers son bureau croulant littéralement sous les tissus et surtout vêtements qui y étaient posés. Elle attrapa un calepin – qui sortait de je ne sais trop où – et un stylo – impressionnant qu'elle s'y retrouve dans tout ce bazar ! – et s'installa sur le sol.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Je ne protestai pas, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Bon, avant de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments, il va d'abord falloir que tu lui montres qui tu es devenue …

Elle mâchouillait son crayon et levait les yeux au ciel dans une intense concentration.

- Alice je pense qu'il le sait déjà ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je ne voulais plus rien lui cacher. Elle savait déjà, alors je pouvais bien aller jusqu'au bout et puis j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Son ton était stupéfait et ses yeux encore plus écarquillés que tout à l'heure.

- Je l'ai embrassé … tout à l'heure.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment à me fixer, avant de reporter les yeux sur son calepin.

- Bon, alors vu que tu es passé à l'étape 2 du plan avant d'avoir entamée la 1, on va dire que … il va falloir sacrément lui en mettre plein la vue.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je, surprise que ma révélation n'ait pas l'air de la perturber plus que ça.

- Bella ! Tu es passé directement au dessert. On ne mange jamais le dessert avant le plat principal et l'entrée ! Enfin mis à part les tordus ! Bon au moins tu n'es pas passé directement au café. Remarque pas sûr qu'il se serait laissé faire. Bon bref … Edward t'a vu grandir, pour lui tu es toujours une gamine. Il faut que tu lui fasses d'abord comprendre que tu es loin d'en être une, que tu es une femme, et que tu es en train de changer. Si tu fais des trucs comme tu as fait tu vas le braquer.

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, et elles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. C'était dur à accepter, mais peut être qu'Edward n'avait jamais pensé à moi de cette façon-là. Sa métaphore avec la nourriture m'avait quelques peu embrouillé, je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait entendre par « café », mais pourtant elle était représentative. Je devais sans doute laisser le temps à Edward d'analyser les choses, et lui monter ce que j'étais devenue. Le fait de porter des tenues féminines n'était sans doute qu'un début, il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

J'avais probablement été trop vite. C'était dur à accepter, mais je devais être patiente. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide d'Alice les choses allaient évoluer. Un semblant d'espoir se forma au fond de mon cœur, mais je m'empressais de le refouler. Cela ne servirait à rien si Edward ne ressentait pas la moindre chose pour moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- D'abord lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux séduire et être sensuelle.

**PDV Alice**

J'avais tout mis en place avec Bella. Mon frère n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister.

Ma meilleure amie amoureuse de mon frère ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas moi. Bella était toujours si réservée, il était rare qu'elle fasse des bêtises ou dise un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle était calme, tout le contraire de moi je le savais. Mais je l'aimais comme une sœur, comme Rose en fait, et je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je me doutais bien que si Bella et Edward devaient avoir une relation avant sa majorité et avant qu'elle ait quitté le lycée, ça allait être dur pour les deux. La situation pouvait très vite devenir dangereuse, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais j'avais confiance en eux deux. Les conséquences, surtout pour mon frère, pouvaient être désastreuses.

Je ne savais pas si il allait se passer quelque chose, mais j'avais une sorte de prémonition, je sentais que cette histoire n'était pas qu'un rêve de ma meilleure amie. Malgré la différence d'âge, je sentais que ça pouvait coller. J'avais toujours été comme ça, je sentais quand quelque chose allait tourner bien ou pas.

Mon frère était quelqu'un de très droit, et je doutais qu'il tente véritablement quelque chose. Enfin pas si il n'aimait pas Bella. Autant que je puisse en dire, je crois qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu de véritable petite-amie. Oh des coups d'un soir bien sûr que oui, des filles dont il se servait pour s'amuser aussi –la secrétaire de l'école par exemple– mais à ma connaissance jamais une fille dont il était amoureux.

Pour prendre des risques aussi énormes, je me doutais que la passion allait devoir les unir. Pour savoir si elle pouvait exister je devais donc voir d'urgence mon frère. Je n'avais rien vu jusque-là, peut-être parce que pour moi jamais Bella – ma meilleure amie aussi docile qu'un agneau – ne pourrait être attirée par mon frère qui est un homme.

Mais maintenant que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit j'avouerais qu'elle ne me déplaît absolument pas. Ce serait même plutôt cool je dirais.

En dehors de mon jazzou et de mes parents bien sûr, Bella et Edward étaient les deux personnes que j'adorais le plus sur cette terre, et je voulais qu'ils soient heureux. Hélas en ce moment ils étaient loin de l'être !

Alors l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour former un couple en dépit des points noirs –non négligeables- je trouvais ça super méga giga cool !

Oh là je m'emballe !

Bref, direction l'appart d'Edward. Bon jazzou et Bella, tout comme mes parents, étaient en bas et on devait tous dîner ensemble, mais bon, ils pouvaient attendre. Je me devais de faire mon rôle de petite sœur et de meilleure amie. Il fallait donc que j'aille voir mon frère chez lui.

Tant pis pour les autres !

Je partis tellement vite que je crois que personne n'a compris où j'allais. Mais bon ils savaient comment je fonctionnais.

Je devais d'abord savoir dans quel état il se trouvait après ce baiser de la mort qui tue.

Je sonnais chez lui et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

- Ah Eddy, tu m'as presque fait peur !

Bon autant que je puisse en juger, il n'avait pas la meilleure tête qui soit. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable carnage, ses yeux étaient cernés, et il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Et bin ça avait dû cogiter dans la tête de mon frérot.

- Alors, comment vas-tu Ed' ? Demandai-je avec ma bonne humeur habituelle.

J'entrais dans son appart' sans même qu'il me le dise, le poussant au passage. Il n'avait qu'à être réactif et m'inviter à entrer plus vite.

- Mais fais comme chez toi Alice, grogna-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Apparemment monsieur n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit, mais bon ce n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres. Et j'étais venu pour chercher des réponses, pas pour le brosser dans le sens du poil. De toute façon, il était rarement de bonne humeur ! (j'avoue j'exagère !)

- Faut pas être si grognon, maman ne t'a pas élevé comme ça, Eddy.

Il détestait ce surnom, je le savais, mais j'aimais l'employer pour le mettre en rogne. Ce rôle de petite sœur casse pied me convenait parfaitement et je crois que voir mon frère fulminer me faisait littéralement mourir de rire !

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Mon prénom c'est Edward pas Eddy ni Ed' ni Eddy je ne sais trop quoi. Maman et Papa m'ont donné un prénom, ce n'est pas pour le déformer ! Alors arrête.

Bon, monsieur était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. J'allais devoir me calmer si je voulais des réponses à mes précieuses questions. Ce n'est pas en le poussant dans ses retranchements que j'allais atteindre mon but.

- Bon tu étais en train de faire quoi ?

Je posais mon sac sur le canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine comme si j'étais chez moi.

- Tu n'étais pas en train de faire le repas visiblement.

- Alice ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec papa et maman à la maison ?

Il s'affala littéralement sur le canapé –sur ma veste Louis Vuitton en plus- et alluma la télévision.

- Petit détail. Bon alors comment vas mon frérot ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

Il fit une grimace et continua de zapper les chaînes à toute vitesse.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que justement ça ne l'était pas et que j'avais besoin de calme et de tranquillité ?

Je balayais sa remarque. J'étais là pour mes réponses, pas pour son humeur de chien que je connaissais déjà en plus.

- Bon alors qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Je rentrais dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors ? Insistai-je après un grand silence.

- Une fille ! Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? A votre âge vous êtes de vrais aimants à problème. Je vous jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! Si un jour j'ai un enfant, je te jure que si c'est une fille elle marchera droit et je ne la laisserai pas faire un écart !

La seule chose que je retins de son discours, c'est que tout ne se présentais pas sous les meilleures auspices. M Cullen était remonté et pas qu'un peu.

Bella n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, mais je n'étais pas Alice pour rien. Je ne connaissais pas le mot « impossible » pas plus que le mot « non » d'ailleurs.

Ce qu'Alice veut, Alice l'a.

J'étais tout à fait consciente que parfois je poussais le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais j'étais comme ça. J'allais devoir expliquer à ma meilleure amie qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en embrassant Edward alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. J'imaginais tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais j'espérais qu'il était sous le choc, et que les choses n'étaient pas aussi négatives qu'il le pensait au premier abord.

En ce qui concernait Bella, j'allais devoir la convaincre de ne pas baisser les bras après la discussion salé qu'elle allait avoir avec mon adorable frère.

Ensuite, seulement, j'allais pouvoir travailler sur leur cas à tous les deux.

Tout un programme moi je vous le dis !

**PDV Edward**

J'étais de retour au lycée avec une classe de terminale qui allait passer l'examen d'ici quelques mois. Aucun d'entre eux n'était une lumière c'était certain mais normalement avec un minimum de travail je devrais arriver à faire quelque chose d'eux.

Une fois le cours terminé, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du proviseur; il fallait que je lui parle pour les bacs blancs que nous comptions mettre en place.

- Bonjour Edward ! s'exclama une douce voix.

Je reconnus Irina qui posait son téléphone fixe sur son support. Elle affichait un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre. Cette fille avait une joie de vivre intérieure qui me rafraichissais.

- Bonjour Irina, alors comment se passe ton nouveau boulot ?

Son sourire se fit encore plus large. Elle se concentra sur ses papiers et mit de l'ordre dans toutes ses affaires.

- Et bien, il est intéressant. … je trouve surtout que certaines personnes se perdent souvent dans les couloirs et atterrissent ici par le plus grand des hasards.

Je ris franchement. Ces ados parfois. Ca me faisait songer à Bella.

Je chassais bien vite cette idée de la tête, je ne devais plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille. Je l'avais enfouie dans un coin de mon cerveau et je ne voulais plus y penser. Du moins pas tant que je n'en serais pas obligé.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

C'était sorti tout seul avant que j'ai pu me retenir. Mais c'était ce que je voulais.

- Non pas encore.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa son repas.

Tant pis, j'irai voir le proviseur plus tard. Je voulais vraiment partager un moment avec cette femme. De toute façon, j'avais plus important ici tout de suite. Je proposais à Irina de manger dans ma salle de littérature, au moins là nous ne serions dérangés par personne, et nous aurions un minimum d'intimité.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir Tanya qui me fit un léger sourire et un signe de main. Si je m'étais attendu un jour d'avoir des relations amicales avec elle surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous !

Dès que nous fûmes dans ma salle, je verrouillais la porte derrière nous.

- Alors, Edward ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme dis-moi ?

Elle avait légèrement penché la tête et m'étudiai avec curiosité. Elle avait cette lueur dans ses prunelles qui me réchauffait le cœur.

J'esquissai un sourire, mais je n'allais pas lui dire pourquoi j'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux et une tête à faire peur à un mort, et je ne voulais plus y penser de toute façon. Enfin pas tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Ah, mauvaise nuit !

Je restai évasif, mais en contrepartie je lui servis mon sourire en coin. Puis je croquais dans mon sandwich sans la lâcher des yeux.

Cette femme était vraiment belle. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Elle avait un joli visage ovale très délicat. Je baissais le regard vers ses mains. Elles étaient délicates.

Quand je relevais les yeux vers elle, je tombais sur son regard. Cramé ! Si j'étais du genre à rougir je serais rouge pivoine –comme Bella- mais moi je me contentais de lui servir mon sourire en coin.

Le repas passa tellement rapidement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que ça allait bientôt sonner. Je rangeai au plus vite et fis disparaitre les traces de notre repas.

La sonnerie allait retentir mais je devais faire quelque chose avant.

- Irina ? L'interpellai-je alors qu'elle attrapait son sac qu'elle avait posé sur mon bureau.

- Oui Edward ?

Toujours son magnifique sourire.

- Est-ce que tu viendrais dîner avec moi ce soir ?

C'était sorti tout seul sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment, mais de toute façon c'était ce que j'avais eu envie de faire. A en juger par son air, elle était ravie, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

**PDV Bella **

Je n'en revenais pas qu'Alice me fasse porter une tenue pareil !

Bon ce n'était pas indécent, mais disons qu'à mon goût ce haut qu'elle m'avait forcé à enfiler était plus serré que ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter, mais c'était loin d'être indécent. Quant au jean il ne valait pas mieux, lui aussi me moulait trop. Tout ceci laissait trop de place à l'imagination.

Pourtant je me sentais très féminine, surtout avec la paire de talons confortables qu'elle m'avait prêtée. Ils n'étaient pas très hauts et je l'en remerciais. Je ne voulais pas me battre pour rester debout, surtout avec ma maladresse légendaire.

- Ouah Bella, tu es magnifique ! Me souffla Angela une amie proche que j'avais au lycée.

Elle sortait avec Ben, un intello qui passait beaucoup de temps derrière ses bouquins, et qui était super sympa. Angela était douce et très timide, un peu comme moi, mais nous avions réussi à sympathiser quand même. Je ne la voyais pas beaucoup en dehors du lycée, peut être que je pouvais changer les choses.

Je lui lançais une grimace avant de m'installer à mon bureau pour suivre ce merveilleux cours de maths. Je détestai les maths au plus au point, et d'ailleurs c'était la matière où ma moyenne peinait à décoller. Je devais travailler deux fois plus pour arriver péniblement à la moyenne.

A midi je retrouvais ma meilleure amie avec mon frère en train de se bécoter, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, au moins je pu manger en paix. J'avais un peu peur de voir Edward après le déjeuner. Je ne savais pas comment il allait se comporter avec moi. Alice m'avait fait un topo la veille quand elle était rentrée de chez son frère et ce n'était pas bon.

Il m'en voulait et n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce que j'avais fait. J'avais eu envie de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, et de toute façon je ne voulais plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je voulais être forte. Enfin autant que je le pouvais.

Alors je n'avais fait que hocher la tête. Je ne croyais plus au père noël depuis longtemps. Le plan d'Alice était vraiment tordu, peut être trop pour pouvoir fonctionner, mais au moins elle m'aidait à me battre un tant soit peu.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je rejoignis mon cour de littérature. Edward était en train d'écrire la leçon du jour au tableau. Comme d'habitude je me dirigeai vers le fond et sortis en silence mes affaires. Quand il se tourna vers nous, j'eus la nette impression que son regard faisait tout pour ne pas croiser mes yeux.

- Bon, les jeunes j'ai corrigé vos dissertations (il y eut un brouhaha général, apparemment certains auraient préféré qu'il s'abstienne) … vous avez raison de râler parce que ce n'est pas fameux.

Il commença à les distribuer une part une. Quand il appela mon nom et que je me levai pour aller la chercher, il ne me jeta pas un seul regard et se contenta de me donner la copie avec un vague «bien». D'habitude il m'aurait chaudement félicité. J'avais eu un A+ quand même, mais là rien, et j'eus vraiment mal au cœur.

En me rasseyant à ma place j'avais juste envie de prendre mes affaires et de courir dans la direction opposée de lui. Il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi, je n'avais rien fait de mal !

A la fin du cours, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, rentrer chez moi et ne plus le revoir avant très très longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible même.

Mais je n'eus pas cette chance, puisqu'il m'appela devant tout le monde, ne me donnant ainsi aucune possibilité de m'éclipser. Je n'eus donc pas d'autre choix que de me diriger vers lui. J'aurais voulu le regarder droit dans les yeux pour me rendre compte de ce à quoi il pensait, mais comme depuis le début, il ne me regardait pas, et de toute façon je n'étais pas encore assez téméraire pour faire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment le mur de la classe qui se trouvait derrière moi était plus intéressant.

- Bella il faut qu'on parle, me lança-t-il une fois que tout le monde fut sorti de la salle et qu'il ait fermé la porte à clef.

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

J'aurais voulu que ma voix claque sèchement, qu'elle soit dure et forte, mais elle n'était qu'un murmure et rien d'autre. Un pitoyable chuchotis qui me rendait plus pathétique que je ne l'étais déjà.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et bien je n'allais pas l'aider !

- Bella … soupira-t-il. Tu dois comprendre que ce que tu as fait … ce n'est pas bien je …

- Et pourquoi ? Me mis-je à hurler.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je le savais pourtant. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir mal, même très mal. Edward me regardait droit dans les yeux cette fois ci. Son regard était dur. Je n'obtiendrais rien de lui. Il avait fait son choix et tant pis pour moi.

- Bella, tu as 16 ans, merde ! Je suis un homme de presque 30 ans. Est-ce que tu réfléchis ?

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà songé ? Tu crois que je peux contrôler ce que je ressens ? Je ne peux rien y faire !

Il serra les poings l'air de vouloir frapper quelque chose. Je pense qu'il avait compris que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

- Tu es une gamine Bella ! Il faut que tu grandisses, tu ne peux pas t'amouracher d'un homme !

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Au moins on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de ne pas être clair avec moi. Il mettait les points sur les I et les barres sur les T. Ses poings étaient toujours serrés et son visage était un masque de dureté. Certes il ne m'aimait pas mais il n'avait pas à être aussi cruel. Je ne le méritais pas. Au lieu de lui voler dans les plumes, je me contentais de le fixer sans dire un mot.

- Bella, reprit-il plus doucement. Je suis désolé mais tu aurais dû t'en douter … Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te réponde autre chose. Tu es une enfant et tu devrais embrasser des gens de ton âge et non des hommes comme moi. Tu veux donc que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise?

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ses mots étaient très durs à entendre mais c'était ce qu'il pensait. Une enfant … je n'étais rien d'autre que ça pour lui, une gamine qui jouait à la grande …

Je m'approchais encore de lui et me retrouvais à moins d'un mètre de son corps. Plus qu'un pas et je pourrais atteindre son merveilleux visage. Je levais ma main mais il la rattrapa au vol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? N'as-tu donc pas compris ?

- Si, tu as été très clair.

Je baissais la tête et me reculais. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'étais tellement fière de mon calme et de ma maîtrise. C'était la première fois que je ne m'effondrais pas.

Mais je devais lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête. J'en avais besoin pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

- Tu crois que ça aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas eu 16 ans ?

Il resta la bouche ouverte un long moment et baissa de nouveau le regard pour ne pas affronter mes yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est mon âge Edward, uniquement mon âge …

Je souris mais il n'y avait aucune joie. Je l'avais perdu définitivement. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été à moi. Je poussais la porte.

- Au revoir Edward.

Je n'avais plus envie de le revoir avant un long moment. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de chose.

Si on faisait attention, les choses pourraient marcher. Je n'avais même pas essayé de me défendre, c'était peine perdu. Je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il était comme sa sœur. Quand il avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il avait décidé de me rembarrer alors je n'allais pas insister.

A quoi bon le plan d'Alice ? A quoi bon se battre ?

Certains diraient que je suis lâche et quelque part je le suis. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose pour inverser les choses, mais on ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de vous.

Oui, il me voyait toujours comme une gamine, mais même si il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux, qui me dit qu'il ressentirait quelque chose ?

Rien ne changerait jamais en ce qui concernait notre différence d'âge. J'aurais toujours 13 ans de moins que lui. Je serai toujours la fille de Charlie et je serais toujours une fille qu'il avait vu grandir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui allait changer.

La lueur qu'Alice avait réussie à rallumer dans mon cœur la veille s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

**PDV Edward**

Après le départ de Bella, une sensation étrange m'avait envahi.

Pourtant c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Comment pouvais-je encourager de tels sentiments ou même un tel comportement ? Si quelqu'un le savait … mieux si Charlie le savait j'étais condamné à me faire démembrer sans même un procès équitable.

De toute façon, je n'étais absolument pas attiré par une gamine. Bella devrait sortir avec des garçons de son âge au lieu de jouer au feu avec un homme de mon âge. J'avais 30 ans dans moins d'un mois, je devais trouver une femme de mon âge, et commencer à construire ma vie comme j'en éprouvais bizarrement l'envie.

Je secouai la tête de nouveau avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire rentrer les terminales dans ma classe. A bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais oublié cette sensation étrange qui m'avait envahi. J'avais adopté la seule solution possible, et j'avais très bien agit face à elle. Un homme de mon âge ne pouvait définitivement pas s'intéresser, de près ou de loin, à une relation avec une gamine de 16 ans.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Première désillusion pour Bella et elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines je vous le dis !

Laissez-moi une petite reviews pour me dire votre avis !

Le prochain chapitre, on à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire et dans la vie de cette chère Bella !

A plus tard ! ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première rébellion

**Chapitre 4** : Première rébellion

Coucou !

Oui je sais, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière et je suis vraiment désolé mais je viens à peine de rentrer de vacance et puis je poste ce week-end ça me rachète un peu quand même non ?!

Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire semble toujours vous plaire vu les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé ! Et d'ailleurs je vous remercie toutes de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

Je tiens à remercier _Choupiechou_ d'être toujours là et de me corriger malgré tout (je pense aux microbes surtout ^^).

Bon je me tais et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**PDV Edward**

A la fin de la journée, je ne trouvais personne près de ma voiture mais quelque part je m'en doutais un peu. Bella ne devait pas avoir envie de me voir, elle avait dû prendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle à moins qu'elle ait appelé Jasper.

Je haussai les épaules avec tout de même un pincement au cœur. J'aimais beaucoup Bella, elle était la fille d'un de mes meilleurs potes, la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Je l'avais vu grandir …  
J'aimerai que les deux jours précédents disparaissent et que la petite Bella que j'avais toujours connue revienne mais bon je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible.

Enfin je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi afin de me changer. J'avais réservé dans un restaurant de Port-Angeles ce midi juste après le départ d'Irina. Il n'était pas vraiment chic mais bon je supposais qu'elle allait se changer donc je me devais d'en faire de même. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me présenter devant elle avec ma tenue toute chiffonnée de la journée. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait même de la craie dessus.

Heureusement qu'Alice avait trié mon placard et m'avait fait des tenues, je passais moins de temps devant ma penderie. Ma sœur était vraiment pénible mais il n'y avait pas à dire, elle s'y connaissait en matière de mode. Elle n'aurait pas de mal à percer dans ce domaine puisque c'était sa passion en plus de tout.

J'attrapais un jean noir brut et une chemise blanche qui était ajustée à la forme de mon corps. Pour mes cheveux, je ne tentais même pas de les apprivoiser, c'était peine perdu de toute façon, j'avais essayé des milliers de fois déjà et je n'avais jamais eu de résultat probant, ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses allaient changer.

Vers 18h30, j'attrapai les clefs de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je devais passer prendre Irina chez elle. Elle habitait dans une petite maison non loin du lycée. Durant notre conversation du midi, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle l'avait prise parce qu'elle pensait que dès qu'il ferait beau elle pourrait venir à pied au lycée. Je n'avais pas voulu la décourager mais à Forks il faisait rarement beau. Je ne lui avais rien dit naturellement, je ne voulais surement pas être celui qui allait lui briser ses illusions.

Quand j'arrivais devant la bâtisse, Irina en sortait déjà. Elle était encore plus jolie que ce matin. Elle portait une robe rouge qui était assez sage, rien à voir avec ce que Tanya aurait porté si je l'avais invité elle à manger dans un restaurant. Elle n'avait pas relevé ses cheveux qui tombaient librement dans son dos, quant à son maquillage, elle n'avait pas mis grand-chose, le tout était très naturel.

Irina était une femme authentique, c'est ce qui était le plus attirant chez elle.

Je me dépêchais de sortir pour lui ouvrir la porte côté passager.

- Tu es magnifique Irina ! Soufflai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle se mit à rire et je haussai un sourcil curieux de savoir ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

- Tu dois dire cela à toutes les filles que tu emmènes dîner non ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et fis celui qui était vexé.

- Mlle Scanlon, vous êtes très vexante. Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon.

- Vraiment ? Souffla-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège de ma voiture. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de reprendre ma place derrière le volant.

Sa remarque m'avait plus atteint que je ne le laissais penser. Je ne me serais jamais qualifié de «coureur de jupon» mais de l'extérieur c'est de quoi j'avais surement l'air. D'un coureur, ni plus ni moins. J'aimais le sexe, jamais je ne le nierais, mais j'étais tout de même capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse, enfin je le supposais. Il est vrai que je n'en avais jamais eu avant.

Pourtant c'était ce que je voulais maintenant. Mais peut être que mon passé ne m'aiderait en rien dans cet aboutissement ? Et si c'était le cas ? Aucune femme digne de ce nom ne voudrait construire quelque chose avec un homme qui n'avait jamais connu que des relations basées sur le sexe et rien d'autre.

J'étais parfaitement conscient qu'un couple ne pouvait pas fonctionner s'il n'y avait que l'entente physique pour commencer une histoire; c'est sans aucun doute l'erreur que j'avais commise avec Tanya.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'eus soudain honte de moi, de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais 29 ans et je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire « vie de couple ». Même ma sœur de 18 ans savait ce que c'était, et moi à presque 30 ans je me faisais l'effet d'un dragueur qui prend et qui jette une fois satisfait. Certes, je n'étais pas une cause perdu après tout, je n'étais pas un vieillard non plus mais à mon âge la plupart des gars étaient casés. J'avais l'exemple d'Emmett pour le prouver.

Comment faire comprendre que j'étais en train de changer moi aussi ?

Au lieu de démarrer je me tournai vers Irina et lui lançais un sourire tendu. Elle, elle pourrait répondre aux questions que je me posais.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Elle parut surprise par mes paroles et inclina la tête.

- Ne suis-je qu'un coureur de jupon ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe et en tritura les pans avant de regarder droit devant elle.

- Je ne serais pas dans cette voiture si je pensais ça de toi, Edward. Je suis une fille sérieuse et je ne couche jamais avec un mec qui ne veut que du sexe, tiens-toi le pour dit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de tourner la clef de la voiture qui démarra dans un bruit étouffé. Je n'avais pas obtenu une réponse très concrète mais c'était assez pour moi.

- Nous n'avons même pas encore été à notre premier rendez-vous que j'ai déjà été averti. Eh bien au moins on ne peut pas t'accuser de ne pas mettre les gens au courant !

Elle se joignit à mon rire.

- Alors où m'emmène tu diner Edward ?

Comme si j'allais le lui dire ? Mon but avec ce rendez-vous était de la surprendre. Je n'allais quand même pas gâcher la surprise en question.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais me contentais de lui poser une autre question.

- Alors tu te plais à Forks ?

Je savais par expérience combien il était difficile d'être accepté dans une ville aussi petite, surtout quand on venait du grand monde comme Irina. Il fallait un certain temps avant de se sentir chez soi ici. Pourtant c'était un endroit chaleureux une fois que nous nous étions fait à la ville.

- Oui assez, j'y ai rencontré des gens très intéressant !

Elle me jeta un regard avant de baisser les yeux. Elle parlait de moi ! J'en fus très heureux. Elle aussi avait remarqué que le courant passez plutôt bien entre nous. Je ne voulais certes pas trop m'emballé – pas comme avec cette chère Tanya – je voulais vraiment aller doucement.

Et puis après tout on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Pourtant j'étais tout de même rassuré de ne pas être dans le faux.

J'avais certes de l'expérience au niveau de la gente féminine. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà emmené des femmes dîner, mais je n'avais jamais cherché à plaire.

En général, je draguais pour n'obtenir qu'une seule chose et ce n'est surement pas une relation longue durée. Je me rendais finalement compte que ces 10 dernières années mes relations avec les femmes avaient ressemblé à celles d'un ado en pleine puberté et non celles d'un homme qui cherche une relation pour débuter une vie. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'en avais pas exprimé le besoin. On peut dire que les choses avaient vraiment changé de ce côté-là.

- Alors j'en suis content !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions que nous arrivions déjà au restaurant.

- Tu m'emmène ici ? S'exclama-t-elle l'air absolument ravie.

A la vue du restaurant, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et elle paraissant vraiment très heureuse. Je me félicitais intérieurement pour avoir choisi ce type d'endroit, plus simple mais plus agréable que les autres auxquels j'avais d'abord pensé.

- _La Bella Italia_ ! Souffla-t-elle alors que je descendais de voiture dans l'optique de lui ouvrir sa portière.

Ses yeux pétillaient alors que je lui tendais la main pour l'aider. Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un sourire ravie. Puis elle fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle se pencha pour embrasser légèrement ma joue. Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur ma joue était vraiment agréable, j'avais envie de plus mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Je voulais prendre mon temps et que pour une fois ça aboutisse à quelque chose de sérieux.

**PDV Alice. **

Edward avait jeté Bella et sortait avec Irina ce soir, la nouvelle secrétaire du principal.

Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction de la part de mon frère. Il ne s'était pas encore mis dans la tête que Bella avait grandi, et que donc il pouvait la voir comme une femme, et non comme cette enfant qu'il s'était imaginé dans sa tête mais qui n'existait plus depuis un moment maintenant. Je pense que l'entêtement était un vrai défaut chez les Cullen. Mais pour en rajouter mon frère était en plus borné.

Il s'enlisait dans sa bêtise et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir.

Je devais lui faire comprendre ce qui était sous son nez. Certes Irina n'avait pas l'air d'une mauvaise fille, mais ma meilleure amie souffrait de l'indifférence totale de ce crétin que mes parents avaient engendré dans un instant d'égarement !

En tant que meilleure amie je me devais de l'aider, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans cet état là en train de se torturer l'esprit.

Je sais que la situation peu déplaire à beaucoup, mais pour moi aimer quelqu'un même si il est plus vieux n'est pas malsain. Ce doit être la joie et non la souffrance. Je me rendais parfaitement compte que la situation pourrait vraiment paraître étrange, voir choquante pour certains, mais si les sentiments étaient aussi forts que ceux de ma meilleure amie alors qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?!

Après tout l'âge n'était qu'un chiffre, cela ne faisait nullement rentrer en compte la maturité de la personne. Si un jour mon frère venait à s'intéresser à Bella, ce ne serait pas pour son âge mais pour elle. Il était beaucoup trop droit pour être un de ces hommes qui préféraient les femmes jeunes, voir les ados.

J'avais vu Bella après l'entretien qu'elle a eu avec Edward. Elle sortait tout juste de sa salle. Bien que mon frère n'ait pas non plus un air joyeux, c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie qui m'avait inquiétée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas tempêté, elle m'avait simplement dit que c'était fini.

On ne pouvait pas dire de quelque chose qui n'avait jamais commencé, que c'était fini si vous voulait mon avis.

Je pense que Bella parlait simplement de ses sentiments pour crétinus. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'issus donc elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se battre encore.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour embrasser Edward il y a quelques jours et lui l'avait repoussée en la traitant je ne sais trop comment !

Qu'elle abandonne n'était pas une surprise pour moi. Bella ne s'était jamais vraiment battu pour ce qu'elle voulait, elle préférait laisser tomber.

J'avais parfois du mal à comprendre cette attitude. Enfin pour ma part quand je voulais quelque chose, j'essayais par tous les moyens de l'avoir. Certes on ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de vous mais on pouvait amener cette personne à y réfléchir.

Comme je l'avais dit à Bella, elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Edward de réfléchir justement sur ce qu'elle était devenue, elle était passée au désert avant l'entrée et le plat principal. Elle n'avait pas fait dans la subtilité sur ce coup-là. Durant notre conversation de la veille j'avais essayé de lui redonner espoir, et sans doute avais-je légèrement réussi, mais il avait de nouveau tout anéantit !

Bella n'était vraiment pas du genre à être entreprenante loin de là. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, à ma connaissance, je crois qu'elle n'était même jamais sortie à un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la pousser. Je l'avais entrainé dans des plans tordus, parfois dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle me dise enfin d'aller me faire voir ailleurs, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait et quelque part, j'en étais peinée.

J'aurais vraiment aimé que ma meilleure amie prenne du caractère et se laisse moins faire. J'en faisais ce que je voulais, il était rare qu'elle me dise non et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle était la bonne poire. Charlie et même Jasper la prenaient pour leur bonne à tout faire.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qui l'avait rendu si passible. Bella était plutôt une personne renfermée sur elle-même, elle l'avait toujours été depuis que nous étions gamines. J'avais toujours imaginé que vivre avec deux hommes l'aurait aidée à avoir du caractère. Mais bien que je sache qu'elle pouvait être une vraie tigresse si elle le voulait, elle ne faisait ressortir ce côté de sa personnalité que très rarement, voir jamais. Elle ne montrait que la face timide et réservée.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne me faisais guère d'illusion sur sa relation avec Edward. Si Bella ne se battait pas pour ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait jamais mon frère. Ce n'est pas mon frère qui allait faire le premier pas. Jamais il n'essayerait de la draguer. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne ressentirait pas une passion amoureuse pour elle.

C'est Bella qui allait devoir l'amener à penser à ce qu'il ressentait, c'est elle qui allait le pousser à le faire changer d'avis, mais jamais il n'y parviendra tout seul.

Il allait donc falloir que je joue à cupidon en provoquant un peu tout ça.

Et quoi de mieux pour commencer que de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre les deux tourtereaux.

Je ne pouvais certes pas en parler avec crétinus, il m'enverrait me faire cuire un œuf au moment où j'aborderais le sujet, mais je pouvais surement arriver à faire cracher le morceau à Bella !

Question de volonté et de persuasion !

Théoriquement, j'étais privée de sortie et Bella aussi, mais comme je m'en doutais mes parents préféraient me voir dehors plutôt que tournant en rond dans la maison. De toute façon ils ne diraient trop rien puisqu'il s'agissait de Bella et qu'ils l'adoraient. Charlie et eux ne pouvaient pas nous empêcher de nous voir. Ils savaient tous les trois que se serait un crime.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrapai mon sac et les clefs de ma Porsche. Ce sont mes parents qui me l'avaient offerte pour mes 16 ans, comme ils avaient offert une BMW rouge pétante à Rose et la Volvo grise argenté à Edward.

Ma mère était en train de faire des pâtisseries dans la cuisine, je ne pouvais donc pas partir sans rien dire, de toute façon inutile de l'éviter cela me vaudrait de sérieux ennuis plus tard.

- Maman, je vais chez Bella, il faut absolument que je lui parle !

Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- N'es-tu pas privée de sortie Alice Mary Cullen ?

Je lui fis la moue mais apparemment elle était loin d'être prête à céder aujourd'hui, juste le jour où j'avais le plus besoin qu'elle laisse couler !

- Maman ! L'heure est grave là, il faut absolument que je vois Bella. Je suis déjà privée de magasins jusqu'à je ne sais quand, tu ne peux pas en plus me priver de Bella, c'est carrément injuste et surtout une atteinte à la liberté, à ma liberté ! C'est … criminel et en plus je vais dépérir et …

- C'est bon Alice, vas voir Bella !

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel et les mains en l'air signifiant qu'elle abandonnait la partie.

Je lui dédiais un de mes plus beaux sourires avant d'aller l'embrasser et de sautiller jusqu'à la porte. Avant que je puisse la franchir, ma mère me rappela.

- Je te veux à la maison à 10 heures Alice et je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un discours pareil, je t'envoie à l'armée pour t'apprendre la discipline, jeune fille.

J'éclatai de rire et courus vers ma voiture.

Ma mère m'aimait beaucoup trop pour m'envoyer dans un camp militaire ! Quoi que, je devrais peut être me méfier du loup qui dort ! On ne sait jamais avec elle.

Une fois arrivée chez Bella, je garais ma voiture sur le trottoir et allait sonner à la porte. Bien sûr ce fut ma meilleure amie qui répondit.

Jasper et Charlie étaient partis à la pêche après les cours avec Billy Black, un très bon ami des Swan.

J'aurai donc la chance de parler à Bella seule à seule.

Elle n'avait pas l'air au meilleure de sa forme apparemment. Je n'étais pas dupe quant à ses yeux rouges qu'elle tentait de dissimuler comme elle le pouvait.

- Que t'as dit mon crétinus de frère exactement ? Attaquai-je sans même lui dire bonjour.

Je pénétrai dans l'entrée puis de là, droit dans sa chambre, nous serions plus tranquille si les hommes avaient la lubie de rentrer plus tôt.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Alice ? Edward m'a traité de gamine avant de me dire que lui et moi c'était impossible.

Je m'y étais attendu bien sûr. Mon frère ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Dans sa tête, la fille de Charlie qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance s'était littéralement jetée sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait !

Si Bella s'était attendu à autre chose, elle se berçait littéralement d'illusions, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de confondre rêve et réalité.

- Ca n'a pas dû être très agréable ?

Elle partit d'un rire hystérique avant de se poster droite comme un I devant la fenêtre.

- Tu parles de quelle partie Alice ?! Celle où Edward m'a ignorée durant une heure ou bien celle où il m'a carrément hurlé que je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine qui ne comprenait rien et que je ferai mieux de faire attention si je ne voulais pas que l'histoire avec James se renouvelle !

Visiblement il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, et il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir perdu son calme.

Si j'avais voulu une réaction de ma meilleure amie, je ne m'y serai pas prise autrement, je crois. Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère. Quand je vous disais que Bella pouvait être une tigresse ! Si seulement elle pouvait l'être plus souvent, notamment avec crétinus, peut être que lui pourrait se rendre compte à quel point Bella pouvait avoir du caractère quand quelque que chose lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

- Franchement Bella, tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Elle me lança un regard perdu avant de s'écrouler littéralement sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Peut-être ! Oh Alice … je suis pathétique …

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, je crois qu'elle avait tellement pleuré pour mon frère qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. La tigresse redevenait un petit agneau fragile.

Mais après tout avec moi elle le pouvait, j'étais là pour elle, pour la consoler et l'écouter, et apparemment là elle en avait vraiment besoin.

- Ecoute Alice, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose et se faire une soirée entre fille comme on le faisait avant ? J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je veux juste oublier un peu …

J'hochai tout de suite la tête. J'allais faire oublier à ma meilleure amie le temps d'une soirée que mon crétinus de frère était littéralement en train de lui briser le cœur et qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.

**PDV Edward**

La soirée en compagnie d'Irina avait vraiment été super. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, abordant tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu le droit à une conversation un tant soit peu intelligente avec l'une des femmes avec lesquelles je sortais. C'était vraiment une bouffée d'oxygène.

Pour le moment, nous étions sur le chemin du retour et seul le silence emplissait l'habitacle, mais il n'était pas inconfortable, il était juste agréable.

Une fois arrivé devant sa petite maison au charme fou, je me garais devant en double file. Je ne resterais pas avec elle cette nuit, une première pour moi je dois bien l'avouer. Mais ni elle, ni moi, n'en avions envie.

- Merci Edward, j'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée.

Elle me sourit, elle était de nouveau sur la réserve. Je ne pouvais pas mieux la comparer qu'à Bella. Elle aussi avait cette tendance à baisser la tête quand je lui parlais, elle fuyait mon regard, elle rougissait comme une tomate. Je trouvais vraiment ça charmant, chez les deux femmes d'ailleurs.

- J'en suis très heureux. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Je descendis de ma voiture et allait ouvrir la portière d'Irina à qui j'offris ma main. Je ne la lâchais pas jusque devant chez elle.

Une fois arrivés à la porte, nous nous retournâmes l'une vers l'autre. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens. J'eus soudainement une envie de l'embrasser pour voir ce que je ressentais.

Je n'hésitais pas longtemps et m'avançais pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes sur les miennes, et c'était très agréable. Je ne fis pas durer le baiser plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je ne cherchais même pas à y mettre la langue. Je voulais juste que ce soit simple et je voulais prendre mon temps, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

Je lui renvoyais un de mes plus beaux sourires.

- Bonne nuit Irina.

Elle acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison.

Je lui fis un signe avant de reculer afin de rejoindre ma voiture mais elle me rappela.

- Edward ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Tu es un type bien.

Je restai bouche bée avant de sourire comme un gosse, fier de moi.

- Merci Irina !

C'est avec un grand sourire que je rentrais chez moi. J'aimerai bien que quelque chose de plus se passe avec Irina. Le léger effleurement de nos lèvres avait vraiment été agréable.

En me mettant au lit, je me dis que quelque chose était possible entre elle et moi. Avant de m'endormir, j'eus tout de même une pensée pour Bella.

Dans une semi conscience, je me rappelais le baiser qu'elle m'avait donné. Agréable était un mot bien fade pour décrire cette sensation de plénitude qui m'avait envahi au moment précis où cette adolescente, fille d'un de mes meilleurs amis, qui avait seulement 16 ans et qui était innocente pour toutes ces choses, m'avait embrassé. Bella m'avait bouleversé, elle, et ce n'était pas dû au choc.

**PDV Bella **

Alice n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

En rentrant du lycée la vieille j'avais vraiment été déprimée, et j'avais pleuré pendant des heures, me lamentant et détestant le ciel de m'obliger à aimer un homme qui n'aurait jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Alice était arrivée comme le soleil qu'elle était, et nous avions passé une soirée géniale à nous gaver de glace et à baver sur tous les acteurs dans les magazines peoples, et à critiquer ces femmes avec leurs comportements pathétiques.

Alice m'avait fait littéralement mourir de rire quand elle s'était mise à critiquer toutes les tenues des stars lors de la remise des oscars qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques jours. Je crois que voir Alice s'énerver comme elle l'avait fait valait vraiment le détour.

Enfin, j'étais de retour au lycée. Ce matin j'avais demandé à Jasper de sortir sa voiture pour nous emmener, il avait vraiment rechigné mais finalement il avait fini par accepter. Il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il me prenait mais je n'avais rien lâché, et il avait soufflé d'exaspération, avant de finalement aller chercher les clefs de son bolide, une simple camionnette à plateau rouge. Je crois qu'il avait un peu honte de sa voiture, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas objecté qu'Edward nous emmène au lycée !

Arrivée sur le parking, je vis tout de suite un attroupement qui s'était formé non loin de nous. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon frère avant de me diriger moi aussi vers la source de toutes ces attentions.

Je remarquais tout de suite les trois motos étincelantes. Je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment en mécanique, mais franchement ces bolides en jetaient vraiment. Elles brillaient de mille feux.

Franchement, elles détonaient un peu sur le parking du minable petit lycée de Forks !

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

Je fus surprise par la voix de ténor qui semblait toute proche de mon oreille.

Je me retournais d'un coup pour me retrouver face à trois types.

Ils étaient tous les trois d'origine indienne, aucuns doutes la dessus. Leurs cheveux, bien que courts, rappelaient la masse noire des hommes que je croisais souvent quand j'accompagnais mon père à la réserve. Leurs peaux étaient mat et ils avaient tous les trois un tatouage tribal sur leur bras droit.

Le plus reculé des trois paressait plus jeune que les deux autres, sans doute mon âge, alors que les autres devaient avoir l'âge de mon frère.

Leurs vêtements étaient simples mais révélaient leurs musculatures assez imposantes. Bien qu'ils soient moins gros que lui, ils me rappelaient tout de même Emmett.

- Je suis Jacob Black, se présenta celui qui m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

Il était vraiment beau mais il avait quelque chose de dangereux. Le nom de famille sous lequel il se présenta ne m'était pas inconnu … Billy Black l'un des vieil ami de mon père.

- Black ? Comme Billy Black ?

Il se crispa quant à ma question et son sourire de dragueur disparu légèrement avant de refaire son apparition.

- Oué mon paternel ! Et toi beauté ton petit nom ?

- Bella Swan.

Mon nom non plus ne parut pas lui être inconnu apparemment vu sa réaction.

- Le Chef Charlie Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu connais mon père ? M'exclamai-je pas si surprise que ça.

Nos pères étaient amis, c'était donc forcé que Jacob sache qui je suis, quoi que je n'aie jamais su que Billy Black avait un fils.

- Je te présente Quil et Jared, mes potes.

Les gars en question me firent un signe de main avant de me détailler de haut en bas comme si j'étais un objet qu'ils convoitaient.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise sous leurs regards. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on me scrute comme ça. C'est sans doute pour cela que je baissais rapidement les yeux, avant de rougir comme une tomate, comme j'en avais l'habitude.

J'entendis soudain une voiture qui se garait non loin de nous et je reconnus immédiatement le moteur étouffé. Je n'étais vraiment pas branché auto, mais celle-là j'étais capable de la reconnaître les yeux fermés.

Edward descendait de voiture et il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux. En même temps ce matin nous lui avions posé un lapin, il avait dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que mon frère et moi nous étions déjà rendu au lycée. Du côté passager se trouvait ma meilleure amie qui me fixait les yeux plissés, elle n'avait pas l'air plus ravie que son aîné visiblement.

Quand elle s'approcha de moi, elle fixa Jacob qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

- Bella tu ne me présentes pas ?

Apparemment, ma meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier Jacob et ses potes. Elle ne les connaissait même pas, mais avait l'air de les avoir déjà catalogués, ce que je trouvais injuste mais bon, je n'étais guère étonnée.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de type à qui nous avions l'habitude de parler, que ce soit elle ou bien moi. Pourtant, malgré son côté dragueur à deux franc cinquante, il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un serial killer.

- Jacob, Alice Cullen. Alice je te présente Jacob Black.

Jacob lui adressa un sourire mais sans plus d'amitié avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Dis Bella, le coupa ma meilleure amie avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait que nous allions à Port Angeles, voir à Seattle pour trouver nos robes de bal.

Je me mis à rire. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas perdre le nord très longtemps avec ses fringues.

- Alice, soufflai-je, le bal a lieu dans trois semaines, on a le temps de se trouver une tenue. En plus je te rappelle que nous sommes censés être privées de sortie.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous allons à un bal et qu'il nous faut donc une tenue ?

- Et tu ne pourrais pas nous la faire ? Je suis sûr que tu te débrouillerais très bien.

Je crois que je venais de perdre Alice. Elle me regardait complètement choquée à deux doigts de me faire une crise cardiaque apparemment.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Je haussai les épaules.

Je n'aimais pas la mode, tout du moins je ne m'y intéressais pas, mais si il y a une chose que j'avais toujours voulu porter, c'est bien l'une des créations de ma meilleure amie.

Elle était douée, vraiment douée, mais elle n'osait jamais porter ses propres vêtements de peur que personne ne les aime. Moi qui avait déjà vu son travail, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait un talent vraiment fou. Il était vraiment étonnant qu'Alice ai si peu confiance en elle en ce qui concernait son travail, elle si exubérante et enthousiaste dans la vie, elle n'avait jamais était réservée ou même timide.

Pourtant quand il s'agissait des vêtements qu'elle créait, une sorte de pudeur la prenait, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas en temps normal. J'en avais discuté une fois avec Esmée, elle m'avait révélé qu'Edward était pareil. Il écrivait des livres depuis des années mais jamais il ne les avait fait publier ou ne les avait même fait lire. La seule personne qui avait eu la chance de parcourir quelques lignes était sa mère. Il n'avait jamais osé les faire parvenir à un éditeur, pourtant je suis presque certaine qu'il avait un talent fou.

Esmée ignorait de qui avaient tiré ses enfants, mais ils réagissaient tous les deux de la même manière. Ce qui était vraiment étrange quand on y songeait.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Demandai-je revenant à la conversation actuelle au sujet des possibles tenues que pourrait nous créer Alice.

Elle poussa un cri strident avant de me sauter dans les bras.

- Je te promets que je m'y mets dès ce soir et que ta robe sera vraiment parfaite.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Elle sautait partout et poussait des cris que je qualifierais de « bizarre » voire carrément étrange !

Edward, qui venait d'arriver, regardait sa sœur d'un drôle d'air avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob et ses potes qui étaient toujours près de moi.

De plus en plus de monde commençait à arriver, et je crois que la plupart des élèves étaient impressionnés par les trois indiens plantés au milieu du parking du lycée, à moins que ce soit Alice qui commençait à leur faire peur !

- Vous devez être Jacob, Quil et Jared ?

Edward avait un ton peu amène, je ne l'avais jamais vu parler aussi durement, surtout envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait apparemment pas plus que ça.

- C'est ça ouais !

La réciproque avait l'air vrai aussi. Jacob avait l'air de provoquer Edward. Il le toisait tout en fumant sa clope.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller chercher vos emplois du temps au lieu de prendre racine ici. On vous a prévenu la semaine dernière, un faux pas et c'est dehors !

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.

- C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Monsieur Cullen, je serais votre professeur de littérature pour la fin de l'année.

Les trois gars éclatèrent de rire. A la façon dont ils regardaient Edward, ils se payaient sa tête, et le principal intéressé s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

- Ouais si vous réussissez à me faire ouvrir un livre, vous aurez amplement mérité votre retraite ! S'exclama Jacob visiblement hilare.

Sur ces mots ils filèrent vers le secrétariat.

Je crois qu'Edward n'allait absolument pas aimer les trois nouveaux, surtout s'ils commençaient à le provoquer. Rare étaient ceux qui s'y risquaient, mais je pense que Jacob n'était pas de la trempe de ceux qui respectent les règles établies, pas plus que ses deux potes d'ailleurs.

Après leur départ, il se retourna vers moi.

- Bella … tu as perdu ton téléphone ?

Je baissais le regard, me sentant coupable de l'avoir laissé poireauter.

- Je suis désolée …

- Tu es désolée ? La moindre des choses aurait quand même été de me prévenir que vous veniez par vos propres moyens !

Il se mettait en colère … encore. Cela me rappelait la veille quand il m'avait méchamment traité de gamine et rabaissé au rang de ses groupies sans cervelle qui s'asseyaient aux premiers rangs de ses cours pour être le plus près possible de lui.

Une colère toute nouvelle monta en moi. Pourquoi me traitait-il comme ça ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée !

Mon ton avait légèrement monté. Jamais je n'avais osé lui parler comme ça mais à première vue, il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte parce qu'il continuait sur sa lancée, faisant comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

- Résultat nous avons failli être en retard par ta faute ce matin ! Je suis prof moi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, c'est clair ?

- Très clair !

J'avais les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures.

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'incendier devant tout le monde comme il le faisait, même Alice avait cessé de sautiller partout et paraissait choqué par les propos de son frère.

- Edward ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Tais-toi Alice je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Il se retourna vers moi, visiblement il n'avait pas fini sa réprimande. J'ai une autre question ! Que faisait tu avec Black ?

- Je faisais connaissance.

- Je te demande pardon ? Charlie ne t'a donc pas parlé de lui ?

Je secouai la tête, je voulais qu'il me fiche la paix maintenant. J'en avais eu assez. Pourquoi continuai-il à vouloir me rabaisser comme il le faisait, et surtout pourquoi devant la moitié du lycée ?

Les gens commençaient à regarder la scène comme si il s'agissait d'un bon feuilleton à la télévision. Edward ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il m'humiliait ?

- Très bien alors c'est moi qui vais le faire. Tu ne l'approches pas, tu m'entends. Je ne veux pas te revoir avec lui. Ce mec ne t'apportera que des ennuis, et je refuse que tu sois entraînée, et d'ailleurs Charlie tuerait si tu t'approchais de près ou de loin de ce Jacob.

Cette fois il allait trop loin. Je n'étais pas du genre à répondre mais j'en avais assez. Il n'avait aucun droit, il venait de me briser le cœur et il se permettait de me réprimander devant des dizaines d'élèves comme si il était mon père, comme si je n'étais pas capable de prendre mes propres décisions et qu'il fallait qu'il les prenne pour moi.

- Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne Edward ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je fais ce que je veux et si j'ai envie de côtoyer Jacob alors je le ferais et tu n'as rien à dire la dessus ! Maintenant je dois aller en cours, Professeur Cullen.

Je tournais les talons et partit en courant vers ma salle de biologie. Les larmes piquaient mes yeux. Je détestais ça. Dès que j'étais en colère, c'était relié à mon canal lacrymal et je pleurais.

J'aurais tellement voulu lui en cracher plus à la figure, mais je ne réussissais qu'à pleurer, c'était vraiment pitoyable comme attitude.

**PDV Edward**

J'avais été trop loin.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu Bella comme ça. Elle m'avait carrément craché à la face. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, et j'étais parfaitement conscient que je venais de déclarer la guerre.

La fille de Charlie était une petit chose réservée et timide dans la vie de tous les jours, mais tout à l'heure quand elle me hurlait dessus ses yeux flamboyaient, et jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état.

Bella n'était pas du genre à se mettre les gens à dos, et c'était le genre de fille à laisser une chance à tout le monde, et j'avais bien peur qu'elle en laisse une à ce minable de Black.

Je savais parfaitement qui il était. J'avais assisté à la réunion spéciale donnée par le proviseur avant les vacances. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour pouvoir les refuser au lycée mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

C'était des « cas », c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Ils venaient d'un des lycées privés de Los Angeles, Jacob et Jared avaient 18 ans alors que le fameux Quil en avait 17. Tous les trois agissaient en bande, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils s'étaient fait virer ensemble aussi.

Pour faire simple, ces trois garçons n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Je pense que pour eux les règles représentent un véritable défi qu'il fallait à tout prix franchir coûte que coûte. Ils ne réfléchissaient absolument pas au fait que c'était leur propre avenir qu'ils jouaient.

Bref, le proviseur ainsi que nous les enseignants, on savait que nous allions en baver avec ces trois-là. En particulier avec ce Jacob qui avait l'air encore pire que les deux autres.

C'est en trainant les pieds que je me dirigeai vers ma salle pour supporter ma première heure de cours. Bien entendu un des nouveau ce trouvait assis à l'une des places les plus reculées. Il s'agissait du fameux Jared. Je ne fis guère attention à lui au départ, mais je fus très surpris quand je constatais qu'il prenait le cours que j'écrivais au tableau et qu'il ne cherchait pas à semer la pagaille. Il était même plutôt assidu je dois dire, plus en tout cas que les dindes du premier rang.

J'allais jeter un œil à ses livrets scolaires, mais j'étais presque certain de découvrir des notes potables, voir même vraiment pas mal. Ne me demandez pas comment je le savais, disons que c'était plutôt une impression.

L'heure de cours se termina et les terminales sortirent pour laisser la place à la classe de première de Bella. Le fameux Jacob était là, bien entendu il avait repiqué une année, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. D'après les informations que nous en avions c'était lui qui était le meneur de la bande, et surtout le pire des trois. Vu l'échange que j'avais eu avec lui ce matin je n'en doutais absolument pas.

Bella fut la dernière à rentrer dans la salle. Elle ne me jeta pas un seul regard alors qu'elle s'installait à sa place habituelle. Bien entendu, Black alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Presque aussitôt, il riva les yeux droits sur moi. Ce gamin me mettait au défi.

Visiblement il avait compris que je connaissais Bella en dehors du lycée, et il était décidé à me provoquer. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire, il pouvait toujours courir !

J'allais devoir prévenir Charlie de mettre sa fille en garde, après tout lui il était son père, il pouvait tout à fait lui interdire certaine chose que moi je ne pouvais pas. Et puis je serais rassuré quand Bella sera mis au courant du type de mec dont il s'agissait.

D'ailleurs cette dernière semblait un peu trop bien s'entendre avec Black. Merde, ne se rendait-elle pas compte que c'était un voyou ? Elle toujours si réfléchie et qui ne s'attirait presque jamais d'ennuis !? Pourquoi fréquentait-elle l'ennemi comme elle le faisait ?

- Bon jeune gens, j'ai décidé de vous donner une dissertation à faire pour la semaine prochaine ! Déclarai-je d'une voix dure en fixant d'un œil mauvais le bras de Black autour de la chaise de Bella.

- Monsieur Black, pouvez-vous je vous prie vous tenir correctement ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre canapé ou dans votre chambre mais dans une salle de cours !

L'indien partit d'un rire de gorge, apparemment j'avais l'air de le faire bien rire et à en juger par son expression, il allait me servir une bêtise pour me provoquer. Je crois que le courant entre lui et moi ne passait pas du tout.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, Monsieur Cullen. J'y fais de toute façon autre chose dans ma _chambre _que d'écouter un prof de littérature, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Bella qui était à ses côtés, rougit furieusement et baissa le regard quand elle vit que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Jacob et elle au fond de la salle. Elle qui n'aimait pas attirer les regards ou être le centre de l'attention, voilà qu'elle était servie avec ce voyou.

- Je vous prie de garder vos allusions pour vous !

Ne surtout pas montrer sa frustration c'était sans doute le pire dans cette situation. Il comprendrait très vite que je perdais mon calme et je n'allais pas céder dès le premier cours. Il en était hors de question !

- Bien entendu, je ne voudrais pas vous frustrer, Monsieur Cullen.

Quelques idiots se mirent à rire avec Black. Bella à ses côtés ne savait plus où se mettre, je pense qu'il y aurait un trou dans lequel elle pourrait se cacher, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait.

A un moment donné, elle finit par lever les yeux qui tombèrent directement dans les miens. Je me noyais littéralement dans ses prunelles chocolat pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant qu'elle avait des yeux aussi profonds ni aussi insondables.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais quand je repris la parole je dus m'éclaircir la voix et secouer la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Vos allusions n'intéressent personne dans cette salle, alors taisez-vous et sortez une feuille !

Considérant la conversation close, je commençais à écrire le sujet de la dissertation au tableau.

**PDV Bella **

Jacob et Edward ne s'aimaient visiblement pas du tout, et encore c'était un euphémisme.

Jacob avait passé l'essentiel du cours à le provoquer, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Edward n'avait pas perdu son calme. Je pense qu'il savait parfaitement à quel genre d'individu il avait à faire.

Jacob était dans ma classe mais il n'avait cherché à provoquer qu'Edward, le reste du temps il avait été plutôt calme. Ils se détestaient cordialement sans explication précise.

A midi je rejoignis ma meilleure amie et mon frère qui étaient installés à une des tables de la cafétéria. Alice était plongée dans son calepin de création, en train de dessiner ma tenue apparemment, étant donné qu'elle refusait que je voie quoique ce soit.

Je ne vis ni Jacob ni ses potes durant tout le repas. J'avais pensé que mon frère ou même sa petite-amie y auraient fait allusion mais rien, Jasper se contentait de lire son livre sur la guerre sans me calculer nullement.

A la fin du déjeuner, je rejoignis le gymnase où se trouvait déjà Jacob. Je me changeai rapidement avant de le rejoindre. De nouveau, il me fixa des pieds à la tête et sourit. J'eus la nette impression qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait et quelque part j'en étais flatté. Lui, il n'était pas indifférent et il ne me traitait pas comme une enfant. Ça me changeait agréablement, et j'en étais très fière, même si j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Le prof nous demanda de courir au moins trois tours de terrain. Je me lançais doucement, en général j'étais toujours la dernière à finir mes tours et il me faisait arrêter avant pour ne pas faire perdre de temps à tout le monde. J'y gagnais donc beaucoup.

A ma grande surprise, Jacob se joignit à moi et adopta mon rythme. Apparemment il n'était pas plus sportif que moi, à moins que ce fût une technique pour ne pas fournir d'effort.

- Alors Jacob tu vis chez ton père ?

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. J'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre, ce que confirma le soupir qui suivit. J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir pourquoi il détestait tant son père, et pourquoi ce dernier de son côté n'avait jamais évoqué son fils une seule fois, du moins pas en ma présence.

Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, Billy avait des photos de ses filles dans sa salle à manger mais aucune de son fils cadet, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un tour de course entier qu'il se décida enfin à me répondre.

- Ouais, il n'est pas ravi mais bon c'est son problème !

Je décidai de ne pas continuer dans cette voie, de toute façon je ne pense pas arriver à percer son secret.

- Alors Bella … un copain quelque part ?

Je rougis de nouveau. C'était bien l'une des premières fois de ma vie où je me faisais draguer au lycée. En général, les garçons de mon âge ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui n'avait rien vu. Ce qui était fort probable étant donné que je ne cherchais qu'à intéresser Edward, qui ne me voyait absolument pas.

- Non pas le moindre.

Je ne lui demandais pas si lui avait une copine, je ne me sentais pas assez téméraire pour ça et il dût le sentir car de nouveau il rit.

- Tu m'as l'air très timide dis-moi !

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un grand clerc pour s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde le voyait au premier regard que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à être déluré ou à aller vers les gens.

- Ouais, je suis réservée.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvue. Je ne voyais pas trop d'explication au fait que je n'étais pas une de ces filles qui, comme Alice, était exubérante et qui pouvait aller vers les autres sans problème. J'étais née comme ça, rien de plus.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais autrement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air si timide que ça avec moi.

Il marquait un point. D'habitude je n'aimais pas vraiment les étrangers et je me contentais de baisser le regard et de les saluer quand j'en voyais. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec Jacob. Ce qui était étrange quand on y songeait.

- C'est vrai.

Nous continuons à courir doucement, je pense qu'aujourd'hui le prof avait décidé de nous laisser le temps de finir nos tours de piste. La moitié des élèves était déjà sur le côté du terrain en train de faire des étirements.

- Dis pourquoi tu as provoqué Edward tout à l'heure ?

Je me devais de poser la question. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris d'où venait cet antagonisme qui s'était formé entre les deux.

- C'est le genre de mec qui peut vous faire marcher droit avec un seul regard et qui se croit supérieur sous prétexte que c'est un putain de prof. De toute façon, je l'aime pas ce mec, il a l'air d'un con.

Ce qu'il disait été totalement faux. Edward adorait son métier parce qu'il était passionné par la littérature. De plus, il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait permettre à Jacob de l'insulter comme il le faisait. J'avais une envie farouche de prendre sa défense mais je m'en abstins.

Je ne voulais surtout pas que Jacob se rende compte des profonds sentiments que je portais à mon prof de littérature.

Nous n'évoquâmes plus les cours durant le reste de la gym et surtout pas Edward. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver à le défendre corps et âme devant les propos injurieux qu'il dirait sur l'homme que j'aimais malgré tout.

A la fin des cours mon frère m'attendait devant sa voiture, et c'est ensemble que nous rentrâmes à la maison. Une fois qu'il m'eut déposé, il s'empressa de filer chez les Cullen. Visiblement il n'y avait pas qu'Esmée qui avait cédée à sa fille pour la punition.

Je profitais du calme de la maison pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé au cours de la journée. C'était bien l'une des premières fois où j'osai parler comme ça à Edward, et quelque part j'en éprouvais une certaine fierté à lui montrer que je pouvais tout à fait sortir les griffes quand je le voulais, que je n'étais pas seulement une petite chose fragile.

Il n'avait pas à me parler comme il l'avait fait, j'étais tout à fait capable de prendre mes propres décisions et de me faire une opinion par moi-même, sans que l'on me dicte ce que je devais faire.

Je pense que j'avais passé l'âge d'être surveillée par quelqu'un qui me dirait quoi faire.

J'étais complétement plongé dans mes pensées quand la porte de l'entrée claqua.

Je me précipitai dans le salon où je m'attendais à voir mon père. Il était bien là mais Edward aussi et à en juger par l'expression de Charlie, le frère de ma meilleure amie lui avait parlé de Jacob.

- Bella, je crois que j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Son ton était dur et il avait le visage fermé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui apparemment avait l'air satisfait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était allé chercher mon père. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour qui se croyait-il au juste ?

- Tu as rencontré Jacob Black apparemment.

- Oui, il est dans ma classe.

Je m'adossai contre le mur le plus proche de moi et croisais les bras contre mon torse, attendant ce qu'il allait me dire.

Charlie lui, se planta bien droit sur ses pieds. Franchement avec son uniforme de shérif et son arme à sa ceinture il avait l'air impressionnant. Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu mon père comme ça.

- Bella, je te demande d'ignorer ce Jacob et de faire comme si il n'existait pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est le fils de Billy !

Charlie était apparemment surpris par mon ton, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde. Pour lui j'allais faire comme je faisais toujours, me taire et baisser la tête en acquiesçant à tout ce qu'il dirait. Eh bien désolé mais pas aujourd'hui !

- Justement Bella, Billy m'a parlé de son fils et je te jure qu'il n'est pas fréquentable.

Ça je le savais déjà. Il suffisait de regarder Jacob et ses potes pour en déduire qu'il n'était pas un gentil garçon mais que c'était plutôt un voyou.

- Tu as peur qu'il m'entraîne ?

- Tu es trop jeune Bella pour comprendre que Jacob n'est vraiment pas un bon garçon. Fréquente donc des gens comme toi.

Ses mots me firent voir rouge, d'abord Edward, puis mon père. Quand cesseront-ils de me voir comme la dernière ? Quand vont-ils tous comprendre que je ne suis plus une enfant ?

- Des gens comme Angela, des gens qui ne seront pas des garçons parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse sortir avec quelqu'un ?! J'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus une gamine, quand est-ce que vous allez tous arriver à le comprendre ?! J'ai grandi et je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions !

- BELLA ! Je suis ton père, je te demande de m'obéir ! hurla-t-il rouge de colère.

Le silence tomba sur nous. Edward, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Je lui en voulais autant qu'à mon père en cet instant.

- Oui, chef Swan. Je ne parlerais plus à Jacob puisque c'est ce que vous voulez !

Sur ces mots, je tournais les talons et montais dans ma chambre, sans attendre que l'un ou l'autre rajoute quoi que ce soit.

Si il croyait que j'allais lui obéir comme la petite fille obéissante que j'avais toujours été il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais auparavant je n'avais donné mon opinion, jamais je ne m'étais opposé à mon père ou à personne d'autre. Mais à quoi cela m'avait-il servit, mis à part à me faire marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde ?

Quelque part je remerciais Edward, avec ce qui s'était passé, ça m'a permis de comprendre la vision que mon entourage avait de moi.

Je voulais faire comprendre que j'avais grandi et que j'étais tout à fait capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Je voulais changer, me débarrasser de ma réserve et de ma timidité pour montrer que j'étais en train de devenir une femme.

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de faire ce que mon père et Edward voulaient que je fasse. Je n'allais certainement pas leur faire ce plaisir, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Une nouvelle Bella était en train de voir le jour et j'étais bien décidée à tous les faire taire.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Que pensez-vous des premiers signes de rébellion de Bella ?

La plupart d'entre vous avez vu juste pour le nouveau personnage … l'apparition de Jacob en mauvais garçon !

Le prochain chapitre sera une transition avant la suite qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos tourtereaux !

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt

bisous


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premier regard

**Chapitre 5** : Premier regard

Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre 4 que j'ai effacé il y a deux jours puis que j'ai remis ! C'est entièrement ma faute ! Je suis désolé pour ce faux espoir mais j'espère me faire rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est une transition.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et me motive à continuer !

Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Premier regard

**PDV Edward**

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Charlie avait parlé à Bella. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas écouté.

Elle continuait à parler à Jacob comme si nous ne l'avions pas mise en garde. Je l'avais dit à son père et il avait essayé d'avoir une autre conversation avec elle.

D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit au téléphone par la suite, elle avait hoché la tête sans le regarder avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire à manger.

Le lendemain en venant au lycée avec ma sœur, je retrouvais Bella et Jacob en train de rire penchés sur sa moto. Visiblement, elle avait décidé d'ignorer nos recommandations à l'un comme à l'autre. Charlie pouvait interdire les sorties à sa fille chez lui, il pouvait empêcher qu'elle le voit en dehors du lycée, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui interdire de le fréquenter dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Jamais je n'avais envisagé que Bella puisse nous contredire comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Je ne la pensais pas du tout ainsi et je ne comprenais pas vraiment – pas plus que Charlie d'ailleurs – pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

Enfin, Charlie tentait de la résonner comme il pouvait mais c'était peine perdu apparemment.

- Alors Edward, tu es toujours en train de rêvasser ? Me demanda une voix douce.

Je me retournais pour voir Irina qui était penchée sur moi. Nous étions dans le parc de Forks là où je l'avais invitée afin que nous puissions pique-niquer. Nous étions mercredi et cela faisait environ une semaine que nous nous voyions pratiquement tous les jours. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elle était à la fois douce et attachante, et à chaque fois, je découvrais une facette de sa personnalité qui m'enchantait un peu plus. Elle était vraiment telle que je la percevais. Pleine d'humour et de gentillesse et je me sentais bien avec elle.

Je n'en avais parlé qu'à une seule personne, Alice- en fait c'est elle qui m'avait grillé, je n'avais pas choisi de le lui dire au départ - mais sa réaction n'avait pas été aussi positive que je m'y attendais. Pourtant ma sœur était du genre à aimer tout le monde et à ne pas juger au premier regard, enfin en général. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas avec Irina. Entre tout le monde, j'aurais pensé qu'elle plus que les autres, aurait été contente pour moi. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

En début de semaine, Alice avait dû aller chercher des papiers chez le proviseur pour ma mère et elle était tombée sur Irina bien sûr. Cette dernière m'avait raconté qu'elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de plus que ce qu'il fallait, comme si elle refusait de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de ma plus jeune sœur, elle toujours si bavarde.

Je m'étais excusé auprès d'Irina pour son comportement en lui faisant comprendre que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

Pour ce qui était du reste de ma famille, ou même mes amis, je n'en avais pas encore parlé. J'attendais que les choses se développent entre elle et moi.

- Edward ? Ça va ?

Cette sortie que nous faisions était toute nouvelle. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça avec qui que ce soit. Elle était tellement différente de toutes ces filles avec lesquelles j'avais couché.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en esquissant un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es très silencieux.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Voilà une chose que j'appréciais vraiment chez elle. Elle ne me poussait jamais à en dire plus que ce que je voulais bien lui avouer. Il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup de chose dans la tête ces derniers temps. Enfin surtout une personne.

Bella.

Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement ces derniers temps, mis à part pour mon cours en fait. Je n'avais fait que la croiser et à chaque fois elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais rester longtemps dans la même pièce. Quelque part son attitude me blessait. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de réagir ainsi mais je le prenais comme ça pourtant.

Quand je repense à ce que je lui avais dit, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi dur envers elle. Mais j'avais été si décontenancé qu'elle m'avoue presque qu'elle m'aimait, puis par son comportement avec Jacob. Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais été aguicheuse avec lui ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère. Mais nous l'avions prévenue du genre de gars qu'il était et elle, elle trainait avec lui malgré nos conseils et même nos ordres sans comprendre qu'elle pourrait s'attirer des ennuis même involontairement.

Mince, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que Bella pouvait réagir exactement comme ces idiotes d'adolescentes qui se mettaient au premier rang dans mes cours. Elle était si réfléchis, si mature pour son âge. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Elle m'avait pratiquement avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je me devais de la remettre à sa place, mais j'avais été sans doute trop dur en la traitant de gamine. Parce que Bella était loin d'en être une. Elle était plus mature que des femmes qui parfois avaient 10 ans de plus qu'elle.

Je m'en voulais surtout quand je la voyais prendre la fuite quand j'entrais quelque part. Pour ma part je n'avais pas mis les pieds chez les Swan depuis plus de deux semaines, de peur justement de croiser Bella. Ce n'était pas faute de me faire harceler par Charlie pourtant, mais je lui disais à chaque fois que je préférais qu'il vienne chez moi ou même qu'on aille chez Emmett. Bien que voir Rose évoluer dans son appartement comme si elle était chez elle me gênait quelque peu. C'était ma petite sœur après tout, même si elle avait 22 ans.

Ce que j'avais le plus de mal à m'enlever de la tête c'est l'expression de Bella quand je lui avais lancé méchamment qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, son visage quand elle m'avait demandé si une histoire entre nous aurait été possible si elle n'avait pas 16 ans.

Mais le problème était là justement, Bella n'avait que 16 ans, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais oublier comme ça.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que depuis cette altercation, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Si seulement c'était platonique, mais ça ne l'étais pas. Je me faisais l'effet d'être un pervers surtout en considérant son âge.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus Edward, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué.

Irina me souriait gentiment et avait un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Je me devais de me mettre à fond dans cette histoire entre elle et moi, et non rêver d'une adolescente qui certes devenait une très belle femme, mais qui était tout de même une ado de 16 ans !

- Tu as raison je devrais vraiment dormir.

C'est avec hésitation qu'elle posa sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'aimais cette timidité chez cette femme, c'est ce qui la différenciait vraiment des autres.

Il était à peine 16 heures quand je la raccompagnais chez elle.

Comme à mon habitude, je l'accompagnais jusque sur le perron de sa maison et la laissait après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle eut la hardiesse de demander plus et je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres qui demandèrent l'accès à ma bouche. Pour la première fois, nous nous embrassions vraiment elle et moi et c'était vraiment sympa. Je gardais mes mains sur son visage délicat, je ne voulais vraiment pas aller trop vite. C'était vraiment quelque choser d'inédit chez elle de prendre les commandes.

Quand notre baiser prit fin, nous étions à bout de souffle. Irina était rouge pivoine et baissa instantanément les yeux quand ils plongèrent dans les miens. Je lui relevais le menton afin que je puisse la voir.

- Ne sois pas timide avec moi, tu n'as pas à l'être tu sais.

- Oui je le sais.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce baiser Irina.

Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

- Moi aussi, Edward.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant.

Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de me diriger vers ma voiture.

Je me devais de faire des courses et de remplir mon frigo sinon j'allais mourir de faim à la longue.

J'étais content de l'évolution de l'histoire avec Irina. Certes ça allait doucement mais après tout nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux semaines.

J'arrivais au supermarché et trouvais rapidement une place. J'attrapai ensuite un caddie à l'entrée et commençait les rayons dans l'ordre. Etant donné que j'avais besoin d'à peu près tout, je devais donc faire tous les étalonnages afin de ne rien oublier qui serait très important. Qu'est-ce que je détestai faire les courses ! C'est dans ces moments-là qu'une femme me manquait ! Au moins je pourrai partager ces tâches du quotidien avec quelqu'un.

J'avais songé à inviter Irina chez moi d'ici une semaine ou deux, un soir, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là les choses pourraient évoluer un peu. J'allais attendre que le bal ait lieu pour ensuite le lui proposer.

Bien entendu, comme l'idiot que j'étais, je m'étais proposé de jouer les chaperons lors de la soirée. Ça n'allait pas être l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie je peux déjà l'affirmer. Heureusement Irina m'avait dit qu'elle aussi s'était proposée, au moins je ne serais pas le seul à endurer cette épreuve. Nous serions au moins deux pour nous serrer les coudes face à une bande d'ados bourrés d'hormones. Heureusement que l'alcool était interdit, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté en plus des filles complétement déchirées qui venaient me coller aux basques, ou alors des mecs qui ne se souvenaient même plus où ils étaient et qui s'imaginaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire leur copine sur la piste de danse.

Très peu pour moi je vous le dis !

Je déambulais dans le supermarché quand j'entendis une voix qui m'appela du fond du magasin. Je la reconnus tout de suite. Je l'entendais depuis ma naissance. Cette voix m'avait chanté des berceuses quand j'étais petit pour que je m'endorme, m'avait réconforté de nombreuses fois pour faire cesser mes larmes et m'avait grondé aussi beaucoup après une bêtise (je n'avais jamais été un enfant particulièrement calme).

- Bonjour mon chéri ! S'exclama ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, heureux de la voir. Même en habitant dans la même bourgade, j'avais l'impression de ne pas la voir souvent. En général, j'essayai d'aller manger chez mes parents au moins une fois par semaine, le dimanche normalement. Mais ces dernières semaines ça n'avait pas trop été le cas. J'avais été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, surtout avec Irina, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de rendre visite à mes parents.

- Bonjour maman, alors comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi, mon chéri ?

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux comme si j'avais encore dix ans. Dans sa tête c'était sans doute encore le cas.

- Sa va. Et papa alors ?

Elle sourit avec indulgence. Ma mère et mon père partageaient un amour fusionnel. Je les avais toujours vus se compléter l'un l'autre. Ils étaient mon modèle, le seul dont je voulais suivre l'exemple avec ma propre femme. Esmée Cullen était la femme la plus aimante que je connaissais, que ce soit envers ses enfants ou envers son mari.

- Tu connais ton père. Le jour où il lèvera le pied je crois que je serai obligée de l'attacher pour ça.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mon père et son métier … une grande histoire.

- Je crois que la retraite n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Absolument pas !

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était ma mère, mais Esmée Cullen était vraiment une belle femme en dépit de son âge. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui ne se laissaient pas aller. Elle plaisait d'ailleurs encore beaucoup aux hommes, ce que n'appréciait pas beaucoup mon père, et je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout qui aimerait que les autres hommes draguent sa propre femme ?

- Alors mon fils … qu'à tu donc à me raconter ?

Je baissais la tête. J'avais envie de lui parler d'Irina mais c'était sans doute trop tôt. Peut-être se ferait-elle des idées par rapport à elle et moi ?

Mais elle était ma mère, un fils pouvait tout à fait parler à sa mère de ce genre de chose.

Esmée me scruta avec un drôle d'air et un sourire silencieux. Apparemment, elle m'avait déjà grillé. Cette femme avait un radar à la place des yeux, pour cela Alice avait tiré d'elle en tout point.

Quand j'étais ado, je réussissais rarement à lui mentir, elle me cramait souvent –voir toujours ! – et je me suis demandé de nombreuses fois comment elle pouvait faire. Elle devait avoir des yeux derrière la tête !

- Edward Anthony Cullen ?

Mon nom en entier dans sa bouche n'était jamais une bonne chose.

- Oui mamounette ?

Je jouais les innocents mais elle avait déjà compris de toute façon.

- N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? Cela n'aurait-il d'ailleurs pas un rapport avec ce que ta sœur nous a dit ?

ALICE ! J'allais la tuer. Je vous jure que ma sœur n'allait pas passer son dix-neuvième anniversaire sur ses deux jambes. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de se taire à propos de ça. Cette fille ne savait absolument pas garder un secret.

Visiblement ma mère avait compris mes envies de meurtre envers sa benjamine car elle posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

- Ne te mets pas en colère mon chéri, une simple remarque lui a échappé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser plus de questions pour comprendre.

Ma mère et l'art de faire l'inquisition espagnole. On ne pouvait pas longtemps lui cacher quelque chose. Soit elle le devinait soit elle vous harcelait.

- Maman, c'était à moi de t'en parler si j'en jugeais nécessaire ! La grondai-je faussement fâché contre elle.

Il ne fallait vraiment pas chercher loin pour savoir d'où venait le caractère d'Alice, j'avais sa copie conforme en plus vieille devant moi.

Je vous jure cette famille !

- Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait je te connais jeune homme. Je t'ai fait !

- Si tu le dis …

- Ah mais j'en suis sûr et certaine. Je sais même où si tu veux le savoir !

Je regardai ma mère horrifié.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles ne voulant surtout pas l'écouter et savoir. Tout plutôt que ça. Ce sont mes parents. Bon je me doute que je ne sors pas des choux mais écouter sa mère parler de ça … JAMAIS !

Ma mère haussa les épaules et avança son caddie dans le rayon.

Après m'être remis du choc, je la suivis et attrapai après elle ce que j'avais besoin.

- Dis-tu viendrais manger dimanche à la maison ? J'ai l'intention de faire un repas pour nous réunir …

Esmée se tourna vers moi et me sortit sa moue boudeuse _Made in Cullen_.

Elle savait vraiment s'y prendre avec moi, je craquais toujours avec elle.

- Oui maman je viendrais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu papa en plus.

Elle parut extrêmement satisfaite que je me sois rendu sans lutter. En plus elle avait même l'air fier d'elle.

- Tu pourrais emmener ton amie aussi.

Elle avait demandé ça avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Cette fois ci je n'étais pas bien sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Maman, soupirai-je, je ne sais pas …

- Tu as le droit d'emmener une amie chez nous Edward. Nous n'allons pas sauter à la conclusion que ce sera la femme de ta vie.

Cela me gênait. Je n'étais pas sûr que je doive demander à Irina de venir dîner chez mes parents. C'était trop tôt, je n'étais même pas certain de ce qu'il allait se passer avec elle, ni où ça allait me mener.

- S'il te plaît mon fils, nous nous tiendrons tranquille et je te promets que je ne dirai rien, pas plus que ton père ou tes sœurs.

- Je vais y songer maman mais je ne te promets rien non plus.

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie qui me fit presque peur si je ne la connaissais pas.

- Bon je vais commencer à acheter ce qu'il me faut alors. Il faut que je fasse bonne impression, s'enthousiasma ma mère.

Mon dieu … pourquoi avais-je accepté d'y penser déjà ?

**PDV Alice **

Mon frère venait manger tout à l'heure à la maison avec sa nouvelle copine Irina.

J'avais l'impression qu'un truc était en train de se développer entre les deux et je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir l'empêcher.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward voie cette fille.

Oh elle était très gentille, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Elle avait même essayé de me parler, mais disons que je n'avais pas été très aimable. Je sais que c'était une attitude puérile, après tout cette fille n'avait rien fait, mais je n'avais pas pu faire autrement en songeant à ma meilleure amie. Je me souviens de sa réaction quand j'avais évoqué Irina.

C'était quelques heures après la discussion stupide qu'elle avait eu avec son père et mon crétinus de frère qui avait vendu la mèche à propos de Jacob. Elle m'avait appelé, l'air de ne pas aller bien du tout. J'aurais voulu tuer les deux hommes pour ce qu'ils faisaient, ne se rendaient ils pas compte qu'ils étaient en train de pousser Bella à se rebeller ? C'est ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose.

Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à agir ainsi, mais elle était arrivée à son point de rupture. Le fait qu'ils se croient obligés de la mettre en garde et de lui interdire comme ils l'auraient fait à une gamine de 10 ans, était trop. Je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie comprenne ce qui était en train d'arriver à sa fille et c'était bien fait pour lui, il l'avait cherché.

Jasper de son côté m'avait étonné en soutenant sa sœur. J'étais quand même fière de moi et de lui aussi bien sûr qu'il réagisse ainsi. J'avais eu une grande conversation avec lui il y a quelques temps, déjà bien avant toute cette histoire, et il avait compris que sa sœur avait grandi et qu'elle était en train de devenir une femme. Bon il avait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais je trouve qu'il fait des progrès.

Un point pour mon Jazzou !

Ma mère et mon père avaient parlé de Jacob, et pour tout dire, c'était loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Il s'était fait arrêté pour vol à l'étalage et viré de son lycée pour son comportement et pour avoir provoqué des bagarres qui avaient salement amochés quelques mecs.

En fait, j'avais appris ça quand mes parents en avaient parlés entre eux dans le salon, croyant que je dormais dans ma chambre, le soir avant son arrivé quand j'étais rentrée de ma soirée avec ma meilleure amie.

J'en avais parlé à Bella lors de son coup de téléphone mais bien qu'elle m'ait écouté, elle avait continué à parler avec Jacob et à traîner avec lui. Je connaissais suffisamment ma meilleure amie pour être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait donner une bonne leçon à son père et à mon frère et quoi de mieux que de transgresser les interdits.

J'étais fière qu'elle agisse ainsi. J'avais tant espéré qu'elle prenne un peu de caractère et c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Dis Bella j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer ça …

J'avais hésité à continuer tant ma meilleure amie paraissait désespérée.

- Vas-y, au point où j'en suis je peux tout entendre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui avouait tout d'un trait.

- Edward a invité Irina au restaurant hier.

Le silence sur la ligne avait été si long que j'ai crus qu'elle avait raccroché, mais j'entendais toujours sa respiration ce qui n'était pas possible.

- Il fallait si attendre, finit-elle par dire.

- Bella …

- Non Alice, je m'en moque. C'est pas grave il n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il veut. Ecoute, j'ai des devoirs je devrais y aller.

Et elle avait raccroché. Apparemment elle ne pouvait pas tout entendre !

Nous n'avions pas reparlé d'Irina et d'Edward. Je n'avais même pas dit à ma meilleure amie qu'ils venaient tous les deux manger ici aujourd'hui. De toute façon elle finira bien par le savoir étant donné qu'elle venait elle aussi manger ici avec Charlie et mon Jazzou.

Le repas allait être électrique, surtout si Irina commençait à parler à Bella et à faire du copinage. Je savais qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré avant toute cette histoire et j'avais bien peur qu'elle s'imagine qu'elles étaient amies.

Je devais trouver une solution pour l'éloigner le plus possible.

J'eus soudain une idée lumineuse.

Je m'empressais de trouver ma mère qui s'activait au fourneau. Mon père était avec elle et au lieu de l'aider apparemment il se contentait de piquer dans tout ce qui était à sa portée.

- Carlisle si tu continues tu iras manger dehors avec le chien.

Mon père fronça les sourcils et laissa son bras en l'air, la pâtisserie qu'il tenait dans les mains suspendu non loin de sa bouche.

- Nous n'avons pas de chien, ma chérie.

Mon père avait vraiment l'air comique. Parfois il ne ressemblait vraiment pas au médecin réputé qu'il était et c'était ça que j'aimais vraiment chez lui, le fait qu'avec nous il oubliait son métier et sa vie à l'hôpital, même si nous savions tous que ses malades occupaient une grande partie de sa vie.

- Nous devons faire bonne impression devant l'amie d'Edward alors arrête de manger mes petits fours à chaque fois que j'en mets un sur le plateau.

Carlisle engouffra quand même la nourriture dans sa bouche tout en secouant vivement la tête pour faire comprendre à ma mère qu'il allait obéir.

Quand il m'aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte, il me fit un clin d'œil et de nouveau il attrapa les amuses bouches tout en filant droit dans le salon sous les cris de ma mère.

- Carlisle Edward Cullen, je vous jure que si je ne vous aimais pas je demanderais le divorce …

Nous entendîmes parfaitement son rire alors qu'il sortait dans le jardin.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma mère, qui souriait avec indulgence. Deux vrais enfants, ces deux-là.

- Ah ce Carlisle… regarde ce qu'il a fait dans mes amuses bouches !

Elle tentait de combler les trous du plateau mais c'était peine perdue, mon père en avait mangé trop.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ma chérie ?

Elle se retourna pour pouvoir faire tourner son plat de légumes dans la casserole.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si la piscine intérieure était utilisable. Je voudrais qu'on prenne un bain Bella et moi, ça serait amusant pendant que vous parliez avec Edward et …. Irina.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

- Qu'à tu contre cette amie de ton frère ?

- Rien du tout, marmonnai-je. Alors maman, la piscine ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle est utilisable. Tu sais bien que ton père l'entretien, vas donc allumer le chauffage pour que vous n'ayez pas froid avec Bella.

- Oué je vais le faire, merci maman.

Je mis tout en place autour de la piscine pour que tout soit prêt avant de courir dans ma chambre afin de choisir lequel de mes maillots de bain j'allais pouvoir enfiler. J'en choisis un rayé blanc et doré avec une robe en voile par- dessus. Pour que je sois un minimum caché. Pour Bella, je choisis un maillot intégralement rouge, mais qui aurait le sacré avantage de dévoiler un peu de peau, ce que ne faisait pas Bella en général. Je rajoutais exactement la même robe en voile que moi.

Peut-être qu'avec cette tenue crétinus pourrait regarder Bella un peu plus que d'habitude.

Heureusement j'avais donné pour consigne à ma meilleure amie de venir vers 11 heures, au moins une demie heure avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

Charlie et Jasper pourraient discuter avec mes parents pendant que je préparais mentalement ma meilleure amie à ce qu'elle allait vivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice ? Me demanda Rosalie en rentrant dans ma chambre.

- Je vais me baigner dans la piscine avec Bella, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Ma sœur hocha la tête.

- Je vais choisir un maillot aussi alors, Emmett sera content de me voir dans une tenue … aussi dénudée...

Je grognais, je ne voulais pas savoir …

**PDV Edward**

Bien entendu ma mère m'avait eu.

Au départ, je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de demander à Irina de m'accompagner chez mes parents. Après tout je ne suis même pas sûr que nous fussions réellement engagés dans une relation. Mais bien entendu ma mère ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Je l'avais invité au restaurant vendredi, et je lui avais demandé au cours du repas. A ma grande surprise, elle avait tout de suite dit oui. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, la pauvre fille.

J'adorais ma mère vraiment, elle était la femme que j'admirais par-dessus tout mais elle pouvait être vraiment pénible si elle commençait à poser des questions à Irina, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir, en tout cas pas avec tous ses cheveux si Esmée Cullen avait entrepris de lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tout se passera bien, murmura Irina qui était assise près de moi sur le siège passager de ma Volvo.

J'étais passé la chercher chez elle moins de dix minutes plus tôt et quand j'avais vu Irina sortir de chez elle, j'avais été agréablement surpris de la voir habillée pour l'occasion. Elle était restée simple comme elle l'était en temps ordinaire et j'aimais vraiment le fait qu'elle n'en ait pas trop fait. Elle portait une robe noire très simple et une paire de ballerines, tout à fait approprié pour un repas du dimanche.

Nous étions sur le chemin qui conduisait à la villa de mes parents, et dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme. Certes j'avais bien spécifié à ma mère que je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais avec Irina, elle avait tout de même tenu à ce que je vienne avec, ce que je n'avais jamais fait.

Parce que oui, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec Irina. Je ne savais même pas où j'en étais ni ce que je ressentais. C'était encore une première pour moi, mes sentiments étaient complètement embrouillés.

Quand j'arrivais chez mes parents, je vis tout de suite la Mercedes de mon père, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était là. Il y avait aussi la Porsche et la BM rouge pétante de mes deux sœurs ! Question voiture chez les Cullen disons que nous avions des idées de luxe !

A côté, je reconnaissais parfaitement la voiture de patrouille de mon pote et à son côté la camionnette rouge de son fils ainsi que la jeep de mon meilleur ami.

Ma mère les avait tous invité, ce qui n'était guère étonnant en y repensant. Ils faisaient tous partis de la famille.

C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Je ne sais pas comment nous allions pouvoir nous sortir de là indemne.

Je descendis et pris la main d'Irina non sans hésiter un peu auparavant. De nouveau, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tournais et je virais dans ma tête toutes les options possibles.

Finalement, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée mais avant que j'aie pu sonner ma mère ouvrit la porte. Elle fut tellement brusque qu'elle me fit sursauter. Je restai de longues secondes éberlué avant qu'Irina et elle se mettent à rire franchement.

Elles se payaient carrément ma tête alors que j'étais juste à côté d'elles. Et bien ça commençait plutôt bien ! Même pas 5 minutes que j'étais là et c'était déjà mal parti.

- Maman, grognai-je.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras l'air joyeux.

Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

De toute façon est ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ?

- Maman, Irina Scanlon, Irina je te présente ma mère Esmée Cullen.

- Enchantée Madame Cullen.

Ma mère lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendit et lui dédia un sourire chaleureux.

- Bienvenue chez les Cullen, Irina je vous en prie appelez-moi Esmée et mon mari ce sera Carlisle. Je suis ravie de faire connaissance avec une amie de mon fils.

Je riais jaune alors que ma mère entrainait Irina à l'intérieur. Sans que je n'aie à dire quoi que ce soit elle la présenta à mon père puis à tout le reste de la troupe.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Irina, la salua mon père.

Pour une fois aucune remarque déplacée ne fut lancée par Emmett et je lui en fus vraiment reconnaissant. En revanche, je fus un peu irrité parce que ni Bella, ni Alice n'étaient là pour venir dire bonjour. C'était tout de même la moindre des choses de venir saluer !

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table du salon alors que ma mère faisait le service.

- Alors Irina que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? Demanda mon père en sirotant son vin.

Et c'est partie, me soufflai-je intérieurement.

- Je suis secrétaire au lycée, Carlisle.

- Vous ne devez pas être tranquille avec tous ces jeunes ! S'exclama Charlie.

Lui il avait une bière dans les mains. Son fils était installé à côté de lui et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il boive un verre sans alcool celui-là !

- Ils ne sont pas méchants vous savez !

Elle était très indulgente envers tout le monde, une autre qualité.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Ils se perdent juste un peu trop souvent dans les couloirs n'est-ce pas Irina ? J'imagine la tête qu'ils doivent avoir !

Emmett et la subtilité. Je le savais qu'il ne pourrait pas se tenir toute la journée. Mais chose étonnante, Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

- Mais Rose pourquoi tu me frappes ?

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de se demander qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Ma sœur avait trop de caractère pour se faire marcher sur les pieds.

En y réfléchissant bien, ces deux-là formaient vraiment un beau couple, ils se complétaient. J'étais heureux pour eux même si ça me gênait encore un peu.

- Je ne sais pas … parce que tu es un idiot peut être.

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à l'expression qu'affichait mon meilleur ami et je me joignis à ce brouhaha général.

- Tu as raison pourtant Emmett, le défendit Irina une fois les rires quelque peu calmés. Les garçons se perdent beaucoup à croire qu'ils ne savent plus se repérer dans ce bahut.

- Ah vous voyez ! Dit-il fier de lui apparemment.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Bella et Alice pour faire leur apparition.

- Salut Edward ! Me lança ma sœur en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. Irina.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Alice n'était pas aimable, mais son ton était plat, dénué de tout enthousiasme qui la caractérise toujours. Quelque part cela me peina, l'avis d'Alice comptait pour moi, elle était ma sœur et malgré notre différence d'âge, je m'entendais bien avec elle.

- Salut, murmura après elle une petite voix.

Bella était à l'arrière. Elle n'exprimait pas d'émotion particulière.

- Bella, je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama Irina avec un sourire chaleureux.

Vu la gêne de Bella, cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil et je dois bien le dire moi non plus.

J'avais parlé à Irina du comportement de Bella ces derniers temps et elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle était en train de chercher à s'affirmer et que nous ne pouvions rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se calmer. C'était en quelque sorte sa crise d'adolescence tardive.

- Moi aussi Irina.

La fille de Charlie s'installa sur le sol au côté d'Alice, elle fixait le sol et ne dit plus rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. C'est ma mère qui le rompit en proposant de passer à table.

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table familiale. Par un heureux concours de circonstance, j'eus le droit à Bella juste en face de moi. Elle passa l'heure du repas à faire des messes basses avec Alice et à rire avec Jasper et Rosalie. Elle ne leva jamais les yeux sur moi, ce qui était troublant étant donné qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de moi.

Une chose en revanche me fit plaisir en la regardant, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perdu sa timidité et sa réserve. Elle rougissait toujours autant, surtout face aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett qui ne pouvait apparemment pas s'en empêcher.

Quand nous eûmes finit notre repas, les filles se levèrent.

- Bon … nous allons prendre un bain dans la piscine si ça vous dit.

Emmett sauta de son siège et s'écria un gros oui.

En cet instant j'avais honte de connaître ce mec. Non mais je vous jure un vrai gosse !

Rosalie, elle, prit le parti d'en rire et lui proposa de monter pour se changer. Visiblement il y avait des vêtements à lui ici.

Je ne voulais pas savoir !

Bien entendu, mes parents déclinèrent ainsi que Charlie. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'eau.

Jasper lui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre ma sœur, ne restait plus qu'Irina et moi.

J'aimais bien me baigner mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas d'Irina, en plus elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain.

- Allez mec, viens ! Me supplia Emmett qui avait déjà un ballon dans les mains.

Celui-là je vous jure.

- Emmett …

- Vas-y si tu veux Edward ça ne me dérange pas, intervins Irina. Je pourrai parler avec tes parents comme ça.

Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, quand à mon meilleur ami il essayait de faire la moue. Je le regardai avec un coup d'œil perplexe guère convaincue. En fait j'avais plus envie de rire qu'autre chose.

- D'accord, je vais aller me changer.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous fîmes un vol plané droit dans la piscine. En remontant à la surface je me passais la main dans les cheveux pour les mettre en arrière.

Je me tournais pour sourire à Irina mais une image me stoppa net dans mon élan.

Bella.

Elle portait une robe en voile noire mais elle ne dissimulait son corps que légèrement tellement elle était transparente. Son maillot de bain était rouge écarlate dessous. Comme si elle savait que je la regardais, elle me tourna le dos et lentement fit remonter sa robe le long de son corps afin qu'elle passe par-dessus sa tête. Le tissu remonta sur ses fesses, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses épaules et enfin sur sa tête. Ses cheveux remontèrent en même temps avant de retomber en vague dans plusieurs mouvements le long de son dos. Ils touchaient presque ses reins tellement ils étaient long.

Bella reposa la robe sur le transat près d'elle avant de se retourner.

Le haut de son maillot de bain moulait une poitrine généreuse et laissait largement voir la naissance de ses seins, quand à la culotte, elle lui enserrait la taille, laissant apparaître un ventre plat et des cuisses galbées.

Elle avait la peau pâle, si pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide.

- Bella ! L'appela Alice.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie et s'installa au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

Pendant un temps infime, je ne me souvins que d'une chose. J'étais un homme et elle une femme.

En cette instant, je la vis vraiment comme une femme et Bella était magnifique, une divine apparition.

- Dis mec tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Je me retournais d'un coup vers Emmett qui me fixait avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Je …

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ... je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

Et la retombée sur terre était très dure. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris au juste ?

Je ne pouvais pas avoir de telle pensée. Je ne pouvais pas dévisager Bella comme je venais de le faire. Je me faisais l'effet d'être un véritable tordu. Merde, elle n'avait que 16 ans et j'avais fixé son corps comme on fixe un objet de convoitise. Elle m'avait tellement surpris.

Au fil des jours, je me rendais vraiment compte que Bella était une vraie beauté, qu'au plus elle vieillissait et plus elle s'embellissait. Elle devenait véritablement magnifique.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de réagir comme je le faisais. Je trahissais Charlie. Cet homme avait confiance en moi, je ne pouvais certainement pas penser à sa fille ainsi. S'il le savait jamais il ne pourrait me pardonner. Je ne le ferais pas moi-même.

Honteux de mes réactions incontrôlables, je me tournais vers Irina mais elle était en train de discuter avec ma mère et me tournais le dos.

Après cet incident, j'essayai de me concentrer sur les jeux avec Emmett mais c'était peine perdu, je n'y parvins pas.

Bella était en train de se baigner avec son frère et Alice mais finalement les filles finirent par avoir froid, elles sortirent de l'eau.

De nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer. Mais c'était quoi mon problème ?

Je me mordis violemment l'intérieur de la joue au point que je sentis le goût du sang se propager.

Je me détournais aussi vite que je le pus de Bella qui se frictionnait avec sa serviette de bain. Mes yeux tombèrent dans les prunelles inquisitrices d'Alice et j'eus véritablement l'impression de m'être fait littéralement grillé.

**PDV Alice**

Je savais que mon plan allait finir par porter ses fruits.

Edward avait été complétement subjugué par Bella et par sa tenue.

J'étais vraiment trop forte ! Je devais être voyante dans une vie antérieure !

Bon, certes la principale intéressée n'avait pas du tout remarqué que crétinus était littéralement en train de la dévisager du regard, mais moi je l'avais vu et j'étais certaine que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il fallait juste travailler durement sur ce point et continuer mes entourloupes.

Après la piscine, Edward s'habilla et s'installa derrière Irina. Il posa une main sur son ventre afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Irina parut vraiment surprise de cette attitude à en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils. Visiblement mon frère n'était pas si démonstratif en temps normal.

Le vent était en train de tourner j'en étais presque sûr. Je le sentais.

Bella et moi étions dans ma chambre à enfiler nos vêtements quand je décidai d'en parler à ma meilleure amie.

- Crétinus a passé au moins cinq bonnes minutes à te relooker de la tête au pied !

A en juger par l'expression de ma meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Alice, il devait regarder Irina.

Sa voix était dénuée d'émotion, comme si elle était totalement détachée de tout ça. Je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Et pourtant je dis la vérité !

J'étais totalement habillé et coiffé, je m'installais en chien de fusil sur mon lit et fixai mon regard sur Bella qui regardait partout sauf dans ma direction.

- Bella, mon frère t'a maté et c'est la seule réaction que tu as ?!

Sa passivité commençait franchement à me taper sur le système. Elle se rebellait en ce qui concernait Jacob mais pas pour Edward, elle ne connaissait même pas cet indien !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Alice ! Est-ce que tu la vue littéralement collé à Irina tout à l'heure ? Il l'a emmené chez tes parents et il doit certainement coucher avec elle … je veux juste penser à autre chose et oublier le fait qu'il va sans doute l'épouser et faire sa vie avec elle.

Je reculai choquée par ses paroles.

- Woh woh… tu ne vas pas un peu vite là ? Mon frère ne la fréquente que depuis deux semaines ils sont encore loin du mariage si tu veux mon avis.

Ma meilleure amie haussa les épaules et fourra ses affaires dans son sac.

- Laisse tomber Alice ! Je m'en fou.

- C'est faux Bella, m'écriai-je hors de moi en me levant.

Je forçais Bella à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau et elle n'avait pas l'air aussi indifférente qu'elle ne le paraissait.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ? A moi en plus ?

- Il faut arrêter Alice ! J'ai essayé de …

- Pas assez Bella, tu baisses les bras à la première occasion !

- Parce que c'est dans ma nature.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire croire que ton comportement avec Charlie et Edward en ce qui concerne Jacob est dans ta nature ? Tu te bats pour cet indien et pas pour l'homme que t'aime ? Tu sais que c'est bizarre comme comportement.

Je n'allais pas la lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse satisfaisante sur la raison de son comportement.

- J'ai une chance avec Jacob. Je n'en aurais jamais avec Edward, Alice !

Je crois que c'était les paroles les plus stupides que je n'avais jamais entendu venant d'elle. Bella et Jacob ? C'était encore pire qu'Irina et Edward si vous vouliez mon avis. Ce mec était un voyou, elle ne pouvait décemment pas penser sortir avec un type comme lui. Pas la douce Bella quand même ?

J'étais prête à le lui dire mais je me stoppais net. Si je faisais ça qui me dit que ma meilleure amie ne se braquerait pas comme elle l'avait fait avec son père ? Je ne pouvais pas me disputer avec elle à ce sujet quand j'étais encore la seule qu'elle écoutait quelque peu.

- Alors tu choisis la solution de facilité !?

- Celle qui me fait moins souffrir oui.

On nageait en plein délire.

Bella et Jacob …

Il était aussi pervertit qu'elle était innocente, sans parler des potes de ce mec. J'étais certaine que c'était le genre de type à jeter une fille une fois qu'il avait obtenu d'elle ce qu'il attendait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Je me devais d'agir.

Il me fallait à tout prix un nouveau plan qui allait prendre ce nouveau facteur en compte.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Laissez-moi une petite reviews !

Dans le prochain chapitre les disputes reprennent et Edward s'attirera les foudres de beaucoup d'entre vous

Bon je n'en dis pas plus. ^^

J'ai posté aussi vite que j'ai pu tout à l'heure avant de partir et j'ai oublié de remercier choupiechou qui a corriger le chapitre en moins de deux heures ! Donc je tenais à le dire ! ^^

A bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tu vas trop loin !

**Chapitre 6 : **Tu vas trop loin !

Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je voudrais d'abord dire merci à choupiechou qui a corrigé le chapitre ! Et puis à toutes celles (ou ceux si il y en a !) qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais j'essayerais de le faire la prochaine fois c'est promis !

Pour le nombre de chapitre qu'il reste, je ne sais pas encore mais je vous promets de vous le dire dès que je le saurais.

Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse et vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **Tu vas trop loin !

**PDV Bella **

Nous étions mercredi et le bal avait lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je crois qu'Alice allait nous faire une crise de nerfs si elle continuait sur cette lancée.

Elle n'en pouvait littéralement plus !

A chaque fois que je la voyais elle me parlait de retouches sur la robe qu'elle était en train de me confectionner. Pourtant j'étais certaine qu'elle serait parfaite, mais à en juger par son expression, elle n'était jamais assez bien à son goût.

Je dois bien avouer que j'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Connaissant ma meilleure amie, ce serait absolument parfait. J'avais une totale confiance en elle en matière de mode.

De toute façon j'étais presque certaine qu'elle allait en faire son métier.

- Alors, jolie Bella ?! Toujours dans tes pensées ? Susurra une voix grave.

Je me retournais avec un sourire aux lèvres et fis face à Jacob. Nous étions devant la salle de littérature à attendre Edward qui apparemment avait du mal à se souvenir qu'il avait cours.

- Toujours, tu commences à me connaître maintenant !

Ces trois dernières semaines j'avais vraiment appris à connaître Jacob, et bien qu'il fût sans conteste un rebelle, il n'était pas non plus aussi méchant que mon père le laissait entendre. Enfin pas de mon point de vue. Certes, je n'avais pas la moindre idée du détail de son histoire personnelle, tout simplement parce qu'il n'évoquait jamais sa vie en général. Je me doutais de toute façon que ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur.

Depuis trois semaines, d'ailleurs, Charlie ne m'adressait plus la parole. L'ambiance chez les Swan n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe, mais je ne cédais pas. Ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas du genre à tenir tête aux gens d'habitude. Mais la rébellion me donnait des ailes, et sur ce coup là j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser faire comme j'en avais l'habitude.

- C'est vrai.

Il se rapprocha de moi et ses yeux noirs sondèrent les miens, mais au moment où je crus qu'il allait entreprendre quelque chose, Edward apparut enfin, sous les soupirs de déception de tout le monde qui avaient le fol espoir de ne pas aller en cours. Il nous stoppa net et me fit tourner vivement la tête pour m'éloigner de Jacob un peu trop proche.

Edward n'avait pas l'air dans sa meilleure humeur à en juger par ses sourcils froncés et la tension qui avait l'air de l'habiter, surtout quand on fixait ses mains qui formaient deux poings. Son corps avait l'air tendu comme un arc et prêt à bondir apparemment.

Son regard vert me transperça littéralement et mes jambes flageolèrent.

Stupide ! J'étais stupide de ne pas arriver à me contrôler face à lui.

Je détournais le regard de lui pour couper cette connexion qui s'établissait, et me tournais vers Jacob qui me fixait avec une drôle d'expression. Il n'eut pas le temps de me poser une question puisqu'Edward avait ouvert la porte de la salle pour nous faire entrer.

Je m'installais à ma place habituelle et Jacob prit place à côté de moi.

Personne n'était encore assis qu'Edward était déjà en train de commencer le cours. Visiblement ce n'était pas vraiment le jour à lui chercher des ennuis.

- Bon nous allons étudier une œuvre de Jean Paul Sartre qui montre le monde sous un nouveau jour …

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de nous saluer, et sans la moindre politesse il commença à débiter des paroles sans suite. Je sortis rapidement une feuille et un stylo afin de noter la leçon.

- Alors Bella tu vas au bal ? Me demanda Jacob avec son sourire de dragueur et ses yeux enjôleurs.

Parfois, je dois bien avouer qu'il me faisait bien rire avec ses techniques de séduction.

- Oui avec ma meilleure amie et mon frère.

J'essayais de noter le cours d'Edward mais c'était tout de même difficile avec Jacob qui était penché sur moi.

- Oh ça m'a l'air excitant comme plan.

Il se moquait de moi, j'en avais bien conscience, mais c'est vrai que se rendre au bal de fin d'année avec son frère et sa belle-sœur –meilleure amie- c'était vraiment pitoyable.

En même temps, personne ne m'avait invité de toute façon et le bal était dans deux jours !

- Surtout accompagné de son frère.

Jacob rit et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en s'installant dans le fond de sa chaise d'un air nonchalant. Si Edward le surprenait assis comme ça, ne notant absolument rien du cours, je crois qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier. D'ailleurs, je ne notais pas plus que lui depuis dix minutes.

- Sartre montre dans son livre que l'enfer n'est pas celui que nous croyions tous mais celui qui est créé par l'homme lui-même…

Je ne comprenais plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Heureusement qu'Angela, qui se trouvait au premier rang, était en train de noter le cours, je pourrais au moins rattraper mon retard ce soir en rentrant.

C'était la première fois que je ne restai pas scotché aux mots d'Edward et que j'étais distraite par autre chose que sa délicieuse personne.

- Pourquoi tu vas à ce bal d'ailleurs ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Parce que j'ai envie d'y aller.

Là je crois que j'avais perdu Jacob, il n'en pouvait plus, apparemment j'avais sorti la blague du siècle.

Il pouffait comme un idiot et se tenait les côtes. Je lui fourrais mon coude dans les côtes – Aïe ! – pour le faire stopper.

- C'est un truc minable ce bal !

Je le fusillai de regard. Les bals du lycée n'étaient pas mon activité préféré mais j'aimais quand même bien y aller.

- Tu n'aimes pas c'est tout ! Murmurai-je.

- Oué mais j'ai de bonnes raisons Bell's.

Je rougis légèrement, mal à l'aise face au surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Il était le seul à m'appeler comme ça et je dois bien avouer que j'aimais bien ça malgré mon malaise.

- Ah oui et quelles sont-elles ?

Il se pencha vers moi en posant ses mains sur mon bureau alors que je me rapprochais moi aussi.

- Alors … les déco minables, franchement des fois c'est à mourir de rire, puis ensuite les chaperons et ... le manque d'alcool … comment peut-on faire quelque chose sans alcool de nos jours.

Je grimaçais légèrement à la mention du mot « alcool ». Je ne me rappelais que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais bu un verre et je n'avais pas du tout envie de renouveler l'expérience de l'hôpital. En plus de m'être fait peur, j'avais aussi terrifié mon entourage, très peu pour moi pour un deuxième round. Je n'étais pas prête de refaire un essai de ce point de vue-là.

- Tu peux tout à fait t'amuser sans boire Jacob.

Je songeais aux nombreuses soirées que nous avions faîte avec Alice, soit toutes les deux ou avec mon frère, Rose et les autres. Et je garantis que nous nous amusions tout autant sans finir la tête penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes.

- C'est ton point de vue Bell's mais ce n'est pas le mien.

De nouveau il s'adossa à sa chaise et me sonda de son regard noir. Je dois bien avouer que ses yeux étaient déstabilisants, dans un genre différent des prunelles émeraude d'Edward. A travers ses perles noires on comprenait aisément que ce garçon pouvait être à la fois dangereux mais aussi doux comme avec moi.

Je ne savais pas si c'était sincère ou non, mais je devais bien avouer que Jacob était le premier où je sentais que je n'étais pas une gamine, et que je pouvais être considéré comme une femme.

Certes nous n'étions ensemble qu'en cours en général, je ne déjeunais pas avec lui par rapport à ses potes. Je ne sais pas si je me serais senti très à l'aise avec les trois indiens réunis autour d'une table. Pourtant, nous parlions beaucoup tous les deux, et je peux dire qu'il n'avait encore rien tenté.

- Dis j'ai un truc à te demander …

Je penchai la tête attendant qu'il me parle.

- Ça te dirait un rencart tous les deux ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'enregistrer sa demande que nous fûmes interrompus par un point qui claqua sur la table au milieu de nous deux.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que toute la classe nous fixait Jacob et moi. Nous étions tous les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre, et je dus me redresser pour arriver à fixer Edward dans les yeux.

Il fulminait, je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il avait l'air en pétard. Je lui lançai un sourire contrit tout en baissant le regard sur mes mains.

Du coin de l'œil je vis tout à fait Jacob, qui lui, le défiait du regard.

- Dehors ! Hurla Edward. Tous les deux. Sortez de mon cours !

Je fus choqué par ses mots. Il n'allait quand même pas me virer de cours ?

- C'est ça oué et pourquoi ? L'agressa littéralement Jacob, alors que j'étais complétement pétrifiée sur ma chaise.

- Il me semble que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de l'expliquer. Dehors !

Ses yeux étaient noirs tellement il paraissait furieux. Il attrapa violemment la feuille qui était sur mon bureau et où je n'avais pratiquement rien écrit. Il ne prit pas longtemps à lire les dix lignes qu'il y avait de marquées avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Dehors, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Sans un mot, je rangeais mes quelques affaires dans mon sac et me levai de ma chaise.

- Vous aussi, Black.

- Vous êtes qui au juste pour me donner des ordres ?

Apparemment Jacob n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement que moi.

- Dégage de mon cours !

Edward n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et il était de plus en plus en colère. Il broyait littéralement ma feuille de cours qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et ils avaient l'air aussi impressionnant l'un que l'autre. Même si Jacob avait 11 ans de moins qu'Edward, on ne pouvait pas le deviner à la façon dont il se tenait. Il avait une totale confiance en lui.

Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Tous les élèves dans la classe nous fixaient et s'attendaient presque à voir les deux se battre. Ce serait la pire erreur, surtout pour Edward qui risquait gros. « S'est battu avec un de ses élèves » n'était pas une bonne appréciation sur un CV.

- Jacob, murmurai-je, viens. Laisse tomber.

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui attrapais le bras pour le faire reculer.

Il souffla un bon coup et décida apparemment de m'écouter car il recula et attrapa son sac avant de me suivre vers la sortie.

Nous passions la porte quand Edward m'apostropha.

- Melle Swan, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la journée, pour que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Il avait l'air tellement dur et cruel qu'il me fit presque peur.

- Oui, Monsieur Cullen.

Sans un regard de plus, je me dirigeai vers mon casier. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais au lieu de les laisser couler le long de mes joues, j'essayai de les ravaler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer et montrer à Jacob combien Edward pouvait me blesser à travers ses actions.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'élever la voix ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il nous vire tous les deux du cours ?

Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun de ses élèves auparavant, et bien entendu il a fallu qu'il s'exerce avec Jacob et moi.

J'ouvris le casier, sentant monter la colère au plus profond de moi. Son comportement était de pire en pire depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Le seul baiser que je ne partagerais jamais avec lui. Mais les conséquences de tout ceci étaient énormes. Edward m'en voulait, je l'avais parfaitement compris. Pourtant il m'avait rembarrée, pour moi il allait oublier cette histoire et continuer sa vie comme avant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au plus les jours défilaient, au plus j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à me faire payer à tout prix, et mon incompréhension face à tout ça grandissait.

_Surtout que ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour commencer quelque choser avec Irina,_ pensai-je avec hargne.

Je m'empressai de réprimer cette colère. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça. Edward Cullen m'avait jetée, il avait tout à fait le droit de nouer des relations amoureuses, et bien que ça me brisait le cœur, je ne pouvais strictement rien y changer.

Ma colère ne diminuait pas alors que je fourrais mes livres dans mon sac de cours. J'avais vraiment envie d'étrangler quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'un homme aux yeux verts et aux merveilleux cheveux cuivrés.

Je fermai d'un coup sec la porte de mon casier avant de me retourner vivement avec l'intention de me rendre à mon prochain cours. Bien entendu ma maladresse légendaire en décida autrement. En voulant tourner sur moi-même, je m'emmêlais les pinceaux dans mes propres pieds et je tombai en avant. Je fermai les yeux et mis mes mains devant moi dans l'unique but d'amortir ma retombée.

Pourtant, je ne ressentis rien d'autre que deux bras forts qui me rattrapèrent au vol avant que je n'embrasse le sol.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant que je n'ose rouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était mon sauveur. Jacob … bien entendu.

- Ta maladresse finira par te tuer Bell's !

Je lui souris alors qu'il me redressa sur mes pieds. Son visage n'était pas loin du mien, et je vis à ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas des pensées chastes non plus. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et de nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur mes chaussures. Jacob me lâcha complétement et recula d'un pas sans cesser de me fixer encore et toujours.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sa question ramena le sujet Edward et ce qu'il avait fait sur le tapis, et de nouveau la colère m'envahit.

- Toi je ne sais pas mais moi je vais en cours.

Il ricana avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il allait vraiment finir par se faire attraper, un jour ou l'autre, et il allait se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Oh la petite Bella ne voudrait pas se faire encore crier dessus.

Il se payait ma tête, une fois de plus, mais cette fois je n'étais pas d'humeur à rentrer dans son jeu.

- Je viens de me faire virer Jacob ! Par Edward en plus !

Il leva un sourcil. Bien sûr, Jacob avait compris que je connaissais le professeur Cullen en dehors de ces murs, et j'avais bien dû lui avouer que lui et mon père étaient amis, et que souvent ils passaient des soirées ensemble.  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je parlais très souvent, surtout pas au lycée. Je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un pense qu'Edward me mettait des bonnes notes parce qu'il connaissait mon père. Je n'allais pas en plus être accusée de favoritisme, ce serait le pompon.

- Et alors ? Ton _Edward _est un con !

Il se jucha sur un banc de bois un bras sur sa cuisse et l'autre s'occupant de sa clope.

_Tout d'un rebelle_ si vous vouliez mon avis.

J'aurais voulu défendre Edward face à ses paroles, rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas à être si désobligeant, mais pourtant il avait raison.

Edward venait d'agir comme un con !

- En plus pourquoi il veut te voir ?

Je haussai les épaules avant de m'installer à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas … non en fait je le sais, il veut continuer à me hurler dessus sous prétexte qu'il est ami avec Charlie.

Je serais les poings de nouveau.

- Oué surement ! Dit-il en soufflant sa fumée dans ma tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ça, ni mon père ni aucun homme ou femme que je connaissais ne fumait dans la maison, ou même dans mon entourage.

La nicotine me faisait m'étouffer chaque fois que je la respirais.

- Tu es vraiment aussi innocente que tu le laisse croire princesse.

Je me tournais d'un coup vers lui. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

D'un coup je lui attrapais son mégot qu'il tenait dans sa main et le portais à ma bouche. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, et aspirais une latte d'un seul coup.

Bien entendu mon petit effet fut gâché quand je me mis à tousser comme une dératée. Jacob s'écroula littéralement de rire alors que j'avais du mal à m'en remettre. Cela n'avait vraiment pas bon goût à mon avis.

- Tu veux jouer à Terminator princesse.

Je n'allais pas le laisser se payer encore ma tête. De nouveau je tirai une latte sur sa cigarette, elle passa mieux que la première, bien que je tousse toujours. Je continuai quand même et, au bout d'un moment, j'eus tout de même moins mal à la gorge.

Je lui rendis son bien quand elle fut pratiquement finie. J'étais presque fière de lui avoir cloué le bec. Au moins un que j'arrivais à faire taire.

- Tu n'es peut être pas une cause perdu finalement, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en écrasant son mégot sur le sol avec sa chaussure.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais avant de vérifier l'heure sur ma montre. Il restait encore au moins dix minutes avant le début du dernier cours.

- Peut-être pas en effet, murmurai-je.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Inconsciemment, j'étais en train de me tortiller les doigts, signe de ma nervosité.

J'avais beau apprécier cette toute nouvelle volonté de rébellion qui s'emparait de moi, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'y étais absolument pas habitué. Ça n'avait jamais été mon genre de transgresser les règles établies, et une certaine appréhension s'emparait de moi quand je songeais qu'Edward pouvait appeler Charlie pour lui annoncer qu'il m'avait viré de son cours.

Connaissant mon père je n'aurais même pas le temps de parler qu'il m'aura déjà hurlé dessus. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment de justification à apporter. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ?

Que c'était la faute de Jacob ?

Bien que depuis le premier jour de son arrivée, je tentais de ne plus me laisser faire et que je n'écoutais aucun des ordres de mon père, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que c'était de la faute de l'indien. D'une part parce que c'était faux, moi aussi j'étais coupable, et d'autre part je crois que mon père allait commettre un meurtre en apprenant que Jacob commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Et pour ce rencart alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

Il ramenait le sujet sur le tapis. J'avais presque oublié qu'il m'avait posé la question juste avant qu'Edward ne nous mette dehors.

Maintenant que j'avais le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. Je le regardai bouche bée. Qu'étais-je censée dire ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même. De toute façon la question allait vite être réglée.

- Je ne peux pas Jacob, mon père ne voudra jamais que je sorte.

J'aurais voulu ajouter « avec toi » mais je m'en abstins. Inutile qu'il ne s'énerve, surtout ici. Mais c'était une précaution inutile, il avait déjà deviné.

- Oué je comprends. Après tout il connait mon casier judiciaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice m'en avait vaguement parlé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment voulu l'écouter. Surtout parce que j'étais déterminée à tenir tête à mon père et à Edward.

Pourtant, maintenant, j'étais curieuse d'apprendre la vérité de l'intéressé lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jacob ?

Il souffla fortement et se concentra sur le mur en face de lui, comme si il voulait se donner de la force.

- Tu t'en doute bien Bella, ton père a dû t'en parler, non ?

Je secouai la tête. Charlie m'avait mis en garde, oui, mais en aucun cas il ne m'avait parlé de ce que Jacob avait réellement fait. Alice s'y était essayée, mais je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage. En toute sincérité, je m'en moquais comme d'une guigne ce soir-là !

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, chuchotai-je.

- Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait Bella ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ses prunelles noires et hochai légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment sans me détourner de lui.

Je le fixai sans un mot. Je ne savais de nouveau plus quoi dire, j'attendais juste qu'il se justifie et qu'il m'explique. Il était debout face à moi, et je devais lever les yeux pour pouvoir le fixer. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une naine, mais je n'étais pas certaine que mes jambes me soutiennent si j'essayai de me lever.

De nouveau la chance me sourit puisque la sonnerie de l'établissement annonça la fin du cours.

Je lui lançais un sourire contrit avant d'attraper mon sac et de me diriger vers ma salle. Jacob, lui, me suivait mais son expression avait changé. Il avait un air mauvais sur le visage, si bien qu'il me fit presque peur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de mon prochain cours que je remarquais les regards que me jetaient mes camarades de classe.

Ils me regardaient du coin de l'œil et s'arrêtaient de parler dès que je m'approchais d'eux. Certains même me fixaient avec une insistance outrageuse. Comme si j'étais le nouveau phénomène de foire. Si j'avais été téméraire je leur aurais lancé une remarque acerbe. Mais je m'en savais incapable. A côté de moi Cendrillon avait des allures de Terminator.

J'avais beau chercher à me rebeller contre mon père, jamais je ne pourrais le faire au lycée sans attirer irrémédiablement l'attention sur moi, et je détestais ça.

Je devais cette réaction à une seule et même personne. Edward Cullen !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand je croisais l'un des regards. Je cherchais Angela des yeux et constatais qu'elle était assise sur un des bancs dans le hall. Je me dirigeai vers elle aussitôt.

- Coucou, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je sentais des prunelles braquées dans ma direction et mes joues s'échauffaient de plus en plus. J'allais finir en combustion spontanée.

- Salut.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de plonger dans son sac et d'en sortir une feuille qu'elle me tendit.

- Tiens, je pense que tu en auras besoin.

Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête avant d'aller m'installer dans la salle pour assister à mon prochain cours. Je me mis devant alors que Jacob préféra le fond de la pièce.

Mieux valait éviter le fond pendant quelques temps. Hors de question que je me fasse de nouveau éjecter de cours ! Une fois m'avait suffi !

C'est une remarque du prof envers Jacob qui bavardait qui me rappela soudain qu'Edward m'attendait à la fin de la journée, soit dans moins d'une demi-heure !

Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait me dire. Il allait de nouveau me faire la morale et essayer de me faire entendre raison. Il m'attaquerait, me pourrirait même, avant de crier qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, et qu'il savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Et enfin, il se ferait un malin plaisir à appeler Charlie, à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait.

Ce qui ne m'étonnerait absolument pas !

Je ne voulais pas d'un autre sermon de sa part, surtout s'il agissait comme mon père. Il n'était pas Charlie et ne le serait jamais !

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit.

Et si je n'allais pas dans sa salle à la fin ? Et si j'ignorai sa demande et que je rentrais chez moi ?

A coup sûr il allait vraiment être blême de fureur si je lui faisais un coup pareil. Mais en même temps, j'avais vraiment envie et surtout besoin de lui montrer que j'étais en train de changer et que ce n'était pas forcément pour le pire.

Je voulais m'affirmer et montrer qui je pouvais être réellement. Certes il me restait encore du chemin à faire, mais j'espérais être sur la bonne voie. Du moins je faisais tout pour.

Pourtant nous étions au lycée et les règles changeaient ici. Edward pouvait me le faire payer. Je ne pouvais pas réagir comme à la maison. Je ne voulais surtout pas me faire griller dans les futures universités où je comptais postuler dans un an.

La question de savoir si oui ou non je devais aller voir Edward me tourna dans la tête sans arrêt dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Finalement la sonnerie retentit et j'étais déterminée à sortir sans que personne ne me vois. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter Edward et ses remontrances, je verrais ça demain.

Pour ne pas me faire attraper, je me devais d'être très discrète. Je ne pouvais donc pas passer par la porte principale de l'établissement.

J'allais passer par le secrétariat. En fin de journée, comme ça, il était vraiment rare de croiser quelqu'un. En général, tout le monde filait pour rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison.

Je longeais les couloirs dans un silence total, tout le monde s'était précipité vers la sortie sans m'accorder un regard, si bien qu'on ne s'était pas rendu compte que je ne prenais pas la bonne sortie.

Tant mieux, au moins j'étais tranquille !

Je m'approchais du secrétariat quand je dus stopper net dans mon élan. J'entendais des voix provenant du bureau des secrétaires.

- Tu devrais vraiment de reposer, tu as l'air épuisé, murmura une voix douce.

Je reconnus sans mal Irina. Je ne l'avais pas entendu souvent, mais le diner chez les Cullen en compagnie d'elle et Edward était marqué dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais que sa douceur et sa gentillesse avaient fait craquer la plupart des hommes – et même des femmes – présents autour de la table.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de constater à quel point Esmée et Carlisle avaient l'air enchantés par le choix de leur fils unique. Ils avaient tout fait pour essayer de la contenter. Jamais je ne les avais vus agir ainsi. J'aurais tellement voulu haïr cette femme, la détester de chaque fibre de mon être, je n'y arrivais pas.

Elle n'était pas de ces femmes que l'on arrivait à détester. Pourtant, ce diner m'avait fait mal, sans que personne – en dehors d'Alice – ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à moi, et j'avais encaissé comme je le faisais depuis des années, mais je comptais bien arrêter. Je voulais stopper cette obsession, il fallait juste que je travaille sur moi-même.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur, et je m'intéressais à la conversation qui se déroulait non loin de moi.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour identifier l'interlocuteur d'Irina. J'avais assez entendu ce doux ténor pour savoir le reconnaître dans une pièce pleine de monde.

- C'est vrai, chuchota-t-il.

Je me penchais légèrement pour pouvoir voir dans la pièce. Effectivement, Irina et Edward étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, l'air de ne même pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Leurs corps étaient inclinés de la même façon.

Trop proche… Ils étaient vraiment trop proche l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en se penchant encore plus.

Il y eut des petits rires provenant des deux personnes que j'espionnais.

L'allusion à peine voilée qui venait d'être faite me procura une vive douleur dans le cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'une lame venait de trancher l'organe qui me maintenait en vie.

_Edward couchait avec Irina _!

En douter était une chose … en être sûr en était une autre … bien différente.

Je m'adossais au mur, et fermai les yeux, dans l'espoir d'arrêter mes larmes qui s'amoncelaient au coin de mes paupières. Mes jambes flageolaient et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer.

Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, surtout pas !

Le silence était palpable, j'aurais voulu hurler pour qu'ils m'entendent, et ainsi les séparer tous les deux. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, mais je savais cela impossible. Je n'étais rien, absolument rien pour elle et encore moins pour lui.

Quand je repris le contrôle de moi-même, je pris littéralement la fuite.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, rentré chez moi pour oublier.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'en moquer ? Pourquoi est-ce que les agissements d'Edward comptaient tant pour moi ?

J'étais pourtant vraiment remontée contre lui ! J'aurais pu le frapper si l'occasion venait à se présenter. Je crois que j'en éprouverais un plaisir immense !

Je filais le plus vite que je pus jusqu'au parking, mais arrivée à destination, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Seule la Volvo d'Edward et deux autres voitures se trouvaient encore là. Mon frère était parti sans même faire attention à moi. Il avait dut filer chez Alice sans demander son reste. Sans doute avait-il crus que je rentrais avec Edward.

En ce moment, il était trop concentré sur Alice et sur les entrainements de football pour faire attention à ce que je faisais. Il n'avait même jamais évoqué Jacob, pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il était au courant, puisque sa copine –accessoirement ma meilleure amie – l'était. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs n'évoquait plus le sujet avec moi. A midi je continuais à déjeuner avec eux, de toute façon, je ne retrouvais Jacob que durant les cours.

Pour en revenir à Jasper, il m'avait laissé sur le parking du lycée, mais je ne parvenais même pas à être en colère contre lui. J'étais vidé et je voulais simplement rentré chez moi. Mon portable se mit soudain à sonner, signifiant que je venais de recevoir un message. Je le tirai de ma poche.

Un message de mon frère justement.

« _Je suis parti ramené Alice et je sors avec des potes, j'ai demandé à Edward de te ramener sœurette. Désolé pour le lapin (je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça). Bisous à demain._ »

Au moins le message était clair. Une bouffée de panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais surtout pas rentrer en compagnie d'Edward. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs même pas le croiser.

Je me résolus donc à rentrer à pied. Je pris le plus vite possible le chemin qui menait à ma maison. En marchant d'un bon pas, il me faudrait à peu près une demi-heure, peut être trois quart d'heure pour rentrer, j'étais découragée d'avance.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'engager sur le chemin qu'une grosse moto noire s'arrêta non loin de moi.

Je reconnus la personne avant même qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient reconnaissable entre mille.

- On a un problème de moyen de transport Bella ?

Il m'adressa un sourire de voyou avant de mettre sa machine sur sa béquille.

- Mon frère m'a laissé tomber.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, les mains serrées sur les bretelles de mon sac. Je jetai des regards anxieux derrière moi, Edward pouvait parfaitement nous voir s'il passait par ici. C'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Il désigna son moyen de locomotion et je grimaçai légèrement. Moi ? Sur cet engin ? Mais il voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

Il dut percevoir ma panique car il son regard se fit très tendre, et il n'esquissa même pas un sourire pour se moquer de moi, ce que je lui fus gré.

Pour une fois qu'il ne se payait pas ma tête !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne roulerais pas trop vite !

Je le jaugeais du regard, guère convaincue. Pourtant, il semblait sincère, à en juger par la lueur de ses prunelles. Rien ne prouvait qu'il allait se jouer de moi. De toute façon, même si je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, je savais que je pouvais avoir une certaine confiance en lui, même si la plupart des personnes de mon entourage pensaient le contraire.

Et puis comme on le disait souvent, nous n'avions qu'une vie !

- Merci Jacob c'est très gentil. Je veux bien que tu me ramène.

Il me dédia un grand sourire avant de ré-enfourcher sa bécane. Je m'approchai de lui hésitante, guère à l'aise tout à coup.

- Installe-toi derrière moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de passe ma jambe de l'autre côté.

- Passe tes mains autour de ma taille Bell's.

J'obtempérai avec tout de même une pointe d'hésitation. J'étais vraiment proche de Jacob.

Il démarra sa bécane avant d'enlever la béquille, et sans que je m'y attende, la machine bondit en avant comme un chien fou prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Je me cramponnai littéralement à Jacob qui augmentait toujours la vitesse de son engin. Pourtant, j'étais certaine que nous ne roulions pas si vite que ça, mais tout était accentué. Tellement, que j'en avais presque des vertiges. Je posai ma joue contre le dos de Jacob afin que la sensation de malaise se dissipe.

Je crois que la moto n'était définitivement pas ma tasse de thé !

Enfouir mon visage dans le dos de mon ami me permettait au moins de rester plus sereine, et de supporter ce cours trajet jusque chez moi. Je sentais sous ma joue le rythme régulier de sa respiration, ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui me donnaient l'impression d'écouter une douce mélodie.

Voulant savoir ce que j'éprouvais, je respirai son odeur. Il avait une senteur boisée, à la fois animale mais aussi extrêmement masculine. Je savais que cette odeur n'était en rien comparable à celle d'Edward, mais elle était très agréable. Je pouvais apprendre à l'aimer. Je savais que je le pouvais.

Finalement, la moto finit par ralentir et tout à coup s'immobilisa. Je sortais ma tête de l'endroit où elle était cachée et regardai en direction de chez moi.

Au moins, j'étais arrivée à bon port. Je descendis maladroitement, tellement d'ailleurs que je m'emmêlais dans mes propres pieds, et faillit tomber à la renverse. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jacob me rattrapa au vol.

J'étais littéralement tombée dans ses bras. Quand je relevai les yeux, mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Que se passerait-il si j'approchais mon visage du sien ?

Est-ce que j'étais prête à m'engager sur ce terrain ? En avais-je envie surtout ?

Je savais que j'aimais Edward et qu'il en serait sans doute toujours ainsi. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne serait jamais à moi non plus.

Je ne savais plus du tout ce que je voulais, j'étais perdue.

Ma confusion s'agrandit quand Jacob approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Je plongeai dans ses prunelles noires et y restai accrochée.

Qu'avais-je à y perdre de toute façon ?

Pourtant je ne voulais pas jouer avec lui. S'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi, cette histoire ne serait-elle pas perdue d'avance ?

J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais c'était maintenant que ça se jouait. Ma décision devait se prendre maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière quoi que je décide.

- Bella, souffla Jacob en se rapprochant encore.

J'avais pris ma décision quand un crissement de pneus de fit entendre tout près de nous. Je me reculai vivement de Jacob, tout en tournant la tête vers la source du bruit. Tout ceci dans un même mouvement, ce qui d'ailleurs me fit une nouvelle fois trébucher. Heureusement je me rattrapai de justesse et me redressai.

Je levai la tête et poussai un gémissement quand j'aperçus la Volvo gris métallisée d'Edward. Le propriétaire descendait de voiture avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait envie de commettre un meurtre. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses poings serrés à l'extrême.

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger à grand pas vers nous. Il était encore à plus de 5 mètres de nous qu'il hurlait déjà ... sur moi évidemment.

- BELLA ?! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? AS-TU DONC SI PEU DE JUGEOTE ?

Il s'époumonait littéralement alors qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il me saisit le bras et j'eus presque l'impression qu'il allait me le casser tellement il le serré fort. J'allais avoir un bleu demain, aucun doute la dessus.

- AS QUOI EST-CE QUE TU JOUE, MERDE ?

- LACHE MOI ! Criai-je aussi fort que lui alors que je commençais à me débattre.

Sa poigne se fit encore plus dure sur mon bras. Puis soudain plus rien.

Je levai les yeux, Edward était à deux mètres de moi et je me retrouvais derrière Jacob. C'est lui qui l'avait fait reculer.

- Ne la touche pas, grogna l'indien en gonflant le torse.

Il était vraiment impressionnant, et même s'il était beaucoup moins âgé qu'Edward, il n'avait rien à envier à ce dernier bien au contraire.

Une armoire à glace, voilà ce que c'était, ni plus ni moins. Emmett en plus jeune et en plus bronzé mais en tout aussi impressionnant.

Je posai ma main à l'endroit où Edward m'avait serré, j'avais l'impression que tout mon bras était engourdit. Pas de doute, ça allait laisser une marque.

Mais je ne m'y intéressais pas outre mesure. Edward et Jacob étaient littéralement en train de s'affronter.

- Dégage Black !

- Nous ne sommes pas au lycée, Monsieur Cullen, vous n'êtes rien ici !

- Laisse la tranquille et casse-toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle !

Ces mots me blessaient. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler de moi ainsi ?

A cet instant, Edward avait littéralement oublié qu'il devait être l'adulte dans cette histoire.

- C'est toi qui va dégager !

Ils se rapprochèrent mais je me faufilais entre les deux. Je posai une main sur le torse de chacun et poussai de toutes mes forces pour les faire reculer.

- Maintenant ça suffit !

Je me tournais ensuite vers Jacob, mieux valait régler le problème avant que ça dégénère.

- Merci Jacob de m'avoir ramené, c'est gentil. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

L'indien voulut protester mais je secouai la tête pour l'en dissuader.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec lui ?

Il le désigna du menton sans prendre la peine de le nommer. Bizarrement, Edward ne réagit pas à cette attaque.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète.

Il tergiversa plusieurs secondes avant de se ranger à mon opinion. Il se pencha vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue, qui m'enflamma le visage, et me fit devenir rouge tomate avant de ré-enfourcher sa bécane.

- A demain Bell's.

Il partit dans un crissement de pneu. Je le vis disparaître à l'horizon.

Sans un mot ni même un regard, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison et je l'ouvris. Je ne pus la lui claquer au nez parce qu'il était juste derrière moi.

Je pris la direction de la cuisine dans l'intention de me servir un verre d'eau, mais je n'en eus même pas le temps.

- Tu es vraiment irresponsable, Bella. Tu es complétement idiote et en plus …

Je le coupai net dans ses insultes.

- Vas-y je t'en prie continu de m'insulter après tout j'y suis habituée.

De nouveau il fulminait. Décidément, ces derniers temps, c'était son état constant d'être en colère.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait la place pour d'autres émotions.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon Bella !

- Pourquoi ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache, tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as aucun droit !

Un mensonge éhonté, mais il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système nerveux.

Je m'adossai au comptoir de la cuisine. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui montrer que j'étais prête à m'écrouler à tout moment.

Lui était bien planté sur ses deux jambes, l'air de vouloir détruire quelque chose. Jamais auparavant je n'avais pensé qu'Edward pouvait devenir violent. Pourtant la marque violette qui était en train d'apparaître sur mon bras démontrait le contraire.

Malgré tout, sa beauté m'éblouissait toujours. Adonis dans toute sa splendeur. Il ressemblait vraiment à un Dieu Grec à la façon dont il se tenait.

Edward Cullen avait toujours eu cette once d'arrogance qui me touchait en temps ordinaire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, à cet instant, je le maudissais.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père Bella, mais j'estime avoir le droit de te dire que fréquenter un type comme Black mène forcément à des emmerdes ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai viré de mon cours aujourd'hui !

Il agitait ses mains dans tous les sens comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

- Arrête, on ne faisait que parler je te signale. Depuis quand tu vire quelqu'un quand il discute ?

Le silence était assez éloquent pour faire de nouveau monter la fureur en moi. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, pas cette fois. Je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais réellement sous ce masque de petite-fille obéissante que je montrais à tout le monde.

Edward Cullen allait souffrir !

- Tu m'as seulement viré parce que c'était moi ! Et que tu ne supportes pas que je traîne avec Jacob voilà tout !

Il attrapa mon poignet au vol et le serra.

- Comment ça « je ne le supporte pas » ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de me faire prendre pour une conne par un type qui ne veut que me mettre dans son lit !

- Et alors si j'en ai envie !

Le silence qui tomba ensuite était de plomb. Nous aurions pu entendre les mouches voler. Je ne pensais bien entendu pas ce que je venais de dire.

Mais j'avais envie de lui couper le sifflet et à première vue c'était réussi !

- Alors maintenant tu es une marie couche toi là ?!

Il lâcha ma main et se recula de moi comme si je le dégoutais. J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper !

- Je fais ce que je veux Edward, tu n'as strictement rien à dire. Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Alors après t'être jeté sur moi i semaines maintenant tu te jettes sur Jacob ? Ce sera qui le prochain ?

Ma main partit littéralement vers son visage mais elle n'atteint pas sa joue. Il l'avait vu venir. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, parce que je crois que je l'aurais littéralement massacré.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de me frapper ? Rugit-il fou de rage. Tu sais quel âge j'ai au juste Bella ?

On en revenait toujours au même problème, son âge. A croire que ce nombre, ces années qui nous séparaient, n'étaient que des gouffres qui entretiendraient à jamais cette hostilité entre nous deux.

- Oh oui je sais quel âge tu as, murmurai-je soudain abattue.

Je laissais retomber nos mains, sa paume toujours autour de mon poignet. De nouveau, nous étions proche physiquement, mais nos esprits à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

- Alors tu me dois un minimum de respect. Attend Bella, tu as fumé ? S'exclama-t-il en reniflant et en portant sa main à son nez.

Je baissais les yeux, sachant pertinemment que j'étais coupable.

- Tu dépasses les bornes Bella ! NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? C'EST QUOI LA PROCHAINE CONNERIE QUE TU VAS NOUS INVENTER ? TU VAS TE DROGUER ? COUCHER DANS LES TOILETTES DU LYCEE COMME TOUTES CES SALOPES ? TU VAS BOIRES ET FINIR EN TAULE ? TU VEUX QUE SE SOIT TON PERE QUI VIENNE PAYER TA CAUTION ! GENIAL POUR UN FLIC DE VOIR SA FILLE AVEC UN CASIER !

Je relevais la tête et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Non mais tu m'as prise pour quoi Edward ?! J'ai juste fumé une clope, je n'ai pas commis un meurtre je te signale ! Tu n'as jamais essayé toi, le grand parangon de vertu ? Non tu es trop parfait pour avoir fait ça ! Je te signale au passage que ce n'est pas moi qui à 30 ans ai failli taper sur un type de 18 ans ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis tapé la secrétaire du lycée ! Alors avant de critiquer les autres tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir !

Je me rendais compte que j'avais une véritable rancœur envers lui pour tout ce qu'il me faisait subir, même sans en avoir conscience, depuis des années. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa faute, et qu'il n'avait fait que vivre sa vie, sans se préoccuper de moi.

Il en avait le droit après tout. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il ait de la considération pour quelqu'un, sachant qu'il n'était même pas au courant de ce que je ressentais, et que je l'avais caché à tout le monde, même à ma meilleure amie.

Mais il avait eu tant de fille au cours de ces dernières années, et moi j'étais là, seule …

- Je n'ai pas le même âge, je ne suis pas une gamine de 16 ans je te signale ! Cria-t-il, ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant comme un prunier.

- FERME LA TOUT DE SUITE EDWARD ! Hurla quelqu'un, me coupant littéralement la parole.

Nous nous tournions dans un seul mouvement vers la personne qui venait de nous surprendre. Je crois que nous étions mal barrés.

- LACHE-LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! Beugla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Edward obtempéra tout de suite et recula de plusieurs pas.

A en juger par l'expression de ce visage, ce cher Edward allait prendre cher. Très cher.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?

Laissez moi une petite reviews !^^

Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle Bella qui vois le jour ? Et d'Edward ?

Pour le prochain chapitre ! Une petit lemon !

A plus tard ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un peu trop réel !

**Chapitre 7** : Un peu trop réel !

Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end mais je poste ce soir c'est bien non ?!

Je tiens vraiment à remercier _choupiechou_ qui malgré une panne d'ordinateur à quand même réussit à me corriger le chapitre !

Comme je n'ai pas pris eu temps de répondre à vous toutes (ou même tous si il y a des garçons !), alors que vous vous avez pris le temps, vous, de me laisser des reviews, je tiens quand même à ce que vous ayez une réponse alors je vais le faire aujourd'hui.

_Sam's Masen_ : Tu as entièrement raison, on a vraiment envie de le frapper cet Edward, et je t'assure que ça ne vas pas aller en s'améliorant. Quand à Bella, elle lui fera payer. Pas tout de suite mais notre Eddie va en rajouter une couche et là …

_Framboise_ : Merci pour ces compliments ça m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans l'écriture. Même si déjà écrit des livres que je n'ai jamais publié !

Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Edward, il est en train d'ouvrir les yeux … lentement je l'accorde … mais il change. Tu verras dans le chapitre qu'il est vraiment confus et qu'il ne sait plus vraiment ou il en est. J'ai eu du mal d'ailleurs à écrire ce chapitre et les deux suivants parce que je tiens vraiment à montrer qu'il est complétement paumé et que même si elle ne le dit pas Bella aussi ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

_Ale16_ : Je tiens à être honnête avec toi et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu m'as demandé cela. ^^ Je confirme il s'agit bien d'un Edward/ Bella. Ils auront leur happy end mais pas tout de suite. Je trouve que les mettre tout de suite ensemble sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se batte ce n'est pas très plausible ni même intéressant. Je trouve qu'un peu de jalousie des deux côtés ne fait pas de mal. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de chapitre mes idées peuvent prendre mais je table sur 20 à 30 chapitres nous n'en sommes qu'au 7ème, je pense que pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop long mais dans le cas contraire il faut me le dire. Je préfère bien sûr le savoir. Je peux les mettre ensemble plus rapidement. Mais quand je parle d'attente ce n'est pas non plus 2 chapitres avant la fin, tu as raison il ne faut pas non plus abuser ! ^^ Mais il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'Edward à 29 ans et Bella 16ans et qu'il risque gros dans cette histoire. La question va être soulevée dans quelques chapitre d'ailleurs mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^

Si tu veux que je te dise plus de chose tu me le dis et je te répondrais bien volontiers.

_Hp-drago_ : Tu veux la suite ? Alors la voilà ^^ Bella se rebelle et ce n'ai pas fini.

_Tiff_ : Tu as raison, Edward est dans le déni complet et comme je l'ai dit plus haut il ne sait pas du tout ou il en est ni ce qu'il ressent il est complétement perdu ! ^^ Quand à la fameuse personne réponse plus bas !

_Lizzs_ : Irina la sœur de Tanya ? Je ne sais pas mais je peux peut-être envisager la question^^

Bella se rebelle oui tu as raison, elle cherche à s'affirmer et quelque part je la comprends, mise à part Alice, elle n'est pas vraiment soutenu et elle est surtout incomprise !

_Aleziacullenpc_ : Si tu veux savoir qui a fait irruption, il faut lire plus bas ^^ Je ne suis pas revenu le lendemain poster mais je poste cette semaine, je me rachète un peu non ? Pour ce qui est d'Edward c'est une tête à claque mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut il ne sait pas où il en est, j'espère que on le comprend dans ce chapitre à quel point il est perdu. Tu me le diras ne cas quand à mon prénom … c'est Sabrina ça évitera les « auteur » plutôt étrange tu as raison !^^

_Mlle_ : Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise et désolé vraiment pour l'attente d'une semaine ! ^^ Mais c'est bon j'ai posté tu peux lire la suite, elle est plus bas !

PatiewSnow : Comme je l'ai dit avant vraiment désolé pour l'attente j'aimerais poster plus souvent mais j'ai un job cet été et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais quant à Bella elle tient à faire savoir qu'elle se rebelle et je pense que c'est réussis et pour le point de non-retour entre les deux … ont dit bien qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas …

Vanina63 : pour des réponses sur le lémon … c'est plus bas …

_Julia Emmett_ : Tu aimes le Jacob de ma fiction et bien ça me fais plaisir en général on le déteste ! plus de répondant Bella ? Tu vas aimer les chapitres qui suivent le bal alors ! ^^

_Tinkerbelle _: Et bien tu as l'air d'être bien remontée contre tous ! ^^ Je l'ai dit mais Edward et Bella ne savent pas où ils en sont c'est pour cela que Bella se rebelle. Mais tu as raison je vais quand même essayer de ne pas tomber dans le ridicule.

_Clara _: Alors tu penses qu'Irina joue la comédie ?

Quand à Edward tu as raison il ne faut pas oublier aussi qu'elle va quand même loin même si elle pense qu'Edward exagère.

Annetoutsimplement : Merci pour ces compliments et pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé ! Pour ce qui est de la personne et du lemon … la réponse en dessous ! Quant au plan d'Alice et bien on en a un début ici mais les deux tourtereaux ne sont pas les seuls à se poser des questions.

_vanessvik__ : _Merci vraiment pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisirs et pour ce qui est de la jalousie … elle nous fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! ^^

pour ce qui est de tes théorie … c'était plutôt intéressant à lire… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

_nanou0508_ : Tu voudrais que ce soit Alice … la suite est plus bas ^^pour ce qui est des 4 vérités … je peux te dire que Bella n'a pas fini !

Rosabella01 : Oui Bella s'affirme mais en même temps c'est grâce à Jacob aussi quelque part il ne peut pas être totalement mauvais. Tu n'aimes pas Irina apparemment et Edward ? Il finira par payer d'une façon ou d'une autre ne t'inquiète pas …

_Krocroll_ : Tu es bien la première à soulever le problème. C'est vrai Bella n'a que 16 ans. Certes elle pense être sûre d'elle comme tu l'as dit mais elle n'a rien vécue non plus. Quant à Edward lui je trouve normal qu'il se pose autant de question il ne peut pas succomber à Bella tout de suite dans mon sens se ne serait pas plausible. Certes on a toutes (ou tous !) compris qu'il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce ne sera pas pour autant la fin des problèmes. Ils auront toujours 13 ans d'écart.

Mais bon d'un autre côté c'est une fiction ça ne se passe pas forcément ainsi dans la vie réelle ça se saurait sinon ! ^^

Larosurleau : J'espère que tu aimeras la Bella des prochains chapitres alors.

Hira's : Le lemon est plus bas … espérons qu'il ne déçoive pas !

JessieTrager : je suis vraiment contente que le denier chapitre t'ai plus j'espère que se sera pareil pour ceux qui suivent. Quant à leur dispute … la haine et l'amour sont très proche !

_Ocean-Eyes39__ : _Bella a son caractère je te l'accorde. On a presque envie de lui dire de se calmer. Si tu es du côté d'Edward c'est ton opinion et tu as le droit après tout, lui il n'a jamais su jusqu'à maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kccb : La réponse est au-dessous ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

_squishy05__ : _Tu n'aimes pas Jacob ? ^^ Je crois que la plupart sont de ton avis ! pour le lemon et la personne qui casse leur dispute … en dessous !

_TheJane15__ : _Tu vas avoir ta réponse pour le lemon plus bas. Pour ce qui est d'Edward il change sans s'en rendre compte et c'est perturbant pour lui surtout quand on ne comprend pas ce qui nous arrive.

_Linou2701 & lolotte94 & Cristalle & __JessieTrager__ & Joys & Guest & __MokaHontas__ & Grazie & deby14880 _ : Merci pour ces compliments et j'espère que le lemon ne vas pas vous décevoir ^^ ma suite la voilà.

Voilà ! Bon assez parlé ! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : Un peu trop réel !

**PDV Bella**

Edward était blême en se rendant compte que sa petite sœur était sur le pas de la porte. Apparemment, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un auditoire. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? D'avoir des témoins ?

L'expression d'Alice était fermée mais je voyais bien à la rigidité de son corps qu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus. Apparemment, elle avait entendu une grande partie de notre conversation, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir plu du tout.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle avait envie de commettre un meurtre.

- Pour qui tu te prends Edward au juste ? Sous prétexte que tu as presque 30 ans tu te crois donneur de leçon ?

Visiblement les mots avaient portés leurs fruits car de nouveau il serra les poings.

- Tu n'as rien à dire Alice, tu ne comprends pas !

La petite Alice, du haut de ses 1m50, parut soudain impressionnante. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa durement son frère, loin de lâcher prise, elle avait presque le dessus sur lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore tout … Bella est ma meilleure amie, crétin !

L'interpellé se tourna vers moi, son regard était méprisant, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Tu sais donc ce qu'elle est en train de faire avec Jacob !

Elle balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas Jacob le problème et tu le sais parfaitement … C'est toi !

**PDV Edward**

QUOI ? Moi j'étais le problème alors que Bella était littéralement en train de partir en vrille ?!

Je ne comprenais plus rien à cette histoire.

Où était passé la véritable Bella ? Celle que j'avais toujours connu ? Qui était cette fille que j'avais devant moi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer ni à apaiser cette colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Les propos que m'avait tenu Bella m'avaient profondément choqué. Jamais auparavant je n'avais imaginé qu'elle me parlerait comme ça. Certes, j'étais une nouvelle fois allé trop loin avec elle, et je devais bien avouer que mes propres mots vis-à-vis de Bella étaient même injurieux. Mais mon but avait juste été de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement, afin qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours été jusque-là.

En voyant Alice, sur le pas de la porte, j'avais été choqué par l'expression et la tension qu'elle dégageait. C'était comme si elle était prête à sauter sur moi à la première occasion qui se présenterait. C'était bien l'une des première fois que je la voyais dans cet état-là, et que surtout j'en blêmissais.

- Est-ce que tu sais de quoi tu parles Alice ? Demandai-je en tentant vainement de me calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Ma sœur n'était pas la seule à être en rogne. Maintenant que le choc de son arrivée était passé, je crois que j'avais vraiment envie de me défouler sur quelque chose.

Bella ne disait plus rien depuis que ma sœur était entrée dans la pièce, elle se contentait de faire voyager son regard entre elle et moi sans intervenir. Elle était la cause de ces querelles.

Pourquoi m'en mêlais-je après tout ? Bella était la fille de mon ami, et je ne voulais pas que celui-ci tombe des nues quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'était devenue sa fille. Pourtant c'était tout.

Quelque part, je n'avais pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait finalement pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'avais le droit de la mettre en garde.

- Et toi Edward ? Quand tu insultes Bella, est ce que tu crois que tu en a le droit ? On dirait surtout un ado attardé !

J'accusai le coup sans répondre à ma benjamine. Je crois que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot ici, et de toute façon je venais de me rendre compte que je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Bella a raison Edward, avant de donner des leçons comme tu le fais à chaque fois, regarde toi dans un miroir, tu serais surpris de ce que tu y trouverais. Et puis je te signale un dernier point … Bella a 16 ans, elle a donc la majorité sexuelle, elle couche avec qui elle veut quand elle veut et où elle veut, et ce n'est pas toi qui à ton mot à dire la dessus. Puisque tu as atteint un grand âge je me demande même pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ! Je croyais que tu ne berçais pas dans la pédophilie ?!

- Alice, m'énervai-je. Je ne te permets pas de ...

- Permets pas quoi au juste ? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'es pas mon père et tu n'es sûrement pas celui de Bella ! Maintenant mêle toi de tes affaires et retourne avec les gens de ton âge puisque nous ne sommes que des gamines !

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Alice avait sans doute raison, cela ne me concernait pas, je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette maison. J'attrapai les clefs de ma Volvo et sortit en trombe de la maison, sans rien demander ni ajouter à ce qui avait déjà été dit.

Je m'installais au volant de ma voiture et filai droit sur la nationale pour rejoindre mon appartement, je crois que j'avais besoin d'un verre.

Une fois arrivé à mon appartement, je filais droit vers le bar où je rangeais mon alcool. Je me servis un verre de vodka pur que je vidais d'un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard j'étais complétement à l'ouest. Mais j'étais bien.

La douleur qui s'était installée dans ma poitrine avait disparue.

Dans mon brouillard, le visage de Bella m'apparut, puis celui d'Irina.

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je les comparais, je les avais toujours comparées.

Pourtant j'étais certain que l'une des deux atteignait mon cœur, ce que ne faisait pas l'autre.

Alors que je plongeais dans une semi conscience, j'étais sûr d'une chose.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais ce que voulait dire « être amoureux ».

**PDV Alice **

- Non mais quel toupet celui-là !

J'étais complètement hors de moi.

- De quel droit se permet-il de t'insulter comme il l'a fait !?

Je faisais les cent pas, continuant à pester contre crétinus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 20 minutes que je me rendis compte que Bella n'avait rien dit. Je me tournais vers elle. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ne fixait rien en particulier.

Je m'approchais d'elle et nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer.

- Je suis désolée Bella, chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux. Si tu savais …

Je sentis son corps tressaillir. Elle retenait ses larmes à grand peine. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer à quel point ses mots avaient dû être blessants pour elle. A quel point il lui avait fait mal. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été désobligeant et à la limite du respect avec elle.

Je lui frottais le dos, cherchant à la rassurer.

- Sa va aller Bella, je suis là avec toi.

Soudain, la barrière se rompit et les larmes de Bella coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle tremblait fort, tellement, qu'elle me fit presque peur. J'aurais voulu trouver les mots pour la réconforter, mais je crois qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Ne pas pouvoir agir me faisait vraiment mal. Si seulement il était possible de faire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait strictement rien à faire.

- Il a été trop loin Bella, beaucoup trop loin.

- Il .. n'aavaaaiiit … ppaas …. le … dddrroit !

- Non il n'avait pas le droit.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. Son visage était rouge à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour ce crétinus qui ne méritait même pas l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Finalement les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Edward était beaucoup trop borné pour changer d'avis aussi facilement. J'aurais dû me douter avant que ça allait forcément finir ainsi.

Pourtant jamais je n'avais auparavant songé que mon frère ainé pouvait devenir aussi violent et hargneux.

Si seulement j'avais su …

- Je me vengerais Alice, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Murmura ma meilleure amie en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine où nous avions échoué.

Je hochai la tête. Oui Bella allait faire payer à Edward ce qu'il lui avait dit. J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elle projetait de faire, mais après tout elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il a dit.

- Tu pourrais même lui faire entrevoir ce qu'il a perdu en te repoussant.

Elle parut réfléchir à ma proposition avant de hocher la tête perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le remarque mais je peux toujours essayer.

Je ne lui dis pas mais j'étais persuadé du contraire. Edward avait bien une raison d'agir comme il le faisait. Je me demandais bien s'il n'était pas en train de se rendre compte de certains sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui. Peut-être se posait-il des questions ?

Crétinus n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue, mais une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas les lâcher ni l'un ni l'autre ! Même si je savais que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il aurait fallu faire !

**PDV Bella **

Alice avait fini par rentrer chez elle après un coup de fil de Jasper qui se trouvait devant chez elle. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui poser la question sur ce qu'elle faisait chez moi à cette heure-là. Peut-être avait-elle eu un pressentiment, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant. J'allais vraiment finir par croire que cette fille avait un don.

Pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé j'entrepris de faire la cuisine. Au moins la préparation m'empêcherait de réfléchir.

Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et comme d'habitude, il n'allait pas me décrocher une seule parole. Si nous devions manger à deux, le repas promettait d'être vraiment horrible ! Ça n'allait sûrement pas être la meilleure soirée de ma vie !

Mon téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Je décrochais après avoir déposé mon économe sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Papa » s'affichait sur l'écran. Que me voulait-il alors qu'il allait rentrer dans moins d'une heure ?

- Allo Bella ? C'est moi. Ecoute je suis parti en urgence à Seattle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une série de meurtres ont été commis, ils ont réquisitionné un certain nombre de chérifs.

- Jusque quand ? Demandai-je tout en coupant le gaz, sachant pertinemment que le plat que j'avais prévu tombait à l'eau.

Je n'allais pas cuisiner alors que j'étais seule.

- Je serais sûrement parti jusque lundi soir, voir même plus.

Je soupirai et assurai à mon père que ça ne me gênait pas. Jasper allait s'empresser de décamper chez Alice, et puis moi j'allais finir seule ici, exactement comme toutes les fois où mon père s'était absenté.

Génial !

Bien entendu, j'eus le droit aux règles de prudence, et même à la petite menace de « si je sais que tu as transgressé une de ces règles, je te mets en pension, et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure ! ».

Traduction : N'en profite pas pour inviter des amis ! Et surtout pas ce Jacob.

Ce manque total de confiance en moi me blessait vraiment. Mais, bien entendu, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. De toute façon, il était aussi borné qu'Edward, au moins à eux deux ils faisaient la paire !

Je montais dans ma chambre, peut être que mes devoirs parviendraient à me tenir occupée.

Il était plus de dix heures du soir quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Jasper rentrait à la maison apparemment, et il n'était pas des plus discrets.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac avant d'enfiler mon pyjama. J'étais en train de me mettre sous les couvertures quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Entre, Jasper.

Celui-ci obtempéra et la porte grinça.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Jasper.

C'était Jacob.

- JACOB ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai vu de la lumière et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie.

Je le regardais choquée. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Comment ce garçon, que je n'avais jamais embrassé, se retrouvait dans ma chambre aussi tard le soir alors qu'il n'y avait personne ?

- Donc tu t'invites chez les gens ?

Je remontais ma couverture sur mon corps, consciente de ne porter qu'un simple tee-shirt et une culotte.

- Dis-moi de partir ?

Il eut un sourire joueur et là, sans que je m'y attende, commença à retirer ses vêtements. Son pull d'abord tomba lentement sur le sol, ce qui le laissa torse nu. Je commençais à me sentir excitée comme jamais je ne l'avais été à la simple vu de ses muscles et de son corps d'athlète.

- Alors Bella ?

Je restai muette alors qu'il enlevait la boucle de sa ceinture, et qu'il faisait glisser son jean vers le bas. Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus que son caleçon.

- Tu n'en a aucune envie n'est-ce pas ?

- Jacob ? Murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

J'aurais voulu être indignée, mais au lieu de ça, je sentis de l'humidité dans ma culotte. Je tentais de me frotter les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour m'apaiser, mais cela m'excita encore plus.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Bell's.

Il passa sensuellement ses doigts dans son caleçon et attendit ma réponse. Je hochais imperceptiblement la tête, et il laissa tomber le vêtement à ses pieds.

Je baissais le regard, et me retrouvai pour la première fois devant un sexe masculin, dans toute sa splendeur.

Magnifique …

- C'est ce que tu veux … oublier ?

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête cette fois, subjuguée par sa virilité dressée pour moi.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, mais je le voulais. Cette situation était pourtant complétement folle.

- Lève-toi.

J'obtempérais et me mis debout à côté de mon lit.

Ses yeux noirs me scrutèrent, et rien ne lui échappa dans son examen.

- Retire ce haut.

J'attrapai le bord du vêtement et le tirai vers le haut pour découvrir ma poitrine nue. Mes seins étaient dressés pour lui, et mes mamelons attendaient qu'il esquisse un mouvement, mais il ne fit rien.

- Maintenant le bas.

Sentant une nouvelle ardeur s'emparer de moi, je me tortillais de façon provoquante pour faire baisser le bout de tissus.

Nous étions tous les deux nus comme des vers, à égalité.

- Couche-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans hésiter.

Le lit s'affaissa soudain, et il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. La chaîne qu'il avait au cou pendait entre nous deux.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

- J'ai bien fait alors ?

- Oui.

Il emprisonna mes jambes entre ses cuisses, son sexe effleurant le mien.

- Tu vas monter au septième ciel, tu es prête ?

- Oui.

Il posa d'abord ses lèvres à la base de mon cou, avant de descendre sur mes seins qu'il prit en bouche. Ses mains, elles, étaient sur mon ventre, puis descendirent vers mon centre. J'aurais voulu hurler quand, soudain, sans que je m'y attende un doigt me pénétra, puis un deuxième. Il les fit sortir avant de les faire rentrer une nouvelle fois. Il imprima un rythme avant de faire descendre sa bouche sur mon sexe. Tout en maintenant ses doigts en place, il donna un grand coup de langue, puis il retira ses doigts. Je me redressais sur mes coudes, juste pour le voir enfouir les doigts en question dans sa bouche. Il savourait une glace.

- Délicieux.

Je le vis ensuite plonger sa tête entre mes cuisses, sans cesser de me regarder dans les yeux, me sondant de son regard comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Il s'activa sur ma féminité, mais au moment où j'allais partir il stoppa.

Il se redressa et approcha son bassin du mien.

Il me força moi aussi à me redresser, si bien que nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, son sexe dressé et ma féminité trempée et ouverte entre nous deux.

Il approcha encore le bout de son sexe, ce qui m'excita et me fit mouiller encore plus si c'était possible.

J'étais quasiment en train de faire le grand écart ! J'allais me péter une jambe !

Il attrapa ma main et l'enroula autour de son pénis, tout en me forçant à me recoucher, les jambes toujours écartées.

- Branle-moi !

Je commençais un mouvement de vas et viens qu'il sembla savourer, car il gémit bruyamment. Mais comme pour moi, il me stoppa.

- Tu es prête ?

Je hochai la tête encore et approchai son sexe du mien, tout en donnant des coups de bassins.

- Dis le moi.

- Prend moi.

Sans hésiter, il plongea d'un seul coup dans mon ventre. Puis il stoppa.

- Prête pour les étoiles ?

- Oui, Edward, prête pour toi à jamais.

Il commença à me labourer comme j'avais toujours rêvé qu'il le fasse. Ses coups étaient violents, alors qu'il entrait et sortait de moi, toujours plus vite.

- Regarde Bella.

Je m'exécutais et baissais les yeux vers notre connexion. Son sexe rentrais et sortais du mien, et je donnais moi aussi des coups de bassin.

- Ouah Génial !

- Ils me l'avaient dit les gars que tu étais faîte pour ça.

Il redoubla ses coups et soudain des étoiles m'emportèrent très loin.

Il s'écroula sur moi, son sexe toujours en moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur ma poitrine et me malaxa, ce qui me mit de nouveau en émois.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi je ne t'aime pas Bella, rit-il en se retirant de moi. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es qu'une gamine, une fille facile qui couche avec n'importe qui. Regarde-toi ! Se moqua-t-il en me pénétrant violemment.

- Je te prends si facilement ! Les gars seront contents quand je leur dirais que tu as ouvert les cuisses pour moi comme tu l'as fait pour eux !

J'aurais voulu crier que j'étais vierge, mais déjà il était partit dans un tourbillon.

Je me redressais d'un coup dans mon lit. Je regardais autour de moi, la chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Un rêve … je venais de faire un rêve érotique qui s'était transformé en cauchemar. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, je venais de rêver que je couchais avec Jacob qui se transformait en Edward dans le processus et qui à la fin me traitait ni plus ni moins de prostituée !

Je secouai la tête tout en regardant l'heure. Il était quatre heures du matin !

Je crois que je n'allais pas me rendormir cette nuit.

J'attrapai mon peignoir et le drapais sur mes épaules avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Je me servis un verre d'eau que je vidais d'une traite.

En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, je constatais que Jasper n'était pas rentré, mais qu'il m'avait laissé un message à en juger par le voyant qui clignotait sur mon BlackBerry.

Il dormait chez Alice bien entendu.

Je m'installais sur le canapé du salon dans le noir total.

J'avais du mal à me remettre de ce cauchemar. Jamais auparavant quelque chose m'était apparu aussi réel ni aussi horrible en même temps.

Je secouai la tête, bien décidée à chasser ce cauchemar qui avait un peu trop bien commencé, mais qui avait vraiment mal fini.

**PDV Edward.**

Je m'étais réveillé avec une gueule de bois carabinée.

J'avais dû prendre trois aspirines pour enfin faire diminuer la douleur.

Je titubais jusqu'à la douche. Le simple fait de recevoir de l'eau sur le crâne me fit hurler.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de boire autant ?

Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je m'étais jeté comme un perdu sur la bouteille hier soir.

Après m'être douché et habillé, je me sentis tout de même un peu mieux. Par contre je n'étais vraiment pas certain d'être en état d'assurer la journée de cours.

Je n'allais pas survivre à cette épreuve ! Heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la classe de Bella et Jacob, c'était au moins une victoire qui me permettrait de souffler un peu.

J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et me dirigeai vers le parking où elle se trouvait.

Je n'étais pas certain que je devais aller chercher Alice, mais bon, j'allais tout de même passer chez mes parents, on ne sait jamais avec elle ! Elle pouvait être une vraie girouette quand elle s'y mettait.

Arrivé devant la villa blanche, je trouvais en effet ma petite sœur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé sur le perron.

Je m'arrêtais devant elle et elle monta du côté passager sans faire un seul commentaire.

- Bonjour, me risquai-je à prononcer.

Je n'obtins que le silence en retour, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Mon mal de tête s'accentua alors que je redémarrai et empruntai le chemin en sens inverse.

- Tu as une sale tête ! Finit-elle par dire en jetant un regard à mes yeux et aux cernes énormes qui étaient en dessous.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ne fis aucun commentaire. J'avais très bien vu ma tête dans le miroir de ma salle de bain ce matin en me préparant, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Tu sais que tu as été trop loin hier Edward.

Je hochai la tête, j'en avais bien entendu parfaitement conscience. J'avais agi comme un ado colérique, au lieu d'un adulte raisonnable que j'étais censé être, normalement.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je n'expliquais pas moi-même ce qui m'avais pris, ni pourquoi j'avais eu ce besoin de me noyer dans la boisson comme je l'avais fait. Ce n'était absolument pas mon genre en temps ordinaire, pourtant.

- Tu lui dois des excuses.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que …

- Que quoi ? Que sous prétexte qu'elle n'a que 16 ans tu peux la traiter de prostituée comme tu l'as fait ? Et t'attendre par-dessus tout à ce qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu lui as dit de tout Edward, j'espère au moins que tu en a conscience.

A mon plus grand malheur, oui, je m'en rendais parfaitement compte. Sans me rappeler de tout, quelques paroles et quelques insultes de mon cru me revinrent en mémoire et ce n'était pas jolie jolie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris bon sang ? C'était sans doute l'une des premières fois que je m'emportais à ce point-là.

Hier, sous l'emprise de cette colère immense, de cette haine qui m'avait envahi, j'étais persuadé que mes propos étaient totalement justifiés. Mais aujourd'hui, à la lumière du jour, je me rendais parfaitement compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Oui, je sais, soupirai-je concentrant mon attention sur la route et non sur ma sœur près de moi.

- Et l'alcool n'arrangera pas ton cas, Edward !

Ça aussi je le savais parfaitement ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, j'étais au courant.

Cinq minutes plus tard je me garais sur le parking du lycée. Alice fila sans même me saluer. Après une profonde inspiration, je sortis à mon tour.

**PDV Bella**

Je n'arrivais même pas à regarder Jacob dans les yeux.

Voilà la seule pensée qui me tarauda tout au long de la journée. Bien que j'essayais d'agir naturellement avec lui, me revenait en mémoire ce cauchemar qui était encore trop vif à mon esprit.

J'avais vraiment du mal à m'en détacher.

Je ne vis pas Alice avant le déjeuner. Elle était déjà installée à côté de mon frère qui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Je posai mon plateau sur la table en face de ma meilleure amie et me tournais vers Jasper.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Apparemment il avait des choses à dire et ça ne paraissait pas lui plaire. Cette attitude était plutôt rare chez lui, il était vraiment d'un naturel très calme.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui ne m'ont pas fait très plaisir.

Pas besoin qu'il précise pour que je comprenne.

Bien entendu, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas réfléchis plus tôt ? En étant dans le même lycée il allait forcément finir par entendre quelque chose.

- C'est vrai Bella ?

- Quoi ?

Je me demande pourquoi je prenais la peine de demander.

- Ne joue pas les innocentes ! (Grillée !) Tu t'es fait virer par Edward hier !

Je détournais les yeux vers le fond de la salle. Bien entendu, à ce moment-là, Irina débarqua dans la cafeteria, suivit par Tanya et d'autres femmes qui étaient à l'administration.

Elles prirent chacune une assiette avant de se diriger vers la salle où tous les profs mangeaient en général.

- Bella tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui Jasper.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est en train de t'arriver au juste ?

- Pourquoi toi aussi tu veux te prendre pour mon père ?!

Du coin de l'œil je vis parfaitement Alice relever la tête et lui faire les gros yeux. Apparemment ces deux-là avaient déjà eu une conversation à mon sujet. Cette constatation me mit en colère. Etais-je donc le sujet de préoccupation de tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'ils débattaient tous de mon cas derrière mon dos ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la mère Alice ! Je te rappelle que nous n'en avons jamais eu, grognai-je à ma meilleure amie avant de me tourner vers mon frère. Je t'en prie parler Jasper !

Je le défiai du regard alors qu'il se redressait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend au juste Bella ? S'exaspéra-t-il. Tu peux me le dire ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement Bella, tu n'es absolument pas dans ton état normal …  
- Alors sous prétexte que je ne dis pas oui à tout ce que l'on me dit, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ? Le coupai-je.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'y mettre lui aussi ? Le seul qui me laissait tranquille jusque-là, lui aussi avait décidé de se mêler de ma vie sans que je n'aie rien demandé ?

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'en avais marre, que peut être je voulais enfin que l'on m'accorde un peu de considération, et non que l'on me prenne toujours pour la gentille petite Bella qui ne dit jamais rien ?!

- Et tu penses que c'est en te faisant virer de cours que tu y parviendras ?

Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- C'est Edward, Jasper ! Lançais-je comme si cela justifiait tout.

Ce qui pour moi était le cas, mais ne l'étais sûrement pas pour mon frère. J'étais presque certaine qu'il n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Edward depuis quelques temps.

- Justement Bella, comment as-tu fais pour te faire virer de son cours ? Tu es son élève préféré !

J'en doutais fort de ça ! Je crois qu'à ce jour j'étais sans doute la pire pour lui. A moins que j'étais la plus facile ?

- Ca c'est ce que tu penses, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux sur mon plateau.

Je n'avais pris qu'une pizza pour mon déjeuner, mais de toute façon je crois que je n'avais plus faim.

- Il faut que tu te calmes Bella !

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant avant de me lever. Il n'était pas mieux que les deux autres finalement. Moi qui avais espéré que Jasper me laisserait tranquille, j'aurais dû deviner que comme tous les mecs, il me prendrait la tête pour ma rébellion.

- C'est dommage parce que je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. Dorénavant, je ferais ce que je veux et vos avis, je m'en contre-fiche !

Sur ces mots, je tournais les talons, jetais mon plateau à la poubelle et sortis de la cafeteria sans demander mon reste.

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Cela faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Renouer avec une ancienne habitude me faisait le plus grand bien.

En entrant, je ne m'étonnais guère de ne trouver personne. Je m'installais dans l'un des coins et sortis mon livre de mon sac.

Je me plongeais dans l'histoire et fit complètement abstraction du monde qui m'entourais. Au moins, dans les livres, les histoires se finissaient bien la plupart du temps. La fille retrouvait toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait aussi en retour, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Dommage que dans la vie réelle, il ne se passe pas la même chose !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé quand une douce voix m'interrompit dans le fil de ma lecture.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Décidemment, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre moi !

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, feignant l'ennui, avant de faire semblant de retourner à mes lignes.

- Bonjour Irina.

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, avant que je m'aperçoive qu'elle tirait une chaise pour se positionner face à moi. Apparemment, elle avait aussi décidé de me faire la conversation.

- Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne la regardais toujours pas alors que je marmonnais une vague réponse. Je n'avais nulle envie de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire la conversation, et encore moins de parler d'Edward.

Je ne voulais rien savoir, pas la plus petite information !

- Edward m'a parlé Bella, finit-elle par dire.

Exactement le genre de parole que j'avais envie d'entendre, surtout venant d'elle !

- Ecoute, Bella … je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne suis rien pour toi mais … je sais que vous vous êtes disputés avec Edward … il s'en veut Bella. Ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée.

- Vraiment ? Et il t'envoie pour me dire ça ! Il ne peut pas le faire lui-même ?

- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Je haussai les épaules, totalement indifférente à ses propos. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle me racontait. A 30 ans, il n'était même pas capable de venir lui-même me dire ça, et à part ça c'était moi la gamine ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais … tu comptes pour lui.

Un rire hystérique m'échappa. Mais bien sûr ! J'allais surement y croire après ce qu'il avait dit.

Irina parut blessée par mon attitude, mais je m'en fichais complétement, je ne voulais pas la voir, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Je me levai, attrapai mes affaires, et sans un mot je pris de nouveau la fuite.

C'était le jour aujourd'hui ! Manquerait plus que je tombe sur Edward pour clôturer le tout.

Je marchais le plus vite possible vers ma classe quand je heurtais violemment quelqu'un. Mes livres se rependirent sur le sol. Je me baissais pour les ramasser quand on me stoppa.

- Laisse Bella, je vais le faire, murmura la voix de ténor identifiable entre mille !

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Ce n'était pas mon jour !

Edward était déjà accroupi en train de faire une pile avec mes bouquins.

Attitude puérile peut-être, mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire ce qu'il me disait, alors je m'agenouillais à mon tour dans l'intention de faire comme lui. Il ne restait plus que mon manuel de Littérature au sol. J'attrapais mon livre au même moment qu'Edward.

Nos doigts s'effleurèrent, et je relevais les yeux vers lui, quand un courant électrique me parcourut tout entière. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça, vu le trouble qui s'était emparé de ses prunelles émeraudes. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, je ne comptais pas lâcher prise. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit, ni ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre, j'aurais pu …

Un bruit de porte me sortit de ma rêverie en même temps que lui, et nous bondîmes littéralement sur nos pieds, quasiment en même temps. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et de calmer ma respiration.

Mince, pourquoi étais-je incapable de lui manifester de l'indifférence ? J'aurais voulu me taper sur la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il m'avait littéralement insulté la veille, et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'est le contempler admirative.

Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la marque violette que j'avais autour du bras.

- Je suis désolé pour ça Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Mais pas pour le reste n'est-ce pas ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour s'exhorter au calme.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point il pouvait être sujet à la colère.

- Je regrette certaines de mes paroles, oui, mais pas l'avertissement que j'ai essayé de te donner Bella, tu n'as pas conscience que …

- Tais-toi je ne veux pas le savoir.

Au même moment la sonnerie retentit. Sauvée par le gong, enfin un bon timing dans cette journée infernale.

- Je dois aller en cours, salut.

Et pour la troisième fois, je pris la fuite sous le nez de quelqu'un.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez moi, trois heures plus tard, que je me rendis compte à quel point la journée avait été éprouvante.

J'étais vraiment fatiguée, surtout à cause du peu que j'avais dormi la nuit précédente, mais aussi en raison de ces trois conversations qui m'avaient mis les nerfs à fleur de peau.

J'avais intérêt à trouver rapidement le sommeil, surtout avec le bal du lendemain.

Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir vraiment y aller, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Surtout pas après le boulot monstrueux qu'Alice avait fourni pour moi.

Je n'avais pas encore vu la robe, mais j'étais presque certaine qu'elle serait magnifique. Je pouvais faire confiance à ma meilleure amie la dessus.

Au moins, le lendemain, nous n'avions qu'une demi-journée de cours et je n'avais pas Edward. Il fallait espérer que cette fois je ne tombe pas sur lui au détour d'un couloir !

**PDV Alice**

J'y avais passé presque toute la nuit, mais enfin, la robe de Bella était prête.

Il m'avait fallu ruser pour arriver au résultat que je souhaitais, mais j'étais relativement contente du résultat. Il ne manquait plus que l'avis de ma meilleure amie pour me rassurer.

Au départ, la robe que je comptais lui faire était, disons, moins révélatrice mais comme on disait aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Hors j'avais un frère à charmer !

Je ne voulais pas lâcher prise. Après la réaction d'Edward la veille, je ne doutais plus que mon plan pouvait réussir. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

En toute logique, s'il s'en moquait éperdument, jamais il ne se serait mis à boire dès son arrivée chez lui, et il serait toujours aussi en colère le matin en passant me chercher.

J'étais certaine qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

C'est pourquoi j'avais travaillé jusqu'à pas d'heure pour confectionner la plus belle et la plus provocante (sans non plus être vulgaire) robe possible.

Bon la conséquence c'était des cernes énormes sous mes yeux et un Jasper qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

La dispute avec sa sœur le taraudait beaucoup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Jasper n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer ses sentiments, il était exactement comme Charlie pour ça. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais je l'avais parfaitement compris quand j'avais vu sa mine renfermée tout au long de la journée.

Je ne pouvais pas l'aider si il ne se confiait pas à moi, je le lui avais dit mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il était resté chez moi hier soir. Au départ, il ne voulait pas laisser Bella seule chez eux, des fois qu'il lui viendrait des idées, mais il avait fini par renoncer.

Celui-là non mais je vous jure !

Apparemment il n'avait pas compris que sa sœur était en pleine rébellion et que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de la contrarier. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que tout se passerait bien aujourd'hui et qu'il parviendrait à se contenir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commence à jouer son père de substitution, parce que je doutais fort que Bella l'accepte sans rechigner !

Il me fallut au moins trois tasses de café pour retrouver mon aplomb quotidien. Quand à Jasper, lui, il avait le nez dans sa tasse de café et ne semblait pas vouloir se dérider.

A 7h30, il m'annonça qu'il devait aller chercher sa sœur, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas le permis. De mon côté, je décidai d'aller au lycée avec mon frère. Je me devais de jauger son humeur du jour.

A en juger par sa mine, il avait l'air d'avoir dormi plus que la veille, mais ce n'était toujours pas la très grande forme.

La matinée fut aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude. Heureusement que c'était ma dernière année, je commençais vraiment à en avoir plus que marre du lycée. L'année prochaine, ce serait enfin la vraie vie qui allait commencer.

Quand le cours de midi se termina enfin, je sautais sur mes pieds et rejoignis le plus vite possible ma meilleure amie sur le parking.

Nous n'avions qu'une après-midi pour nous préparer pour le bal. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard.

Par chance, Bella était déjà là. Apparemment elle avait l'air aussi pressée que moi. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours que je la voyais enfin sourire, et cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

Sans un mot, Jasper monta derrière le volant et conduisit jusque chez moi. Il ne décrocha pas une parole du trajet. Certes, il n'était pas très bavard en temps normal, mais je crois que là il battait tous les records !

Bella, de son côté, ignorait purement et simplement son frère. Elle faisait comme si il n'existait pas.

A les voir j'avais envie de les gifler. Si je n'étais pas aussi pressée de commencer à nous préparer pour le bal, je les forcerais à s'asseoir et à régler leurs problèmes.

Mais, parole d'Alice, je n'allais pas les lâcher avec ça !

Une fois arrivée chez moi, il n'y avait bien entendu personne. Ma mère devait être en train de rénover l'une de ses maisons, et mon père était à l'hôpital, sa deuxième maison.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison Alice, me lança Jasper qui était toujours dans l'entrée de la maison.

- Tu reviens à quelle heure ? Lui demandai-je soudain incertaine.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas quand il était dans cet état-là. Il se renfermait complétement sur lui-même, et même moi je ne parvenais pas à le dérider. Quand il agissait ainsi je ne pouvais pas mieux le comparer qu'à son père. Au moins il savait de qui il tirait !

- Vers 7heures c'est bon ?

Je hochai la tête en lui adressant un sourire. Le sien était petit mais au moins il était là. Il se pencha vers moi et me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser.

Je restai quelques secondes à fixer la porte par laquelle il était parti avant de ma tourner vers ma meilleure amie.

- Bon nous avons du pain sur la planche ! M'exclamai-je.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et monta avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand elle entra elle se mit immédiatement à rire.

- Oui je sais ce n'est pas très rangé !

- Pas très rangé ? Alice ! C'est un tsunami !

Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon. Bon, objectivement, je dois bien avouer qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Il y en avait de partout. Je me demandais même pourquoi ma mère n'avait encore rien dit. Il fallait croire que j'avais des parents conciliants. Je ne pouvais même plus apercevoir la couleur de mon bureau, ni celle de mon couvre lit, tellement il y avait de tissus, de croquis et de vêtements dessus. Et je peux bien dire qu'il y en avait autant sur le sol.

J'allais devoir faire un sacré ménage après le bal, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- On verra la robe après non ? Lui demandai-je.

Ma meilleure amie hocha la tête.

- Occupons-nous des soins.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je la poussais dans la salle de bain au niveau du lavabo. Je commençais par lui appliquer un soin sur le visage. Je me fis le même, puis ensuite je m'occupais de nos ongles de pieds, et de ceux des mains. Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour en venir à bout, ce qui n'était pas rien, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Chacune de nous se lava les cheveux, puis nous les enroulâmes dans une serviette.

- Je m'occupe de ton maquillage puis ensuite tu t'occupes du mien ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'installant sur la chaise que j'avais installée dos au miroir.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que je commençais à m'activer sur son visage. Au bout d'un long moment, le sujet de Jasper me revint en mémoire. C'était sans doute le moment de le lui en parler.

- Bella, murmurai-je en lui appliquant du crayon sous les yeux. Il faut qu'on parle de ton frère.

Je la sentis parfaitement se crisper alors que je m'attaquais à ses cheveux.

J'attrapai le fer à friser et le branchais afin de le faire chauffer. Je commençais à lui brosser les cheveux délicatement, je savais à quel point elle craignait.

- C'est ton frère Bella.

- Justement, ce n'est pas mon père Alice.

Je soupirai, et pendant quelques minutes, je n'ajoutais rien de plus. Mais je ne comptais pas laisser tomber.

- Oui, mais tu aimes cette situation ?

A l'expression de son visage, il était parfaitement clair qu'elle n'appréciait, pas plus que son frère d'ailleurs, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

- Tu le sais parfaitement Alice, chuchota-t-elle de façon inaudible.

Je n'insistais pas, mais j'espérais que mes paroles l'avaient quelque peu fait réfléchir. C'est en silence que je commençais à enrouler une lourde mèche autour du fer à friser.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais enfin fixé la dernière épingle dans les cheveux de Bella.

Heureusement qu'elle avait des cheveux magnifiques, on pouvait tout faire avec, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les miens, qui étaient trop courts. Moi je m'étais contenté de les faire biquer dans tous les sens.

Je lui fis enfiler un string en dentelle noire très sexy, mais pas de soutien-gorge. Il était parfaitement inutile avec sa robe de soirée !

- Bella, tu me fais confiance ?

Ma meilleure amie hocha la tête en se levant.

- Peux-tu fermer les yeux ?

- Oui si tu veux, accepta-t-elle après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

J'attendis qu'elle le fasse avant de filer droit vers mon dressing pour en tirer une housse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors que je la ramenais dans ma chambre. Bella avait un sourire rassurant sur son visage, mais moi je n'en menais pas large. Et si elle n'aimait pas ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir ma création de la housse.

Je l'aidais à l'enfiler avant de me reculer. Elle était sublime, littéralement. J'enfilais ma robe rapidement, avant de la tourner vers le grand miroir accroché sur ma commode.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux vers elle, que je vis parfaitement l'expression de ma meilleure amie.

**PDV Bella. **

Magnifique.

Je n'avais pas d'autre mot quand je vis la robe qu'Alice m'avait confectionnée.

Elle était d'un incroyable rouge, très intense, avec des bandes noires. Le tissus avait l'air très fin et soyeux au touché. Elle n'était en rien vulgaire, même si elle était très sexy.

Le haut de la robe passait derrière le cou et revenait sur la poitrine en deux triangles, formant un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Une bande noire se trouvait en dessous, soulignant parfaitement mes atouts féminins, puis formait un ensemble de signes avant de se rejoindre au milieu de mon dos, qui était entièrement nu, puis au bas de mes reins. Si il avait été plus bas, ce serait la naissance de mes fesses qui se serait vue, pourtant elle était pile à la bonne hauteur.

Pour ce qui est du bas de la robe, elle descendait jusque mes chevilles, mais elle était fendue sur le côté, remontant presque jusque sur le haut de ma cuisse. Pour ce qui était de l'arrière, une sorte de traine de tissus rouge formant des plis harmonieux était attachée sur la bande au bas de mon dos, et descendait à la même longueur que la robe.

Alice m'avait fait enfiler des talons hauts noirs qui me grandissaient d'au moins huit centimètres. Au poignet, j'avais un gros bracelet noir, et au cou, un cœur en argent et en perles noires, qui formait une parure avec les boucles d'oreille longues.

Pour ce qui était de la coiffure, ma meilleure amie m'avait fait de sublimes anglaises et un demi-chignon sur le haut de ma tête avec quelques mèches ondulées sur mon front.

Alice m'avait maquillé mais c'était subtil.

Je me reconnaissais à peine. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouvais belle.

- Oh Alice …

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Non, tu vas bousiller ton maquillage.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour les retenir, mais j'enlaçais tout de même ma meilleure amie. Elle avait fait un merveilleux travail. J'étais vraiment fière d'elle.

- Elle est superbe. Je suis vraiment ravie Alice.

Quand je regardais la robe qu'elle portait, elle était tout de même plus sage, mais tout aussi belle dans ce bleu nuit intense. Elle lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et remontait en se rétrécissant jusqu'à sa taille, puis en bustier jusque sur sa poitrine. Ses talons étaient tout aussi vertigineux que les miens, et sa coiffure, bien que moins savante lui allait à ravir.

- Jasper va craquer Alice.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Bon je vais faire enfiler son costume à ton frère, je reviens.

Sur ces mots elle fila. Quand je jetais un coup d'œil au cadran du réveil d'Alice, je constatais qu'il était déjà plus de 19h15, et que dans moins de trois quart d'heure le bal allait commencer. Nous nous étions préparées pour ça toute l'après-midi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé mettre autant de temps !

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que ma meilleure amie m'appela pour partir.

Je descendis jusque dans le salon où Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie se trouvaient; ainsi qu'Alice, mon frère et Emmett.

J'eus le droit à des cris de la part de tout le monde, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Au moins j'étais assortie à ma robe, j'y voyais au moins un avantage.

- Bella, tu es tout simplement ravissante, s'exclama Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras, mais en faisant très attention à ma tenue et ma coiffure.

- Ravissante, répéta son mari en m'adressant un sourire.

- J'espère que vous êtes libre mademoiselle, je voudrais un rendez-vous ! S'exclama Emmett, mais Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière le crâne.

- Mais Rose …

Celle-ci s'était tournée vers moi et souriait avec indulgence.

- C'est peut être un crétin mais il a raison. Tu es magnifique.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire avant de me tourner vers mon frère qui n'avait rien dit.

- Tu es vraiment une beauté … chuchota-t-il en me contemplant de la tête au pied. Et si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je ferais comme Emmett … je te demanderais un rendez-vous.

- Merci Jasper.

- Je suis désolé Bella d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait mais … j'ai peur pour toi.

Je hochai la tête. Ça je pouvais le comprendre, et il en avait le droit de toute façon.

- Ai confiance en moi …

Après une courte hésitation, il me dit les mots que je voulais entendre.

- Tu n'es plus une gamine Bella. Tu es en train de devenir une femme.

- Oh Jasper !

Je m'approchais de lui et le serrais dans mes bras au bord des larmes. C'était le premier homme de mon entourage à me le dire. Je n'étais plus une enfant !

- Merci.

- De rien petite sœur.

Après les embrassades, ce fut ce bon vieux Emmett qui nous sortit de l'embarras.

- Bon la beauté fatale, le lutin givré et le petit chien battu, faudrait penser à y aller à ce bal.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité, elle est folle cette fille, dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras et en désignant la sœur de sa copine, qui d'ailleurs le gifla une deuxième fois.

- Mais Rose je ne suis pas un punching-ball !

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête mécontent. D'ailleurs il partit bouder dans son coin au fond du salon. Celui -là, on pourrait écrire un livre sur lui !

- Bon, king kong à raison, s'exclama Alice. Direction le bal !

- QUOI ? TU M'AS APPELE KING-KONG LA NAINE FOLLE DINGUE ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel comme le reste de la famille. Parfois on se demandait vraiment lequel des deux était le plus âgé.

- Bon allons-y, décida Jasper en attrapant ma meilleure amie, avant que l'un des deux ne finissent dans un cercueil.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Laissez-moi une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Dans le prochain chapitre, le bal … et ses rebondissements … Edward n'a pas fini d'en baver … ni Bella d'ailleurs !

Bisous bisous à ce week-end ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une danse de trop

**Chapitre 8** : Une danse de trop

Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais je vais essayé de poster plus souvent dans les semaines à venir !

Je tiens vraiment à vous dire merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser. J'ai vraiment était contente -mais aussi surprise- de voir tous ces compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisirs !

Je voudrais remercier Choupiechou pour avoir corriger le chapitre ! Cette semaine je ne m'attarde pas plus de sus désolé mais j'essayerais de me rattraper la semaine prochaine en répondant à chacune d'entre vous comme vous me répondez à moi ! ^^

Bon assez parlé place à la suite juste au dessous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **Une danse de trop

**PDV Bella**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jasper se garait sur le parking bondé de la salle qui avait été réservée pour l'occasion. Il n'y avait que pour le bal de fin d'année qu'ils louaient une salle, d'habitude pour tout événement de ce genre, c'était organisé dans le gymnase du lycée qui était alors décoré pour l'occasion.

Galamment, mon frère ouvrit la porte de sa petite amie puis vint ensuite ouvrir la mienne.

- J'ai une chance inouïe de sortir avec deux belles demoiselles, ce soir.

- Dont l'une est ta sœur, répliquai-je malicieusement.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de proposer à chacune un de ses bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'entrée. La musique était déjà bien forte alors que nous n'étions qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'osai pas imaginer ce que ça allait donner dedans !

Nous annonçâmes nos noms au vigile à l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

C'était vraiment superbe. La lumière était tamisée, donnant une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et romantique. Dans le fond se trouvait un bar éclairé par des néons, ainsi qu'un grand miroir qui donnait plus de profondeur à la pièce. Un buffet longeait les deux pans de murs sur les côtés, et plusieurs piliers au milieu de la piste donnaient un vrai cachet à cette pièce.

- Génial, s'écria Alice en regardant autour d'elle, exactement comme j'étais déjà en train de le faire.

J'étais exactement du même avis qu'elle. Ceux qui s'étaient occupés de mettre en place le bal n'avaient pas dû ménager leurs efforts pour être en mesure de trouver un endroit pareil.

Bien qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et on pouvait déjà apercevoir la queue aux toilettes.

En regardant autour de moi, je constatais sans mal que plusieurs profs étaient regroupés dans un coin de la salle et discutaient entre eux. Apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se trouver ici, au milieu de leurs élèves plus que prêts à faire la fête une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je me demandais soudain si Edward serait là. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée à dire vrai. Je ne l'avais pas demandé Alice, je lui avais d'ailleurs fait comprendre que c'était un sujet que je ne voulais plus aborder avec elle.

Je ne tenais pas à ce que la sœur et le frère se disputent par ma faute, alors qu'en temps normal ils s'entendaient parfaitement !

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose les filles ? Nous demanda Jasper en nous faisant face.

- Un coca, annonça Alice avec un sourire.

- Deux.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar. Ma meilleure amie se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu fais fureur Bella !

Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Je n'étais pas vaniteuse, loin de là, mais je sentais parfaitement les regards – surtout masculins – qui se posaient sur moi ce soir. J'en étais vraiment flattée. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on me regarde, je n'étais pas de celles qui attiraient irrémédiablement l'attention, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pourtant ce soir ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne me fondais pas dans la masse, j'étais admirée, et bien que la gêne fût là et que je rougissais comme une tomate, je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que je détestais ça.

- Alice, ta robe te va très bien, s'exclama une douce voix féminine.

- On dirait une vraie femme, petite sœur, ajouta un doux ténor.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me convaincre que ce n'était pas les personnes que je croyais. Mais c'était peine perdu c'était bien eux. Ils étaient dans mon dos et heureusement. Ainsi ni Edward ni Irina ne verraient le trouble qui m'avait envahi l'espace d'un instant. Je pouvais donc me ressaisir avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent quelque chose.

Bien entendu ils étaient venus tous les deux pour chaperonner les vilains adolescents fêtards !

Je ne voulais pas me retourner mais je n'avais guère le choix. Je n'avais pourtant qu'une envie, c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible.

Mais c'est avec un léger sourire tout à fait feint que je me tournais vers eux.

Je tombais d'abord sur Irina qui portait une simple robe noire à bretelle, mais cette tenue, bien que simple lui allait à merveille. Elle soulignait ses courbes d'une façon subtile, et accentuait la finesse de sa taille, et la rondeur que formait sa poitrine.

Elle s' était contentée de laisser retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Ils lui descendaient à peu près jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Elle était belle, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas du tout le nier. Il n'était vraiment pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Edward était attiré par elle. Elle avait tout ce qui faut là où il faut.

En parlant de lui, je glissais mon regard et tombais sur une paire de prunelles vertes qui me fixaient avec intensité. Ses yeux voyageaient sans vergogne le long de mon corps et sur mon visage.

C'était la première fois qu'il me contemplait comme il était en train de le faire. La première fois qu'il me regardait vraiment, et apparemment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisait.

J'étais à la fois fière d'attirer enfin son attention, mais c'était aussi douloureux. Si seulement j'avais été plus vieille.

Ses prunelles finirent par s'arrêter dans mes yeux. Je ne baissais pas les miens et restais connectée avec lui. Je levais même le menton bien plus haut que nécessaire. J'avais parfaitement conscience de jouer la provocation, mais j'étais fière de mon apparence ce soir, et je comptais bien le lui montrer. Il était proche d'Irina, il lui tenait même la main.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est finalement lui qui céda et qui baissa les yeux, d'abord sur ses pieds, puis ensuite en laissant dériver son regard sur la masse compacte que commençait à former la foule autour de nous.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur mes lèvres, pour une fois je n'avais pas cédé, c'est lui qui l'avait fait. C'était une victoire, certes minime, mais une victoire quand même.

La robe que m'avait confectionnée Alice était un miracle en soit.

**PDV Edward. **

Une apparition, voilà les premiers mots qui m'étaient venus à l'esprit quand mes yeux se sont posés sur Bella.

Elle était magnifique, et jamais on aurait pu deviner qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans. Cette tenue la vieillissait de plusieurs années, mais elle lui allait à ravir. Elle soulignait absolument tous ses atouts, et la mettait en valeurs comme aucun de ses vêtements habituels le faisaient en général.

J'avais l'impression de retourner à dimanche dernier, où Bella s'était retrouvée en maillot de bain devant moi. Pour une jeune fille de son âge, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle pourrait à ce point là me bluffer.

A mon grand désespoir, je réagissais exactement comme un homme le ferait face à une femme aussi belle, comme les ados qui m'entouraient étaient en train de le faire tout autour de moi. J'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi cela m'arrivait à moi.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu es plutôt élégant aussi dans ce costume Edward, me complimenta ma sœur.

A en juger par son expression, elle tentait de faire diversion pour cacher le trouble qui m'avait envahi. Pourtant j'étais certain que même Bella s'en était rendu compte.

Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver ?

Je venais enfin de rencontrer quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec Irina, que je commençais à vraiment bien connaître. Nous nous rapprochions aussi. Hier soir, après notre dîner au restaurant, je l'avais raccompagnée, et notre baiser dans la voiture avait été l'un des plus osés que nous avions partagés. Elle avait promené ses mains sur moi comme moi je l'avais fait sur elle.

C'était la première fois que nous allions plus loin qu'un simple baiser, et que nous échangions des caresses qui avaient bien failli dégénérer, surtout si je n'y avais pas mis fin.

Mais ma volonté de ne pas aller trop vite me ramenait souvent à l'ordre. Je tenais vraiment à prendre mon temps.

Pourtant, ce soir, quand je regardais Bella, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, une beauté sortie tout droit des magazines pour filles que ma sœur avait à profusion dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à évoquer la petite fille aux deux couettes que j'avais jusqu'alors dans mon esprit ? Pourquoi c'était donc la jeune fille que je voyais ce soir ou que j'avais vu dimanche dernier qui revenait sans cesse me hanter ?

Je n'arrivais plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement quand il s'agissait de Bella Swan, et je commençais franchement craquer.

Revenant à la réalité, je constatais que les trois femmes qui m'entouraient me regardaient d'un œil étrange.

Je me penchais sur Irina et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Il fallait absolument que je les détourne de moi. Je supportais mal leurs regards scrutateurs sur moi. J'avais l'impression que ma sœur et ma petite-amie essayaient de me déchiffrer comme des vautours alors que pour sa part Bella avait déjà reporté son attention sur la salle.

Les deux premières ne pouvaient donc pas me laisser tranquille et cesser de me fixer alors que j'étais si à cran ?

- Passez une bonne soirée les filles, murmurai-je en entrainant Irina loin d'elles.

Je m'approchais de mes collègues et introduisit Irina dans le cercle composé exclusivement de profs.

Je devais me la sortir de la tête. C'était une gamine, et je ne pouvais pas m'intéresser de près ou de loin à une gamine, aussi éblouissante soit elle.

**PDV Bella**

- Je crois que tu as fait ton effet sur certains Bella.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le nier. Mais Edward s'était éclipsé comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

Pour tenter de me sortir cette vérité de la tête, je repensais aux paroles blessantes qu'il m'avait balancé moins de deux jours plus tôt. Il m'avait traité de tout et moi j'étais là, complétement euphorique à l'idée qu'Edward Cullen m'ait regardé exactement comme un homme regardait une femme qui lui plaisait.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'oublier. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et moi, ce souhait était définitivement mort avant d'avoir même pu être envisageable.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et contemplait la scène autour de moi. J'avais attendu cette soirée, je voulais m'amuser, et oublier un peu ce qu'il se passait en ce moment autour de moi.

Une chanson qui plaisait particulièrement à Alice se fit entendre. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour m'entrainer sur la piste.

Nous étions déchainées sur la piste mais l'ambiance était vraiment sympa. Même Jasper se mit à danser avec nous. Ce n'est que deux heure plus tard, que je fis une pose. J'avais vraiment mal au pied à cause des talons. J'aurais donné cher pour les enlever et marcher pieds nus, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ma meilleure amie apprécie beaucoup si je me baladais ainsi.

C'est en boitant quelque peu que je me dirigeai vers le bar. Je commandai un verre de jus d'orange. J'étais en train d'attendre quand je sentis une main sur mon bras. Je me tournais et mon sourire s'évanouit. C'était Edward.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée Bella ?

Je lui jetais un regard avant d'attraper mon verre que je vidais d'une traite. Etait-il sérieux ? Après ce qu'il s'était déroulé ces derniers temps, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il essayait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et que nous pouvions revenir à ce que nous étions avant.

Sauf que les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

- Oui, et toi ? Finis-je par lui répondre, consciente qu'il attendait que je lui dise quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête quand soudain une voix forte se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs. Je me tournais vers le bar, un des terminales était monté dessus et tenait entre ses mains un micro. Il avait l'air excité comme une puce.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dîtes vous ne trouvez pas que les profs ne bougent pas beaucoup?

- OUI ! Hurlèrent un certain nombre de personne.

Je sentais très précisément qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose.

Je le sentais mal cette histoire, et à en juger par l'expression d'Edward, je n'étais pas la seule.

- La prochaine chanson est un slow, et si vous invitiez votre prof adoré, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'endorment ?!

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que nous avions perdu Edward.

Il avait parfaitement conscience des très nombreuses filles qui s'approchaient de lui avec de drôles de regards. On avait presque l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il se tourna vers Irina, de l'autre côté de la salle, et mon regard suivit le sien. Apparemment elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à en juger par les rires qui la secouaient.

Edward posa son verre rapidement et se tourna vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me serra contre lui. Je restai stupéfaite alors qu'il m'entraina sur la piste de danse manu militari.

- Accorde-moi cette danse Bella, s'il te plait.

- Pour te sauver ? Tu ne me considère pas, ou plutôt plus, comme l'une d'entre elles ?

Je le défiai du regard alors que je me dégageais de lui et que je serrais mes bras autour de mon torse dans le but avoué de me protéger.

- S'il te plait Bella ! Murmura-t-il en tendant ses mains.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, même après ce qu'il m'avait dit et fait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, à la merci de ces filles, alors qu'il me suppliait de lui venir en aide. Et puis n'avais-je pas déjà rêvé ces moments-là avec lui ?

Je pouvais danser avec lui au milieu d'une foule sans que personne ne se pose de question, ne l'avais-je pas désiré de nombreuses fois ?

J'avançai d'un pas. Ses bras passèrent autour de moi et me rapprochèrent encore de lui. Ses deux bras étaient passés derrière mon dos et ses mains reposaient de part et d'autre de ma taille. Il commença à bouger et je le suivis. J'étais dans ses bras et j'étais bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais vraiment bien.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi et constatais que beaucoup de fille n'avaient pas l'air ravies, mais apparemment aucune n'avaient l'air assez téméraire pour venir nous interrompre.

Une de ses mains remonta légèrement et se posa sur ma peau nue. Je frissonnai littéralement alors que je levai mon visage vers le sien.

- Cette robe te va vraiment bien Bella.

Je ne lui répondis rien alors qu'il me rapprocha encore plus. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, je n'étais pas certaine d'en être capable de toute façon. J'avais du mal à me l'avouer, mais c'était vraiment merveilleux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant, et il est probable que je ne le ressente jamais plus avec personne. C'était vraiment déprimant et pathétique quand on y pensait.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis parfaitement Alice qui dansait avec notre prof de sport qu'elle adorait littéralement, et Jasper avec la prof d'Espagnol qui était plus jeune qu'Edward.

La chanson était douce alors que nous continuions à évoluer doucement sur la piste de danse.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir.

**PDV Edward**

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras et j'étais vraiment bien.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je la regardais évoluer sur la piste. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et je la sentais heureuse avec ma sœur. Moi, de mon côté, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'agir comme un pervers à la contempler. J'essayai pourtant de me concentrer autant que je le pouvais sur Irina.

La fin de la chanson finit pourtant par arriver, et je dus la lâcher presque à contre cœur. Je devais m'éloigner le plus vite possible, il le fallait pour tout le monde.

Sans un mot, je tournais les talons et me dirigeai droit vers ma petite amie que je pris dans mes bras. Je me penchai vers sa bouche et l'embrassais pour oublier.

Je finis par relever la tête. Irina avait un regard insondable alors qu'elle se dégageait de mon étreinte et reculai.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui poser une quelconque question que mon regard fut attiré par l'entrée de la salle.

Un cauchemar ambulant était entré.

Jacob Black.

**PDV Alice. **

Edward avait dansé avec Bella !

Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant, mais franchement, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment beaux ensemble. Bon, certes, après la danse Edward s'était précipité – sous l'œil ébahi de ma meilleure amie – sur Irina pour l'embrasser. Mais j'étais certaine que ça cachait quelque chose.

Je connaissais mon frère par cœur

Quand ils étaient ensemble, on n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils avaient autant de différence d'âge entre eux. Oui, on remarquait tout de suite la jeunesse de Bella, mais elle n'était tout de même pas frappante.

J'étais résolue à tout faire ce soir pour qu'Edward ouvre enfin les yeux, mais bien entendu je fus coupée dans mon élan quand Jacob Black entra dans la salle.

Rien qu'à son air, on devinait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais il cherchait quelqu'un. Inutile d'être un grand clerc pour deviner de qui il s'agissait !

Quand il vit Bella, qui elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue qu'il était là, il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à en juger par le regard qu'il lui lança. Il la dévisagea carrément en parcourant son corps plusieurs fois de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Si elle s'en était aperçue, je crois qu'elle serait encore plus rouge que sa robe. J'aurais voulu faire disparaitre ce mec. Il ne m'inspirait aucune confiance, si j'avais pu intervenir j'aurais vraiment conseillé à Bella de s'éloigner de lui, enfin encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle m'écoute.

Sa rébellion était bénéfique pour elle, mais je trouve qu'elle allait quand même un peu loin parfois, fallait bien l'avouer !

Bref, pour en revenir à ce Black, franchement il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Si j'avais pu l'écarter de mon chemin et de celui de ma meilleure amie je l'aurais fait. Mais j'étais impuissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se retourna et elle tomba sur Jacob, elle lui adressa un sourire, et à son air elle avait vraiment l'air surprise de le voir. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à venir au bal du lycée. Mais il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir qui l'avait fait changer d'avis cette fois !

Bella fit quelques pas dans l'intention de rejoindre Jacob, mais son regard fut attiré vers le côté où se trouvaient Edward et Irina. Quand mon frère s'aperçut que ma meilleure amie le regardait il attira sa petite amie à lui et l'embrassa.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que Bella déclara la guerre. Avec un air déterminé elle redressa les épaules et se dirigea droit vers Jacob.

Elle lui adressa un sourire légèrement provoquant à mon goût, et lui qui interpréta ça comme une invitation, se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Un peu trop bas si vous vouliez mon avis !

Le pire dans tout cela c'est que ma meilleure amie ne protesta nullement, au contraire j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle l'encourageait.

Comment vouliez-vous que je réussisse à les rapprocher si elle agissait comme ça ?

Je poussai un profond soupir. Elle me fatiguait !

Quant à l'expression de mon frère, j'avais bien l'impression qu'il n'aurait eu aucun souci à commettre un meurtre.

**PDV Bella **

- JACOB ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? M'exclamai-je surprise de le voir débarquer ici.

Il eut un rire avant de laisser voyager ses yeux sur moi. Son regard me fit rougir et me gêna mais je ne le détournais pas. Je le gardai fixé sur lui, je l'avais bien fait avec Edward, j'étais capable de le faire avec Jacob.

- Fallait que je voie ça !

Il revint à mes yeux et m'attira à lui, un bras derrière mon dos. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espace entre nous.

- Tu es vraiment … une bombe !

Je le regardais de travers, avec tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres. Quand même il pouvait utiliser un autre langage, je n'étais pas non plus un objet !

- Tu es pas mal toi aussi, finis-je par lui dire à l'oreille pour qu'il m'entende.

Il en profita pour me rapprocher encore. Ce que je venais de lui dire n'était pas faux du tout, bien au contraire. Il était vraiment beau dans ce costume noir. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas mis de cravate, et il avait l'air légèrement débraillé, mais je trouvais que ça lui donnait un air rebelle que j'aimais vraiment chez lui.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas costume ? Lui demandai-je toutefois en le contemplant moi aussi de haut en bas.

- Il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la bonne cause !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sa main remonta le long de mon bras. Quant à sa main dans mon dos, elle se balada le long de mes reins.

Je frissonnais sous la caresse

Les haut-parleurs en arrière-plan jouaient toujours un air langoureux. En l'entendant, Jacob m'entraina sur la piste. En passant, je vis parfaitement Edward et Irina. Elle était dans ses bras, mais c'est vers moi que le regard du frère de ma meilleure amie était braqué. D'ici je pouvais sentir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il était colère ? Et pourquoi encore ?

Ces derniers temps je crois que l'humeur générale d'Edward c'était d'être sur les nerfs. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait et ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'avait plus le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me détournais de lui et me concentrais sur Jacob.

Lui il ne m'avait pas jetée, lui il ne m'avait pas insultée. Lui il m'avait traitée avec respect.

Et puis je voulais qu'Edward Cullen paye, je voulais le faire rager et lui montrer qui j'étais.

Sans plus faire attention à lui, je me laissais entraîner par Jacob. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace entre nous, mais après tout je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et plongeais dans ses yeux. J'étais bien. Je me sentais bien.

Les danses s'enchainaient sans que je ne me fatigue.

Je n'étais pas transportée, je le savais parfaitement, mais c'était quand même agréable.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, je le sentais au rythme que donnait Jacob à notre danse. Il nous fit ralentir avant de s'approcher encore. Je le laissais faire, je ne protestais pas quand il approcha son visage du mien.

Je savais ce qui allait arriver, mais je le voulais. Je voulais savoir ce que j'allais ressentir.

Les lèvres de Jacob se posèrent sur les miennes doucement. D'abord ce n'était qu'un effleurement, puis elles se firent plus insistantes, et c'est à ce moment-là que nous nous embrassions vraiment. Je le laissais faire. C'était agréable. Il n'insista pas pour mettre sa langue, mais au contraire évolua doucement.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, j'étais à bout de souffle et lui aussi. Il continua à me faire valser autour de la piste.

- Tu veux un verre ? Me demanda-t-il après que j'ai demandé grâce et qu'il me raccompagna sur une chaise au bord.

Je hochai la tête et il disparu dans la foule. J'enlevais mes talons et tentais de me soulager les pieds, mais au vu de leur état, je crois que j'allais avoir de sacrés ampoules demain.

- Bravo Bella ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

La voix n'était visiblement pas contente.

Je me tournais pour voir ma meilleure amie les mains sur les hanches et le visage fermée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Alice ?

J'étais surprise que soudain elle paraisse si en colère. Elle n'allait pas commencer à agir comme son frère quand même ?

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Dis Bella est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Je haussais les sourcils et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours, pour voir si on faisait attention à nous, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Jacob était encore au bar. Edward et Irina avaient disparus, quand à mon frère lui il discutait avec des gars de son équipe de foot.

- Ce que je veux Alice.

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué ! Fais attention Bella ! Tu es en train de jouer avec le feu ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu ne vas pas te brûler !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparue.

Je la regardais s'éloigner et rejoindre mon frère qui était près du buffet. A en juger par son expression, il n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus, mais je haussai les épaules. Si il s'était attendu à ce que je plie devant lui, alors c'était raté.

Je n'étais plus la gentille petite fille qui écoutait et qui disposait. Je ne voulais plus être comme ça.

Quant à Edward, lui, il ne faisait même plus attention à ce que je faisais. Il était totalement fixé sur Irina, et avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir s'en éloigner. Son nouveau jouet ! Elle n'était rien de plus.

Pourtant elle avait l'air, elle, de ne pas le voir de cette façon vu le regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

Je me détournais d'elle, j'avais la ferme intention de ne plus faire cas de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. J'en avais marre de m'écraser, je voulais enfin être libre et faire ce que je voulais !

Jacob fini par revenir avec un verre. Il s'installa près de moi, un peu trop près tout de même, et sirota un cocktail. Je regardais son verre d'un œil suspect. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir que du jus d'orange si vous vouliez mon avis.

Il me regardait du coin de l'œil, et quand il s'aperçut que je reluquais son verre, il se mit à rire. Il le leva devant mon nez et me fit signe de le prendre.

Je l'attrapais et le portais à mes lèvres.

En effet, je pouvais confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas que du jus d'orange !

- Jacob, le réprimandai-je. Tu ne peux vraiment pas passer une soirée sans boire ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Ce n'est pas une soirée dans ce cas-là chérie !

Je poussais un gros soupir avant de lui restituer son bien. Mais il ne le repris pas.

- Bois Bella, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je secouai la tête.

- Ca ne va pas la tête. Je me suis déjà fait virer de cours, je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer du lycée maintenant parce que j'ai bu au bal ! Très peu pour moi.

- Tu es une poule mouillée ?

Je le regardais outrée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me mette au défi ?

_« Peut-être parce qu'il sait pertinemment que tu ne supportes pas qu'il ait le dernier mot _?! » me répondis ma conscience.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en le jaugeant du regard. Il avait son éternel sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Il savait que j'étais en train de tergiverser pour savoir si je pouvais lui clouer le sifflet ou non.

Ah ! Il m'énervait quand il faisait ça !

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres, et sans réfléchir, je le vidais d'un coup. Ma tête me tourna pendant plusieurs secondes avant que les objets autour de moi ne retrouvent leurs places.

- Jacob Black, tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur ma personne ! Déclarai-je quand j'eus retrouvée mes esprits.

- Oui et j'en suis fier.

Je n'attendais pas un autre commentaire de sa part.

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- Jacob !

Il se leva en riant et m'entraina de nouveau sur la piste. Nous enchainâmes les danses les unes après les autres. Il me rapporta quelques verres au fil de la soirée. Je ne voulais même pas savoir d'où venait cet alcool. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas mettre quelque chose dans mon verre.

Certains diront que je ne cherchais que les ennuis, et sans doute auront-ils raison, mais franchement Jacob avait peut-être la tête, le look et l'attitude d'un mauvais garçon, mais il n'avait pas la tête d'un violeur.

De toute façon il ne me faisait pas assez boire pour que les choses puissent dégénérer. Certes j'étais joyeuse mais en aucun cas bourrée.

Ce garçon me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, mais en même temps, qui n'avait pas fait de connerie en étant jeune ?

Nous continuions à nous déhancher sur la piste, certains même s'étaient joints à nous. L'ambiance était vraiment au beau fixe.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, je prévins Jacob que j'allais aux toilettes. Il ne me demanda pas si je voulais qu'il m'accompagne, alors je tournais les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte bondée de monde près des toilettes.

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et aperçus Edward qui était au bar. Comme à son habitude maintenant, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Je me demandais vraiment comment quelqu'un pouvait arriver à rester en colère 24 heures sur 24.

Parce que quand on regardait Edward c'était vraiment l'impression que ça donnait. Ses nerfs allaient finir par craquer, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Comment pouvait-on le supporter en ce moment, c'était à se demander ?

Quand Irina s'approcha de lui, il la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Dans un geste de tendresse, il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Plus que toute autre chose, ce geste me fit vraiment mal.

Sans analyser plus la situation, je me détournais, et retournais vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jacob. Il m'accueillit avec un sourire enjôleur avant de passer ses bras autour de moi et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Cette fois ci je m'ouvris complétement à ce baiser et je l'embrassais vraiment. Je l'encourageais même. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que je me rendis compte que les choses étaient en train de déraper.

Jacob avait passé ses mains sous ma robe et ses doigts se rapprochèrent de mon sous-vêtement. Je tressaillis et m'éloignais légèrement de lui.

- Laisse-toi aller Bella.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on tripote sur une piste de danse au bal du lycée Jacob.

Il parut prendre mes mots en compte et me tendit sa main, dans l'intention manifeste de m'emmener ailleurs.

- Alors viens avec moi !

**PDV Edward**

Je crois que je passais l'une des soirées les plus horribles de ma vie.

J'étais littéralement en train de me faire pourchasser par une bande de filles qui pensaient réellement que j'allais leur accorder un slow, et en plus j'avais le droit à la scène en direct du rapprochement Bella / Jacob.

On aurait dit que ce mec était un véritable pervers. Il regardait Bella bizarrement, comme si il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'entraine dans un lit, ou sur n'importe quelle surface plane où l'on pouvait aisément se coucher, ou peut-être même une surface plate tout cours … comme un mur.

J'aurais voulu intervenir pour les séparer et emmener Bella le plus loin possible de lui pour la protéger, mais je savais qu'elle me remballerait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps entre elle et moi, il y avait de quoi de toute façon.

Au-delà du fait que Jacob n'était absolument pas le genre de mec qui pouvait convenir à Bella, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait de les voir ensemble me provoquait cette gêne.

J'étais pourtant bien avec Irina. Au cours de la soirée, j'avais l'impression que nous nous rapprochions. Elle devenait beaucoup plus tactile, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Je pense que si je l'invitais chez moi au cours de la semaine, les choses pourraient évoluer.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que ma sœur et Jasper s'approchèrent de moi pour nous signaler qu'ils rentraient.

Alice était en train de rassembler ses affaires quand il s'approcha de moi.

- Edward, est ce que ça te dérangerait de surveiller Bella? Elle ne veut pas rentrer et … j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la-dite Bella qui était à moitié sur les genoux de Black. Cette scène me fit serrer les poings, et je me contins difficilement. Pour tenter de me calmer, je reportais mon attention sur son frère.

- Elle m'a dit que Black la ramenait, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

Je le comprenais aisément, Jacob Black n'était pas le genre de personne qui inspirait la confiance tout de suite.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Jasper et lui posais une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver.

Il parut quelque peu rassuré, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec ma sœur qui n'avait pas l'air des plus enjouée. Je me demandais vaguement ce qui lui arrivait, quand ce fut le tour d'Irina d'annoncer qu'elle partait.

- Je crois que je tombe de fatigue, j'ai vraiment passé l'âge pour ce genre de soirée.

Je lui souris, indulgent, et la raccompagnais jusque sur le parking.

Elle déverrouilla les portières et se retourna vers moi. Je me penchais vers elle et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser se prolongea et c'est elle qui y mit un terme en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

- A demain, Irina.

- A demain, Edward.

Elle me salua une dernière fois avant de s'installer au volant et de sortir du parking. J'attendis qu'elle ait disparue de vue pour rejoindre la salle de bal.

J'allais devoir jouer au chaperon pour Bella, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ce Jacob de malheur. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser faire.

Quand je pénétrais de nouveau dans la salle, je m'aperçue que la moitié des élèves étaient en train de partir. La soirée se terminait d'ici une heure, et certains même commençaient à ranger. Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon pour repérer Bella mais je ne l'aperçus pas.

Quand je constatais que Jacob Black n'était plus là non plus, une sueur froide m'envahit. Je scrutai les alentours une deuxième fois mais toujours rien.

Je filais droit vers les toilettes, mais là non plus la file avait diminué mais aucune trace ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Je fouillais les moindres recoins avec l'impression qu'il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Bella, je ne serais pas là pour l'aider.

Quand j'eus fouillé chaque recoin, je me précipitai sur le parking où une vingtaine de voitures étaient encore là. Mais Jacob Black était en moto, et il n'y avait aucune trace. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, et fébrilement je fis défiler mes contact jusqu'à trouver le numéro de Bella.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son téléphone était éteint, je tombais directement sur sa boîte vocale.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lancer un avis de recherche ?!

Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir que l'un ou l'autre apparaisse, mais il n'y avait rien nulle part.

- Bella ! Criai-je dans la nuit.

Plusieurs jeunes se retournèrent vers moi les sourcils levés, avec l'air de se dire que j'étais complétement jeté.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de la rappeler une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.

Mon regard se posa soudain sur un renfoncement noir, près de l'entrée de la salle. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de se trouver là, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de filer droit vers la ruelle, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

**PDV Bella**

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Jacob, lui lançais-je en m'écartant un peu de lui. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- J'aurais au moins essayé.

Je baissais les yeux face à son regard. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être une allumeuse, mais contrairement à ce que m'avait balancé Edward, je n'étais pas une marie couche toi là.

- Je suis désolée Jacob, murmurai-je plus très sûre de moi.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ne me dit pas que ce n'était pas grave. J'étais peut être allé un peu loin avec lui, surtout que je n'avais pas l'intention pour l'instant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, je n'étais tout simplement pas prête, et en plus j'avais bu. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête.

- Tu veux quand même que je te ramène ?

Je n'étais pas bien sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, même Edward avait disparu, et mon frère était parti depuis un moment avec sa copine.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur de la salle de bal. En passant la porte, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui

Trois pas plus loin, il nous stoppa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans que je ne comprenne bien ce qui était en train de se passer, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur dans la ruelle qui se trouvait juste à côté de la salle.

- Jacob, je t'ai dit non.

Il m'offrit un sourire malicieux.

- Je le sais Bell's et je ne te forcerais pas. Je te préfère consentante.

Il eut le culot de ricaner et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Jacob, l'appelai-je le prévenant qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin.

- Embrasse-moi et je te ramène.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ses prunelles pétillaient de malice et son sourire était provocateur.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Le défiai-je, intéressée de savoir quelle serait sa réponse.

Il s'écarta de moi et me désigna la sortie de la ruelle.

- Je te ramènerais sans faire d'histoire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et réajusta ses affaires pour les remettre en place.

- Toi ? Ne pas faire d'histoire ?

- Ca m'arrive, s'exclama-t-il outré que je puisse même y songer.

Je me mis à rire, mais pour me faire taire, il m'attrapa par le cou pour faire approcher son visage du mien.

Notre baiser démarra comme les autres, mais comme sur la piste de danse, je sentis que les choses étaient en train de déraper quand je sentis ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il me souleva de terre et je fus littéralement plaquée sur le mur. Quand il sentit que je voulais y mettre un terme, il desserra sa prise.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de me poser sur le sol qu'il fut littéralement projeté sur le mur d'en face. Un corps se dressait entre lui et moi, et je ne voyais qu'un dos noir, mais je le reconnaissais sans aucun mal.

Edward ne disait rien, mais je sentais sans aucun mal la fureur qui s'était emparé de lui. Jacob, lui, prit le temps de se redresser et de lorgner sur Edward un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Cullen ? Je dois ramener ma copine chez elle.

Il était provoquant comme à son habitude, mais bizarrement, Edward ne perdait pas son calme.

-_ JE_ vais la ramener.

Avant que Jacob ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je hochai la tête et le suppliai de m'écouter.

Les choses ne devaient pas dégénérer ici. Les conséquences risquaient d'être énormes, et je ne voulais vraiment pas être à l'origine d'une bagarre.

Apparemment, en me voyant, l'indien était prêt à répondre quelque chose, mais en voyant ma tête se ravisa.

Sans rien ajouter, il disparu littéralement de notre champ de vision.

Quand Edward se retourna vers moi, j'étais certaine que j'allais en prendre de nouveau pour mon grade.

Pourtant, quand il prit la parole, sa voix était basse et grave.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je viens de vivre ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Il secoua la tête et respirai très fort. Il se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour tenter de se calmer.

Il tourna brusquement les talons, et sans un mot, se dirigea vers le parking. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, moi sur le passager, et fila droit vers ma maison.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il coupa le moteur de la Volvo et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, il avait l'intention de rentrer.

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Comme je n'étais pas prête à lui faciliter la tâche, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Je pensais y être allé fort mercredi, je regrettais vraiment de m'être emporté ainsi, jamais je n'aurais dû t'insulter comme je l'ai fait. Mais je me rends compte que même si mes mots ont été forts, ils étaient vrais …

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le coupai-je hargneuse. Recommencer les insultes ? Je t'en prie, je crois qu'à ce tarif-là je peux tout entendre de ta part !

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Bella ?

- J'ai un mec, c'est interdit maintenant? Puis de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te regarde !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément.

- Tu ne peux pas Bella ! Pas avec lui !

Ses mots me firent sortir de mes gonds.

- Tu me l'a déjà dit Edward ! Il est quatre heures du matin, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes remontrances. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi, alors vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un dessin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te passe par la tête mais …

Je le coupai littéralement. De nouveau, il agissait comme si il était mon père et qu'il devait me faire la morale. Mais j'étais hermétique à ce qu'il me disait. Je ne voulais même pas le savoir de toute façon. Je voulais juste aller me coucher et dormir pour oublier.

- Mais quoi ? Je ne corresponds pas à cette image de petite fille modèle que vous vous êtes tous créée ? Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie alors ne te mêle pas de la mienne !

Il avait un air lasse sur le visage, et paraissait avoir vieillit de plusieurs années quand il me regarda.

- Je ne sors pas avec une délinquante MOI !

- CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! Hurlai-je dans le silence qui nous entourait.

- SI ! Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nous étions bien plantés sur nos pieds l'un comme l'autre. Avec les talons que m'avait fait enfiler Alice, il ne me dépassait que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Je crois que nous fulminions autant l'un que l'autre.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui réagit le premier et se jeta littéralement sur moi.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Comme d'habitude vous savez ou est le petit bouton magique ! ^^

Prochain chapitre ... la suite ... et je dois bien le dire des désillusions pour certaines !

Je n'en dirai pas plus je risquerais de me trahir !

A bientôt ...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Quand tout dérape

**Chapitre 9** : Quand tout dérape

Coucou !

Je suis de retour. Je suis impardonnable j'avais promis de poster rapidement et je n'ai pas tenu parole mais je suis partie très loin ^^

Je voudrais d'abord vous dire mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissés. Ça m'a fait vraiment fait très plaisir !

Je voudrais aussi remercier Choupiechou qui a corriger le chapitre.

Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : Quand tout dérape

PDV Bella

Je mis un moment à comprendre que c'était Edward qui était en train de m'embrasser.

J'aurais voulu le repousser, mais quand je mis mes mains sur son torse, au lieu de le pousser pour l'écarter, je m'accrochais littéralement à lui et tentais de le rapprocher.

J'étais parfaitement consciente que j'aurais dû tout faire pour me dégager. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux.

Mais franchement, à ce moment précis, j'étais en train de tout oublier.

C'était Edward, c'était lui qui m'embrassait, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je voulais ce moment, je l'avais toujours voulu … depuis des années.

Je ne voulais même pas réfléchir aux conséquences, je voulais seulement vivre ce moment.

Peu importe que l'on dise que je n'ai pas de volonté, personne ne pouvait comprendre.

C'était Edward, c'était lui.

Il m'embrassait vraiment. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais dans les siens, d'un incroyable vert qui avait hanté bien de mes jours et de mes nuits. Ils étincelaient de mille feux.

Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait lui non plus. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. On avait presque l'impression qu'il avait bu lui aussi. Il se détacha légèrement de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

- Bella, murmura-t-il comme pris d'ivresse.

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes joues et descendirent lentement dans mon cou. Ses doigts étaient tellement chauds contre ma peau. Son touché était une délicieuse brûlure que je n'aurais voulu troquer pour rien au monde.

J'étais bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que je me trouvais à l'endroit où je devais être, le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être.

- Bella, chuchota-t-il une deuxième fois.

Il poussa un soupir et respira très fort en fermant les yeux avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, toute volonté de résistance m'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Je ne luttais plus, ses mains parcouraient mon visage et son odeur particulière m'enveloppait complétement. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes clavicules, non loin de ma poitrine, je gémis et je le senti retenir son souffle, comme si lui aussi était dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer.

Je n'allais pas l'arrêter. Je n'étais même pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

**PDV Edward**

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire. La seule chose dont je me rendais compte c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place.

J'avais eu un certain nombre de femmes dans ma vie, mais jamais auparavant je n'avais eu cette sensation de plénitude que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Je n'avais plus aucun repère, plus aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, pour rien au monde.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes, je savourais littéralement la douceur de la langue de Bella contre la mienne. Mes mains étaient sur ses clavicules et je ressentais déjà toute la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Elle poussait des gémissements érotiques, ce qui me fit me tendre encore plus.

Je n'osai pas coller le bas de mon corps au sien, tellement je sentais que ma virilité était totalement éveillée, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle prenne peur. Pourtant je me trouvais aussi proche d'elle que je le pouvais.

Quand nous dûmes tous les deux reprendre notre souffle, je m'écartais légèrement et je pus observer pleinement l'expression de son visage. Elle avait les paupières closes, la bouche gonflée et tendue vers moi. Ses mains, qui, jusque là étaient restées le long de son corps, se posèrent délicatement sur ma taille, tout en douceur, avant de remonter tout aussi doucement le long de mon dos et de s'enrouler autour de mon cou auquel elle s'accrocha. Ses doigts sur ma nuque provoquèrent mille frissons, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son visage, sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son nez et puis bien entendu sur sa bouche.

- Edward ... souffla Bella en cherchant de nouveau mes lèvres.

Je ne me fis pas prier et de nouveau je l'embrassais à en perdre le souffle. Mais cette fois j'ajoutais mes mains dans la manœuvre.

Sans geste brusque, je fis descendre ma paume droite le long de son flanc jusqu'à sa taille avant de remonter et d'englober son sein.

Bien qu'elle porte encore sa robe de soirée, je pouvais très bien sentir qu'elle ne portait absolument pas de soutien-gorge. Mon autre main passa dans son dos où elle fit des vas et viens de haut en bas, touchant sa peau nue.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux, j'avais presque l'impression que sa peau était un tissu rare qu'il fallait protéger et garder bien en sécurité non loin de soi.

La paume que j'avais enroulée autour de son sein remonta et je la fis passer sous le tissu aussi doucement que possible et enfin j'englobais à même la peau, ma paume contre sa peau, l'un des objets les plus précieux que je n'avais jamais touché. J'effleurais son globe plus fermement, effleurant son téton que je finis par pincer doucement.

De ma deuxième main, je remontais une nouvelle fois le long de son flan avant de tomber sur une minuscule fermeture éclair. Je pris une profonde inspiration, attrapais le minuscule bout de fer et le fit descendre vers le bas, la robe ne tenait plus que grâce à la bande noire enroulée autour de son buste. Je m'approchais de cet endroit et d'un geste rapide, je dégrafais l'attache et le haut de la robe tomba juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Je relevais les yeux vers Bella qui me fixait intensément, attendant que j'agisse. Elle me laissait prendre les commandes et voulait bien entendu que je la guide.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans la profondeur de son regard chocolat et m'y noyais littéralement. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes qui étaient de part et d'autre de son corps, tenant le tissu de sa robe. Ses doigts étaient enroulés autour des miens, si fins par rapport aux miens beaucoup plus gros.

C'est elle qui me fit descendre le vêtement, il tomba sur sa taille et ses seins furent complètement découverts. Ses tétons étaient épanouis et tendus vers moi, comme si ils appelaient à mes caresses, et cela me tendit encore plus si c'était possible.

Je remontais mes mains une nouvelle fois le long de ses courbes, et cette fois se furent mes deux mains qui englobèrent ses deux seins. Sans que je pu m'en empêcher, j'approchais mon visage et attrapais un téton entre mes lèvres, que je suçais avant de donner un coup de langue. Je fis de même avec le deuxième.

Quand Bella me rapprocha encore d'elle à l'aide de ses mains enroulés autour de ma nuque, je m'enhardis et la débarrassais complètement de sa tenue avant d'entreprendre de dénouer ses cheveux qui au fur et à mesure de la manœuvre tombèrent sur son corps et cachèrent des parties d'elle.

Bientôt, il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit triangle entre ses cuisses qui cachait la dernière partie d'elle que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Je lâchais ensuite ses seins et descendait jusque ses cuisses avant de la soulever. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille en fichant ses talons au bas de mes reins.

Je voulais l'emmener dans sa chambre et la coucher sur son lit avant de me coucher sur elle et de m'unir avec elle pour qu'ainsi nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Elle me subjuguait complétement, je ne savais même plus comment nous en étions arrivé-là, ni même pourquoi je me devais d'arrêter.

Mais soudain, les choses changèrent aux mots de Bella.

- Edward, fais … fais-moi l'amour !

D'un coup, je sortis de l'état second dans lequel j'étais.

Bella était littéralement entouré autour de moi à demi-nu alors que j'étais encore habillé de pied en cape. Bien sûr elle sentit immédiatement que je venais de me raidir et laissa retomber ses jambes. Je ne pus l'empêcher de s'écarter vivement. Elle avait l'air complétement perdue en ramenant ses bras contre sa poitrine, tentant de cacher sa nudité. Elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se couvrir. Je repérais vite une veste qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise du salon. Visiblement ça devait être celle soit de Charlie, soit de Jasper.

En songeant à mon ami, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

J'attrapai le vêtement et le tendis à Bella qui l'enfila sans me regarder. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son menton et serra ses bras autour d'elle. Un minable, j'avais été un véritable minable qui ne méritait même pas de vivre.

- Bella …

- Va-t'en Edward ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible en me tournant le dos.

J'aurais voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais je crois que plus que des cris, ses murmures me déchirèrent les entrailles.

- Pars, je t'en prie.

Je hochai la tête et sans rien ajouter, je filais littéralement vers ma Volvo.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour que j'en arrive là ?

Quand je fus arrivé chez moi, je refermais la porte de l'entrée et m'y adossai avant de glisser sur le sol et de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de chasser la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Me mis-je à parler tout haut.

Je revoyais encore l'expression de Bella quand elle m'avait supplié de m'en aller … la honte qui se lisait sur son visage. J'avais abusé d'elle. J'étais plus vieux qu'elle, c'était donc à moi de me contrôler et d'agir en adulte responsable, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais fait ce soir.

Bien au contraire, c'est moi qui avais commencé. Je m'étais jeté sur elle, pourtant à ce moment-là j'avais été certain que c'était la seule chose juste à faire.

Jamais je n'aurais dû agir comme je l'avais fait.

Mais j'étais seul dans cet appartement, je pouvais donc être honnête.

- J'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé, murmurai-je tout bas comme une révélation.

Certains coins sombres s'éclairaient dans mon subconscient alors que je décidai de m'y pencher réellement.

- Je l'ai voulu, ça fait des semaines que je le veux.

C'était dur de l'admettre mais pourtant c'était la stricte vérité … je voulais mettre Isabella Swan dans mon lit, et ce désir était en train de devenir plus fort que moi.

J'avais bien tenté de lutter contre cette folle impulsion, ça ne pouvait décemment être qu'une envie passagère. J'étais un homme et elle une adolescente, la fille d'un de mes ami, que je venais littéralement de trahir ce soir. Comment allais-je pouvoir de nouveau faire face à Charlie sans songer au moment où je tenais sa propre fille unique, à moitié nue, dans mes bras ? Où je l'embrassais et la caressais avec une ardeur telle, que c'était presque devenu un besoin véritable ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

C'était sans aucun doute l'abstinence qui m'avait fait réagir ainsi. Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis des semaines, et puis ces derniers temps je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais l'impression d'être tendu comme un fil et prêt à exploser à tout moment. Peut-être ce soir avais-je atteins mon point de rupture dans cette ruelle, et que les choses s'étaient enchaînées sans que je puisse y mettre un frein ?

Oui, une folie m'avait envahi à partir du moment où j'avais aperçus Bella dans cette robe, illuminée et à mille lieux de l'image qu'elle renvoyait quotidiennement.

Ce soir, c'était une femme que j'avais vue, une femme que j'avais embrassée. Elle n'avait rien eu de l'adolescente, et surtout de la gamine que je pensais qu'elle était encore.

Je venais de prendre une gifle en songeant que Bella n'était plus cette gamine que naguère j'avais connue. Je m'étais caché derrière cet argument pour ne pas m'avouer, même à moi-même, que je désirais Bella comme on pouvait désirer une femme.

C'était tous ces éléments combinés entre eux qui m'avaient poussé à agir. Mais je ne devais pas envenimer plus les choses. Le risque était beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mais également pour elle.

Je me devais d'enfouir toutes ces choses au fond de moi et d'oublier cet épisode, pour ainsi faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Je parlerais à Bella pour m'excuser, puis j'oublierais tout.

Il le fallait pour elle … et pour moi.

**PDV Bella**

C'est le soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets de ma chambre qui me réveilla au matin. J'avais l'impression de ne quasiment pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller pour tenter d'échapper à la clarté mais c'était peine perdu.

Je finis par repousser les couvertures et me lever. Je filais droit dans la salle de bain avec l'intention de me faire couler un bain et de me détendre. Il fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette sensation d'avoir le corps noué et littéralement affaissé par le poids imaginaire qui pesait sur moi.

En passant devant le miroir après m'être déshabillée entièrement, je stoppais quand j'aperçus une marque violacée au-dessus de mon sein droit.

Edward.

Il avait laissé une marque sur moi. Je fermais les yeux avant de glisser sur le sol. Ce qui s'était passé la vieille n'était donc pas un rêve qui s'était transformé en cauchemar, exactement comme le premier ?

Cette fois-ci cela avait été bien réel.

Tout ceci avait eu lieu.

Je n'allais pas pleurer, je l'avais déjà trop fait pour lui à en juger par l'état de mes yeux gonflés et rouges. La veille, j'avais presque cru que le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds. Pourquoi m'étais-je à ce point-là abandonné à lui sans avoir la moindre retenue ni même décence ?

Une demi-heure avant j'étais dans les bras de Jacob, puis un temps après dans ceux d'Edward, comme une de ces traînées qui étaient dans ma classe et qui couchaient avec tout ce qui avait un pénis entre les jambes.

Merde, ce n'était pas mon genre, je ne voulais pas être une fille facile comme je l'avais été moins de douze heures plus tôt avec Edward.

Je voulais me venger de lui, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais commencé à faire, mais les choses avaient dérapés et je n'avais plus rien contrôlé du tout. C'est mon corps et mon cœur qui avaient pris le relais, et à ce moment je n'avais pu rien faire d'autre que d'abdiquer, tout en sachant que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir.

Et c'est ce qui s'était passé. Quand j'avais senti Edward se raidir, j'avais immédiatement su qu'il allait me repousser. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il m'insulte et me rabaisse une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait auparavant, alors je lui avais demandé de partir.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement il l'avait fait.

Sans doute avait-il eu honte de s'être abaissé à toucher une fille qu'il traitait ouvertement de prostitué ?

Je secouai la tête, décidée à chasser ces pensées de mon cerveau. Je voulais simplement mettre cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête pour l'instant, j'avais tout le temps d'y réfléchir, mais plus tard, le plus tard possible en fait. Ou même jamais, c'était sans doute encore mieux !

Je plongeais avec délice dans le bain remplit de mousse que je m'étais préparée. L'eau chaude, ajouté à la douceur et à l'odeur des essences que j'avais rajoutées, je me détendis vraiment et une heure plus tard, quand je sortis de l'eau, j'étais vraiment apaisée. Du moins autant qu'il m'en fut possible dans ma situation.

Je rangeais ensuite ma chambre et m'appliquais à rendre aussi propre que possible ma robe. Je fis du mieux que je pus pour ne pas songer à aucun moment de la façon dont le vêtement confectionné par ma meilleure amie s'était retrouvé en tas sur le sol.

Il aurait fallu que je mange quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais même pas à l'envisager. Je restais donc l'estomac vide et essayait tant bien que mal de m'occuper. Ce n'est que vers 17 heures que mon portable se mit à sonner.

Jacob était affiché sur l'écran. Je fermais les yeux et reposais l'objet. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à parler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas lui.

J'aurais voulu trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, mais qui n'était pas rattaché ni aux Cullen, ni même à Jacob, ou encore à ma famille. Je voulais me confier à quelqu'un de neutre dans cette histoire. Mais je ne savais absolument pas qui pouvait jouer ce rôle.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais littéralement plongée dans mes devoirs qui étaient de toute façon pratiquement finis.

Je trainais les pieds jusqu'à la porte, j'avais un peu peur de découvrir qui se trouvait derrière. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

Le soulagement fut intense quand je constatais que c'était Esmée. Son doux sourire me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je me précipitais vers elle. J'avais besoin de la chaleur d'une mère, de l'amour d'une femme qui se préoccupait de moi.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle avait toujours représenté une figure maternelle. Si j'avais eu une mère, j'aurais voulu que ce soit elle. Mais, même si je n'étais pas sa fille biologique, Esmée avait toujours joué ce rôle envers moi, et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que j'en avais été privée. Elle m'avait manqué, plus que je l'avais imaginé.

Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, et les douces paroles qu'elle prononçait finirent par m'apaiser.

- Là Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est rien Esmée je suis désolée.

J'essuyais mes yeux et me détournais.

- Tu sais que je suis là Bella. Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver ?

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassais sur la joue.

J'avais un peu honte de l'avoir oubliée ces derniers temps. Parce que s'il y avait bien une personne à ne m'avoir jamais oublié, c'était bien Esmée Cullen et son grand cœur.

- Merci Esmée.

Je m'approchais d'elle et ouvrit grand les bras en la serrant de nouveau contre moi.

Après un moment je la lâchais un peu à contre cœur et lui fis face.

Elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Je faisais des courses au supermarché quand j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer te voir. Les filles ainsi que ton frère et Emmett sont à la maison … tu veux venir passer la soirée avec nous? Quoi qui te tracasse, ce problème sera toujours là demain ma chérie, mais au moins tu auras oublié l'espace d'un instant.

C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez cette femme. Elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le voyait à mon visage et surtout à ma réaction quand je m'étais écroulée contre elle, mais elle ne me demanderait jamais d'en parler si je ne le voulais pas. Pour elle, si j'abordais le sujet, c'est que j'en éprouvais le besoin. Dans le cas contraire, elle me laissait en décider par moi-même.

- Viens, Bella.

Au départ ma première réaction fut de dire non, je ne voulais pas croiser Edward, et étant donné que je me trouvais chez ses parents, il serait forcément là. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'Esmée ne l'avait mentionné à aucun moment.

Je pesais le pour et le contre quand je surpris le regard suppliant de celle qui dans mon cœur était comme ma mère. Je ne pu dire que oui et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais assise sur le siège passager de sa Mercedes.

Le trajet fut très rapide et bientôt elle se garait devant la villa blanche. Même après toutes ces années et en connaissant cette maison pratiquement aussi bien que la mienne, je crois qu'elle m'impressionnait toujours.

Mais quand on pénétrait à l'intérieur, on sentait tout l'amour qui avait habité les murs. Ne serais-ce par les photos, mais aussi par l'ambiance chaleureuse et les couleurs chaudes qui y étaient dispersé un peu partout.

Dans le salon, seul Emmett était présent, installé devant l'écran de la télévision à regarder un match de football. Mais dès qu'il me vit il fit un bon.

- Ah la beauté fatale, s'exclama le gros ours en sautant sur ses pieds et en ouvrant grand les bras vers moi pour m'accueillir… un peu moins fatal aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelque pas de moi et en me dévisageant de la tête au pied … et parmi nous.

Je devais bien avouer que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la fille de la veille. Aujourd'hui pas de robe sexy, ni de décolleté, ni de talons vertigineux et de cheveux savamment noués. Non, je ne portais qu'un simple jean et un débardeur blanc avec des converses et mes cheveux étaient noués en un chignon informe. Rien de bien attrayant je devais bien le lui accorder.

- Bonjour, Emmett !

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant. Il m'attrapa ensuite par le bras et me poussa vers le fauteuil pour m'installer à côté de lui.

- Aaaalors ? me demanda-t-il avec un drôle de regard et un sourire de pervers.

Ce mec attendait que je lui dise quelque chose. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sentais absolument pas.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser son sourire ridicule réapparaître.

- Tu as fait tomber les mecs comme des mouches à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Je rougis et me sentis tout d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise. Si seulement il savait combien il avait raison.

- Même toi apparemment, répliquai-je du tac au tac ne voulant pas penser à son beau-frère.

- Dommage que je préfère les blondes, me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil.

- Une chance en effet !

Il me regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de s'adosser au fauteuil et de poser l'une de ses chevilles sur un genou. Il adoptait la pose nonchalante, je le sentais mal cette affaire.

- Dis beauté fatal, je te rappelle que ma petite amie est une bombe atomique …

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Et bin si une bombe veut de moi c'est que je suis un bon parti …

- Ou alors un bon coup, répliqua la voix chargée de colère de Rosalie.

Je vis le visage d'Emmett se figer littéralement, et il perdit d'un coup son attitude nonchalante.

Si j'étais d'humeur à rire, je crois que je serais écroulé sur le sol. On aurait vraiment dit un petit garçon qui allait se faire disputer par sa maman.

De son côté Rosalie avait l'air d'apprécier cette emprise qu'elle avait sur son homme à en juger par le petit sourire en coin qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Peut être que je te garde que pour ça …

Le gros nounours se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse imposant.

Franchement il avait vraiment tout de l'armoire à glace ce mec.

- Au moins je sais qu'après toi je pourrais retrouver des filles.

Je crois que j'allais les laisser seuls, je ne tenais pas vraiment à assister à leurs joutes verbales. Mais bien entendu au moment où je m'apprêtais à m'éclipser, ce fut Alice et mon frère qui apparurent au sommet des escaliers.

- Dis l'ours mal léché tu ne pourrais pas te tenir un peu tranquille, on ne fait pas dans la garde d'animaux ici et fais attention je pourrais très bien t'emmener au zoo !

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que Emmett vira au rouge vif et qu'il se leva pour faire face à la cadette des Cullen, qui, les mains sur les hanches n'avait pas l'air de se démonter le moins du monde.

- M'emmener où exactement ? Au zoo ? Est-ce que tu t'es regardé le lutin givré ?

Il avança de plusieurs pas quand Rosalie le tira littéralement par le bras pour le faire reculer.

- On se calme Rocky Balboa !

Emmett se retourna cette fois-ci vers sa petite amie.

- Parce que toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ?

Je portais ma main à ma bouche pour m'éviter de rire.

- Tu sais qu'Alice est ma sœur …

- Et moi je suis ton mec je te rappelle !

- Les liens fraternels, le nounours, souffla Alice en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur.

Je crois qu'elles s'étaient littéralement ligué contre lui toutes les deux et que ce bon vieux Emmett n'allait pas réussir à sortir vainqueur de cette joute verbale qu'il avait engagé avec les sœurs Cullen.

- Bella tu ne peux m'aider ?

Je le regardais surprise et levant un sourcil comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête.

- Quoi ? Même toi la beauté fatal tu m'abandonne littéralement aux mains de ces horribles personnes.

Dans un geste théâtrale, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière lui.

- Je suis perdu !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais aucune d'entre nous ne se laissa embobiner, d'ailleurs Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon nous n'avons pas toute la soirée pour nous occuper de toi, finit par dire Rosalie. Jasper, tu pourrais emmener ce nounours dans la cuisine le temps que nous parlions à Bella.

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire et me retournais vers ma soit disant meilleure amie. Elle avait parlé avec Rosalie. C'était la seule explication au fait que cette dernière était au courant. Je me renfrognais immédiatement. C'était bien la première fois qu'Alice vendait la mèche à mon sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre de Rosalie qui n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec celle de sa sœur. On voyait parfaitement que l'occupante habituelle n'était pas beaucoup là et contrairement à sa cadette, un certain ordre régnait ici.

Une fois la porte refermée, je m'installais sur le lit les bras croisés et attendit qu'elles attaquent, parce que je savais très bien qu'elles allaient le faire.

- Alors ce bal Bella ? me demanda Rosalie en s'installant en chien de fusil sur le sol.

Elle avait un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la question que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose. Je regardais Alice qui elle avait le visage fermé. Elle me fixait durement. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit et à en juger par son visage, elle m'en voulait d'avoir cru ne serais-ce qu'un instant qu'elle avait pu me trahir.

Une honte soudaine m'envahie. Je baissais la tête et me concentrais sur Rosalie pour éviter de lire ce qui se passait dans la tête de ma meilleure amie.

- C'était super, me forçais-je à dire avec un tant soit peu d'enthousiasme, bien que je n'étais absolument pas dans une humeur à sourire.

- Rien que ça.

Rosalie avait un air suspicieux sur le visage, ce qui chez elle était un signe qu'elle était en train de comprendre quelque chose qui lui fallait à tout prit analyser.

Cette fille avait beau être blonde, elle ne correspondait en rien à tous les stéréotypes qui étaient en général attribué aux filles qui avaient cette couleur de cheveux.

- Est-ce que vous avez un problème toutes les deux ? Finit-elle par dire du tac au tac sans s'embarrasser de préambule.

Elle était aussi le genre de fille à ne pas prendre de gants pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Alice et moi secouâmes la tête en même temps. Bien entendu ni l'une ni l'autre nous ne paraissions très crédible, mais Rosalie après nous avoir fixé un bon moment fini par se lever et par gagner la porte.

- Je suis de trop dans cette pièce … je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire et que vous ne tenez absolument pas à ce que je les partage.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Tout d'un coup la chambre tomba dans un silence de mort qui dura plusieurs minutes avant que je finisse par craquer et par parler.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire Alice, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !?

Je devais bien avouer que mon ton n'était en rien engageant bien au contraire. Je crois que jamais auparavant je n'avais employé ce ton en face d'Alice. C'était donc une première ce que confirma l'expression encore plus fermé de celle qui était en train de devenir mon ex-meilleure amie.

- Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre Bella ... je ne sais même plus quel jeu tu es en train de jouer …

- Je fais ma vie Alice … je croyais que tu me soutenais ?

Un ange passa avant que son regard plonge dans le mien. Elle avait un air lasse sur le visage comme si elle était fatigué et à bout de force. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'était pas montée sur pile électrique.

- Je croyais te connaître, finit-elle par murmurer en se tournant vers moi avec un air résolu. Je pensais que nous étions amie, que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous enlever ça … je croyais que tu me faisais confiance … jamais je n'ai pensé que tu agirais comme tu es en train de le faire … je ….

Je la regardais méprisante avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Alice pourtant vu le tour que prenait la conversation c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu penses qu'Edward avait raison n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'acquiesça pas mais elle ne démentit pas non plus ce qui me fit serrer les poings. Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte, pourtant avant de l'ouvrir je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair …

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais toutes ses paroles mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un fond de vérité … à force de jouer les rebelles … tu vas finir par te brûler Bella parce que tu vas trop loin … c'est même en train de devenir ridicule. Tu te serais vu hier à ce bal … te _coller_ à_ lui_ comme tu l'as fait …

C'était à son tour de devenir méprisante quand elle asséna les mots « coller » et « lui ». Elle les avait presque crachés.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre du tac au tac mais nous étions dans sa maison, chez les Cullen, et puis c'était Alice … nous étions meilleures amies et même si nous étions en train de nous éloigner … je ne voulais pas la perdre alors avant de dire quelque chose de malencontreux il valait mieux que je parte.

- Si tu le dis …

Sur ces mots je quittais la pièce. Ce n'est que dans l'escalier que je dus m'arrêter pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me reprendre. Quand je fus sûre d'être assez calme pour les affronter tous, je descendis dans le salon où Esmée était en train de servir le repas.

Quand elle me vit apparaître, elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant mais qui se fana très vite quand elle porta son regard derrière moi. Je savais parfaitement qui elle voyait mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire alors je tirai la chaise près d'Emmett.

Il m'adressa un sourire goguenard et avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite amie en face de lui, il se ravisa aussitôt et se concentra sur son assiette encore vide. Je me pinçais les lèvres et reportais mon attention sur Esmée qui apportait une casserole sur la table.

Nous étions tous installés autour de la table, mis à part Carlisle qui était de garde de nuit, et qui donc était toujours à l'hôpital, et bien entendu le fils aîné des Cullen qui lui n'habitait plus ici.

- Bella, donne-moi ton assiette pour que je te serve.

J'obtempérais en silence et elle me servit une généreuse portion avant de faire le tour de la table. Bien entendu, quand ce fut le tour d'Emmett assis juste à côté de moi, son assiette débordait littéralement.

- Ah, c'est que j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama-t-il avec un couvert dans chaque main et l'air complétement affamé.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en lui jetant un regard peu amène. On aurait vraiment dit un gosse dans sa manière de se tenir. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela vu la tête que tirait Rosalie en observant l'homme avec lequel elle était censé former un couple.

C'est avec un regard indulgent vers son beau-fils qu'Esmée reposa la casserole désormais vide sur la table. Avant de s'asseoir, elle fit un rapide tour de la tablée afin de vérifier que personne ne manquait de rien.

Cette attention si maternelle envers toutes les personnes assises autour de la table, me toucha au plus profond de mon cœur. Elle veillait au bien être de tout le monde avant le sien.

Une femme comme elle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un manque de quelque chose surtout pas les personne qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ne serais-ce que porter la fourchette à ma bouche, non pas parce que ce qui était dans mon assiette ne me plaisait, c'était d'ailleurs loin d'être le cas, mais seulement parce que j'avais le ventre noué.

De toute façon l'ogre que j'avais à côté de moi était très efficace quand il s'agissait de vider mon assiette.

Une note à moi-même pour l'avenir, ne jamais inviter Emmett à notre table ! Surtout pas pour un repas autre qu'une soirée pizza, il nous détruirait le frigo !

Nous étions au milieu du repas, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ce fut Alice qui réagit comme un ressort sous nos yeux ébahis et qui se précipita presque vers l'entrée.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie du seul homme que je voulais éviter durant les prochaines décennies.

- Mon chéri ! S'exclama Esmée en repoussant sa chaise et s'élançant vers son fils aîné.

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement et le serra contre elle avant de la relâcher et de la regarder fixement.

- Tu as l'air de manquer de sommeil Edward … tu devrais dormir plus, tu ne vas pas tenir à ce tarif-là !

Affectueusement, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Pour ma part, je tentais de ne pas regarder dans leur direction mais c'était peine perdu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revenir inlassablement vers lui.

Des souvenirs bien trop vivaces me revenaient à l'esprit. Ses mains qui en cet instant étaient le long de son corps s'étaient posés sur moi, son corps s'était collé au mien, ses lèvres si douce …

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Je fermais les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de me calmer. Quand je fus à peu près certaine que je ne risquais pas de me trahir, je ré-ouvris les paupières pour tomber presque instantanément dans les yeux si scrutateur d'Alice.

Elle avait le visage fermé comme depuis que j'étais arrivée mais pourtant un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air de se réjouir du spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Elle ne savait peut être pas toute l'histoire mais elle me connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui était en train de me traverser et elle jubilait apparemment.

Une colère intense m'envahit sans que je puisse la réprimer. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais ? C'était presque comme si elle s'en délectait alors que je voyais son frère s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Emmett pour partager notre repas.

A partir de ce moment-là le repas devint un vrai supplice pour moi, et je ne voulais qu'une chose, que cela se termine pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Bien entendu mon vœu ne fut pas exaucé et j'avais l'impression désolante que cela ne se terminerait jamais et que j'allais vraiment finir par craquer.

Edward pourtant n'avait pas l'air plus versatile que moi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de hocher la tête et d'écouter sa mère qui décidemment ne se remettait pas de l'arrivée impromptue de son fils.

Il était plus de 22 heures quand les assiettes du déssert furent portées dans la cuisine. Je restai dans un coin de la pièce en me demandant quand allait réapparaître Jasper pour que je puisse rentrer.

- Bella chérie ?

C'était Esmée qui s'approchait de moi avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.

- Ton frère reste de nouveau dormir avec Alice, m'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Ça te dérangerait d'attendre quelques minutes que j'ai le temps de faire un peu d'ordre avant que je te ramène ?

Elle avait l'air désolé de devoir me faire attendre ainsi. Je voulais rentrer chez moi mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Esmée se sente coupable alors qu'elle avait déjà tant fait pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée je vais attendre, finis donc ce que tu as à faire.

Avant que la maîtresse de maison n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Edward accompagné de Rosalie et d'Alice entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

Apparemment l'aîné des Cullen était aussi glacial que sa benjamine. Il avait l'air sculpté dans de la glace.

- Maman, Edward rentre chez lui, commença ma soit disant meilleure amie, il peut tout à fait ramener Bella.

Je me retournais d'un seul coup vers elle en serrant les poings. Ce que je lis sur son visage était quelque chose d'inédit. Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais vu m'adresser un tel regard, et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'elle m'en voulait vraiment, et qu'elle était en train de me le faire payer.

Elle me mettait carrément au défi de répondre, et elle savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas le faire, puisque je ne pouvais pas donner de réponse valable au fait que je refusais de me faire raccompagner par Edward.

D'ailleurs à en juger par l'expression fermé de ce dernier il n'avait pas l'air plus ravie que moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regardait, nous étions le centre de l'attention, si je ne disais pas quelque chose très rapidement les autres allaient soupçonner quelque chose, et ce serait une véritable catastrophe, pas seulement pour moi d'ailleurs.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, m'exclamai-je en me forçant à sourire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner vers l'aîné des Cullen.

- Sa ne te dérange pas de me ramener ?

- Non.

Clair, net et précis.

Le silence autour de nous était pesant.

- Merci, maman de m'avoir invité je n'avais vraiment pas envie de cuisiner, finit par dire Edward en se tournant vers sa mère qui avait l'air complétement perdue.

Apparemment pas plus que les autres – mis à part Alice – elle ne comprenait ce qui se passait. A n'en pas douter, ça allait parler ce soir chez les Cullen.

- Allons-y.

Je saluai tout le monde rapidement avant de suivre Edward jusqu'à sa voiture.

Sans un mot je m'installais sur le siège passager et attendit qu'il démarre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la maison de mon père. Tout était plongé dans le noir le plus total.

Edward à mes côtés immobilisa la voiture et coupa le moteur. Seul le silence le plus complet nous entourait.

J'aurais dû sortir et rejoindre la maison sans rien dire, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration je me tournais vers Edward qui avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui comme si il faisait un face à face avec la nuit noire.

- Jamais personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi Bella. Jamais.

Un rire sans joie me parcourut alors que je me détournais de lui.

- Je ne comptais pas le crier sur les toits si c'est cela que tu insinue.

Du coin de l'œil je le vis se pincer l'arête du nez comme si il tentait de rassembler ses idées.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il si bas que j'avais du mal à percevoir ses paroles.

- Je sais.

Le silence de nouveau emplis l'habitacle de la voiture. Cette fois j'attrapais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir pour rejoindre ma chambre et mon lit, mais il me retint en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je me dégageais aussitôt comme si il m'avait brûlé, ce qui était le cas vu le courant électrique qui était passé entre nous à ce simple contact. Vu les mâchoires de ce cher Edward il avait aussi ressenti cela et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir à l'avenir Bella.

Ses mots me firent à la fois mal mais ravivèrent ma colère qui était jusque là au point mort.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te saute dessus ?

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui de nouveau.

Tiens ça change de son humeur habituelle, pensais-je avec dérision.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que ce que j'ai fait hier soir est passible de prison? La prison Bella ! Je suis un homme de 30 ans, tu es une ado ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas comprendre. C'est dangereux autant pour toi que pour moi ! Toute ma vie serait en jeu. Si ça se savait je perdrais tout. Mon métier en premier, ma liberté ensuite, puis tout ce à quoi je tiens … Tout, Bella, parce qu'aux yeux de tous je serais un pédophile.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit.

Les larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je ne les laisserais couler pour rien au monde, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Sans rien ajouter, je sortis de la voiture et claquais la portière derrière moi. Je me dirigeai droit vers la porte d'entrée, mais je ne parvins pas jusque-là. Un bras s'enroula autour de moi et me força à me retourner.

Edward me dominait de toute sa hauteur et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une naine mais pourtant je n'allais pas baisser les yeux. Je n'avais plus de robe qui me faisait paraître plus veille, ni qui me donnait cette confiance en moi qui me manquait cruellement au quotidien, mais je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'abaisser à lui.

Il n'avait qu'à se rendre compte de quoi la gamine était capable quand elle le voulait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'écriai-je en lui arrachant littéralement mon bras.

- T'expliquer Bella, te faire comprendre pourquoi ce qui s'est passé ne doit jamais se reproduire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'user ta salive, j'ai compris.

De nouveau je tentais de fuir mais il me rattrapa au bout d'un demi pas.

- Bella … je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Ces mots me labourèrent le cœur. Etonnant qu'après tout ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit, il arrive encore à me faire mal. Je devrais pourtant être anesthésiée mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Non tu préfères les filles faciles … d'ailleurs hier soir tu devais vraiment aimer ça. J'étais totalement consentante … et si mes souvenirs sont bons toi aussi si je ne m'abuse.

- C'est justement ça le problème, Bella, je ne suis pas prêt à risquer ma liberté … ma vie … pour une histoire de sexe.

Ma main partit toute seule et elle s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, de toute la force dont j'étais capable. Le bruit de la gifle retentit sourdement dans la nuit noire alors que je reculais d'un pas pour m'éloigner de lui.

La stupéfaction que je lis sur son visage était immense. Il me regardait littéralement hébété.

Je profitais de ce moment pour m'enfuir et me réfugiais dans la maison aussi vite que je le pus.

Par cette gifle, je venais de signer la fin de l'entente que nous partagions tous les deux depuis des années.

J'étais en train de peu à peu perdre tous les Cullen qui avaient comptés pour moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

De toute façon ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

J'avais besoin de me réfugier quelque part et de parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait m'écouter et me comprendre.

Je courus dans l'escalier jusque dans ma chambre et attrapai mon téléphone.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, je cherchais frénétiquement le numéro que je voulais et appuyais sur la touche appel.

Deux sonneries retentirent puis une voix grave se fit entendre dans le combiné.

- Jacob ? Murmurai-je tout bas. C'est moi … on peut parler ?

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Pas trop frustré ?

Comme d'habitude le petit bouton est plus bas !

Pour le prochain chapitre …. les choses dérapent …. des deux côtés …

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Quand la situation empire

**Chapitre 10** : Quand la situation s'empire !

Coucou tout le monde me voilà enfin de retour !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Comme d'habitude je voudrais vous remercier pour tous ses compliments que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser. Je voudrais aussi ajouter que j'ai adoré lire vos réactions indignées face à Edward mais aussi à Alice, et surtout quand vous essayez de deviner ce qui va se passer par la suite (Edward qui fait trois bébés à Bella ?).

Bref si vous avez le temps continuez à me livrer vos suppositions, je peux au moins de rendre compte qui est à côté de la plaque et qui ne l'est pas ^^

Je remercie en tout cas ma nouvelle correctrice, Evermore01 qui a corriger un chapitre entier en seulement une matinée !

Bon je vais me taire et vous laissez lire la suite.

* * *

******Chapitre 10** : Quand la situation s'empire !

**PDV Edward**

Quand je m'éveillais le lundi matin, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas dormi depuis des lustres. Je savais pourtant que cette sensation n'allait pas s'améliorer de la journée. Je me trainais jusque dans la douche pour tenter de me réveiller un tant soit peu.

Il était 7h30 quand je m'installai au volant de ma Volvo et que je pris la direction de chez mes parents. Devant la porte, je fus étonné de trouver Jasper qui attendait avec ma sœur.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus dormi que moi, ni même d'être de meilleure humeur ce qui me réconforta légèrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Jasper ? Tu ne dois pas aller chercher ta sœur ?

- Elle vient avec Jacob, répondit-il durement.

Involontairement, mes mains se resserrèrent autour du volant. Quand je me rendis compte de ma réaction, je me forçai à desserrer ma prise et à me détendre.

Je devais me tenir à la ligne de conduite que je m'étais fixée, je ne devais faillir sous aucun prétexte.

Quand je me garai sur le parking, ma sœur et son petit-ami descendirent et après m'avoir brièvement salué, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs.

Pour ma part, je coupai le moteur et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je sortis à mon tour pour me rendre dans ma salle de cours.

Mes élèves de seconde m'attendaient déjà devant la porte. Quand ils me virent, certains d'entre eux poussèrent un soupir de désappointement. Visiblement, ils avaient espéré que je sois absent, soit à cause d'une quelconque maladie ou bien alors parce que je serais tombé dans les escaliers.

Avec une pointe d'irritation, j'ouvris la porte de ma classe puis m'installai derrière mon bureau. Les jeunes s'installèrent à leurs places alors que je sortais mon classeur de cours de mon sac.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à commencer mon cours, je surpris un adolescent qui passait un bout de papier plié en plusieurs morceaux à une fille qui était juste devant lui.

Me crispant à cette vue, je me précipitai vers lui et avant que le fameux objet incriminant ne circule, je l'attrapai au vol.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, je le dépliai et lus à haute voix ce qui était marqué sur la feuille à carreau blanche.

- « Emilie, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas … » Intéressant jeune homme, lançais-je durement en froissant le papier. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre une heure ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et devint cramoisi, de même que sa petite amie assise juste devant lui.

- Apparemment pas … les jolies petites colles que j'ai dans mon classeur non plus ne vont pas pouvoir attendre une heure avant d'être remplies de vos noms.

- Mais monsieur …

- SILENCE, tonnai-je, ou bien, c'est la porte !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent de nouveau me répondre et sans perdre une minute, je remplis les deux colles que j'avais promises à mes chers petits élèves.

À midi, je pus enfin souffler un bon coup. J'avais vraiment passé une matinée horrible. Vivement que cette journée prenne fin que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi avant de commettre un meurtre.

Installé derrière mon bureau dans la salle déserte, je sortis mon sandwich de mon sac et mordis dedans. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux bouchés que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bien faim. Je remis ma nourriture dans le plastique que je posai dans mon sac. Après quelques minutes à contempler le vide, je me forçais à me lever et à sortir de la salle.

J'étais en train de fermer la porte quand j'entendis des chuchotis. Décidé à souffler dans les bronches de celui qui se trouvait dans les couloirs à cette heure alors que c'était interdit, je me précipitai vers l'endroit d'où me parvenait le bruit.

Au détour du couloir, je me retrouvais face à un couple enlacé. La fille avait les bras enroulés autour du cou de son partenaire qui lui, était littéralement collé à elle de façon indécente. Il ne me fallut guère de temps – à peine quelques secondes – pour me rendre compte que la fille n'était nulle autre que Bella et que le gars, c'était Jacob Black en personne.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir, je poussai violemment Jacob pour le séparer de Bella. Les deux ados me regardaient interloqués avant que l'expression de leurs visages ne change et que des étincelles en jaillissent.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu réagir, j'attaquais immédiatement. Je ne voulais surtout pas entendre des explications, mieux valait donc que je les devance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? M'écriai-je hors de moi.

Jacob se redressa et tira sur son tee-shirt tout en faisant semblant de le lisser comme si je le lui avais froissé. Ce geste augmenta encore ma colère. Ce type me faisait sortir de mes gonds et j'avais vraiment du mal à me contrôler.

- On s'amuse, me lança Black en croisant les bras sur son torse et en appuyant une épaule sur le mur.

De son côté, Bella avait les yeux fixés droit sur moi, elle aussi avait adopté une expression de défie ce qui d'ailleurs n'était guère étonnant. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour ne pas me douter qu'elle m'en voulait et qu'elle allait me le faire payer.

Je secouais la tête pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant dans la maison des Swan. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

- Vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure après le cours.

Sur cette demande – exigence, devrais-je plutôt dire – je retournais dans ma salle et fermais à clef la porte derrière moi.

Je ne voulais surtout pas être dérangé par je ne sais qui. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de chasser ces images de ma tête. Bella pressée contre ce Black comme elle l'avait été contre moi. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux et tirais dessus aussi fort que je le pus.

- Merde, m'écriai-je hors de moi.

J'aurais tellement voulu être capable d'extraire de ma mémoire ces souvenirs qui étaient en train de me hanter sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Oh, je savais parfaitement ce qui était en train de m'arriver. La scène du vendredi soir était là pour me le rappeler inlassablement, ne me laissant aucun répit.

J'avais encore du mal à l'accepter, mais la vérité était là. Malgré son âge, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver du désir pour une adolescente. Contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit il n'y a de ça pas si longtemps, je ne la voyais plus comme une enfant. Elle n'en était plus une depuis des mois, voir même des années.

Je la voulais, j'avais envie d'elle … exactement comme un homme normalement constitué avait envie d'une femme.

J'étais parfaitement conscient que c'était malsain d'éprouver des émotions pareilles. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. La seule solution que j'avais trouvée était de rester éloigné pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui aurait trop de conséquences.

Le samedi soir quand j'avais ramené Bella, je n'avais pas cherché à être blessant, j'avais tout simplement été honnête. Je ne voulais pas tout risquer pour une simple histoire de sexe.

Si ça se savait, si quelqu'un nous surprenait … non, je n'étais vraiment pas capable d'affronter les conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait avoir sur ma vie.

Me rendre compte de ça était pire encore que d'être dans l'ignorance.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ?

Irina … je l'avais trahie il y a deux jours, ça aussi j'avais du mal à me le pardonner. Elle n'avait rien demandé et moi, je m'étais jeté sur une autre sans même penser à elle une seule seconde. Je me faisais l'effet d'un salaud fini. Je me demandais même comment j'arrivais encore à me regarder dans une glace.

J'avais bien tout fait foirer en beauté !

Et le pire c'est que je continuais sur ma lancée !

Il y a quelques minutes dans le couloir, de nouveau j'avais agi n'importe comment. Pourquoi ne les avais-je pas engueulés avant de les laisser partir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel collègue. Non, je leur avais demandé de venir me voir à la fin comme si je voulais être sûr que Bella n'irait pas se mettre je ne sais où avez ce type qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville.

La sonnerie de fin du repas retentit. Je gémis une nouvelle fois en songeant au fait que c'était la classe de première de Bella qui allait faire son entrée.

Tant bien que mal, je me relevai et déverrouillai la porte à contre-cœur pour laisser les ados entrer.

Pour ma part, je me plantais sur l'estrade les bras croisés, le dos bien droit comme le capitaine d'un navire contrôlant son équipage.

Toutes les places étaient occupées sauf les deux du fond. Celle de Black et celle de Bella. Je regardais d'un œil perçant le fond de la salle dans l'espoir que miraculeusement, les deux protagonistes apparaissent, mais bien entendu à la deuxième sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, toujours personne.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et m'apprêtais à la refermer quand on la poussa d'un coup. Je fis un pas de côté afin d'éviter le bâtant qui allait me retomber dessus. C'est en serrant les poings que je me tournais vers Black et Bella qui se tenaient par la main. Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants signe qu'elle était en train de rire alors que tous deux se précipitaient ici.

- Excusez _Monsieur_, me lança Black avec un regard provocant.

Je dus serrer mes poings et les passer derrière mon dos tellement j'étais vraiment prêt à frapper quelque chose ... ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un en cet instant précis.

- Vous pensez que c'est une heure pour venir en cours ? Vous croyez que l'on est à votre disposition ?

- Oh ça va, faut péter un coup, _Monsieur_ !

Je crois que je vis rouge quand il prononça ses paroles. Je ne pouvais pas le battre comme je l'aurais voulu, mais je pouvais parfaitement avoir recours aux sanctions.

- Isabella, va t'asseoir !

Elle releva la tête vers moi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Black la poussa en direction de la salle comme pour lui spécifier qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle intervienne, que c'était lui qui devait le faire.

Cette attitude augmenta ma colère sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

En fait, je crois qu'au stade où j'en étais le plus petit mouvement de Black me faisait sortir de mes gonds.

Après un regard à Jacob, Bella l'embrassa sur la joue et, sans même un regard vers moi, me passa devant la tête bien droite pour rejoindre sa place.

- Ou vous me parlez sur un autre ton jeune homme, ou je vais vraiment me mettre en colère et je vous jure que vous n'allez pas comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive !

Ma menace, au lieu de lui faire peur, le fit rire alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse ce qui bien entendu faisait ressortir les muscles de ses avant-bras.

Honnêtement qu'est-ce que Bella lui trouvait au juste ?

- Allez vous asseoir avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous expulse de mon cours.

- Parce que vous croyez que ça me fait peur ?

Il eut le culot de se payer ma tête en se tenant le ventre pour faire comme si j'avais sorti la meilleure blague du monde. Je fulminais littéralement, mais dans un dernier instant de lucidité, je me retins de lui en mettre une. Je n'allais pas m'abaisser devant lui, c'était hors de question qu'il se rende compte que je perdais mon calme à la moindre parole ou au moindre acte qu'il se permettait.

- Allez vous asseoir, lui lançais-je froidement prenant le plus de détachement possible.

Il me regarda pendant un moment cherchant une répartie apparemment, mais il n'eut pas l'air d'en trouver donc il resta coi et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait déjà Bella.

Le regard qu'elle fixait sur lui ne m'échappa pas une minute. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle et lui déposait un baiser sur la tempe. Son sourire de prédateur me donna de nouveau envie de le virer définitivement de mon cours.

La haine que j'éprouvais depuis le début pour cet adolescent qui ne respectait aucune règle était inédite pour moi. En général, je n'étais pas du genre à m'en prendre à quelqu'un et à faire de lui mon bouc émissaire malgré la réputation qu'il avait pu avoir et surtout ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Mais, avec lui, c'était tout le contraire, même s'il était le dernier à qui je pourrais demander de l'aide. Je crois que je préférerais encore me pendre, que de lui demander quoi que ce soit. C'était plus fort que moi.

Le cours fut relativement calme jusqu'au moment où je vis Black se pencher sur Bella, alors que j'avais le dos tourné, et l'embrasser.

Mon sang ne fit de nouveau qu'un tour, mais je serrais mes poings tellement fort pour me contenir que j'étais à deux doigts de me casser un doigt. Pourtant je parvins à me maitriser. Calmement, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et sortis une feuille jaune de retenue. Toute la classe me regardait d'un œil étrange alors que je me mis à écrire. Le plus calmement possible, je me levais et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je marchais à pas lent vers le fond.

- Un petit cadeau pour vous, ironisai-je en fixant Bella droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés quand elle prit la feuille et lut ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs alors que Black se levait d'un bond l'air plus furieux que jamais.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'écria-t-il en froissant le papier dans ses mains.

- Vous apprendrez, Monsieur Black, qu'en classe il faut adopter un comportement adéquat et non se croire dans un bordel !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi embrasser sa meuf ait un rapport avec un bordel,_ Monsieur_ Cullen !

Ces paroles ou plutôt les mots qu'il employait pour décrire Bella me dérangeaient sans que je comprenne véritablement pourquoi. Ce mec était vulgaire, il ne correspondait en rien à Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?

- Asseyez-vous Black et cessez de répondre. Vous viendrez tous les deux en tige ce soir et je surveillerai personnellement.

- C'est ça, ouais, grogna Black en se rasseyant**.**

Je décidai d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et repartis sur le devant de la salle pour continuer mon cours. Le reste de la classe n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, mais après tout, c'était moi le prof, je faisais donc ce que j'avais envi dans ma salle de cours et personne n'avait son mot à dire.

Bientôt, la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit et Black réagit comme un ressort. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il attrapa Bella par le bras, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas finie de ranger ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et je m'affalais littéralement sur le siège de mon bureau.

Je ne contrôlais absolument plus la situation et cela commençait vraiment à me faire peur même si je n'osais pas vraiment me l'avouer.

**PDV Alice. **

Je savais parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la situation était en train de déraper.

Bella était pire qu'avant, quant à Edward c'est comme s'il avait brûlé la chandelle … par les deux bouts.

J'étais certaine que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux.

La relation qui les liait tous les deux n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelque temps, mais c'était encore pire depuis ce week-end.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi.

Je savais que c'était Edward qui avait ramené Bella chez elle après la soirée. J'avais plusieurs amies à moi, en qui j'avais toute confiance, qui m'avait certifié avoir vu Bella monter dans la Volvo de mon frère. Les choses avaient dû déraper en allant chez les Swan.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait embrassé Bella ? Les choses avaient-elles dégénéré au point qu'ils couchent ensemble ?

Je ne voyais pas Bella agir ainsi, mais elle était tellement différente ces derniers temps que j'avais l'impression de ne plus vraiment la connaître.

Pourtant je ne croyais pas vraiment à cet extrême. Jamais Edward n'aurait laissé les choses aller si loin surtout après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il encourait si cela se savait.

Bref, je n'étais guère avancée.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve ce qui s'était passé.

Avec ce qu'il s'était déroulé entre Bella et moi, c'était peu probable qu'elle se confie à moi, mais je pouvais toujours me rabattre sur mon frère.

Certes, Bella m'avait blessée et je ne la comprenais plus du tout, mais je refusais de la laisser tomber pour autant. Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour laisser une brouille, même grave, gâcher cette amitié qui nous liait.

À la fin du cours, au lieu d'attendre mon frère sur le parking, j'allais droit vers sa salle.

Heureusement, chance ou non, je la trouvais toujours ouverte. Au moment où j'allais rentrer, la porte fut poussée et le proviseur fit son apparition dans l'embrasure.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! Lançais d'un air jovial.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Cullen.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de se retourner vers mon frère qui l'avait suivi.

- Je compte sur toi Edward, il me faut absolument ça pour mercredi.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le proviseur parut satisfait et hocha donc la tête avant de nous faire à tous deux un signe de la main et de disparaître au détour du couloir.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que mon frère ne se tourne vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans un état normal à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait.

Moi qui avais pourtant toujours soutenue ma meilleure amie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour mon unique frère.

Ça ne devait pas être facile pour un homme de son âge, de voir sa vie chambouler à cause d'une gamine qu'il avait vu grandir et qui d'un coup vous faisait tourner la tête sans que vous ne vous y attendiez. Parce que je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que mon frère était en train de se rendre compte que Bella n'était plus une enfant et qu'il commençait à la voir véritablement comme une jeune fille.

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau où il attrapa son sac de cours.

- Je vais vite vous ramener puis je reviendrai, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte derrière nous.

Je tournais la tête vers lui avec un air interrogatif ?

Mon frère n'était pas vraiment le genre à travailler au lycée d'habitude, il préférait cent fois travailler chez lui de façon décontractée.

- Je dois surveiller des élèves qui sont en tige.

Je le regardai surprise. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose de très inhabituel chez lui. Mon frère ne mettait pas d'heures de retenue, en général, il privilégiait les sanctions intellectuelles, comme du travail en plus.

- Tu as collé des élèves ?

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route sans vraiment faire attention à moi. Il cachait quelque chose, je le sentais à la manière dont il se comportait. Je la sentais mal cette histoire.

Nous étions en train de passer la porte du lycée quand je m'arrêtais et le retins par le bras pour l'obliger à me faire face.

- Edward ?

Il se durcit immédiatement et se dégagea de mon étreinte. Il s'était complètement fermé, mais je n'allais pas céder. De toute façon je ne le voulais pas. Il allait parler, ça, je peux vous le jurer.

- Edward ? Répétai-je. C'est Bella et Jacob que tu as collés, n'est-ce pas ?

Visiblement, je venais de mettre le doigt dans le mille à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'exclamai-je en agitant les bras, ahurie par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Au même moment, je découvris Bella qui avait grimpé sur la moto de Jacob. Elle avait enfilé un blouson de cuir qui était trois fois trop grand pour elle. Un sourire fendait son visage alors que le fameux Jacob avait une main au bas de ses reins et une autre sur le guidon.

Jamais je n'avais vu Bella correspondre à ce point à l'image de la fille rebelle. Je me tournais vers mon frère qui, heureusement, tournait le dos à la scène, il ne pouvait donc pas voir ce qui se passait derrière lui et c'était tant mieux !

- Elle l'avait mérité ! Grogna-t-il en serrant les points.

- Tu en es vraiment sur Edward ?

Il me lança un tel regard que l'espace d'un instant je crus que ces yeux allaient me foudroyer sur place.

Bien entendu, pour qui me prenais-je de supposer que ce cher Edward Cullen pouvait se tromper ?!

C'était bien quelque chose que j'avais toujours reproché à mon frère aîné, l'intransigeance dont il faisait preuve, comme s'il ne lui arrivait jamais de se tromper.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, Alice !

Je fronçais les sourcils. S'il croyait que j'allais laisser tomber, il se trompait littéralement.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu sembles croire que je mélange tout, Alice. Mais je peux t'assurer que Bella est en train de faire n'importe quoi et que, crois-moi, je vais la remettre à sa place, elle et sa racaille qui sort tout juste de la crèche !

Sur ces paroles qui sonnaient plus comme une menace qu'autre chose, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas plus que décidé vers sa voiture.

Cette histoire allait mal finir, j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

**PDV Edward **

Il ne m'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour raccompagner ma sœur et son petit-ami chez mes parents et revenir au lycée où, dans la logique des choses, Bella et Black devaient déjà être là.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatai que personne n'était là, devant la porte de ma classe. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour tirer la seule conclusion possible : ils avaient tous les deux décidé de sécher l'heure de tige que je leur avais donnée.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette seule pensée. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je tournais vivement les talons … pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Irina.

Un seul regard à son visage souriant et ses yeux brillants, et la honte ainsi que la culpabilité que j'avais jusque-là retenus, me submergèrent.

Je l'avais trahie samedi soir avec Bella, je ne pouvais pas employer d'autre mots pour qualifier ma conduite. Moi qui m'étais juré de tout faire pour que cette histoire avec Irina marche. J'avais fait tout le contraire en agissant comme je l'avais fait. Le pire, c'est sans doute que maintenant je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais me sortir de cette impasse.

Je ne savais plus ce que j'étais censé faire, comment j'étais censé agir. C'était pourtant avec Irina que les choses auraient dû déraper, pas avec une ado de 16 ans.

Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je devais la vérité à Irina mais … je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment m'y prendre. À coup sûr, elle me laisserait tomber. Après tout, qui aurait envie de continuer une relation alors que votre petit-ami vous avez déjà trompé au bout d'un mois à peine.

Pas moi, c'était certain !

- Salut Edward, comment vas-tu ?

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et me déposa un baiser délicat sur la joue avant de se reculer et de m'adresser un grand sourire.

- Bien.

Elle perdit son sourire dès que j'ouvris la bouche et je m'en voulus aussitôt.

Si je restais plus de temps auprès d'elle, j'allais finir par tout lui avouer et je n'avais pas assez de recul sur toute cette histoire pour pouvoir être objectif.

Je ne voulais pas tout perdre.

- Je suis désolé Irina, mais je dois y aller, ma mère vient de m'appeler, elle a besoin de moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

Elle avait posé une main sur mon avant-bras dans un geste réconfortant, sincèrement soucieuse de ce qui avait pu se passer. Depuis que je l'avais emmenée chez mes parents, elle ne cessait de me dire que j'avais une famille exceptionnelle et que j'avais de la chance de les avoir.

Je le savais, c'est aussi pour ça que je me sentais minable d'utiliser ma mère pour alibi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, mais je dois y aller. Je t'appelle ce soir.

Sur ces mots, je filais vers ma voiture. Je réfléchirais après à ce problème, pour l'instant il fallait vraiment que je mette fin à cette histoire entre Bella et Black.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille. C'est une histoire qui pouvait aller très loin si je décidais d'en parler au proviseur.

J'avais presque envie de le faire pour qu'ainsi Charlie soit au courant et qu'il interdise à sa fille de sortir avec ce type. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter une chose pareille.

En rentrant chez moi, je sortis une bière de mon réfrigérateur et la décapsulai avant d'en boire la moitié d'un coup.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon cartable et le service que je devais rendre au proviseur me revint en mémoire. Il fallait que je m'y mette tout de suite, si je voulais le lui rendre demain.

Il cherchait à organiser une série de sorties pédagogiques pour les élèves de terminales de l'année prochaine, mais bien entendu il lui fallait une liste de ce qu'ils pourraient faire et j'étais de corvée de recherche.

Je devais tout lui rendre demain au plus tard. La fin de l'année était dans moins d'un mois, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre du retard.

Je venais à peine de m'installer devant mon ordinateur quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je décrochais sans même faire gaffe au correspondant.

- Et mec, sa va ? Me demanda la voix bourrue de Charlie à l'autre bout du fil.

L'entendre me fit un drôle d'effet. De nouveau, la culpabilité m'envahit.

Sa fille … c'était sa fille unique que j'avais serrée comme un perdu dans mes bras pas plus tard que samedi. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi lui aussi.

- Oué, et toi ?

- Écoute, dur. Il y a eu plusieurs homicides ici, du coup, ils ont besoin d'un max d'aide. Je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à rentrer avant ce week-end.

- Ah.

J'avais du mal à converser normalement avec lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella.

- Tu as un problème Ed' ?

- Non !

La réponse avait fusé sans y réfléchir. Je n'avais pas été des plus subtils sur ce coup-là et je sentais parfaitement la suspicion de mon ami de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Je n'insisterais pas, mais … je suis là, tu sais …

Ces paroles ne firent qu'augmenter encore plus la boule qui s'était formée au fond de mon ventre. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce que j'avais fait, jamais il n'aurait songé à me rappeler que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Merci.

- Sinon … tu as eu l'occasion de parler avec ma fille ?

Je crois que mon ami avait le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de question que j'avais besoin que l'on me pose. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre ?

Que j'avais magnifiquement gardé un œil sur sa fille en la mettant quasiment dans mon lit deux jours plus tôt. Que la seule chose qui m'avait arrêtée c'était une soudaine lucidité quand je m'étais rendu compte que c'était Bella. Que si je n'avais pas recouvré mes esprits, j'aurais défloré sa fille avec une joie sans nom tellement, à ce moment-là, je ne me rendais absolument plus compte de ce que je faisais.

- Bella … ? Murmurai-je incertain.

Charlie se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr, Bella ! À ce que je sache, je n'ai qu'une fille !

Il rit de nouveau. Je tentais de me forcer à le suivre, mais mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge ce qui me fit tousser.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'en as qu'une.

- Alors ? Elle ne côtoie plus Black ?

Il avait repris un ton sérieux, signe que cette fois il ne plaisantait plus. Je sentais la tension monter de l'autre côté du fil alors que pour ma part je cherchais la réponse que j'allais bien pouvoir lui donner.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. D'un côté, j'avais vraiment envie de tout balancer à mon ami qui, ainsi, rentrerait dans l'heure et pourrait cloitrer Bella chez lui comme ça, elle ne pourrait plus sortir. Elle pourrait rapidement oublier Black et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je pourrais rapidement chasser les pensées inopportunes qui me traversaient l'esprit et je reprendrais ma vie là où je l'avais laissé oubliant ainsi ces quelques jours.

Pourtant, il était inutile de croire au père Noël … j'avais bien peur que toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas se résoudre aussi facilement en un tour de baguette magique.

J'étais prêt à tout dire à mon ami, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Qui me dit que Bella écouterait plus Charlie que moi ? Elle était en pleine période rebelle, si son père s'en mêlait cela pouvait avoir l'effet inverse et la pousser littéralement dans les bras de Jacob.

Je cogitais un moment, mais une solution l'emporta.

- Je ne crois pas … enfin en tout cas, je ne les ai pas vus.

- Tant mieux. Elle me fait tellement de soucis cette gosse … elle qui avait toujours été un amour, je crois, qu'en l'espace de quelques mois elle est devenue une véritable enquiquineuse professionnelle.

Je ne répondis rien à sa remarque, me sentant assez mal d'avoir menti à l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais me sortir de cette impasse. Je voulais mettre fin à cette conversation afin de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Coup de chance, ou alors pur hasard, Charlie dut couper la communication et partir en patrouille, il raccrocha bien vite après m'avoir demandé de veiller sur sa fille le temps qu'il serait absent.

Je posai le combiné sur son socle avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais la tête saturée d'idées et de pensées qui se contredisaient toutes entres elles. Pourtant, une prédominait. Il fallait absolument que je réveille Bella, que je lui fasse comprendre que son attitude était intolérable. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme elle le faisait. Rien qu'aux souvenirs de son comportement d'aujourd'hui, mes poings se serraient et j'avais envie de frapper quelque chose. Elle était totalement sous l'influence néfaste de ce Black de malheurs.

Il me fallut des heures avant de pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir correctement.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand je m'endormis enfin sur le canapé du salon.

Au matin, j'avais le dos tellement raide qu'il me fallut plus de 10 minutes pour pouvoir me lever. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais sur le parking du lycée et j'attendais Bella, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec elle.

Alice et Jasper débarquèrent sur le parking du lycée dix minutes avant la sonnerie et m'adressèrent un signe de main, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bella qui, elle, ne se montra pas. Pas plus que Black d'ailleurs.

La sonnerie retentit à 8 heures, mais je restais tout de même appuyé sur le capot, persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher. À 8h05, je me résignai à rejoindre ma classe au pas de course.

Mes élèves étaient complètement avachis devant ma porte et rien qu'avec un regard je pouvais constater qu'il en manquait au moins une quinzaine. Ils en avaient profité pour ce faire la malle s'imaginant sans doute que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers ou autre chose du même acabit.

J'allais pour crier à mes idiots d'élèves que ce n'était pas le moment de continuer leur nuit quand j'aperçus le proviseur qui avait les mains croisées sur son torse et qui me regardait avec un œil sévère prêt à me redresser les bretelles.

- Edward ? Tu as dix minutes de retard … tu aurais pu prévenir !

Je lui jetai un regard incertain. Je n'avais aucune excuse, je le savais parfaitement. Je pris donc le parti de me taire et de faire profil bas.

- Je viendrai tout à l'heure entre midi et deux, il faut que je te parle et de toute façon tu dois me donner la liste des endroits que tu as choisis pour les terminales.

Je devins soudain blême. La liste des sites à visiter et des associations … je l'avais complètement oublié hier soir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatais que la plupart de mes élèves avaient un drôle de regard.

- Allez ! Arrêtez de me fixer, on a du boulot !

Le cours passa rapidement et la sonnerie de 9heures retentit. C'est la classe de Bella qui pénétra dans ma salle. Comme de bien entendu madame et son mac à deux francs cinquante arrivèrent après la sonnerie qui annonçait le début du cours.

Je vis rouge quand je vis le bras de Jacob autour des épaules frêles de Bella et je crois que cela me prit à peine plus de deux secondes pour me décider.

Je me plantai devant eux les bras croisés. J'en avais vraiment marre maintenant.

À bas les bonnes résolutions, il était temps de sévir dans les règles. Je m'étais déjà assez posé de questions comme cela, je m'étais littéralement torturé l'esprit et finalement pour quoi ?

- Dehors !

Bella me regarda surprise et l'air de ne pas avoir compris. Black pour sa part avait toujours cette expression provocante sur les traits.

- Sortez de ma salle tous les deux !

- Et pourquoi ? Me demanda Bella en se dégageant de la prise de son petit-ami pour me faire face.

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? L'heure de colle que je vous ai donnée … je peux toujours vous attendre n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine parfaitement consciente que j'avais entièrement raison. Je compris parfaitement dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'y aller.

Moi qui avais pensé que c'était Black qui lui avait soumis l'idée.

- Dehors Isabella !

- Va te faire foutre Edward, murmura-t-elle tout bas en tournant les talons.

Elle entraina Black avec elle et elle claqua violemment la porte quand elle sortit.

**PDV Alice**

Les rumeurs se rependaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Bella aurait été virée de cours par mon frère qui, lui, était en train de littéralement péter un plomb !

Tout le monde parlait de ma soi-disant meilleure amie et du changement qui s'était opéré en elle depuis qu'elle était avec son don juan de petit ami. Plusieurs personnes les avaient vus en train de se peloter devant tout le monde. Certains même, étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dans les toilettes du lycée.

Je crois que c'est cette dernière rumeur qui me poussa à agir et à aller voir Bella pour ainsi éclaircir les choses. J'attendais la pose de midi pour l'aborder.

Quand je pénétrais dans la cafétéria, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle ni de Black.

J'aperçus aisément Jasper qui était en train de parler avec Ben et Sam deux membres de son équipe de football.

Je tournais rapidement les talons pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que j'étais là et partis en quête de Bella. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour retrouver sa trace. Elle était avec Black sur un des bancs de la cour ainsi qu'avec les deux potes de ce dernier.

Elle avait l'air toute petite ainsi serrée contre les bras énormes de son mec. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un type pour elle ?

Je me composai une façade des plus impénétrables afin que personne ne s'aperçoive à quel point je n'en menais pas large. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeai vers Bella.

- Je peux te parler ? Lui lançai-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

Elle leva son regard vers moi avant de détourner la tête.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai besoin de te dire quelques mots.

Elle parut considérer ma demande avant de se lever lentement, d'embrasser la joue de son Black de malheurs et de me suivre un peu plus loin.

- Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire ?

J'ignorais ces paroles, je n'avais guère envie de m'attarder sur son attitude provocante. J'avais d'autres sujets de préoccupation pour le moment que son attitude de petite fille rebelle à deux sous.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Edward ?

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que je me rende compte que j'avais entièrement raison depuis le début. Il s'était en effet passé quelque chose qui avait tout fait déraper.

- Alors j'ai raison, il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Alice.

Elle essayait de se retrancher derrière le mur qu'elle était en train de construire autour d'elle, mais il n'était pas encore assez solide que pour qu'elle puisse se détacher complètement du moment présent.

- Mon frère et toi êtes mes affaires, je ne vous laisserai pas déraper comme vous êtes en train de le faire tous les deux. Vous pensez peut-être que vous pouvez oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui, en s'énervant contre toi et en te menant la misère et, toi en couchant avec Black et en faisant n'importe quoi. Mais votre comportement à tous les deux prouve que vous voulez faire payer à l'autre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Si j'ai envie de coucher avec Jacob, je fais ce que je veux. Je pense que je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

J'eux un rire sarcastique. Son attitude était vraiment celle d'une gamine qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et qui prenait la seule chose facile à atteindre et où elle n'avait pas à se battre.

En fait, Bella agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se dégonflait au moindre obstacle. Elle se vantait d'être rebelle et de ne rien avoir à faire du système et des règles qui étaient établies, mais, en réalité, elle n'avait pas le cran de se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

- Tu penses que coucher avec un type tout en pensant à un autre est une bonne solution ?!

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me jeta un regard qui pouvait passer pour méprisant, mais Bella ne m'impressionnait pas beaucoup.

- Qui te dit que je pense à lui dans ces moments-là ?

Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose à répondre de toute façon. Quand je la regardais de près, ma soi-disant meilleure amie me faisait pitié.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé auparavant que tu pouvais agir comme tu le fais …

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me couper la parole, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. J'étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'allais pas me démonter.

- Tu crois que c'est en couchant avec un mec tel que Black que tu arriveras à quelque chose ? Tu vas réussir à oublier Edward dans les bras d'un autre mec ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas aller très loin comme ça ? C'est la solution, tu penses ? Et te faire virer de cours, ça aussi c'est utile ? Tu es en train de déraper Bella, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais ! Je t'ai soutenue, mais là je ne comprends plus rien !

- Ton avis m'importe peu Alice, aux dernières nouvelles on ne se parlait plus il me semble ! Alors, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Oui Mademoiselle Cullen, laisse ma copine tranquille ! Susurra la voix provocante de Black qui apparut derrière Bella avec son éternel regard noir provocant.

Il passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui comme si elle était sa propriété.

- Tu n'as pas compris Cullen, dégage !

Son ton soudain brusque me fit sursauter et reculer d'un pas.

Je regardais tour à tour Bella puis Black et de nouveau Bella dans l'espoir qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. J'avais envie de les étranger tous les deux mais, au lieu de commettre un meurtre ou d'être tuée moi-même, je reculais encore d'un pas.

- Tu t'en mordras les doigts Bella. Cette histoire va mal finir.

Sur cette menace, je tournai les talons et marchai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Mais j'entendis parfaitement les mots que Black lança à Bella.

- Elle est aussi tarée que son frère, celle-là !

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Une idée sur ce qu'Edward est en train de ressentir ? Et sur l'origine de son comportement ? ^^

Prochain chapitre … Edinou … fait dégénérer complètement la situation … et je ne parle pas de sexe …

A bientôt …


	12. Chapitre 11 : Comportement adolescent

**Chapitre 11** : Comportement adolescent

Coucou ! AAALLOORRSS je sais je suis parfaitement inexcusable pour se retard de trois semaines mais bon j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels je n'ai donc pas pu poster avant. Mais promis à partir de maintenant j'essayerais de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps du moins sans vous prévenir avant.

Bon pour ce qui est des nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissé. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire (toujours le même) ... MERCI ! J'adore vous voir vous enflammer contre ce cher Edward et cette chère Alice ou alors faire des suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire.

Cette semaine je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais je ne vais pas manquer à mon devoir pour ce qui est de la semaine prochaine.

Bon je vais arrêter de blablater pour rien et je vous laisse lire cette suite qui s'est faite désirer.

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : Comportement adolescent

**PDV Edward**

La matinée qui venait de s'écouler avait été pour moi un véritable enfer. Je ne sais même pas comment j'avais réussis à m'en sortir presque indemne. Bon, ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart de mes élèves, mais bon aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le jour, il ne fallait donc pas me chercher des noises trop longtemps sous peine de représailles.

Quand je pus refermer la porte de la salle de classe derrière le dernier élève de la matinée, je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement et me laissai tombé sur le siège devant mon bureau.

Je repensais aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'enceinte du lycée sur Bella et sur Black. Quand elles m'étaient parvenues par la classe de terminal où se trouvait Jared, le pote de Black, j'avais vraiment failli quitter la classe et retrouver ce type pour lui régler son compte. Mais je m'étais contenté de me mettre en colère contre cet abruti de terminal, de le coller et de donner assez de travail pour occuper la classe jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment donné d'heures de colle, je venais de vider mon stock de papier de retenue en deux jours. Au moins, ils comprendraient tous que je ne lançais pas de menaces en l'air.

Quand je repensais à toutes ces rumeurs, je serrais les poings, prêt à frapper n'importe quoi. En particulier un Indien un peu trop proche de la fille d'un de mes meilleurs potes.

Il se disait que Bella couchait avec Jacob dans l'établissement même. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas possible.

En même temps, Bella était assez en colère pour faire n'importe quoi surtout depuis que je m'acharnais comme je le faisais sur elle. J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas la solution, mais elle me cherchait, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. De toute façon, à chaque fois que je la voyais se frotter à Black, le rouge me montait aux yeux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir avec une certaine violence.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, c'est Alice qui avait raison sur ce point.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question que quelqu'un entra en trombe dans ma salle sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Je me levais en sursaut, prêt à réprimander l'idiot qui avait osé me déranger, mais je retins mes paroles juste-à-temps quand je constatais que c'était le proviseur.

Au vu de son expression, il n'était pas là pour des paroles très agréable, mais belle et biens pour me remonter les bretelles. Et encore, il n'était pas encore au courant que je n'avais pas fait le travail qu'il m'avait confié.

- Edward, il faut vraiment que nous parlions !

Je me gardais bien de répondre face à ses paroles. Je ne voulais surtout pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- C'est vrai ces rumeurs qui circulent ? Tu t'acharnes sur la petite Swan et sur son copain Black ?

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que ma sœur qui avait remarquée.

- Ils le méritent !

Bien piètre explication. Mais je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à dire pour ma défense.

- Tu en es bien sûre ?! Depuis quand virons-nous des élèves de cours parce qu'ils sont en retard ?

Je ne les avais pas virés parce qu'ils étaient en retard, mais je jugeais bon de ne pas lui expliquer la véritable explication. Si cette histoire d'heure de colle était portée aux oreilles du proviseur, elle pouvait aller très loin et bien que je veuille faire payer Black, je ne voulais pas mettre en danger l'avenir de Bella. Je ne le faisais que pour Charlie, bien entendu.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive au juste ?

Si seulement je le savais moi-même. Je n'avais aucune explication à lui apporter, pas plus que je n'en avais pour ma sœur ou, surtout, pour moi-même. La seule chose dont j'étais certain c'est que je devais à tout prix empêcher Bella de faire des conneries avec son Black comme elle en avait fait avec moi.

Et puis à chaque fois que je la voyais, une scène du samedi soir me revenait toujours à l'esprit. Bella, nue dans mes bras. Si je n'avais pas tout arrêté, c'est à moi qu'elle se frotterait comme elle le faisait avec l'autre.

Une seule fois avec elle ne m'aurait pas suffi, j'aurais recommencé. Merde !

Après cette prise de conscience, j'eus du mal à regarder le proviseur dans les yeux. Comment pouvais-je avoir de telles pensées envers Bella ? Pourquoi entre toutes les filles et surtout les femmes que cette Terre portait avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur Bella ? J'en avais désiré des femmes dans ma vie, mais jamais des ados et surtout pas celles que je connaissais depuis qu'elles avaient 6 ans et qu'elles portaient encore des couches !

- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes Edward ?!

Pendant ma réflexion intense sur moi-même, le proviseur s'était approché de moi et il avait l'air furieux.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te ressaisisses avant que cette histoire ne finisse mal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ami avec le père de la petite Bella Swan qu'il va apprécier que tu t'acharnes comme tu le fais sur sa fille. Surtout, quand tu n'as pas d'explications plausibles. De plus, inutile de te rappeler qu'elle est un de nos meilleurs éléments, et que ses notes sont excellentes !

Oui, mais ça s'était avant !

S'il avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil au dernier devoir que m'avait rendu Bella..., il était aussi mauvais que celui de son mec qui, lui, ne savait pas faire une phrase sans une faute ni une rature. À croire qu'il m'avait rendu son brouillon. Pour un devoir à la maison, il était clair que Bella m'avait habitué à autre chose et que sa copie avait été bâclée.

Peut-être que ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end l'avait autant affecté que moi … mais j'en doutais fortement au vu de son comportement actuel.

- Tu as fait le travail que je t'ai demandé ?

- J'ai commencé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler les organismes !

À nouveau, la colère emplit ses traits et il allait me répondre quelque chose quand Irina pénétra dans la salle avec une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

- Monsieur, votre femme a appelé. Apparemment elle aurait besoin de vous.

Elle ajouta un sourire bienveillant à sa remarque. Je la connaissais assez bien maintenant pour avoir interprété l'expression de ses yeux. Cet appel n'était absolument pas important, elle me sauvait juste la mise.

Après ce que je lui avais fait sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, elle me sauvait la mise. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas désirer cette femme ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur Bella ?

- Nous remettrons cette conversation à plus tard, Edward !

Sur ces mots, qui apparaissaient plus comme une menace qu'autre chose, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe.

Après son départ le silence retomba. Pour ma part, j'étais mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas quoi dire à Irina. J'étais censé être avec elle et savoir ce genre de chose, mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis comme le proviseur, je dois bien l'avouer, Edward. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre quand, même moi je ne connaissais pas la réponse ?

- Je ne sais pas Irina, déclarai-je en m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil.

Je regardais le fond de la salle, ainsi je n'avais pas à affronter ses yeux qui, j'en étais certain devait être plein de confusion. Irina était une fille bien, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Tu sais Edward, parfois la réponse est plus proche de nous que nous le supposons.

Je me tournai vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Si, justement.

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui détourna le regard et qui fixa le fond de la salle, ce qui me permit de la contempler sans craindre de tomber sur ses yeux scrutateurs.

Quand je la regardais comme j'étais en train de le faire, personne ne pouvait démentir que c'était vraiment une belle femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient brillants et elle portait des vêtements simples, jeans et débardeurs, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'une écolière et ne paraissait guère plus âgée que les lycéens auxquels j'enseignais.

Alors, si elle était si jolie pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à elle comme je m'intéressais à d'autres ?

- Le jour du bal… il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne suis pas assez naïve pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

Une sueur froide m'envahit à l'idée qu'elle puisse découvrir la vérité. Je n'avais pas seulement peur pour le couple que nous formions, mais aussi sur ce que Bella et moi pouvions risquer dans cette affaire. Cette bêtise pouvait-elle avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus désastreuses qu'elle n'en avait déjà ?

À en juger par l'expression qu'Irina affichait en se tournant vers moi, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher en venant me voir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce que c'est, mais ta réaction est pour moi assez explicite.

À ces mots, je sentis du soulagement, mais pas seulement. Une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac quand je pris conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas une si grande surprise. Je me doutais que ça allait finir ainsi.

Cette histoire entre elle et moi n'était pas faite pour durer qu'elle que soit les arguments dont je m'étais servi.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour nous de … faire une pause … du moins, pour quelque temps.

Je n'allais pas la contredire. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec ses sentiments quand je n'étais pas sûr des miens. J'étais dans un tel état de confusion depuis trois jours que je ne savais même plus comment j'étais censé me comporter, ni même quoi penser sur tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle se tourna vers moi pour jauger de ma réaction et hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je suis désolé, Irina.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers moi, mais j'entendis très distinctement le soupir qu'elle poussa.

- Moi aussi.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la salle.

J'avais comme l'impression que les choses continuaient à se dégrader sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

J'en revenais au point de départ. Moi, affalé dans mon siège derrière le bureau face à des chaises de classe vide, la tête entre les mains, m'apitoyant sur moi-même.

Je crois que si quelqu'un franchissait cette porte dans l'intention de vouloir avoir une discussion, je n'allais pas survivre.

Je passais l'heure qui suivit dans la même position, à réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps et auquel je n'avais aucun contrôle.

Tout s'écroulait et le pire c'est que je restais là pour contempler le désastre autour de moi.

**PDV Irina**

Je n'étais pas si bouleversée que ça après être sortie de la salle d'Edward.

En fait, j'étais même plutôt bien.

Je savais de toute façon que cette histoire entre lui et moi ne pouvait pas marcher. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment impliqué et je peux bien me l'avouer maintenant, moi non plus.

Edward était vraiment un bel homme, de ceux qui vous subjuguaient avec un seul sourire. Quand un homme comme lui s'intéressait à nous, en règle général, on faisait tout pour le garder.

J'avais fréquenté un homme tel que lui … et ça m'avait coûté très cher, plus qu'un cœur brisé en tout cas.

Guère désireuse de revenir sur cette histoire dont je n'avais jamais parlé avec personne, je secouai la tête pour me chasser ces pensées négatives qui au final ne faisaient que me déprimer.

Je repensais à l'attitude pour le moins étrange d'Edward. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais j'avais une idée de la personne qui le tourmentait.

Pour moi, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bella.

Tout coïncidait : l'attitude d'Alice envers moi quand je m'étais mise à sortir avec son frère, l'attitude d'Edward lui-même le jour du bal puis, par la suite quand elle s'était mise à fréquenter Jacob Black. Puis il y avait ce regard qu'il avait eu envers elle, d'abord le dimanche où nous étions allés chez ses parents et où elle s'était retrouvée en maillot de bain et ensuite, celui du bal quand il l'avait dévisagé dans sa robe rouge, de la tête au pied avec cette envie mêlée à de l'admiration.

Je savais déjà à ce moment-là, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Je savais de source sûre que c'était Edward qui avait raccompagné Bella chez elle le soir du bal.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, inutile d'avoir un QI supérieur pour s'en rendre compte.

Sauf qu'Edward n'était pas prêt à laisser place à ses sentiments. Je savais de sa propre bouche qu'il l'a connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite et puis elle n'avait que 16 ans, presque 17 le 13 septembre. C'était dur pour un homme de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments quand ils vont à une adolescente de cet âge. Je savais de quoi je parlais.

Il ne pouvait être sûr que de lui. Elle était trop jeune pour ne pas changer d'avis. S'il s'impliquait, ne prenait-il pas le risque de tout perdre pour quelque chose qu'elle pourrait considérer comme une amourette d'adolescence ?

Et puis, lui pouvait tout à fait changer d'avis comme on l'avait fait pour moi.

Après tout, quand on regardait la situation avec un œil clair, on pouvait tout à fait comprendre les tergiversions d'Edward. Il pouvait risquer gros si cette histoire venait à être découverte, sans compter que le père de Bella était un ami à lui.

Il continuerait à agir comme il le faisait tant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de ses sentiments et surtout tant qu'il n'en serait pas sûr.

Notre histoire n'avait été qu'une passade. Il voulait se caser après avoir pris conscience que le genre de vie qu'il menait était digne d'un ado de 17 ans. Il cherchait une femme, à ce moment-là, pour construire quelque chose et j'avais été là. Sans doute correspondais-je à ce qu'il cherchait chez une femme.

Pourtant, j'étais presque certaine que ses sentiments pour Bella étaient déjà là à l'époque.

Pendant ce mois que j'avais passé avec lui, j'avais appris à le connaître et désormais; j'avais de l'affection pour lui. Pas de l'amour certes, mais je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Sans parler de Bella.

Elle n'avait rien à faire avec un type comme Jacob Black.

De toute façon, elle n'était même pas amoureuse de lui. Il était juste une solution de facilité pour éviter de se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Je ne prétendais pas mieux la connaître que ceux qui l'entouraient, en fait je savais de quoi je parlais parce que je l'avais vécu.

J'avais été dans la situation de Bella et moi aussi j'avais joué la solution de la facilité et, résultat des courses, j'avais tout perdu avant que je n'aie pu véritablement y réfléchir. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Bella.

C'était une chouette fille et je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe par ce à quoi j'étais passé à son âge.

Quand j'eus retrouvé mon bureau, j'avais pris une décision.

Il fallait que j'aille voir Alice et que je parle avec elle.

Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas pourquoi je voulais maintenant me mêler des affaires de sa meilleure amie et de son frère, mais il fallait que je fasse comprendre à Edward certaines choses.

Je ne voulais pas que Bella vive ce que j'avais vécu et je pouvais l'aider. Du moins, je pensais que j'avais une chance de faire voir, au moins une part de la vérité, à ce crétin qui pensait que son âge était forcément synonyme de sagesse.

**PDV Jasper**

J'avais passé la journée à entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'enceinte du lycée sur ma sœur et sur son mec.

Je commençais franchement à péter un plomb. Jusque-là, j'étais déterminé à laisser Bella faire ses propres choix. Mais cette fois, ça allait trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse laisser faire.

À la fin des cours, je demandais à Alice de m'attendre près de la voiture le temps que j'aille chercher ma sœur.

Je la cherchais un moment avant de tomber sur elle et sur son mec perché sur sa moto. Je ne me dégonflai pas et j'allai directement vers eux.

- Bella ? L'appelai-je les bras croisés.

Ma sœur se tourna vers moi et descendit d'un bond de la moto. Bien entendu, sa maladresse légendaire la fit trébucher et c'est Black qui dut la rattraper. Rien que ses mains sur la taille de ma sœur me firent bouillir de rage.

- Bella, on doit y aller, je te ramène.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste ou alors qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle me sourit gentiment avant d'embrasser légèrement son mec, d'attraper ses affaires et de me suivre.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, je l'entrainais vers ma voiture où elle monta à l'arrière alors que ma petite amie s'installait sur le siège passager et que je m'installais derrière le volant.

Le silence prédomina durant le trajet avant que je ne coupe le moteur devant la maison. J'attendis que tout le monde soit à l'intérieur pour commencer à attaquer.

- Je peux avoir des explications Bella sur ce qui est en train de t'arriver ?

J'avais parlé normalement. Je ne pouvais pas élever la voix, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se braque si je voulais avoir la chance d'obtenir la moindre réponse que je cherchais.

- Tu veux plutôt savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies ou fausses, je me trompe ?

Le silence était préférable à toutes paroles en ce qui concernait cette question.

- Bella tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu t'es fait virer de cours ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te dise « oui, c'est bien, continue » !

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui garda le silence. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice qui se tenait bien droite au milieu de la cuisine et qui fixait le mur du salon en face d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un truc aussi intéressant.

Je reportais mon regard sur ma sœur avant de retourner vers ma petite amie. Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux et au vu de l'attitude d'Alice, ce qu'il s'était passé était grave, du moins assez pour qu'elle en veuille à Bella.

En me tournant vers ma sœur, je pus me rendre compte que cette colère était réciproque. J'aurais voulu en comprendre la raison, mais je savais parfaitement que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne parleraient et que, par conséquent il ne servirait à rien que je les questionne.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin d'Edward s'acharne sur moi. Excuse-moi maintenant Jasper, j'ai des devoirs.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans sa chambre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la suivre et la laissai filer. Je poussai un profond soupir avant de me tourner vers Alice.

- Je dois aller voir ton frère Alice.

- Peux-tu me ramener chez moi ?

Je hochai la tête, et sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Je déposai d'abord Alice chez elle avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de son frère. Il fallait que je comprenne, de sa bouche, ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre lui et ma sœur.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à son appartement et je sonnai à la porte.

Il m'ouvrit presque de suite.

J'étais peut-être un mec, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être un spécialiste des centres de cosmétique pour voir les cernes ainsi que l'épuisement qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Salut, Ed' .

- Jasper.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai au mur juste en face de lui pour, ainsi, avoir toute son attention. Je pouvais également me rendre compte des expressions qui passaient sur son visage.

- Écoute Edward, je suis là pour Bella.

Il ne cilla même pas. Apparemment, il s'était préparé à ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste en ce moment entre elle et toi ?

- Rien du tout, je fais mon boulot, Jasper.

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Rien qu'à ses yeux, je pouvais me rendre compte qu'il me racontait des bobards. Edward Cullen, professeur de littérature, ne croyait pas aux heures de colles à répétition et encore moins au bien fondé de virer ses élèves de cours. Il avait toujours affirmé que le dialogue valait toujours mieux que l'acharnement. C'est pourquoi je le croyais encore moins en ce qui concernait Bella.

Je ne me rappelais plus le nombre de fois où il n'avait pas tari d'éloges devant mon père sur, combien elle était sérieuse et ses notes excellentes, son caractère si paisible et si agréable.

Combien de fois Charlie avait l'air comblé quand il venait me trouver en me disant « tu as vu Jasper, elle est ma fierté ». Je n'avais jamais été jaloux de la fierté que portait mon père à ma sœur bien au contraire, j'avais été fier de ça moi aussi. Je savais qu'il pensait de moi la même chose. C'était tout simplement un homme qui n'exprimait pas ses sentiments devant ses enfants, mais qui préférait les cacher.

Pour en revenir à Bella, Edward n'était pas un de ces profs qui sévissaient pour un rien et je voulais savoir ce qui était en train de se passer entre les deux.

Je n'étais pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir vu leur relation se dégrader au fil du temps. Et puis il y avait eu ce samedi soir, ce moment de gêne entre les deux qui n'avait échappé à personne. D'ordinaire, Alice aurait dit quelque chose, mais pas ce soir-là. Elle était montée en silence jusque dans sa chambre ou je l'avais suivi. Et, avant que je n'aie pu poser la question, elle m'avait sauté dessus, me tenant occupé une partie de la nuit si bien que je n'avais plus pensé à cette scène jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas Edward, finis-je par dire dans un souffle. Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais. J'ai bien vu que Bella et toi vous ne vous entendiez plus depuis quelque temps, vous ne communiquez plus. Et j'ai très bien senti la tension qui pesait entre vous. Et puis … il y a ce qui se passe au lycée … tu l'as viré de cours, vraiment ?

Il se leva et arpenta l'espace entre le canapé et le mur. Il fit les cent pas pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter devant moi et de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Jasper, ta sœur est en pleine rébellion et je dois la remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle ne peut pas rester avec son mec et se … frotter à lui comme elle le fait. Elle doit le larguer … et vite …

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec une colère si manifeste que j'eus brièvement l'impression qu'il allait frapper quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Une vérité était en train d'apparaître dans mon esprit, elle se lisait dans les prunelles émeraude d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais j'étais un homme, peut-être pas clairvoyant, mais j'en étais un tout de même et je savais reconnaître ces choses-là.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de se détourner.

- Excuse-moi Jasper, maintenant j'ai des copies à corriger.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'installa à son bureau où, effectivement, se trouvaient des piles de copies. Sans plus me calculer, il prit un stylo et se pencha sur une feuille où il commença à raturer et à tirer des traits. Je sentais bien que j'étais de trop alors, sans demander mon reste, je tournai les talons et sortis de son appartement.

Une fois dehors, je ne savais plus ce que j'étais censé faire. J'étais venu pour avoir la vérité et en réalité, cela n'avait fait que m'embrouiller encore plus.

Pourtant j'étais conscient qu'une seule personne pouvait m'aider à obtenir la vérité et il ne s'agissait pas de ma sœur. Je me mis derrière le volant et pris la direction de la villa des Cullen.

Arrivée là-bas, je saluai rapidement Esmée et Carlisle avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'Alice.

Elle était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond l'air totalement absent avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle dut percevoir un mouvement puisqu'au moment où je fermai la porte et me tournai vers elle, elle se redressa et retira ses écouteurs.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux, se sentant certainement coupable.

- J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité Alice.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur le baladeur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Je connaissais assez Alice pour savoir ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit, en cet instant précis. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire lui retombe dessus.

- Alice, j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité !

Elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

- Bella est amoureuse d'Edward.

**PDV Alice**

J'avais longtemps réfléchi à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers temps et je m'étais parfaitement doutée que Jasper allait finir par s'en mêler. Il aimait trop sa sœur pour la regarder gâcher son avenir comme elle le faisait.

Je me sentais impuissante face à tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler, juste devant mes yeux. Au départ, bien que je savais que Jasper aurait des questions à poser en revenant, je ne voulais rien lui dire. Je ne tenais pas à trahir, ni mon frère, ni même celle que je considérais toujours comme ma meilleure amie bien que nous étions en train de vivre notre plus grosse dispute depuis que nous nous connaissions, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de 6 ans.

Mais je me devais d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il fallait m'aider pour que les choses ne dérapent pas. Et, qui mieux que Jasper pour m'aider dans cette tâche.

Certes, je me doutais qu'il allait au départ très mal réagir, mais je savais comment il fonctionnait.

Je lui dévoilais toute l'histoire sans rien oublier, surtout pas les soupçons que j'avais concernant la fin de la soirée du bal quand mon frère avait raccompagné Bella chez elle.

- Tu es en train de me dire que peut-être Bella aurait couché avec Edward et que .. ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Jazz, je sais juste que ça va mal et que Bella couche avec Jacob …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Alice. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, je connais trop bien ma sœur pour savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait faire une chose pareille.

- Est-ce que tu avais prévu qu'elle sortirait avec un mec comme Black ?

À en juger par sa grimace je venais de marquer des points. J'étais assise au bord du lit alors que Jasper était planté bien droit sur ses pieds au milieu de la pièce, avec un air plus incertain que jamais sur le visage.

- Tu as tout fait pour mettre ton frère et ma sœur ensemble, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, sachant pertinemment que mes paroles devaient être dures à encaisser pour lui. C'était sa petite sœur après tout et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il la considérait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, encore comme une gamine.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il en s'affalant sur mon lit juste à côté de moi.

Nous restâmes un bon moment silencieux avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

- Alors, tu penses que ton frère pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Bella, qu'il souffre de la voir avec Black ?

Je hochai la tête en me passant la main dans mes cheveux courts, épuisée.

- C'est mon avis. Edward ne réagirait pas ainsi s'il n'en avait rien à faire … pourtant il n'est pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi … en fait je ne fais que ça ces derniers jours …

- Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'au regard de la loi, Edward pourrait être accusé de détournement de mineur ? Que Bella est une mineure justement qui a plus de 13 ans de moins que lui.

Comme si je n'y avais pas réfléchi avant ! Je n'avais fait que ça, réfléchir à une solution idéale pour tous les deux. Mais il n'y avait pas de fin parfaite parce que dans tous les cas chacun des deux risquait quelque chose.

- Je sais tout ça Jasper, mais ce que je sais encore plus, c'est que si on ne les aide pas, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

- Et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire une chose pareille. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'accepter la situation. Est-ce que tu as songé à ce qu'une histoire entre les deux pourrait donner ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'opinion des autres, mais aussi de celui de nos deux familles. Charlie le massacrera s'il sait qu'Edward est avec Bella.

- Tu ne crois pas que le bonheur de ta sœur et de celui de mon frère est plus important que l'opinion de nos parents ?

Il réfléchit un moment à la question. J'étais consciente de lui demander beaucoup de choses, que pour lui, cette histoire était un choc, mais je me doutais qu'il finirait par l'accepter. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ça allait arriver.

- Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis prêt à tout ça. Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Je n'ai eu des soupçons qu'il y a une heure. Avant, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné une chose pareille. Je n'arrive pas à envisager Edward et … Bella … c'est ma sœur … et c'est un homme …

- Alors, réfléchis-y.

**PDV Edward **

J'avais ressassé toute la soirée après le départ de Jasper.

J'étais certain que je m'étais grillé devant lui, et je me demandais maintenant comment il allait réagir avec moi. S'il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec sa sœur, il allait forcément finir, soit par me dénoncer, soit par venir lui-même me mettre une raclée.

Au matin, après une nuit à tourner et à virer, je me payais un mal de tête carabiné. C'était comme si des lutins dansaient dans mon cerveau.

Les premiers cours de la matinée passèrent relativement vite. Je me contentais de débiter ce que j'avais préparé la veille. Je crois que personne n'osa me poser de questions. Apparemment, ils avaient tous compris que j'étais branché sur pilote automatique et que même s'ils essayaient de me poser une simple question je n'aurais pas su quoi leur répondre.

Quand la cloche annonçant le début du repas retentit, je considérai cela comme une victoire étant donné que j'avais survécu à une première matinée. Il ne restait qu'un mois de cours, si je continuais ainsi je pouvais sortir à peu près indemne de cette année et je pourrais passer deux mois de vacances à me vider complètement la tête.

Je pourrais me ressourcer quelque part et ainsi revenir en forme le jour de la rentrée. De toute façon, Bella ne resterait qu'une année, ensuite elle partirait à la fac et je ne la verrais qu'une fois tous les 6 mois quand elle rentrerait pour rendre visite à son père. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même parvenir à l'éviter.

Cette seule pensée forma une boule dans le creux de mon ventre, mais je l'ignorais, certain que pour moi, ce serait la meilleure solution, et que je finirais par effacer cette attirance malsaine que j'avais envers la fille de mon ami.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatai qu'il me restait encore plus de trois quarts d'heure avant que les cours ne reprennent. En déballant mon déjeuner, je me rendis compte que je n'avais presque rien pris à manger. J'avais le choix entre deux solutions.

Soit, je mangeais ce que j'avais, autrement dit presque rien et je me contentais de ça. Soit, j'allais me chercher à manger.

Mon estomac protestant me permit de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. En soupirant, je repoussai ma chaise loin du bureau et attrapai mon portefeuille que je fourrais dans la poche arrière de mon jean, avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Je pris la direction de la cafeteria.

Un bruit sourd s'échappait de la porte qui donnait au self où une queue de plus de 5 mètres s'était formée. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre mon tour et me dirigeai droit vers la caisse où se trouvaient les sandwichs. Je payais rapidement avant de me diriger droit vers la sortie. L'espace d'un instant, je pris la direction de ma salle de classe, mais je m'arrêtais au bout de deux pas.

Ces derniers temps, mis à part ma salle, mon appartement et ma voiture, on ne pouvait pas dire que je voyais beaucoup de choses.

J'aperçus le double battant de la porte à ma droite qui menait au gymnase.

J'étais certain qu'à cette heure-là, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde qui trainait par ici. Et en effet, les gradins autour du terrain étaient vides, de même, d'ailleurs, que le terrain en lui-même.

Je m'installai dans l'un des coins les plus reculés de la pièce et mordis dans mon sandwich avec appétit.

Le silence qui régnait autour de moi était vraiment apaisant. Ce n'était pas comme chez moi, ici la solitude était réconfortante tandis que chez moi elle ne faisait que révéler quel pauvre type j'étais.

Pourtant ce silence fut bientôt troublé par des chuchotis.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je remettais dans son sachet ce qu'il restait de mon repas.

Le plus silencieusement possible je me remis sur mes deux jambes, certain maintenant que je n'étais pas seul ici.

Ce qui était étonnant étant donné que personne n'avait le droit de venir ici pendant la pose de midi.

Je descendis sur le terrain avant de tendre à nouveau l'oreille pour percevoir les sons.

Une voix grave parla ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur les vestiaires. La boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac quelque temps auparavant se remit à me tirailler les entrailles. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je marchais à pas lent vers la porte que je poussais d'un geste de la main.

Je fis un pas et me retrouvai dans les vestiaires devant un spectacle qui me pétrifia l'espace d'une seconde.

Bella était plaquée contre le mur par un Black qui avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son cou. Par chance, enfin presque, ils avaient tous les deux du tissu là où il le fallait. Pourtant cela ne m'empêcha nullement d'éclater.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir et je sautai en avant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient aperçus que j'étais entré, trop absorbés pour s'en rendre compte. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils poussèrent tous deux un cri quand je les séparais brusquement pour mettre le plus de distance entre les deux.

En cet instant, j'étais incapable de dire ce qui était en train de me traverser l'esprit, ni même ce que je comptais faire. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que je voulais frapper et que j'avais trouvé la personne pour.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Grognai-je durement en attrapant Black par son tee-shirt et en le plaquant contre le mur où quelques instants plus tôt, il plaquait Bella.

Cette pensée me fit voir rouge et je ne contrôlais plus ma force alors que je le poussais violemment une deuxième fois.

Je crois qu'en cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez … Cullen ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et le plaquai une troisième fois ce qui le fit rebondir contre le mur.

Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher comme il le faisait. Ce taré avait les mains sur Bella. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les mains sur elle.

Je revoyais ma Bella … ma douce Bella … contre cette ordure.

Cette seule pensée me fit relâcher Black … et mon point lui assigna une droite retentissante. Son visage se déporta sur le côté alors qu'il se tenait appuyé contre le mur comme s'il avait besoin de ce support pour tenir debout.

- Alors, fillette, on ne sait pas se servir de ces points ! Ricanai-je.

Il me semblait entendre derrière moi des supplications, mais je ne les entendais qu'en arrière-fond, ma seule cible était Black qui avait posé les mains sur ce qui m'appartenait.

Il n'en avait pas le droit et j'allais le faire payer.

Pendant mes 10 secondes de réflexion sur moi-même, l'autre crétin se releva et porta les mains à son nez d'où s'échappait un filet de sang.

- Je rêve ou tu m'as pété le nez ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la riposte que j'attendais arriva.

Il mit ses mains en points et m'attaqua littéralement.

L'animosité qui couvait depuis des semaines entre lui et moi explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

À ce moment, il n'y avait plus de prof ni même d'élèves, il n'y avait plus d'ado et d'adulte, mais seulement deux mecs qui se battaient pour une fille. Pour la seule fille.

Il me donnait coup pour coup, mais je lui rendais tout aussi bien.

Pourtant à un moment, je réussis je ne sais comment à avoir le dessus. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui et commençais à lui marteler le visage à coups de poing.

- EDWARD !

Ce cri de souffrance venu du plus profond de sa gorge me fit cesser tout net, le poing en l'air.

Lentement, je relevais la tête et m'aperçus que Bella était dans un coin de la pièce, adossée au mur, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Arrête !

Alors que deux secondes auparavant rien n'aurait pu me faire arrêter de cogner, il avait fallu d'un seul mot de ce bout de femme pour me faire stopper net dans mes mouvements.

Je me dégrisai d'un coup de ma folie meurtrière et reculai, abasourdi d'avoir réagi comme je venais de le faire. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui n'étaient plus qu'un amas de coupure et de sang.

Je relevai difficilement la tête vers Black qui était allongé par terre, gémissant.

Bella se précipita vers lui et lui releva la tête.

Bien que son visage soit salement amoché, il n'avait pas l'air à l'article de la mort étant donné qu'avec l'aide de Bella, il put se redresser.

Pour ma part, je restai sur le sol. Je sentais très bien le sang couler le long de mon visage, au niveau de mes joues, de mes tempes et de mes joues. Vu l'état de mes vêtements, je devais être dans un état pitoyable.

Pourtant, à ce moment je crois que c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris au juste ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital Jacob, murmura doucement Bella en cherchant à apaiser ce minable qui ne le méritait pourtant pas.

Un éclat de colère jaillit, mais je le réprimais immédiatement, je venais de causer assez de dégâts, je n'allais quand même pas en rajouter. Je ne devais surtout pas empirer mon cas qui était déjà dans un état critique.

Le convoi Bella – Black se dirigea vers la porte en claudiquant, pourtant le deuxième se tourna vers moi avant de franchir la porte.

- Tu me le paieras Cullen, je te le promets.

Sur cette menace et sans un regard de Bella, ils sortirent tous les deux.

Je restai un moment assis sur le sol des vestiaires du gymnase. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout à accepter que je venais littéralement de péter les plombs.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais je finis par me remettre sur mes pieds et, par moi aussi me diriger vers la sortie.

Heureusement pour moi, les couloirs étaient déserts.

Il fallait que je rejoigne ma voiture et que je rentre chez moi sans être vu par quiconque. Je pourrais appeler de mon appartement en prétextant que j'étais malade et que par conséquent je ne pourrais pas assumer les cours de l'après-midi.

Mais mon vœu ne fut pas exhaussé, à peine avais-je franchi la porte que je tombais nez à nez avec le proviseur.

**PDV Bella **

Je conduisais aussi vite que possible en direction de l'hôpital tout en priant pour que personne de ma connaissance ne me reconnaisse derrière le volant. Je n'avais pas le permis et franchement je ne crois pas que c'était le moment de se faire arrêter.

Sur le siège passager, Jacob était en train de se vider de son sang. Bon, j'exagérais sans doute, mais une chose était sûre, son arcade ainsi que son nez était en sang et aucune des deux ne voulait s'arrêter de couler.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Edward Cullen puisse agir avec autant de maturité qu'un gamin qui sortait de l'école maternelle. Depuis quand un prof avait-il le droit de frapper un élève et de se croire sur un ring ?

Je crois qu'il allait devoir répondre de ses actes parce que Jacob n'allait jamais laisser ça passer. Il profiterait de cette histoire pour l'enfoncer autant qu'il le pouvait. D'ailleurs quand je tendais l'oreille deux secondes vers lui, je pouvais très bien entendre la litanie de juron et de noms d'oiseau qu'il débitait contre notre prof de littérature.

Bientôt, je me garais en vrac devant le centre hospitalier et je coupais le contact aussi vite que possible avant de faire le tour de la voiture. J'aidais Jacob à rentrer dans l'hôpital où il fut vite pris en charge par des infirmières. Pour ma part, je fus priée d'attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Je m'installais sur l'un des fauteuils peu confortables qu'une infirmière m'avait désignés et je fermais les yeux.

Je revis comme un flashback la dernière heure qui venait de s'écouler.

C'est Jacob qui m'avait demandé de nous isoler. Bien qu'au départ j'avais était réticente, je l'avais tout de même suivi.

Les choses avaient dégénéré ensuite sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

Je serrais les poings à la pensée de ce que s'était imaginé Edward quand il m'avait vue dans les bras de Jacob.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, je n'avais pas couché avec Jacob, je l'avais seulement embrassé rien de plus.

Oh, ce n'est pas comme si Jacob ne me l'avait pas demandé, mais j'avais réussi à esquiver. Je n'étais pas prête à franchir un pas aussi grand. Surtout pas dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, les propos que j'avais tenus à Alice en étaient la preuve.

Lui avoir fait croire que je ne pensais qu'à Jacob quand je couchais avec lui était totalement faux. D'une part parce que je ne couchais pas avec Jacob justement, mais aussi parce que rien que quand je l'embrassais, il arrivait des fois où je pensais totalement à autre chose.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais bien avec Jacob, mais je n'étais pas transportée comme j'aurais aimé l'être. Mais peut-être était-ce des chimères ? J'aimais vraiment bien Jacob et quand j'étais avec lui je riais souvent surtout quand il commençait à vouloir jouer les pitres.

Jouer les rebelles avec lui avait été tellement exaltant. J'avais été si fière de moi d'avoir tenu tête à Edward comme je l'avais fait. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me comporter ainsi bien longtemps. Je refusais de gâcher mon avenir, mais j'avais au moins eu la satisfaction de lui faire payer.

En songeant à Edward, je ne pus que me remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais vu ainsi, dans un tel état de colère qu'il aurait été prêt à tuer Jacob si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Pourquoi donc avait-il réagi ainsi ?

Peut-être se sentait-il une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis de mon père parce qu'ils étaient amis ? Ou bien ne supportait-il pas que les jeunes passent du bon temps ensemble ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi il y a moins d'une semaine. Il devait déjà avoir oublié cet épisode qui serait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, tout comme les propos méchants, voir injurieux, qu'il m'avait lancé à la face ces dernières semaines.

Je crois qu'il s'était définitivement enterré quand il m'avait balancé que, si lui et moi avions couché ensemble, ça n'aurait été que pour le sexe.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était ces mots-là qui me faisaient le plus de mal, plus en tout cas que quand il m'avait presque traitée de prostituée. En fait, par ces seuls mots, j'avais enfin compris qu'entre Edward Cullen et Bella Swan il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre qu'un amour à sens unique qui s'estompait et dont je réussissais à me débarrasser petit à petit et des larmes, ainsi que de la douleur.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Edward ne va-t-il pas vraiment trop loin ? Et Bella dans tout ça ?

Pour la suite … conséquence de tout cela et réaction !

Pour une GRANDE évolution … il faut attendre le chapitre 13 (déjà écrit)… certaine vont enfin être satisfaite … après tout il faudrait que les choses bougent un peu non ?

Mais je n'en dit pas plus …

A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Réconciliation et pacte

**Chapitre 12** : Réconciliation et pacte

Coucou ! ^^

Me voilà enfin de retour ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente mais avec ma correctrice nous avons eu quelques problèmes informatiques ! Décidemment je crois que ces ordinateurs nous en veulent !

Je voudrais d'ailleurs la remercier de m'avoir corriger et de rendre mon histoire un peu plus lisible !

Pour ce qui est des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, j'en ai laissé certaine perplexe avec la fin mais j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas dégoutés et qu'elles continueront à lire. Je dis un grand merci à tout le monde. J'ai réussis à répondre à une partie d'entre vous mais j'espère laisser un petit commentaire à toutes pour ce chapitre ci.

Quelqu'une m'a posé la question pour la fréquence de publication. En fait comme je l'ai dit j'essayais de publier plus souvent avant mais avec les cours c'est normalement un chapitre tous les 2 ou trois semaines en fonction. Je vais essayé de publier un peu plus souvent dans les semaines à venir étant donné que j'ai de l'avance sur les chapitres.

Et en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre que comportera cette fic, je commence à m'en faire une vague idée mais je préfère pour l'instant garder le suspens.

Pour ce qui est de cette suite et bien … c'est surtout une partie des conséquences des actions de ce cher Edward.

Bon assez parlé je vous laisse savourer ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : Réconciliation et pacte

**PDV Bella**

J'avais passé plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Je commençais légèrement à désespérer quand une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Jacob avec un œil enflé qui commençait à bleuir, un visage marqué par les contusions et un bras en écharpe.

Je crois que globalement, il ressemblait à un patchwork avec ces dégradés de couleurs. Quand il me vit, il m'adressa un sourire charmeur dont lui seul en avait le secret puis se dirigea vers moi.

Il m'attira à lui de son seul bras valide avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Au moment où il chercha à l'approfondir, je m'écartai légèrement et pour ne pas lui donner l'impression que je le repoussais, je levai ma main droite et lui caressai légèrement la joue.

Parfois Jacob allait plus vite que moi, et j'avais du mal à réfréner un tant soit peu ses ardeurs.

- Alors qu'a dit le médecin ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il m'entrainait vers la sortie.

- Que des conneries, je dois me soigner blablabla …

Je stoppai net, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, un air sévère sur le visage. Il se tourna vers moi comme un petit garçon en faute, mais quand on regardait bien dans ses yeux, on pouvait parfaitement se rendre compte qu'en réalité il n'était absolument pas coupable.

- Se soigner, c'est des conneries ?

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre par l'affirmatif, mais il se ravisa.

- Ouais bon, on s'en fou ! Va falloir que tu prennes ma bagnole pour m'emmener chez mon géniteur, Bell's, ensuite tu devras rentrer chez toi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la route en boitillant légèrement, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et un frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied. Une sorte d'appréhension s'empara de moi en songeant à ce qu'il devait soi-disant faire. C'était la première fois que c'était lui qui me demandait de rentrer chez moi. D'habitude, j'avais du mal à ce qu'il me lâche et aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

Quand je regardais bien son visage, je pouvais parfaitement voir qu'il préparait quelque chose. Je commençais à le connaître et j'arrivais plus ou moins à identifier ses émotions.

Je montais dans sa voiture sans un mot et je conduisais en silence jusque chez lui.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la Push devant sa maison, je coupai le moteur et descendis. Jacob était entouré de plusieurs de ses amis et bien que je les ai déjà vus pour la plupart, je me sentais tout de même mal à l'aise. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

J'étais si contente de m'être affirmée comme je l'avais fait ces derniers temps, mais j'avais presque l'impression d'être retournée au point de départ face à tous ces types.

- Bin Black, on ne sait plus cogner ? Demanda celui qui se nommait Sam.

Il était le plus âgé de tous et il paraissait le plus louche. Dès le début, j'avais trouvé ce type antipathique. C'était sans doute le juger trop vite étant donné que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois et encore s'était à peine dix minutes, pourtant s'était la réaction qu'il m'inspirait.

- Longue histoire ! Marmonna-t-il.

Je fus soulagée qu'il ne parle pas d'Edward. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était que Jacob demande à ses amis de s'occuper de lui. Il avait beau être le plus vieux, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait résister bien longtemps s'il tombait nez à nez avec trois types qui venaient se venger.

- Qui peut ramener ma copine chez elle ?

J'écarquillais les yeux me retenant de pousser un gémissement. Je n'avais guère envie de me retrouver seule dans une voiture avec l'un de ces types. Non que je craigne qu'ils tentent quelque chose - Jacob était assez impressionnant pour leur inspirer une certaine crainte - mais disons que je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec ses potes. Sauf peut-être …

- Je vais la ramener. De toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, se proposa Seth.

La proposition me soulagea immédiatement. J'appréciais vraiment ce garçon. Il avait mon âge et contrairement aux autres, il possédait encore un air juvénile, ce qui le faisait paraître beaucoup moins menaçant que certain.

Jacob parut accepter et se tourna vers moi.

- Passe une bonne nuit bébé !

Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de se détourner et de suivre ses potes qui s'éloignaient déjà sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt.

J'aurais voulu le retenir pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec Edward, mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

Son attitude était vraiment étrange. Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi et je me demandais bien pourquoi les choses étaient en train de tourner.

J'avais peur qu'il essaye quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire et même de ce qu'il était capable de faire au nom de la vengeance. Et je trouvais encore plus louche et inquiétant le fait qu'il n'en parle pas.

Il venait de se faire taper dessus merde, alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Seth parut se rendre compte que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées puisqu'il ne fit même pas mine de me faire la conversation.

Il me déposa chez moi, me salua rapidement, avant de reprendre la route.

Je pénétrai dans la maison et m'affalai sur le canapé du salon. La maison était déserte, ce qui était sans doute normal étant donné que les cours ne finiraient pas avant au moins une heure et demie. Jasper ne serait donc pas là avant deux heures – il fallait du temps pour qu'il se décroche d'Alice – quand à Charlie, lui, il nous avait prévenus qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant au moins la semaine prochaine.

Je crois qu'il commençait à désespérer d'être loin de la maison (à moins que ce soit le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me surveiller en étant aussi loin ! Allez savoir !).

La pensée soudaine d'Edward me traversa l'esprit … et bien entendu toutes les questions que je me posais à son sujet revenaient sur le tapis. Une prédominait les autres cependant.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris comme il l'avait fait à Jacob ?

Je n'avais aucune réponse pour ses questions. _Pourquoi _?

Je n'étais pas assez idiote pour n'avoir compris que ces derniers temps je jouais la carte de la provocation avec lui, mais la réaction qu'il avait eue à chaque fois qu'il m'avait vue, m'avait parue tout de même légèrement excessive.

Heureusement, à chaque nouvelle sanction j'avais réussi à tempérer Jacob pour qu'il n'aille pas taper sur Edward.

Pas de bol, c'est le contraire qui c'était produit !

Je n'avais visiblement pas surveillé la bonne personne puisque c'est le soi-disant prof responsable qui avait pété une durite.

Pourquoi ?

J'étais vraiment agacée de revenir continuellement à cette seule et même question. Les choses pourraient être si simples.

J'étais vraiment décidée à oublier ce que je ressentais pour Edward et franchement, Jacob m'aidait dans cette avancée. Je pensais de moins en moins à lui et même si je n'étais pas encore amoureuse de mon petit ami et que je ne me sentais pas prête d'être avec lui vraiment, j'étais attachée à lui tout de même.

Mes sentiments pouvaient évoluer, je le sais. Il me fallait juste du temps. Alors pourquoi Edward avait choisi pile ce moment pour péter un plomb ?

À force de faire revenir cette même question sur le tapis, mon mal de tête déjà présent à la base s'intensifiait encore.

Je me levai et fixai l'horloge. En marchant rapidement je pourrai atteindre l'appartement d'Edward en moins d'une demi-heure. Il devait être rentré chez lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. J'avais très bien remarqué que lui aussi avait morflé dans la bagarre. Il ne pouvait donc pas être resté au lycée, sous risque d'être vu par n'importe qui.

Après tout, ce matin il allait parfaitement bien, quelles explications pouvait-il donner à l'apparition soudaine de bleu et d'hématome ?

Je devais avoir une réponse à ce qui me torturait l'esprit et quoi de mieux que d'aller les chercher à la source même.

Une minute plus tard, j'étais dehors avec un baladeur dans les oreilles, bien décidée à obtenir enfin des réponses.

Quand je parvins au pied de son immeuble, je marquai le pas quelques instants pour prendre une profonde inspiration et me donner ainsi du courage.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver en haut, ni même comment les choses allaient se passer. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'étais venue pour avoir des explications et je ferais tout pour les obtenir.

J'eus de la chance étant donné qu'au moment où j'allais sonner à l'interphone, quelqu'un sortit de l'immeuble. Je n'avais même pas besoin de m'annoncer ce qui était pratique. Il ne pourrait pas me mettre à la porte. Enfin si, techniquement ça lui était possible, mais bon je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je crois que je l'avais trop fait avec lui, il était temps qu'il s'aperçoive qui je voulais devenir.

Devant la porte de son appartement, je marquai de nouveau une pause, puis sans laisser le temps à mon esprit de divaguer, je levai ma main afin de donner trois coups à la porte.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant de frapper une deuxième fois. Je n'entendais aucun bruit dans l'appartement et, l'espace d'un instant, je me fis la remarque que je m'étais peut-être trompée et qu'il n'était absolument pas là.

Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir découvrant un Edward aussi amoché que Jacob, mais qui contrairement à mon petit ami ne s'était absolument pas soigné.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'eus envie de le laisser ainsi. Après tout, je me devais de défendre mon petit ami et d'être solidaire avec lui. Edward avait agi comme un adolescent rebelle.

Merde, combien de fois m'avait-il répété qu'il avait 30 ans et que donc, il était âgé, qu'il était censé avoir de la maturité …

Mais dans son cas, c'était juste censé être adulte ! Il avait agi comme un voyou !

Bref, j'étais soudain assez remontée pour le laisser dans cet état … mais un coup d'œil à ses yeux plissés de douleur et à la façon dont il se tenait le côté, je changeai immédiatement d'avis.

Sans rien dire, je le poussai dans son appartement et le forçai à s'asseoir sur son canapé. J'étais venue ici assez de fois pour savoir où se trouvait l'armoire à pharmacie et je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Compresse, désinfectant, bandes, pansements, ainsi que des ciseaux que je trouvai dans la cuisine et un bout de tissus propre pour éponger le sang.

Je déposai l'intégralité de mon butin sur le sol, au pied d'Edward et me relevai avec la serviette blanche.

Délicatement de peur de lui faire mal, je passai le tissu le long de sa joue et de son nez. Quand je taponnai doucement sa tempe, il grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il était littéralement lessivé et vidé de toute énergie.

Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais vu ainsi et cela me fit peur.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il avait un problème quelconque ? Je n'étais même pas en mesure de le savoir étant donné qu'Alice et moi ne nous parlions plus. Et puis même si c'était le cas, au vu de la situation entre son frère et moi, elle aurait préféré se taire et me laisser deviner seule.

Pour ce qui était d'Edward, je continuai à penser ses blessures précautionneusement pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts.

Le silence était assez pesant alors que je m'activais. J'aurais aimé qu'il engage la conversation. Après tout, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose entre lui et moi ces derniers temps et pourtant nous étions là, quand même tous les deux, comme si tout ceci ne s'était jamais passé. Cependant, je n'avais absolument pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait et surtout ce qu'il avait dit, m'avait marqué au fer rouge.

- Merci … Bella ! Souffla-t-il ses yeux émeraude fixés droit devant lui, la télé allumée, mais dont le son avait été coupé.

- Pourquoi ?

Toujours ce même mot qui revenait toujours sur le tapis.

Après avoir enlevé la plupart du sang qui dégoulinait encore, j'entrepris de désinfecter chaque plaie. Quand je regardais plus attentivement, je me rendais compte qu'il n'avait pas d'œil au beurre noir, juste des bleus aux coins des yeux et au bas de la mâchoire. Je préférais m'occuper de son visage avant de passer à son corps qui devait lui aussi être dans un état pitoyable. Je savais que les choses allaient se compliquer en passant à cette deuxième partie. Peut-être que je devrais lui proposer d'aller à l'hôpital ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le silence se réinstalla alors que je continuai mon œuvre. Bientôt, les deux plaies de son visage furent pansées et après avoir subtilement fait un arrêt, je me plantai devant Edward et sans rien laisser paraître lui demanda d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un air d'abord réticent avant de s'exécuter sans rien dire. En regardant son torse – qui était musclé soit dit en passant – je constatai que des dizaines de bleus s'étendaient sur sa peau. À part passer une bande autour de son torse pour le maintenir bien droit et limiter ses mouvements, je n'avais guère de choses à faire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de plaies.

Quand finalement les soins furent finis, je ramenais tous les ustensiles dont je m'étais servie, soit dans la salle de bain, soit dans la cuisine.

J'étais venue pour des réponses, mais la seule chose qu'Edward consentait à me donner était le silence le plus total. Une heure auparavant, je serais montée sur mes grands chevaux, mais en le voyant dans cet état-là, je n'avais plus envie de me battre avec lui.

Je revins dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, un peu perdue. Edward, lui, de son côté, avait l'air de fixer la télé avec un regard vide. Si je lui posai la question de savoir ce qu'il était en train de regarder je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en mesure de me fournir une réponse.

- Je sais que tu es venu ici pour obtenir des réponses, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je n'ai pas envie de répondre ! S'énerva-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.

Au lieu de m'énerver, sa remarque me fit sourire. Le bon vieux Edward était en train de réapparaître. Celui qui s'énervait pour un rien et qui ne savait pas rester d'une humeur égale.

Quand il prit conscience que j'étais en train de sourire, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de crier encore, mais apparemment il se ravisa puisque je n'entendis rien.

- Tu as frappé Jacob … toi, Edward Cullen, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?

C'était la question à ne pas poser apparemment. Il fixait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur moi.

Quelques mois auparavant son attitude m'aurait blessée, mais maintenant j'avais appris à m'en moquer comme d'une guigne.

- Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas ?

Naturellement, ce fut de nouveau le silence.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite de me faire comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'attrapai mes affaires et me dirigeai sans un mot vers la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée quand il murmura enfin une réponse.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Je secouai la tête sans prendre la peine de me retourner. Je crois que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Tu as raison … je ne comprends pas. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Edward, Jacob n'est pas le genre de type à laisser ce genre de chose couler.

Sur cette menace voilée, j'ouvris la porte et partie sans me retourner.

**PDV Edward**

Si je lui avais dit la vérité, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait comprise.

Quand je l'avais vu dans les bras de Black, prête à se donner à lui à … le laisser la toucher … je n'avais pas pu. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu la laisser dans les griffes de ce type.

Jaloux … c'est ma jalousie qui m'avait fait parler ou plutôt agir et je n'avais rien pu contrôler.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec un type comme lui.

Je gémis de douleur quand je cherchais à me pencher pour me prendre la tête entre les mains. Du coup, je me laissais aller en arrière sur les coussins du canapé.

J'avais admis que je désirais Bella, je la voulais, mais pourquoi cela était-il si intense ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à contrôler ce désir ?

Ce n'était qu'une attirance pour une adolescente.

Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je compris que l'âge de Bella n'était en rien un facteur dans le fait que j'étais attirée par elle.

Oui, son âge était un problème entre nous, oui, il était la raison pour laquelle je la repoussais –Charlie entrait aussi en ligne de compte quand même –, mais il n'entrait pas en compte quand je m'avouais être attiré par elle.

Je ne la désirais pas parce qu'elle avait 16 ans, mais bien parce que c'était Bella, qu'elle me faisait ressentir des choses que jamais auparavant, je n'avais eu l'occasion de ressentir. Si elle avait 13 ans de plus, et non de moins, les choses auraient été beaucoup moins compliquées. Pour nous deux.

Mais voilà, c'était une adolescente.

Comment allais-je faire pour me sortir de cette impasse ? Je venais d'être mis à pied par le proviseur.

Quand il m'avait vu sortir dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, bien entendu il m'avait demandé des explications que je n'avais pas données.

« Étant donné la situation, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une semaine de congé ». J'avais hoché la tête et j'étais parti.

Tout était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Si on m'enlevait mon boulot, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me rester ? Qu'allais-je faire maintenant si on découvrait que j'avais frappé Black ?

Ma carrière allait être foutue parce que ce type ne se tairait pas. Je crois que justement il allait enjoliver les choses pour avoir le luxe de m'enfoncer un peu plus. C'était bien le genre de toute façon.

Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Merde, comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de là ?

J'étais censé être l'adulte dans cette histoire, le prof responsable et en fait je n'étais rien de tout cela. J'étais juste un pauvre type qui n'aurait bientôt plus de travail et qui éprouvait un vif désir pour une gamine de 16 ans.

J'étais minable, complètement minable.

**PDV Bella**

Le lendemain, c'est Jasper qui m'emmena au lycée et non Jacob comme ça aurait dû être le cas. Il m'avait appelée hier soir et m'avait prévenue qu'il ne pourrait pas venir au lycée durant quelques jours.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

D'ailleurs, il en allait de même pour mon frère qui était étrangement silencieux depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison hier soir. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

J'avais bien essayé de discuter avec lui pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête, mais la seule réponse que j'avais obtenue, c'était un grognement léger puis il était monté dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter.

Visiblement, il était en train de se passer quelque chose et j'étais incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je me demandai réellement comment cela allait se passer. Mon premier cours était la littérature avec Edward.

Jasper me salua rapidement avec un simple signe de la main qui me fit froncer les sourcils et disparut avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je restai quelques secondes ainsi avant que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentisse.

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma salle, mais à peine étais-je au détour du couloir que je compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Quand j'arrivais, je fus surprise de voir tout le monde dehors et la porte de la salle fermée. Je crois que depuis que j'avais cours avec Edward ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas Edward qui débarqua, mais Irina. Voilà une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis un moment. Elle fit rassembler toute la classe autour d'elle et attendit que tout le monde se taise pour parler.

- Je suis là pour vous dire que votre professeur ne sera pas là durant un laps de temps indéterminé. Comme la fin de l'année est dans moins d'un mois, cela ne sert à rien d'engager quelqu'un. Vous n'aurez donc pas littérature jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette annonce fut suivie de grand cri de joie et la classe se dispersa. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'Irina certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Comme si elle en avait conscience, elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard désolé. Je m'approchais d'elle à grands pas, totalement paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le proviseur a forcé Edward à prendre des vacances, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais à première vue Edward va avoir de gros problèmes.

Elle marqua une pause et regarda autour de nous avant de se rapprocher de moi afin que personne n'entende ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

- Je l'ai vu sortir du gymnase cinq minutes après Jacob et toi.

Je fermai les yeux comme pour tenter de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle savait et il y avait de très grandes chances pour que le proviseur le sache aussi. Edward allait tout perdre.

- Le proviseur ne vous a pas vu, mais il est tombé sur Edward. Bien entendu, il n'a rien pu avancer comme explications, mais quand il verra Jacob, il comprendra.

- Et il perdra tout, terminai-je d'une voix caverneuse.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Il ne sera jamais repris dans un autre établissement après s'être déchaîné sur Jacob, c'était un fait.

Irina avait l'air complètement déboussolée, elle aussi. J'étais presque certaine de toute façon d'avoir la même tête qu'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire apparemment et je devais bien avouer que moi non plus.

Elle voulait le sauver, ce qui était normal étant donné que c'était son petit ami.

- Je sais que Jacob est ton petit ami Bella, mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Elle avait raison. Si Jacob venait à parler de cette bagarre alors tout serait foutu.

Il fallait que je lui parle.

Mon comportement allait sembler étrange à bon nombre de personnes. Après tout, je devrais en vouloir à Edward d'avoir cherché à se battre avec Jacob. Mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Jacob essayait de provoquer Edward depuis le début. Il me l'avait lui-même avoué. Edward n'était pas excusable, ce qu'il avait fait était inadmissible. Mais Jacob était loin d'être un ange.

Je reportais mon attention sur Irina.

- Edward ne peut pas se faire virer d'ici, annonçai-je calmement. Oui, c'est lui qui a commencé à frapper Jacob, mais ils se cherchent tous les deux depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je devrais défendre Jacob, je le sais … mais c'est lui qui m'a avoué qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'Edward craque.

Risible non, que je ne prenne conscience de ça que maintenant, ajoutai-je après un temps d'hésitation.

Irina jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- Je vais devoir retourner travailler, mais … je suis là Bella. Et je veux aider Edward.

Heureusement qu'elle voulait l'aider, après tout elle était censée être sa petite amie, me répétai-je encore une fois.

« Comme toi, tu es celle de Jacob ? » me souffla une petite voix au fond de ma conscience.

**PDV Alice**

Edward était parti.

C'était la seule chose dont j'avais conscience alors que ma mère me conduisait au lycée. Il était venu hier soir à la maison, couvert de bleu et de pansements qui dissimulaient sans aucun doute des coupures. Ma mère avait été horrifiée en voyant ça et elle avait prié Edward de rester jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et était parti sans un mot. Sans même dire quand il reviendrait.

J'avais une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne qui avait pu faire ça et franchement la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, ni être aussi compliquée.

Quand Esmée me déposa sur le parking, elle semblait complètement abattue et elle partit sans un mot. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoignis mon premier cours. À neuf heures, je sortis les bras chargés de mes livres. J'avais sport ensuite, autant dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à courir autour d'un terrain.

Mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas hors de ma salle que je pris conscience que Bella était adossée au mur face à la porte. À son air, il était clair que c'était moi qu'elle attendait.

Je m'approchai d'elle, les sourcils levés me demandant réellement ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir.

- Je peux te parler Alice ?

Je hochai la tête presque sans réfléchir. J'attendais ces mots depuis un moment et qu'elle les prononce avant moi était surprenant. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir, ma classe se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers le gymnase où nous devions avoir sport. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour décider que l'heure était assez grave pour qu'on se permette de sécher les cours.

Quand je hochai la tête, Bella tourna les talons et prit la direction de la cafeteria.

De là, elle sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs les plus reculés de la cour. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée étant donné qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait nous voir. Nous aurions ainsi la chance de discuter sans être dérangées.

Bella s'installa la première, les yeux rivés au sol et je m'assis juste à côté d'elle fixant droit devant moi. Je crois que, ni l'une ni l'autre nous ne savions quoi dire. Pourtant elle m'étonna quand j'entendis sa voix douce prendre la parole la première.

- Edward a frappé Jacob hier dans les vestiaires du gymnase. J'étais en train d'embrasser Jacob quand ça s'est produit. C'est moi qui les ai arrêtées. J'ai conduit Jacob à l'hôpital puis je suis allée chez Edward et je l'ai soigné. Edward a été obligé de prendre des vacances parce que le proviseur l'a vu sortir des vestiaires … après et, comme il n'a pas voulu s'expliquer, ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation.

J'avais retenu mon souffle tout le long. Je me doutais qu'il c'était passé un truc dans ce genre-là. C'était même encore pire que ce que je pensais. Comment Edward avait-il pu agir ainsi ? J'étais à deux doigts de sauter sur mes pieds et de le retrouver pour lui flanquer moi-même une gifle.

- Edward va tout perdre si le proviseur découvre cette histoire.

Je posai mes livres sur le sol et je me passais la main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir que ce simple geste ferait apparaître la situation moins dramatique, mais cela ne servit à rien du tout.

Bella se tourna soudain vers moi. Quand je posai les yeux sur elle, c'est comme si je venais de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Ces yeux … je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir une expression pareille depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau et elle respirait plus fort que d'habitude comme si elle se retenait de pleurer, ce qui était surement le cas d'ailleurs. Je le savais parce que c'était également mon cas. J'avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- On doit faire quelque chose. Jacob voulait provoquer Edward, c'était son but depuis le début et … je l'ai suivi. J'y ai réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure. Ça fait une heure que je ne fais que ça… et la vérité, c'est que … je voulais vous le faire payer. Autant à toi qu'à Edward. Je cherchais à vous prouver que je pouvais prendre mes propres décisions et que vous aviez tort. Si je me suis fait virer de cours … si j'ai fait tout ça … c'est parce que vous m'avez fait mal autant toi que lui et vu que mon comportement avait l'air de vous faire réagir alors j'ai continué. Je n'ai pas compris que mon comportement avait été futile et complètement immature. Au lieu de passer pour une jeune fille responsable … en fait je n'étais qu'une gamine. Il y avait d'autres façons d'agir, bien d'autres pour vous faire comprendre que je pouvais moi aussi faire mes propres erreurs.

Je n'avais pas cessé de regarder ma meilleure amie dans les yeux et alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je les laissais couler le long de mes joues.

- J'ai été trop loin moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec Jacob, je voulais que tu sois avec mon frère, mais … j'aurais dû te laisser faire tes propres choix. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences … je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais assez grande pour savoir ce que tu avais à faire …

Ce que je disais était la vérité. Après son long discours où elle s'accusait presque du comportement de mon frère, je m'étais rendue compte que finalement, je lui avais tourné le dos.

Je l'avais compris grâce à Jasper.

Edward était mon frère, mais j'avais abandonné ma meilleure amie au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi. J'aurais dû comprendre avant qu'elle avait juste tenté de mener sa vie en essayant de choisir la solution qui la faisait le moins souffrir. Pas par lâcheté, mais juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir à cause de lui.

- Je suis bien avec Jacob, tu sais. Et je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer, mais je refuse qu'Edward perde ce à quoi il tient. C'est peut-être Edward qui a porté le premier coup, mais Jacob le provoquait depuis un bon moment et je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça. Au fond ce sont des hommes …

Elle avait l'air d'avoir honte d'elle alors que j'approchais mes mains des siennes et que je les serrais fort pour lui montrer que j'étais là et qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle ne l'était plus.

J'avais commis une fois l'erreur de la laisser tomber, je n'allais pas recommencer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre mon frère et toi Bella pour que vous en arriviez à agir ainsi ?

C'était l'une des questions que je me posais depuis un moment et bien que j'avais de gros doutes, je n'en avais jamais vraiment eues confirmation.

- Nous avons failli coucher ensemble. Mais il s'est réveillé avant et il m'a repoussée en me disant que de toute façon ça n'aurait été que du sexe.

Et elle en avait souffert. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était rabattue sur Jacob parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y avait que lui qui était là pour l'écouter, lui qui la voulait. Tous les gens qui comptaient pour elle à ce moment-là lui avaient tourné le dos, moi y comprise.

- Je suis désolée Bella, si tu savais. On aurait dû parler au lieu de … se disputer comme on l'a fait … ce que j'ai dit … je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de tes affaires et de m'opposer à toi comme je l'ai fait sous prétexte que je n'étais pas d'accord.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et serra ma main qui était toujours sur les siennes.

- Mais je suis en train de tourner la page, Alice. Je veux l'oublier et avancer. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aimera jamais, mais j'ai besoin de tourner la page, mais je voulais aussi …

Elle s'interrompit, mais j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Le faire payer, terminai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et, pour ma part je détournai le regard. Edward avait frappé Jacob. Il s'était battu avec lui après avoir surpris Bella dans les bras de son petit ami. On ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était justement en train de ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose de très fort et cela le terrifiait. Il était sans doute perdu et agissait selon ce que ses instincts lui dictaient. Certes, il aurait pu se contrôler, il aurait même dû le faire, mais maintenant ce qui était fait, était fait et on ne pouvait plus rien ajouter. On pouvait juste essayer de limiter les dégâts.

- Oui, mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, continuai Bella sans se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je l'ai compris quand Irina m'a mise au courant de ce qui s'était passé pour Edward après la bagarre. Je refuse qu'il paye tous les pots cassés. Pourtant je ne veux pas non plus que Jacob serve de bouc émissaire. Il a répondu dans cette affaire, mais il n'a pas attaqué.

La position de Bella dans cette affaire était floue. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, il allait falloir qu'elle prenne parti de l'un ou de l'autre et non rester dans cette position ambigüe où elle se trouvait.

Pourtant je me rendais bien compte qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait ou dans quel clan elle se trouvait. Elle était aussi perdue que mon frère devait l'être en cet instant.

- Tu voulais t'affirmer Bella, tu n'as simplement pas choisi la bonne méthode.

- J'aurais dû l'ignorer, j'aurais dû me rendre inaccessible et non pas entrée dans son jeu comme je l'ai fait.

Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie et tentai d'attraper son regard. Quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, je me rendis compte de sa fragilité.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu es devenue ?

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants pour juger de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Bella avait toujours été réfléchie, elle ne faisait pas partie des personnes qui parlaient sans avoir pesé ses mots. Ces derniers temps, elle avait oublié ce trait de caractère qui lui était propre, mais apparemment elle était en train de le retrouver, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Je suis contente de ne plus me laisser faire, Alice. Seulement, je crois que maintenant, je vais agir autrement et ne plus me laisser influencer comme je l'ai fait, auparavant. On ne gagne rien à toujours dire oui, justement les gens en profitent.

Il fallait quand même que je lui pose une dernière question avant de parler de ce que nous allions faire pour mon frère.

- Et Jacob ?

- C'est mon petit ami, c'est un point qui ne changera pas, Alice.

Je hochai la tête, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Apparemment, j'allais devoir composer avec ce nouvel élément perturbateur. Mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur que la première fois. Je ne braquerai plus Bella comme je l'avais fait et surtout je ne lui laisserai pas deviner que je n'aimais pas ce mec.

Pour éviter de dire quelque chose, il fallait changer de sujet et revenir au principal sujet de préoccupation.

- Et Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Est-ce que tu sais si Edward est chez lui ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Il est parti et j'ignore totalement où il est, Bella.

Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui annonce une chose pareille et elle parut décontenancée l'espace d'un instant.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira fortement. Totalement perdue, je me levai et arpentai de long en large l'espace libre qui se trouvait devant le banc.

- Je vais parler avec Jacob, annonça ma meilleure amie de façon déterminée.

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée, qu'on pouvait trouver une autre solution, mais je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. J'allais devoir faire avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui demander ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse, mais je me devais de me sentir impliquer. Perdre ma meilleure amie, même quelques semaines, avait été dur, même si c'était moi qui avais envenimé la situation. Maintenant que l'on s'était réconciliée, il était hors de question de me disputer encore avec elle. Notre réconciliation était trop récente.

Pourtant, étant donné le regard de Bella qui était posé sur moi, je me rendis compte que sans même dire un mot elle avait compris le fond de ma pensée.

- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas Alice, mais il va rester là parce que c'est mon petit ami.

- Je sais, acquiesçais-je, persuadée que ses paroles étaient vraies et que de toute façon, je ne parviendrais pas à lui faire changer d'avis.

Oui j'aurais aimé que ce mec disparaisse de la circulation ou tout du moins de la vie de Bella mais je n'avais pas le choix, il faisait partie du décor et je me devais de composer avec lui.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit. Bella inclina la tête et se leva avant d'attraper son sac.

- Merci Alice.

Visiblement, elle avait l'air un peu perdue et ne savait pas vraiment comme agir. Pour mettre fin à son embarras, je me levai à mon tour et lui tendis les bras dans l'intention de l'enlacer.

Quand elle vit mon geste, un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de me serrer contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

- Nous allons aider Edward, chuchota-t-elle en s'écartant avant de tourner les talons et de se dépêcher de rejoindre son cours.

Après l'avoir regardée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, je fis de même.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, nous allions devoir nous prêter main-forte afin d'aider Edward, mais, pourtant, je trouvais un point positif à toute cette affaire.

J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie et ça, ce n'était pas un point négligeable.

**PDV Bella**

À la fin des cours, je me dépêchai de regagner le parking. Jasper était déjà là avec Alice. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de la serrer contre moi.

Quand je m'écartai d'elle, je tombai sur le regard ébahi de mon frère qui avait l'air de ne pas en revenir. Ma meilleure amie me passa un bras autour du cou alors que, pour ma part, je lui entourai la taille et posai ma tête contre son épaule.

J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Alice. Certes, toutes les choses n'étaient pas arrangées entre elle et moi, mais je ne voulais plus faire l'erreur que j'avais commise quelques semaines auparavant.

Finalement, c'est notre entêtement à toutes les deux qui nous avait emmenés là où nous en étions. En y réfléchissant bien, l'attitude d'Edward m'avait permis de faire le jour sur la mienne.

Comment avais-je pu faire ce que j'avais fait ?

Pour faire payer Edward et Alice oui, mais aussi, et sans doute, pour leur montrer à tous que moi aussi je pouvais faire comme tout le monde. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté.

Jacob aussi avait été un facteur majeur. Il était mon petit ami, qu'elle garantit avais-je qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans quelques semaines en se rendant compte que finalement je n'étais pas aussi intéressante que ce qu'il croyait au départ. Après tout, je n'étais pas grand-chose par rapport à lui.

J'étais ennuyeuse et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très intéressante non plus.

Jacob ou alors un de ses potes, que ce soit Jared et Quil, ou même un des mecs avec lequel il trainait, enfin, quelqu'un aurait fini par parler et lui aurait fait comprendre que je n'en valais vraiment pas la peine.

C'est fou, moi qui avais toujours aimé être transparente, l'espace d'un instant, de quelques jours, j'avais voulu que l'on me remarque parce que Jacob n'était pas le genre de personne qui vivait dans l'ombre.

C'était idiot comme pensée, je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Je n'osais pas imaginer les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le lycée à mon sujet.

Ni ce que pensaient les profs de moi dorénavant. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, le seul prof avec lequel j'avais joué à l'apprenti rebelle, c'était Edward. Pour le reste, je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient rendu compte de quelque chose mis à part que j'avais un copain dorénavant.

Quand je constatais que mon frère et ma meilleure amie me jetèrent un regard interrogateur, je me rendis compte que je venais de rester plusieurs secondes les yeux dans le vide.

- Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire se soit arrangée, Bella.

Si je ne connaissais pas mieux mon frère, j'aurais presque juré qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était impossible. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu pleuré, c'était sans doute quand notre mère était partie.

- Je n'aimais vraiment pas vous voir vous disputer.

Alice s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Et si nous allions à la maison ?

Je secouai la tête resserrant ma prise autour de la bretelle de mon sac.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois passer voir Jacob chez lui.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'un ou l'autre disent quelque chose, mais pas un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches. Au vu de leur tête respective, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'envie qui leur manquait. Pourtant, chacun d'eux avait l'air d'avoir compris que j'étais assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et que Jacob était mon petit ami.

J'étais contente que cette histoire ait au moins permis de régler ce différend.

- Il vient te chercher ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Non je le rejoins au parc de Forks.

Nouveau silence, mais toujours aucun commentaire. Apparemment, ils étaient vraiment décidés à accepter la situation et à ne faire aucune remarque désagréable.

- Bon, tu veux que je te dépose de toute façon, c'est sur la route, me proposa gentiment mon frère.

J'acceptai, ravie de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin jusque là-bas à pied.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture – fourgonnette – de Jasper. Le trajet ne prit guère de temps et bientôt il me déposa devant le portail qui marquait le début du parc en question.

Il n'était pas très grand et en général, il n'y avait que les mères avec leurs enfants qui venaient, mais Jacob avait passé l'après-midi non loin d'ici, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce parc et non pas ailleurs.

Je saluai ma meilleure amie et mon frère d'un geste de la main, et le premier me proposa même de venir me chercher quand je voudrai rentrer, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander de me servir de chauffeur. De toute façon, je pense que Jacob me remmènerait.

Quand j'entrais dans le parc, je constatais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et que Jacob ne faisait pas partie des gens présents. Je repérai un banc vide et me dirigeai vers lui dans l'intention de l'attendre.

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir quand il apparut. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon avant de me remarquer. Je n'avais même pas eu à lever la main pour lui signaler ma présence. Il m'adressa son fameux sourire provocant dont seul lui avait le secret et se dirigea d'emblée vers moi.

Avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur, je remarquai bien qu'il avait le visage enflé et que son œil au beurre noir n'était pas vraiment beau à regarder. Quant à son bras, il était replié en écharpe et une bande passait autour de son cou pour le tenir en place.

Je connaissais assez Jacob pour savoir que s'il l'avait gardé, c'est qu'il avait mal. Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait retiré dès qu'il avait passé la porte de l'hôpital la veille.

Toutes ces blessures dont il était couvert le faisaient paraître un peu plus comme un voyou, si c'était possible.

En même temps, j'étais contente qu'il ne soit pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui. Si le proviseur avait vu Edward la veille, il aurait immédiatement compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux. Au moins étant donné que personne n'avait vu Jacob aujourd'hui il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour inventer un mensonge, n'importe quoi, qui permettrait de le couvrir.

- Ça va bébé ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en m'embrassant.

Il ne me lâcha qu'après plusieurs secondes. Je lui dédiai un grand sourire alors qu'il s'installait sur le banc, un bras sur le dossier et un autre qui touchait mes cheveux, mon cou et mon visage.

- Oui Jacob, tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble à un patchwork ?

Il me lança un regard mauvais qui, en fait, était plein de malice au vu de ses yeux brillants.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer les filles, et apparemment ça marche. Elles veulent toutes jouer à l'infirmière.

- Ah … vraiment ?

Je ne le croyais qu'à moitié et il le savait parfaitement, mais je décidai de laisser couler, j'avais d'autres choses qui me préoccupaient pour l'instant.

- Dis Jack, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il comprit le sens de ma question sans que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Son sourire disparut et il s'écarta légèrement de moi et croisa ses jambes, une de ses chevilles sur son genou.

Il n'était pas le genre de mec qui se laissait manipuler, je le savais parfaitement, mais je savais aussi que je pouvais lui parler sans craindre qu'il ne s'énerve et ne parte. En général, il préférait nettement entendre toutes les explications plutôt que couper quelqu'un au milieu de sa phrase.

- Pourquoi Bell's ?

Il n'était pas dupe, bien entendu. Il avait sans doute une idée de ce que je voulais lui dire. Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi profonds que deux puits. Ils me sondaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme et j'avais l'impression de m'y perdre littéralement. C'était assez perturbant et j'avais vraiment du mal à m'y habituer.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains et tentais de rassembler mes idées comme je le pouvais tout en ignorant ce que ses yeux me faisaient. Il n'était pas vert, mais ils étaient tout aussi beaux et surtout tout aussi troublants, dans un genre différent bien sûr, mais tout aussi fort.

- Écoute, Jack, soupirai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. Edward risque gros dans cette affaire … il peut se faire renvoyer. Le proviseur l'a vu hier quand il est sorti, il a compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Viens en au fait Bella, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner vers lui dans l'intention de l'affronter.

- Je veux limiter les dégâts, Jacob.

- Tu veux que je mente en affirmant qu'il ne m'a pas littéralement attaqué ?

Son ton était neutre, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était en train de discuter du journal du matin et que cette histoire ne relevait pas d'une très grande importance.

Je hochai la tête lentement. Dit comme ça, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être horrible et surtout injuste envers mon petit ami.

- Est-ce que tu t'es réconciliée avec Alice ?

Je fus surprise de sa remarque et il parut le comprendre, car il se mit à rire.

- Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu le sortir de la merde ?

Je préférais éviter de répondre à ce genre de question. C'était un terrain trop glissant pour que je parle sans me trahir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne Bella ?

Si seulement j'étais en mesure de lui offrir la moindre chose, mais je n'avais rien et il le savait parfaitement. Je continuais à le fixer sans ciller alors que je n'en menais pas large et que j'aurais préféré que lui et moi parlions d'autres choses.

- Bon, j'ai un marché à te proposer, Bella.

Je fus stupéfaite par le ton soudain enjoué de sa voix. Cette histoire n'était pas un jeu, on parlait tout de même de l'avenir de quelqu'un ce n'était pas rien. Je me gardais bien de faire le moindre commentaire, mais je n'en pensais pas moins pour autant.

- Personne ne sera au courant au lycée et je ne le balancerai pas. Je ne retournerai pas au bahut avant la semaine prochaine …

- Et … en échange …

Je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire, je le savais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

* * *

Alors ?

Pas trop déçu ? Que pensez-vous que les deux amis se soient enfin réconciliés ?

ET qu'est que Jacob a bien pu demander ?

Petite review ?

Comme je vous l'ai promis le chapitre de LA grande évolution arrivera je l'espère le plus rapidement possible mais je ne peux rien promettre.

A bientôt


End file.
